Want To Be Your Slave
by Lord Youko
Summary: Inuyasha is an abused slave forced to endure humiliation and pain that breaks his spirit. However, when Prince Sesshoumaru buys him for himself, will the icy Lord feel anything for the little hanyou? shota, yaoi
1. Might Is Right

_**Story: Want To Be Your Slave**_

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I'm LordYouko and this is my second SessInu fanfic. This story will contain some angst and it will not be lovey-dovey coz I _like_ Sess the way he is- badass and slightly sadistic *drools* I hope you guys enjoy! ^_^

Title inspired by the song "Slave" by Silverchair.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru does ^.^ I make no money from the writing of this fanfic. I also don't own the song "Slave".**

* * *

**WARNINGS: **This story will contain suggestions of shota yaoi (a sexual relationship between an adult male and an underage child), suggestions of sadism and masochism, a master-slave relationship slave, humiliation and violence. These warnings will apply to most of the chapters so if you are not comfortable with them, please leave.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Might is Right**

"Argh!" The cry fell from the lips of the chained hanyou as the captor's iron rod made contact with his knee-caps. He collapsed on the ground.

"Shut up!" growled the man pulling him up by his long, dirty white hair. The thin boy got to his feet shakily.

One of the people in the crowd came forward. Shoving a couple of coins in the slaver's hand, he grabbed Inuyasha's ears and twisted. Once more, the boy cried out piteously but the men laughed. The boy, who was a hanyou, had two triangular puppy-like ears on the top of his head and they were very sensitive to touch. The man was brutal and the boy could not suppress the cry of pain.

"Do it again!" urged one of the others and the man smirked and complied, paying no heed to the sobbing hanyou.

"He deserves it, the bastard," remarked one of the on lookers. "A sin of nature, that's what he is. A crime, an abomination." The others murmured their agreement.

"Tell me, boy," sneered someone from the crowd. "Were your parents as filthy as you are?"

The boy whimpered and kept his head bowed.

"'Course they were," growled another, laughing. "Boy's got 'slut' written all over him! Got it from your mother, did you boy?"

Inuyasha, for that is what the hanyou was called, lowered his head still further. He had endured pain – physical and mental – he was used to their talents and insults but somehow, this hurt more than anything else. He knew he should keep silent, not say anything but he could not help it.

"N-no please," he began in a tremulous voice, "She was-"

But his words were cut off with another cry of pain, for the captor had once again hit him on the knees, this time harder. He collapsed.

"Little shit!" he screamed. "How many times have you been told to keep your damn mouth closed? Now up! Stop lazing around!"

Inuyasha tried to get up, but his legs would not co-operate. He touched his knees with his chained hands and gasped at the sharp pain. His legs were broken at the knees.

"Is he alright?" asked a concerned voice in the crowd. "He'll be fine, sir," assured the slaver. "He's just a slave. Needs to be corrected like that. Ain't no other way of teachin' them somethin'. If you wanna have your fun with him, it'll only cost you a couple of coins." He grinned toothily.

"How do you control him?" asked someone curiously, "He is a hanyou. Surely he is powerful."

The slaver threw back his head and laughed. With his other hand, he removed the whip from his waist band and struck the hanyou's bare back hard. The boy whined like an injured puppy.

"He ain't powerful, sir," the slaver said earnestly. "Been a slave all his life. We managed to beat any evil outta him."

Indeed, Inuyasha, now around 11 years of age in human terms, had been a slave as far as he could remember and had never shown any evidence of demonic powers. He had claws and fang, but a lifetime of forced servility and obeisance to those more powerful and stamped out any hint of aggression in him. Now, he was merely a curiosity, a freak of nature on display for people's amusement, forced to turn tricks like a dog, beaten and humiliated for the spectators' twisted pleasure who seemed to love watching the "half-breed" get what he deserved.

Unfortunately, his highly emotional and sensitive nature was the one thing his captors had been unable to suppress and soon, they let him be as the people seemed to find greater enjoyment when the slave writhed and cried and pleaded.

"I said get up!" the slaver shouted as he grabbed him roughly by his arm and hauled him to his feet, ignoring the child's pained sobbing. As soon as he was left to his feet, however, Inuyasha collapsed back to the ground, crying uncontrollably.

"Well, waddya know? Slut boy's useless as well."

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the voices. He knew his mother had not been a slut. His mother had been a beautiful princess who had fallen in love with a youkai and had run away with him. The youkai, who had been a lower class demon, had been challenged and killed for his decision to mate with a human, leaving a pregnant hime to fend for herself. Alone and helpless, the hime had given birth to Inuyasha and died during the birthing, leaving Inuyasha alone in the world, with no legacy except the story of his parents. The hanyou had been tended to by the hime's maid, who had helped in the childbirth and chosen to remain loyal to her mistress in the face of ostracism. She had lovingly tended to the little boy till he was about five years old in human terms. She had told the little hanyou the story of her courageous parents who had sacrificed everything in the name of love. Soon after, the woman had died and the boy, not quite five years of age had been captured by slavers and crafted into a slave.

As his captor realized that the boy's legs were broken, a cruel smirk came on his face. He brought out a piece of cake from his bag and held it just out of reach of the thin, half starved hanyou.

"Come and get it, boy," he invited. As Inuyasha reached for it, desperation and pain in his eyes, the slaver chuckled and jerked it out of his reach and the hanyou with the broken legs could only beg and plead for the piece of food held so tantalizingly out of his reach.

Inuyasha whimpered and looked down helplessly. He had to beg because it was a part of the entertainment. If he didn't, he would sleep without any food that night. A cake was either way, out of question. Besides, what did it matter? There was nothing left of his pride anyway.

The villagers taunted and laughed, the children threw stones at the little half-demon. Inuyasha cried brokenly but his tears only incited amusement from his tormentors.

"What is going on here?" asked a deep, quiet voice laced with power and authority.

The slaver froze with the cake raised above Inuyasha's head and the crowd turned towards the voice, then parted as the figure walked slowly, with measured steps towards the centre of amusement.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru," the slaver stuttered as he was pinned under the glare of the fearsome Lord of the West.

The Lord waited silently for the slaver to find his tongue.

"W-we are merely…that is – this is…" he blabbered helplessly, finally gesturing towards the still crying hanyou.

"Is that a child?" asked the Lord, voice icy and dangerous.

"It is merely a hanyou, my Lord!" the slaver hastened to explain.

"Hmm…a hanyou…" The demon Lord looked curiously at the boy on the ground.

The slaver kicked Inuyasha harshly. "Bow to the prince, you worthless piece of shit!"

Inuyasha whimpered and bowed his head to the ground before the imposing figure. He knew who he was, of course. _Everyone_ knew who Lord Sesshoumaru was. Stories of the young prince's cruelty and strength and beauty were told throughout the kingdom. The only son and heir of the filthy rich Lord Inu no Taisho was a legend in his own right; a worthy son of a noble father. No one in their right mind would do anything to offend the young prince. Lord Sesshoumaru answered to no one.

"Rise."

Inuyasha straightened hesitantly at the command but kept his eyes to the ground as he had been taught.

"Look up."

Inuyasha started at the command and raised hesitant, teary eyes at the prince.

Sesshoumaru's heart clenched at the sight of those innocent golden eyes looking so pathetic and pained.

"Come here."

Inuyasha whimpered and looked away, biting his lip.

"H-he can't, milord," the slaver put in. "His legs are broken."

Sesshoumaru leveled an icy glare at the slaver. "You broke his legs?"

The slaver gulped and backed away a little,. Uh-oh. The demon Lord looked pissed.

"W-we had to, sire! He was misbehaving."

Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive but the contempt in his gaze was clear. The slaver broke into a cold sweat.

Inuyasha glanced wonderingly from the prince to his captor. The slavers were cruel but strong. They had to be, to control some of the more unruly demon slaves. Inuyasha had never yet seen them hurt by any attacks or wounds perpetrated by slaves or even bandits who sought to steal their 'merchandise'. And yet, here was this young Lord who, with one look, had the cocky slaver stuttering.

"P-please, I-"

Both sets of eyes turned on the hanyou and Inuyasha broke off under their gaze. Relieved to find a convenient target to release the tension and his fear, the slaver sneered and slapped Inuyasha.

"Idiot! Don't speak unless you are spoken to!"

He turned to Sesshoumaru, more confidently. "You see, my Lord? He simply won't listen. That is-"

He broke off as the prince narrowed his eyes and walked towards him. He backed away even more. The crowd backed off behind him, watching the spectacle play out. Sesshoumaru halted a few feet in front of the frightened slave-master. The slaver fidgeted and glanced at him nervously.

"M-my prince-?"

"How much for the boy?"

The slaver started. "I-I beg my Lord's pardon…?"

Face impassive, Sesshoumaru backhanded him across the mouth. He was knocked to the ground, blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

"Pay attention when you are spoken to. I said, how much for the boy? I wish to buy him."

The slaver held his cheek where he had been struck and whimpered.

"B-But milord, he is but a dirty hanyou! I-I have finer specimen if your majesty wishes for a slave!"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment as he stared at the cringing and whimpering man.

"Stand up," commanded the demon Lord quietly.

The slaver stood up slowly.

Poisoned claws slashed him across the chest and he cried out stumbling back. Clutching his chest, he fell on his knees as he lost his balance. Some people in the crowd gasped. The Lord flicked blood idly from his claws.

"Do not presume to question me. Only answer what you are asked. How much for the boy?"

The slaver thought quickly and named a high price. The Lord threw a few coins at him without looking at him. The slaver tried to crouch down and collect the money but could not bend due to the wound on his chest. The Lord glanced at him in amusement.

Resentful and terrified, the slaver shakily handed him the hanyou's leash. The Lord looked thoughtfully at the trembling hand offering him the leash. Then with one flick of his own wrist, his poison whip struck the slaver's hand, neatly severing his hand at the wrist. The slaver screamed and several people in the crowd cried out. Some ran away.

"Wh-why Milord?" the slaver cried cradling the bleeding stump. "What have I…"

"Hmmm," the Lord looked at him thoughtfully, as if considering his own motives. "Because you annoy me," he replied. Then he turned regally and nonchalantly walked back to his carriage, gesturing to his servants who hurried forward and carried the injured hanyou to his carriage.

The slaver panicked as he felt the poison from the gashes in his chest spreading, causing the muscles to spasm, eliciting a cry of pain.

"M-my Lord," he whimpered, still on his knees where Sesshoumaru had left him, not having the courage to stand up.

Sesshoumaru glanced at him briefly.

"It will heal…eventually," the demon Lord said.

"B-but my price, the poison…"

"It will not kill you," Sesshoumaru assured him. The slaver let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Then Sesshoumaru smiled and the unfortunate slaver almost pissed in his pants. "But you will wish it did."

Then the Prince of the Western Lands got into his carriage and disappeared with his entourage as the villagers watched silently.

* * *

**A/N:** As you guys probably realized, Inu and Sess are not brothers in this story. I feel that if Inuyasha really was the son of his father's concubine, Sesshoumaru would find it damn near impossible to feel any sympathy for the boy and so, for the purposes of this story, they are not related. I cannot write a kind and forgiving Sesshoumaru coz, really, he's _not. _And that's why I love him ^_^. Hope you liked the story! It will still involve Sesshy dominating poor Inu-chan but this one has more fluff and less angst.

This story has been heavily edited in accordance with the site guidelines. There are lemons and strong X-Rated content coming in this story which will be edited out on this site. If you would like to read the uncensored versions, please see links to other sites on my profile.

Feedback appreciated!


	2. Sesshoumaru's Puppy

**Chapter 2 – Sesshoumaru's Puppy**

Inuyasha kept his eyes tightly shut, shivering in fear as he was carried to the Lord's carriage. He had heard fearful stories about the cruel and cold Prince. It was rumored that he was a matchless warrior without pity who killed anyone who even happened to annoy him. But then again, he away from the cruel slavers so that was a good thing, right?

He tensed even more as he felt the Lord get in and sit across from where he was laid down by the servants. He cautiously opened his eyes to see the young prince staring at him idly, chin resting on his right fist. Inuyasha waited.

Then the carriage passed over a rough patch on the road causing the hanyou to jerk in his seat, sending a sharp lance of pain through his legs. He winced. The carriage shook even more and the thin hanyou was in danger of falling down from the narrow sea. He clutched at the sides of the seat but it wasn't enough. He braced himself for the fall.

Just then, he felt a strong, heavy hand on his chest, steadying him. He opened his eyes. Lord Sesshoumaru seemed to have his hand there negligently; he was now staring out the window, seemingly uncaring about the injured hanyou. Inuyasha gave a small smile through the pain and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

He must have fallen unconscious because when he came to, he was lying in a large room, on a big bed. It was huge- big enough to comfortably fit a grown man. Inuyasha had never sleep in a proper bed before. The slavers made him sleep on the ground, lying only on a thin sheet.

He tried to move his legs but realized that he could not feel them. Panicked, lest they may have been cut off, he quickly threw off the soft white sheets and then sighed in relief as he saw that they had been bandaged firmly and were, in fact, still attached to his body.

He covered himself with the sheets once again as it was slightly cold. He sighed in pleasure as the warmth slowly came to his body under the thick soft blankets. He wondered at the luxury of the room.

It was big, bigger even than the slaver's room had been, certainly bigger than any room he had been in, even bigger than their leader's room. The walls were a soft blue color and the high, white ceiling gave the room a very calm and peaceful feeling.

Inuyasha burrowed into the sheets and closed his eyes hoping the servants would not immediately realize their mistake in putting a hanyou in what was clearly a nobleman's room. He also hoped that he would not be punished too much for soiling the sheets with his dirty body as, after all, it was not his fault. Of course, the slavers had never accepted that particular excuse before.

* * *

When he woke up next, it was with the feeling of a warm hand on his forehead. He had opened his eyes to see the smiling, kindly face of a man with brown eyes and brown hair, and the smell of…soup!

Inuyasha's stomach growled and he realized just how hungry he was. His eyes roamed the room and landed on a huge, steaming bowl of soup on top of a nearby table. His face fell and the ears on the top of his head flattened. There was no way that was for him.

The kind man's face clouded with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Inuyasha stared at him, confused. Why was this man asking how _he_ was? No one had ever asked him that before. He nodded slowly. His eyes strayed to the bowl of soup and the man chuckled. Then he picked up the tray containing the bowl of soup and placed it on Inuyasha's lap gently.

"Eat, little one. You must be hungry."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked from the soup to the man. The man nodded to him encouragingly, so he slowly tasted a spoonful and gasped. It was delicious!

The man smiled at him, then pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. After having a few spoonfuls, Inuyasha hesitated and then slowly offered the bowl to the man. In the slave camp, he had always been beaten if he ate anything good without sharing it with his captors. His masters would take away most of it and if he was lucky, he would get to taste a bit of it. After all, a hanyou slave such as him should be grateful to even be able to taste food like that.

The man, however, frowned looking from him to the soup.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away, nodding shyly.

The brown haired man smiled and taking the tray from his hands, once again placed it in his lap.

"Then it's all for you, little one. You must eat if you want your injuries to heal quickly."

Inuyasha blinked uncomprehendingly. Was this man for real? He looked searchingly him and after determining that he indeed meant no harm, he concentrated on finishing the delicious soup.

When he was done, he attempted to get down from the bed to take care of the dished but the man gestured for him to stay put. Soon, a girl came and went out with the dishes,

"What are you called, little one?" asked the kind man,

"Inuyasha…"

"Well, Inuyasha, my name is Miroku and I am Sesshoumaru-sama's healer. If you need anything or if you are in pain, do not hesitate to tell me."

Inuyasha nodded. Just then, a girl appeared at the door and Miroku stood up quickly.

"Now you get some rest. I will come to check up on you later."

Inuyasha settled back onto the pillows and closed his eyes. He could hear the Miroku and the girl talking in whispers.

"He is so kawaii!"

Then a dull thump.

"Keep away from him, hentai! Lord Sesshoumaru will have your head otherwise."

A sigh.

"Sesshoumaru's so lucky! I'll bet the puppy'll make an adorable-"

Another louder thump and then silence.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up early next morning and stepped down from the bed. His body was still in pain and his legs were not entirely healed yet but he had already lazed around too much. One entire day! He was surprised that he had been allowed to rest that long. With the slavers, he was forced to do his chores as soon as he was able to remain conscious for a while. Maybe his new masters didn't know that hanyous healed faster than humans.

He went out, intending to find someone and tell them that he was ready for work. But he had not realized exactly how huge the castle was.

He walked on through many twisty corridors, past many many rooms. He was growing tired. His strength had not returned yet and his legs were starting to throb. He grew worried; he didn't know the way back. He began to walk as quickly as he could but a wave of dizziness hit him and he wavered on his feet. He tried to regain his balance but everything was swaying. He pitched forward towards the cold, hard floor-

And a pair of strong arms caught him firmly. Inuyasha looked up gratefully and then felt his blood turn to ice. It was Lord Sesshoumaru. He had collided with the Lord of the Castle.

"I-I am very s-sorry," he stammered, looking down and tried to pull out of his arms but Sesshoumaru didn't let go. Inscrutable gold eyes stared at him.

Sesshoumaru had been fascinated by the shy, broken little hanyou. Despite everything, he had still retained his childlike innocence- hell, he _was _still a child. Considering his injuries, Sesshoumaru had expected the hanyou to rest at least for a few days.

"Where did you think you were going?"

Inuyasha was startled. "T-to work?"

Sesshoumaru stared disbelievingly at the little hanyou in his arms. "You thought you were in any condition to work?" The arms holding him tightened and Inuyasha winced. Sesshoumaru's voice was cold. "Or did you think you would run away?"

Inuyasha panicked. "No! Please, my Lord I would never try to run away! I am very grateful to you for bringing me here and in return, my life is yours; I will serve you in any way I can." He blushed; Sesshoumaru had still not let go of him.

Sesshoumaru stared. Although he had bought the little creature at a whim, he had not yet made up his mind as to what to do with him. He would occasionally buy a plaything if he was bored and he would just as easily discard it as soon as he tired of it but this strange little hanyou was another story. He felt like locking him away somewhere and keeping him only for himself.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the scared and blushing hanyou and couldn't help but think that he looked adorable…like a small puppy.

"Hmm...you are in no state to work, puppy,"

Inuyasha's eyes widened comically. "P-_puppy_?"

Sesshoumaru smirked deviously. "Yes, _my_ little puppy. I have bought you from those slavers and so you're mine. I won't allow you to run away."

Inuyasha blushed even harder. "I will be yours even if you release me, Master."

He bit his tongue, cursing himself for his stupidity. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut when the Lord hadn't asked him to speak?

But Sesshoumaru did not seem displeased. "Good. Now go and rest and if I find you wandering around again, I will have to get you a collar and leash."

Inuyasha had a sudden image of him on his knees at the Lord's feet with Sesshoumaru holding his leash and he whimpered.

"B-but…what are my chores? I am a slave, aren't I?" Wide eyes stared up at him expectantly.

Sesshoumaru had had enough. The hanyou was just too adorable for his own good. He suddenly lifted Inuyasha into his arms bridal style and Inuyasha squeaked.

"You are not a slave, puppy. You are my pet."

Inuyasha was confused. "Pet?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted. "That means I can play with you anyway I want."

Inuyasha swallowed nervously.

"You can't just say he's yours, Sesshoumaru. You have yet to present him to Lord Inuu no Taisho."

Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku coming towards them. Miroku grinned.

"There's the little devil! Had to look all over the castle for him."

Inuyasha's ears drooped and he shrunk into Sesshoumaru's arms as much as he could.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause any trouble…really, I'm very sorry." Tears were brimming in his eyes. Who would punish him? Miroku or Sesshoumaru?

Miroku looked at him in concern. "It's ok, Inuyasha. I was just worried about you since you are not entirely healed yet. You should rest for a few more days till you are completely well and then Lord Inu no Taisho will decide what -"

Sesshoumaru growled and held Inuyasha closer. "He will not. I have made my decision. Inuyasha is going to be my new pet."

Miroku looked bemused. "You _are_ aware that you are not the Lord of the West yet, right? Inu no Taisho holds the right to assign a new slave to a suitable position, especially a hanyou. He might not allow you to keep him. After all, you are not exactly in his good graces right now, after the _incident_."

Sesshoumaru didn't seem too bothered. The _incident _was that some old, pompous nobles – his father's allies- had made a derisive remark about Inu no Taisho's heir – something to the effect of their being stronger and wiser than him due to age and experience. Sesshoumaru had…proved them wrong. His father had _not_ been happy to find them severely injured and gibbering in his court the next day.

"Inuyasha will be presented to father as soon as he is healed, but it is merely a formality. Inu no Taisho cannot refuse me in this."

Miroku looked skeptical. "And if he does? He could even remove Inuyasha from the castle if he so wished. What can you possible do about it?" Inuyasha clung tighter to Sesshoumaru. He did not want to be removed from the palace.

Sesshoumaru in turn tightened his arms around Inuyasha and smiled slowly. Miroku felt a shiver down his spine but he scowled defiantly.

"It's true!" he stated defensively. "You _can't_ go against Lord Inu no Taisho's wishes."

Sesshoumaru looked amused. "How long have you known me?"

* * *

**A/N:** I know Inuyasha is _very_ OOC but I can't help it…I love him like this. =^.^= And anyway, somehow, when I imagine a child Inuyasha (in the anime, where he's chasing the red ball), he must have been like this and he would have remained like that if he'd had someone to protect him from the harsh realities of life.

Feedback appreciated!


	3. Like Father, Like Son

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for reviewing! You guys inspired this quick update, I wasn't actually planning to update so fast. ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed.

I'd like to clear up a question that many of you asked me: No, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are NOT related in this fic. As I mentioned in the first chapter, if Inuyasha really was Sesshoumaru's half-brother by his father's human lover, Sesshoumaru would find it very hard to be sympathetic or kind to Inuyasha and then the story would be very angsty. This story is meant to be kinda cute and fluffy ^.^ But there _will_ be shota.

Anyway, on to the chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Like Father, Like Son**

"My Lord, this is the hanyou –Inuyasha."

Lord Inu no Taisho gazed impassively at the tiny hanyou staring at his toes.

Inuyasha could not lift his eyes for the life of him. The huge, richly decorated court room was quite intimidating and Lord Inu no Taisho was every bit as impressive as his reputation suggested. Tall and regal, he dominated the throne room with his presence. All the courtiers and nobles seemed quite in awe of him. Inuyasha was not sure how he was expected to behave since he had never met such a powerful person. He was very glad that his legs were healed because otherwise, he would have surely collapsed from the nerves alone.

It had taken Inuyasha one full week to heal completely since his wanderings through the castle had aggravated his wounds. Inuyasha had assured Miroku after the first three days that he was perfectly fine now, just a little tired but Miroku had stubbornly refused to let him go stating that Sesshoumaru would have his hide if Inuyasha was in the least bit injured.

Inuyasha had also found out that the room that he had been staying in was not, in fact, a nobleman's room but a kind of hospital ward and that it was, apparently, nothing that special. Privately, Inuyasha did not believe it.

As soon as Miroku had informed Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha was now completely healed, Sesshoumaru had ordered him to be escorted to court. Lord Inu no Taisho had, of course been immediately informed when Sesshoumaru had brought the hanyou to the castle but upon being advised that he was injured, Inu no Taisho had consented to postpone his presentation in court till he was healed. He had also learned of Sesshoumaru's apparent fascination with the little creature and was determined to punish his spoilt heir by refusing to allow him the pet.

As he stared thoughtfully at the slave, Inu no Taisho was waiting for Sesshoumaru's request or demand to have the hanyou for himself. Sesshoumaru, however, seemed quite disinterested and did not say anything. Finally, Inu no Taisho announced his decision.

"The hanyou will assist the palace servants. Raia!"

Raia, the head of the servants, came forward and bowed low.

"Show him his quarters in the servants' ward and inform him regarding his duties."

Inuyasha felt a pang of despair that he couldn't entirely explain. He was very relieved to not be kicked out but he was disappointed when Sesshoumaru said nothing against the decision. Inuyasha had know Sesshoumaru only for a few days- they had barely even spoken but whether it was the fact that Sesshoumaru had rescued him, or his personal power and natural authority but Inuyasha felt something for him that he didn't entirely understand. There was gratitude and respect, of course but there was also something more.

Of course, he knew it was presumptuous of him to even imagine that a great Lord such as Sesshoumaru would want to be anywhere near a dirty half-breed such as himself, but after Sesshoumaru had claimed him as his pet, he had allowed himself to hope. As a pet, a slave or any other way the Lord deigned to have him near, Inuyasha would have been eternally grateful. But he supposed that Miroku-sama was right and that even Lord Sesshoumaru could not go against the will of his Lord father. His ears drooped. Maybe he had even forgotten all about him and had found another, more worthwhile pet to entertain himself with.

He risked a glance upwards at the seemingly unconcerned Lord Sesshoumaru. It was difficult to gauge from his impassive expression what exactly he was thinking but he did not seem too be at all keen on making any sort of claim on the hanyou. Inuyasha's eyes, which had gained a little life since the week in the castle, slowly dulled back to their opaque state. Of course Sesshoumaru-sama would want nothing to do with the likes of him. He probably had a whole harem of slaves at his disposal - full demons far superior to a half-breed - and would definitely not risk his father's displeasure over the likes of him. He felt tears prick at his eyes but he ignored them. It served him right, really, for letting his imagination run away with him. Shouldn't he know better by now?

Raia gestured for him to follow and after a deep bow to the Lord of the West, Inuyasha followed.

Inu no Taisho watched them exit the room and glanced at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was not even looking at the departing hanyou. Inu no Taisho frowned. Had he been misinformed? If so, the informer was in quite a bit of trouble. But he had to make sure.

"Sesshoumaru, do you have anything to say in the matter?"

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly. "No, my Lord. It will be as you command."

A light murmur went through the court at this. Word had passed rapidly that Lord Sesshoumaru had brought home a hanyou slave. Sesshoumaru was well known for his possessiveness. He did _not _share. Ever. Anyone who had had any dealing with him ever since he was a child had learnt this the hard way. Rumor had it that the Lord wanted the hanyou as a personal slave and being the Lord's only child Sesshoumaru was slightly (read _completely) _spoiled. He _always_ got what he wanted but Inu no Taisho had been quite furious at his son for disobeying his orders and picking a fight with his allies. Granted, they had been out of line as well, but everyone felt that this did _not_ give Sesshoumaru to disobey the Lord's commands. Inu no Taisho was a great leader because he was ruthless and implacable. His authority must _not_ be undermined in the eyes of his vassals and underlings.

In his natural authority and dangerous aura, Sesshoumaru was quite similar to Inu no Taisho and almost everyone felt that he would, someday, make a great leader. But while Inu no Taisho was calm and patient, except with enemies and those that justly aroused his anger, Sesshoumaru was a dangerous force – volatile and unpredictable. Anyone who had anything to do with him knew that despite his father's strict upbringing and enforcement of discipline, the young heir, due to his own strong alpha nature, was someone who could not be entirely controlled even by the likes of Inu no Taisho. Most looked at this in disapproval and grudging admiration. Sesshoumaru's many enemies looked on smugly as Sesshoumaru, for once, gracefully gave in to the Lord of the West.

* * *

After court was over, Inu no Taisho stood staring moodily out of the window.

Sesshoumaru hadn't argued or said _anything. _He had been respectful and polite and perfectly well-behaved. And that could only mean one thing.

He was up to something.

Anyone else would have assumed that Sesshoumaru had acted maturely and reasonably but Inu no Taisho knew his son better. Sesshoumaru's mother would love humans the day Sesshoumaru gave up without a fight.

And he hadn't been disappointed. Sesshoumaru had requested audience with him in private. Inu no Taisho was still angry at him, but given that he had behaved well in court at least, he at least decided to hear what his son had to say.

"Chichiue."

Inu no Taisho turned and looked at him questioningly. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered. "It's about the hanyou…"

Inu no Taisho smirked. Well! That was more like it.

"What about him?"

Sesshoumaru glared. "I want him."

Inu no Taisho raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And you expect me to just forget about your punishment, do you?"

Sesshoumaru kept his face blank. "What punishment?"

Inu no Taisho gave him a look. "Don't play dumb, Sesshoumaru. You know very well what. This is your punishment. The hanyou will remain a palace slave."

He looked thoughtful.

"In fact, you know what? He is, henceforth, forbidden from even being in your presence and you are to in no way have any contact with him."

Seeing the look on Sesshoumaru's face, Inu no Taisho enjoyed his rare victory over his son.

* * *

Inuyasha was led to a far side of the castle. The servants' quarters were far better than Inuyasha had expected. They were clean and well aired. The other servants, however, were far from nice. As soon as he stepped in, he was greeted by whispers and murmurs…

"There's the hanyou stray-"

"What was Lord Sesshoumaru thinking…"

"Now we have to put up with the little shit-"

"Probably won't be any use at all-"

Inuyasha's ears drooped and he tried to ignore the cruel words. He had endured much worse, really. But coupled with his recent hurt regarding Sesshoumaru, it stung none the less. Inuyasha hoped they would be less cruel than the slavers.

Raia seemed to be kind, though a little strict. She led Inuyasha to a room and opened the door.

"This will be your room. You are to sleep here when you are done with your duties."

Inuyasha stared in wonder. He had never had his own room before. The room was cozy and simple. There was a comfortable looking bed in the corner, a small dresser and a table and chair. By the bed was a window. The only problem, thought Inuyasha was that there were no bright colors. All his life, Inuyasha had lived outdoors and as such, was not used to dull, drab surroundings. Granted, this room was much more comfortable than any he had had previously but he wished for color. Inuyasha's favorite color was red.

_This is already more than I could have expected_, he berated himself. There was no point in pining for more.

Raia led him back to the kitchens.

"After the Lords and Ladies have their meal, we eat our food. Meals will be eaten at regular times so don't be late or you'll go to bed hungry."

Inuyasha nodded his head vigorously. This he understood.

"I will explain your duties to you tonight and you start work tomorrow."

Inuyasha bowed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru made his way to a particular lake – the lair of a female dragon. He needed to call in a favor.

* * *

Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, was shaken out of his pleasant stupor by shrieks from a near hysterical female. Who dared disturb his rest?

He opened annoyed golden eyes and stared at the source of annoyance.

"What is going on here?"

A guard came running in panting as if he'd run a mile.

"Forgive me, my Lord…she's just…"

The female paid no attention to him. When Inu no Taisho looked at her properly, he noticed that her face was streaked with tears and her dress was dirty with mud and blood. She seemed to be in considerable distress.

"Forgive me for intruding, my Lord but the village has been attacked!"

Inu no Taisho's brows drew down in a thunderous scowl and he adjusted tessaiga and sounga at his waist.

"What? Who dares attack my land?"

Her lower lip trembled. "A-a dragon, my Lord! From the lake."

Inu no Taisho froze. "What? _Dragon? _That dragon was slain! I sent Sesshoumaru himself to do the job and of course, he succeeded! He presented its head to me!"

The dark blue dragon in question had been a magnificent one and according to witnesses, Sesshoumaru had slain it as easily as one would slice a piece of fruit. (For evidence, see Inuyasha episode 34 ~_^)

The woman did not seem to be consoled.

"I don't care! Everyone from the village is in danger, my Lord! You have to do something!"

Inu no Taisho growled. He summoned an officer. Dragons were notoriously difficult to slay and it was a well kept secret that the Lord of the Western Lands was not too fond of (slightly afraid of) dragons. The only one who seemed to be a natural at it was-

"Where's Sesshoumaru?"

The man bowed. "He left the castle a while ago, my Lord."

Inu no Taisho sighed in annoyance. He would have to take care of this himself.

"Very well. We will head to the village."

The woman bowed gratefully.

* * *

Inu no Taisho arrived at the scene. The huts had been destroyed and people were running helter-skelter.

He proceeded alone towards the dragon's lair, deep into the dark, foreboding forest. This was a task for him alone- he had an example to set to anyone who challenged the authority of the Lord of the land in such a way. Also, it would take a small army of men to slay a dragon this powerful.

There, near the lake, was the same brilliant blue dragon. Seeing the Lord, it raised its head proudly and roared. Inu no Taisho felt a small sliver of apprehension. He _really_ hated dragons. How unfortunate that this happened at a time when Sesshoumaru-

…He froze, the wheels in his head turning…

-when Sesshoumaru just _happened _to be away from the castle.

Inu no Taisho gritted his teeth.

"Sesshoumaru! Come here right now!"

Sesshoumaru stepped from behind the dragon casually, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Yes, father?"

Inu no Taisho glared. "What do you think you're doing? Why is this dragon still alive? I thought I ordered you to slay him!"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "_He_ is slain, father. This one is a _she_."

Inu no Taisho looked incredulously at the giant dragon. "She? You mean…there were a male and a female dragon in the lake?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "And dragon babies."

Inu no Taisho's eyes widened. "Dragon _babies_?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing. Inu no Taisho clenched his fists.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sesshoumaru cocked his head. "Why should I? You would have had them killed..."

Inu no Taisho sighed in exasperation. It was just his luck that his one son and heir had to have a strange attachment to _dragons. _Ever since he was a child, Sesshoumaru had never had any particular friends – followers and worshippers, yes but no friends. He had never seemed to think anyone worthy of being anything more than entertainment. But he had always had the slightly frightening ability of making friends with all forms of dragons. Even the most skilled warriors had trouble slaying a dragon – even the common one-headed dragon. Sesshoumaru had chosen a _two-headed_ dragon as his _ride_.

Inu no Taisho sighed.

"If _you_ don't do it, you know_ I_ will have to slay it – her."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "You won't have to if I order her to retreat. She has never given this village any trouble all this time, after all."

Inu no Taisho blinked. Well, that was certainly true. Why had this dragon remained quiet all this time and then suddenly turned violent today? Then it hit him and he felt entirely stupid.

"What did you do?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. When her mate had turned violent and begun attacking innocent people, Sesshoumaru had obviously been the one delegated the task of slaying the beast. When he had realized there were not one but two grown dragons in the lake, the female had begged him to spare her babies' life in exchange for her own. Sesshoumaru had spared them both in exchange for her word that no harm would befall the village. She had sworn eternal loyalty to him. He had called in the debt today.

Sesshoumaru placed a hand gently on her neck. "I want Inuyasha."

Inu no Taisho saw red. "You-! If you think you'll get away with this-"

He drew tessaiga.

Sesshoumaru seemed unconcerned. "You can kill her but she has a _lot_ of babies. They will grow into many strong dragons someday…terrorizing your land…"

Inu no Taisho scowled. "I'll kill them _right now_!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "If you can_ find_ them…"

Inu no Taisho's grip on tessaiga tightened. Sesshoumaru stroked her neck lazily and she let out a contented purring sound. Inu no Taisho stared wide-eyed at the amount of control Sesshoumaru seemed to have over the beast. The dragon was no danger to anyone…unless Sesshoumaru ordered her to be…

And even as he was furious with his son, Inu no Taisho felt distinctly proud. Sesshoumaru would be far stronger than him someday. The female dragon was not a violent one and pride and ego aside, it wasn't in his nature to kill any creature for the hell of it. Inu no Taisho would never have been a great ruler if he was ruled by his pride.

He lowered tessaiga.

"Have any of the villagers been harmed?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

Inu no Taisho sighed. "All this for the hanyou?"

Sesshoumaru's face was impassive. "He does not deserve to see any more suffering in his life."

Inu no Taisho looked deep into his son's eyes and for the first time, found a touch of compassion there.

Well, it seemed the little hanyou had accomplished in a few days what he, Inu no Taisho, had been trying to do for years.

* * *

Inuyasha bowed his head as much as he could, the tears gathering in his eyes threatening to spill over. He hasn't done anything this time, he _really_ hadn't!

"Well looks like the little shit's gonna _cry_!"

The speaker was a young man, maybe 18 or 19 years old, around Sesshoumaru's age. But while Sesshoumaru, due to his intensive training as the Western Lord, had an air of maturity and dignity about him, these young punks were rambunctious and rough.

The entry of a hanyou child into the household was not a quiet affair. While the disapproval and scorn of the other, older servants was more veiled and the insults verbal, the youngsters had taken it upon themselves to see exactly what he was all about. So, late that evening, they had cornered the slave in a deserted back garden.

Inuyasha had tried to ignore them and remain neutral to their insults. It was not in his nature to fight – years of life as a slave coupled with his naturally soft nature had made him naturally submissive.

So when the young men had made him do some rather demeaning and humiliating chores, he had done them without a fight. This was his new life, after all, and if he antagonized them, he would have to suffer beatings and humiliation for the rest of his stay here. He knew no one would help him if he complained – he was an outsider while the young men were one of their own. Inuyasha felt the tears slide down his cheeks and smiled dejectedly. He was always the outsider and he always would be, for the rest of his life…

One of the punks, Taori, grabbed the front of his haori and lifted him off the ground. Inuyasha kept his neck limp- a sign of submission. Furious that he did not manage to get a rise out of the victim, Taori snarled and threw him violently onto the floor.

"Haven't got a tongue in you, have you kid?"

Inuyasha winced. "I-I'm sorry…please…"

Taori's comrades laughed. One of the others, Sanjo leaned in close and grinned. "You're sorry? You should be!" he sneered. "A half-breed tainting our castle with your disgusting presence."

Inuyasha shrunk in on himself. Is this how it was everywhere? He had escaped from the slavers for _this_? What was the difference then? He knew it was his fault that he was in everyone's way, a burden on everyone but he was alive, despite what he sometimes wished, so wouldn't they just let him make it up to them? He hadn't refused them anything, he would obey them…what more could he do?

Another of the group, Yuta cracked his knuckles thoughtfully. "How about I break _every_ bone in his body?"

Inuyasha flinched and turned away, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Yuta advanced-

* * *

A/N: ! =^.^= CLIFFY!

Reviews appreciated!


	4. Inuyasha's Master

**A/N: **Once again, thank you all for the amazing reviews. You guys made the plot bunny bite so I just had to write this now, even though I have a college assignment to submit tomorrow which I have yet to start. ^_^

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 – Inuyasha's Master**

"Yuta, stop."

The cold female voice made all of the boys look up from the entertainment. Raia was coming towards them, face grim. The tall, formidable looking female with dark blue-black eyes and flowing wavy black hair gave even the most wayward bullies a pause. They had seen what she could do when really pushed – a few of them still had scars to show. Yuta frowned.

"What-"

Raia cut him off.

"Lord Sesshoumaru orders Inuyasha to be brought to him."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Yuta scowled.

"Sesshoumaru has nothing to do with him. Didn't Inu no Taisho refuse to give him the hanyou?"

Raia raised an eyebrow. "If you have any objections, you better take it up with Lord Sesshoumaru. Maybe you would like to tell him that he's out of line?"

Yuta fell silent. With all his arrogance, even he wasn't suicidal enough to do that. Taori, who had been looking forward to the forthcoming excitement, didn't appreciate their entertainment being taken away.

"What does he want with a _hanyou_? Is he really that desperate that he can't get anything else?"

Inuyasha flinched at the words and this drew the others' attention to him. Sanjo smirked. He raised a hand to strike him but it was caught but Raia. The fluid movements and quick were those of someone who had been in as well as broken up, many fights. Her eyes were cold.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered me to bring Inuyasha to him. He will not be pleased to know that you lot have been roughing him up."

Her grip on Sanjo's arm tightened and Sanjo looked away.

Having worked at the place for many years, Raia was experienced and respected by everyone. Around 35 years in human terms, everyone knew that Raia was strong and also very loyal and would not tolerate any nonsense from a bunch of punks. Yuta, Taori and the others knew better than to get on her bad side because she always made good her threats and they were not at all anxious to face Sesshoumaru's ire.

Raia looked at the hanyou on the floor. "Come with me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood up quickly and followed her. Yuta stepped in his way, sneering.

"You may be Sesshoumaru's golden boy for now, dip shit, but once he bores of you, you're gonna pay." He leered at Inuyasha who drew back a little. "You don't belong with some fancy Lord, hanyou, you belong with us –_beneath_ us."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He knew it was true, of course. He_ didn't_ belong with a great Lord such as Sesshoumaru. He didn't deserve to be even near him. Lord Sesshoumaru would tire of him soon and then, he would be back here – if the Lord didn't kick him out of the castle.

"Inuyasha," Raia called, without turning around. Yuta moved out of the way and Inuyasha followed her, glancing back fearfully at the laughing boys.

* * *

"Umm….where exactly are we going?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice. Raia didn't look at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered for you to be cleaned up and placed in his chambers."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "In his _chambers_?"

Raia felt a small smile twitch on her lips. "Yes. But first, we need to have you bathed."

She led him to a small bathing area where some sour faced servant girls were waiting. Raia gave them a warning look. "If Inuyasha gets hurt in anyway while in your care, you all will answer to Lord Sesshoumaru."

The girls bowed to her and Raia left. As soon as she was gone, the servants turned to Inuyasha, looks of disgust on their faces.

"I can't believe I have to touch a hanyou. Oooooh, I'll have to bathe at least thrice to get clean."

Inuyasha's ears flattened and he bowed his head.

"Ugh! What does Lord Sesshoumaru want with such a pathetic thing?"

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly. "Ummm…please, I will bathe by myself. You don't have to-"

One of the girls struck him harshly across the mouth. "Be quiet, runt!" she hissed. "You _want_ Lord Sesshoumaru to punish us, don't you?"

Inuyasha shook his head, tears brimming in his eyes. "No! I-"

The girls clucked their tongues impatiently. "We don't have all day, you brat! Hurry up and undress so we can get this over with…"

* * *

Inuyasha looked nervously around and tried not to fidget in his new clothes.

He had been given a very thorough bath. The girls were rough and his skin was raw and his ears were hurt from their hard scrubbing. His hair had been washed and brushed carefully so that it looked clean and rather shiny but his scalp was hurting because of the rough way in which they had brushed his thoroughly entangled hair. Then thy had dressed him in these clothes that he felt were a little too big for him. The red haori's sleeves were longer than his arms. He was sure he looked ridiculous.

Then they had taken him to Raia who had led him to this room. Before entering the room, he had been blindfolded and placed on something soft, his wrists tied together in front of him and Raia had ordered him to remain in the kneeling position and not to move or try to get up. He must wait patiently for Lord Sesshoumaru to come to him when he felt like it.

Inuyasha was not used to these confining clothes or even to being still for this long. The thing that he was kneeling on was soft so it was not painful or uncomfortable but having worked all his life, staying still like this was driving him nuts. Since he had no work to keep him occupied, melancholy thoughts filled his head.

Did the demon Lord think that a bath and grooming would improve his ugly looks? Surely, once Lord Sesshoumaru saw him here like this, he would be disappointed and angry because, he, Inuyasha, did not look good at all. On the contrary, he looked quite hideous and dirty. He did not know how to behave in front of such extremely powerful people. He tried to be as courteous as possible, of course but surely that was not enough. He had no talents and no skills and worst of all, he was a half-demon. Didn't Lord Sesshoumaru know that his chambers were being tainted by him?

He felt tears gathering in his eyes again and he rebuked himself for crying over something so silly – of course Lord Sesshoumaru, Prince of the Western Lands would not want a slave such as himself. What was there to be disappointed about? That was life – it always was and always would be.

Inuyasha grew more miserable by the minute. He wished Lord Sesshoumaru would come quickly and get it over with. If he was going to face rejection, he would rather it happened fast. It was less painful than waiting here like this. Then he collected himself. But it was not up to him to decide that. Lord Sesshoumaru probably had better things to do than see him. It was the Prince's right to keep him here like this as long as it pleased him and if it pleased the Lord to keep a slave waiting, it was not Inuyasha's place to question him.

Then, Inuyasha heard the door open and felt Sesshoumaru's powerful aura come closer. He whimpered.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in a very good mood. He had given orders to have Inuyasha brought to his room. No doubt, the servants would wonder at this, considering Inu no Taisho's decision but they knew better than to question him. Sesshoumaru could hardly get through the day's work, so impatient was he to see his new toy.

So, when he finally entered his rooms to find Inuyasha kneeling before him – blindfolded and whimpering, he was pleased, to say the least. Leisurely, he entered his chambers and went about his routine, completely ignoring the hanyou.

Feeling the powerful demon nearby, Inuyasha began to squirm. He couldn't see so there was no way of knowing whether Lord Sesshoumaru was angry or disgusted or what. What was he planning to do with him? Would he throw him out right away? Would he beat him?

"Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha was startled on hearing the deep, velvety voice very close.

"M-my Lord…"

One hand softly caressed his ears and all of a sudden, Inuyasha felt very warm. "Do you know where you are, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned his head towards the hand and the source of the voice. "I-In- in your chambers, sire?"

Sesshoumaru was amused. Then the blindfold was gone and Inuyasha slowly blinked his eyes, trying to gain focus in the semi-lit room. Then he gasped.

Surely this _humongous_ place could not be called a _room_?

It was _huge_; big enough to fit an entire house in it. Inuyasha had never, in his wildest dreams, imagined a place like this. _Everything_ in the room was huge: There was a vast bed in one corner of the room, situated hear a tall window reaching nearly upto the very high ceiling but Inuyasha could not see it properly because he was kneeling and the bed was a bit high; there was a big wardrobe and a big mirror framed with magnificently carved silver; on the floor was thick, soft carpet; on the opposite side, the floor was at a slightly lower level – here, in front of a roaring fire, there were two massive armchairs and a couch; an elegantly designed table in the centre of the arrangement held a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.

Inuyasha's stared, hardly daring to blink. Dark, deep colors were dominant in the room – the carpet was ochre yellow with beautiful designs; the armchairs and the couch were a deep wine-red and the table was of some kind of a dark wood. The whole atmosphere in the room was of quiet elegance and luxury. The colors balanced each other out well and the whole picture was one of beauty and calm. There was nothing flashy or showy –everything here was undoubtedly priceless but it was all in impeccable taste. It seemed somehow fitting to Inuyasha that the dangerous, powerful prince should have a room like this – one that exuded a quiet kind of power.

Sesshoumaru smirked on seeing the wide eyed look of wonder on Inuyasha's face.

"You will henceforth be staying here, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's head snapped to him in surprise. "Here?"

Sesshoumaru gestured towards the thing he was kneeling in. Inuyasha looked up and around him. He was kneeling in a big, soft round…bed? No, it was more like a basket – a basket with a soft mattress and silk sheets. He looked up and saw a light woven arch going from one side to the other. His eyes widened. It was a puppy basket!

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly at the look on his face. Kneeling, Inuyasha barely reached up to the demon Lord's knees. The Prince reached down and tilted Inuyasha's chin with two clawed fingers to look up at him. Inuyasha was mesmerized by the light golden eyes radiating such power.

"I told you you're my little puppy, Inuyasha. Puppies stay in their Master's room."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away.

"T-thank you, Master," he said shyly.

"Hmm." Sesshoumaru stared intently at the joyful, timid pup. Inuyasha blushed all the more under the demon Lord's scrutiny.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sesshoumaru lifted him lightly by the back of his haori, much as how one would lift a little puppy and walked over to one of the big armchairs by the fire. Inuyasha shivered pleasantly at the heat provided by the fire – but also due to something else.

Sesshoumaru sat down into the armchair and gently dropped Inuyasha on the rich, plush rug near his feet. Inuyasha looked up at him with wide eyes and tilted his head to the side in a puppyish manner. Sesshoumaru was charmed. The puppy looked delectable in the oversized haori and baggy hakama. The tiny hanyou dwarfed in comparison to everything in the room and Sesshoumaru found that he liked the effect. He let a small smile grace his lips as he looked down at the adorable little hanyou.

"Tell me about your day, Inuyasha. Was it good?"

Inuyasha gasped. The Lord of the Castle was asking _him_ how his day was? Why would he be interested? Then he remembered the incident with Taori and the other bullies and the servant girls and his ears drooped. He had to remember this was all temporary – Lord Sesshoumaru would get tired of him soon and then he would be back with them. He could not allow himself to get used to this.

"Yes, my Lord."

But Sesshoumaru had seen the sad look in the hanyou's eyes.

"Do not lie."

Inuyasha jumped at the cold command and bowed quickly, forehead touching Sesshoumaru's boots. He had not even realized when the Lord had freed his hands.

"I-I beg your forgiveness, Master...I just-"

"Look up, puppy."

Inuyasha looked up cautiously. Sesshoumaru did not seem that angry.

"What happened?" One long clawed finger traced the light bruise on his left cheek where the servant girl had struck him.

Inuyasha whimpered. He didn't want to name them because they would doubtlessly be given a light warning or reprimand and when Lord Sesshoumaru sent him back, they would have their revenge.

Sesshoumaru frowned at Inuyasha's hesitancy.

"I promise they will not hurt you again, little one. Tell me what happened."

Inuyasha could not disobey the Prince. He stared at the intricately patterned rug.

"Some of the servant girls…they- one of them hit me."

He felt Sesshoumaru's aura spike with anger and he hastened to explain.

"I-it was really my fault, my Lord. You see, they were full demons and they were angry at having a half-demon amongst them s-so they- they were just angry…"

Sesshoumaru was moved by this hanyou's attempt to defend his tormentors. Did the child really believe he deserved such treatment?

"Do you think they were justified in beating you, puppy?"

Inuyasha's ears flickered at the nickname. He really liked it. He chewed his lip as he tried to answer.

"I-I didn't enjoy it but they- they're older and superior to me…I mean I didn't mean to but they felt I had to be punished so-"

Sesshoumaru growled and in one swift movement, Inuyasha was sitting in his lap, Sesshoumaru's arm wound possessively around his waist.

"Let me make this clear to you, _hanyou._" Inuyasha winced at the word. Sesshoumaru's grip tightened.

"_I_ am your Master, puppy, and therefore only _I _am allowed to punish you – not the servants, not Raia, not even Inu no Taisho."

Inuyasha gasped. Not even Lord Inu no Taisho?

Sesshoumaru looked quite angry. "Those servants will pay. I am your _only _Master, Inuyasha; you will obey only me and those whom I order you to obey. No one else has any right to lay a hand on you."

He pulled Inuyasha closer and Inuyasha blushed at the proximity and Sesshoumaru's comforting, possessive words. Dare he believe them? He began squirming. Sesshoumaru stilled him forcefully.

"You are _my _hanyou. I am can call you whatever I want but if anyone else insults you in any way, you will tell me and I will deal with them. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha nodded and blushed. "I am really yours, My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru seemed satisfied. "Yes, only mine."

Impulsively, Inuyasha threw his small arms around the demon Lord, eyes shut tightly. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened briefly and then he returned the embrace, crushing the small hanyou to himself. Why did it feel so right?

"Mmm. You have had a long day. Go to sleep, puppy."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to pull back but Sesshoumaru did not release him. Would the demon Lord really allow him to sleep in his lap? One hand caressed the top of his head lightly, smoothing back the downy ears. Inuyasha sighed happily as he felt drowsy. He really was very tired.

Sesshoumaru looked at the little hanyou in his arms and felt an unusually strong urge to protect and possess him – hold him tight and never let him go. Then the puppy yawned cutely and snuggled into his chest.

"Yes, Master," Inuyasha murmured sleepily, almost asleep.

Sesshoumaru held him close, staring into the warm, cheerful fire.

Inuyasha may be hesitant to tell him the whole truth but he was well aware of most demons' attitude towards half-breeds: they were considered dirty, low and a pain. He knew because he had shared this opinion till he saw Inuyasha – the innocent, guileless pup sleeping so trustingly in his lap. He could not understand how anyone could bear to hurt the tiny puppy-like hanyou – even he, whose ruthlessness and heartlessness were legendary, was moved.

Sesshoumaru knew his father held compassion for all creatures but from his mother and various other demons, Sesshoumaru had come to despise all half-breeds and humans. And he also knew how hard Inu no Taisho had tried to enforce discipline and kindness towards weaker creatures in the palace. But people were, after all, people and no matter how much he wished, Inu no Taisho had other matters to deal with and could not devote time and attention to every individual complaint. As a result, in the servant's quarters and with the rest of the staff, the rule of the jungle existed. Those who were of one mind overruled those who were any different. Weaker creatures like hanyou inevitably suffered. Therefore, for the sake of the half-breed as much as the demons, Inu no Taisho refrained from employing any human or hanyou servants at the palace; it would be nearly impossible to keep anyone from harming them.

Sesshoumaru frowned. If Inuyasha was to stay in the palace, he would have to make sure that Inuyasha was safe. Even knowing that it was to be expected, Sesshoumaru was still furious. How dare _anyone_, least of all servants, dare go against his orders and harm what was his? Inu no Taisho had once said that despite anyone's best efforts, till the change came from within, it was nigh on impossible to make everyone treat a hanyou well.

But Lord Sesshoumaru was not just _anyone; _there was a _reason_ why he was so feared and respected. Inuyasha was _his _and the servants would have to be taught a lesson in humility.

Sesshoumaru lifted the sleeping hanyou in his arms and laid him gently into the puppy-basket. Then he soundlessly left the room and went to his study. There, he summoned Raia.

* * *

**A/N:** Wouldn't we all like to own a little Inuyasha-puppy? =^.^=


	5. A Demon Lord's Wrath

**A/N: **Once again, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy the next chappie.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – A Demon Lord's Wrath**

Yuta, Taori and the others were longing around as usual, doing no work. Their parents had many a times tried to get them to do some useful work but they had refused saying they were meant for bigger and better things than being servants. Like minded boys of the same age had banded together to form a small gang; they had dreams of making it big someday so why waste time on something as tiresome and demeaning as _work?_

Yuta was lying on an old, worn-out couch at their usual den, feet propped up on the back of a chair. Taori stood facing the window and the others were scattered around the room, thinking up mischief for the day.

The door to the den opened and Taori turned, frowning. Not many would dare come to this place uninvited.

It was Raia. They all looked at her questioningly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru summons you," she told them.

Yuta uncrossed his legs and straightened up, frowning. "What? Why?"

Raia kept her face carefully neutral. "It has something to do with the hanyou.

Yuta gave her a disbelieving look, a sneer twisting his features. "The brat ratted us out?"

Raia looked at him in amusement. "No, not him."

Yuta frowned. "But then who-?"

Raia looked at him steadily and Yuta snarled furiously. "You!"

Raia was unperturbed. "Yes."

Taori spit out the blade of grass he was chewing on. "What's this all about? Why would you snitch on us?"

Raia raised an eyebrow. "Lord Sesshoumaru demanded to know. Would _you_ dare lie to the son of the Western Lord?"

All of them fell silent. It was true; they wouldn't. The Prince of the Western Lands was not known for his patience – or his gentle methods.

Raia turned away. "You better not keep him waiting."

Yuta sighed and got to his feet, trying not to show his apprehension. "Alright let's get this over with."

* * *

"Inuyasha."

The low, deep voice woke Inuyasha out of his slumber.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He took a moment to remember where he was. When he did, he couldn't believe it. Lord Sesshoumaru had not kicked him out! Instead, he had given him a bed- well, a basket – of his own. Surely that meant that he was planning to keep him, at least for some time!

He sat up and yawned cutely, turning wide, sleep-dazed eyes on the Lord who was sitting in an armchair. Sesshoumaru kept his face impassive but he was charmed. Damn but the brat was _adorable_ when he woke up!

Inuyasha's basket was placed near the foot of Sesshoumaru's bed and the armchairs and the fireplace were on the other end of the room, so Inuyasha turned quickly towards the Lord and bowed. He looked curiously at the servant standing behind Sesshoumaru who was carrying something on a platter.

Sesshoumaru beckoned Inuyasha closer and glanced at the servant. She placed the platter on a low table near the lord. Inuyasha looked at it - it was a beautiful black collar with silver work – some characters in kanji that he couldn't read. Inuyasha cautiously approached him and Sesshoumaru pulled him into his lap. Inuyasha's eeped.

Moving Inuyasha's long white hair over one shoulder, Sesshoumaru placed the collar around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha shivered as his fingers came in contact with the skin on his neck. The demon Lord did not fail to notice the reaction. Inuyasha looked at the collar and then at him, eyes wide.

"This collar marks you as my property, puppy."

Inuyasha gasped. Did the demon Lord really want to show everyone that he owned a _half-breed_ pet?

Inuyasha touched it gingerly and then moved his neck experimentally. The collar was thick and heavy and the silver cool to the touch but it was not uncomfortable – it was obviously made from some very high quality material. It covered his neck and throat and Inuyasha found the weight comforting.

"Thank you, Master," he whispered blushing.

Sesshoumaru pulled the hanyou's hair back in place once more, one hand lingering to caress his lower back. Inuyasha once more blushed at the contact. "You are not to remove that, Inuyasha. If you do, you will be punished."

Inuyasha nodded vigorously. He had no intention of ever taking it off.

Sesshoumaru let him off his lap and got to his feet.

"For now, you are coming with me."

He turned and walked away. Inuyasha followed quickly.

* * *

Yuta, Taori and the other bullies entered the large room. It was tastefully furnished giving a clear message of the wealth and power of the owner. But there was only one throne-like chair in the room. There were no other seats or chairs.

This was the room where complaints of subjects were addressed if the matter concerned a large number of people. Raia gestured for them to wait in one corner with a bunch of servant girls. The room was very crowded – it seemed the _entire castle_'s servants had been gathered there-

* * *

In a different part of the castle, the Lord of the West, Inu no Taisho was irritated. Why weren't there any servants around? Had they all decided to slack off all at once? He gritted his teeth. Had discipline in the castle really gone so lax?

Frustrated, he called Raia.

"Where are all the servants?" he demanded.

Raia bowed. "Lord Sesshoumaru has summoned them to the Hall, my Lord."

Inu no Taisho frowned. _Sesshoumaru?_

"_All_ of them?" he asked, rather incredulously.

Raia nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

"Do you know why?"

Raia averted his eyes. "I…believe it has something to do with the hanyou…"

Inu no Taisho turned towards the direction of the Hall. He had to find out what his son and heir was up to _this_ time…

* * *

The guards announced the arrival of the heir of the Western Lands and everyone bowed low, anxiety knotting in their stomach, glancing surreptitiously at the demon Lord's face, trying to gauge his mood.

Face expressionless, Sesshoumaru did not glance at them but made their way to the throne like chair at the head of the room and sat down.

But to the shock of all the occupants of the room, a tiny hanyou hurried after the Lord and stood next to the chair. Sesshoumaru glanced on the floor near his feet and Inuyasha sat down happily. Ignoring everyone gathered, Sesshoumaru looked at the hanyou intently and laid a hand over his head, playing lightly with his ears. Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

All the inhabitants of the room fidgeted uneasily at the display of affection to the worthless hanyou. The Lord was so far disregarding their presence completely. There was a collar on the hanyou's neck with Lord Sesshoumaru's insignia. Was he more than just a distraction? Had the demon Lord really claimed him?

Yuta exchanged looks with Taori, both thinking the same thing. The fierce Lord had gone soft…showing such affection to a lowly hanyou? Such a shameful display for the son of Inu no Taisho. Taori wrinkled his nose discreetly and smirked, glancing at Inuyasha and then Yuta. Yuta returned the smirk.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped up and locked with Taori's. Taori's heart stuttered at being on the receiving end of the notorious Sesshoumaru death-glare.

"You. Come here."

Glancing subtly on either side to confirm that the Lord was indeed talking to him, he stepped forward hesitantly but defiantly.

"My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him languidly. "Is something amusing?"

Taori swallowed nervously. "N-no, my Lord…"

Sesshoumaru was looking at him quite calmly. "Perhaps there is something you wish to say?"

Taori could not help but glance at Inuyasha but he didn't say anything.

"Yes? Is it about Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru's amiable and encouraging tone gave him courage. "It- it is just that…the hanyou, milord…will he be returning with us?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly. "With you?"

Taori once again eyed him nervously. "He is a servant of the palace, isn't he milord? At least Lord Inu no Taisho said-"

Before he could blink, Sesshoumaru had him raised by the throat. Several of the room's inhabitants cried out and stepped back involuntarily.

"Yes?" he asked Taori softly. "What did he say?"

Taori choked, trying to splutter something. Sesshoumaru squeezed his neck tighter. Negligently holding him by the throat, he let his gaze sweep over the other occupants of the room. Yuta had turned pale and some of the servant girls were shivering. Turning his attention back to the struggling demon in his grasp, Sesshoumaru released him abruptly. Taori fell to the floor in an ungainly heap and took in urgent gulps of air. Sesshoumaru looked down at him disdainfully.

"What were you saying, filth? After the way you treated Inuyasha, you have the nerve to ask if he will be sent with you to suffer more abuse at you hands?"

Taori groaned but said nothing, glaring in hatred at the demon Lord. Young and rowdy, he, like everyone else, had heard the tales of the young Western Lord – his fierceness and short temper and how he suffered no disobedience. Privately, he had always thought they were a bit exaggerated.

"M-my Lord, we didn't know…tha-that the hanyou…that is you-"

"Did not know? You did not know that Lord Inu no Taisho does not tolerate despicable bullying and cruelty in his castle? Or did you think you could get away with it?"

Taori frowned. "W-We did not mean any harm, my Lord. We were just playin' around…"

Sesshoumaru stared at him steadily. "What were you planning to do? Rough him up and claim that he got into a fight?"

Taori looked away. That was a bit too close to the truth.

Sesshoumaru looked up to glare at the servant girls. "And you. I give you a simple task and you see it as an opportunity to mistreatment him. Just who do you think you are?"

The girls huddled closer together and flinched.

Sesshoumaru's voice was deadly. "You think you _vermin _are so far above a half-breed but really, you are _nothing. _Lord Inu no Taisho, as your Lord and Master, commands absolute obedience and if _any_ of you, in your conceit think you can get away with such behavior, you are greatly mistaken.

He let his gaze sweep over the room. "If any of you here wish to challenge the Western Lord's rule, speak up now!"

Everyone was silent. Sesshoumaru waited.

"Are you _so_ cowardly that you need to intimidate a child to feel worthy?"

A deathly, foreboding chill settled as Sesshoumaru's cold, furious aura permeated the room. Some of the weaker demons felt faint.

In the demon society, stronger demons dominating over weaker ones was the natural way – the more powerful demons claimed the superior position in any relationship and looked after the weaker ones; the weaker demons, in turn, showed respect and obedience towards those stronger than them – it was the way the hierarchy functioned. As a half-breed, Inuyasha had to pay obeisance to all demons but the demons had no right to ill-treat him so. It sickened the demon Lord that these _servants _thought they had the right to treat him as they liked. It took a special level of spinelessness to be cruel to a child.

"Is there anyone here who dares challenge me honorably?"

No one said a word. Of course they would not dare challenge him; no one was idiotic enough to think themselves equal to the Lord's strength. Even without years of grueling training as a warrior, Lord Sesshoumaru's raw, demon energy was enough to frighten the daylights out of them.

They exchanged furtive looks. They could not figure out why he was being so protective of the half-breed.

As a pureblood royalty and the heir of the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru was above everyone in the demon hierarchy and as such, it was inconceivable for everyone else to imagine how such a powerful Lord sought to associate with a half-breed child. In their minds, they equated the status and strength of the slaves with the power of the owner – if the slave was strong, it reflected on the strength of the Master at being able to subdue him. So, only the weakest demons would accept a half-breed slave – everyone knew that hanyou were little better than humans.

Sesshoumaru looked at them disdainfully. "Consider this a warning." His icy voice was deadly. "If I hear a single word against Inuyasha, if _anyone _dares even whisper an affront to him-"

His hand glowed a poisonous green and the servants once again recoiled.

"-I will tear your tongues out." The room had gone deathly quiet, the servants hardly daring to breathe.

Sesshoumaru turned away.

"Now get out- all of you!"

The servants jumped at the command, scurrying towards the door. Yuta went over to Taori to help him up.

"You alright, man?" he murmured.

Taori winced, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, kinda." Taori's pride was stinging from being humiliated in front of everyone. Moving close to Yuta, he whispered low. "Who would have thought the dirty half-breed would be so damn much trouble?"

And before he could blink, the doors of the hall slammed shut and Taori was back in Sesshoumaru's grasp, tongue held securely between a clawed thumb and forefinger.

"I warned you," Sesshoumaru said softly, a slight smile gracing his lips.

Then Taori's screams echoed in the Hall and Sesshoumaru released him, allowing him to crumple onto the floor, his tongue held delicately between his claws. The other servants gasped and a few of them screamed. The demon Lord had _literally_ ripped his tongue out.

A few of them swallowed uneasily, glancing at the hanyou sitting silently on the floor near Sesshoumaru's chair. Would he really go to such lengths for the sake of a half-breed? But no one was brave enough to voice the thought.

Sesshoumaru looked calmly at the servants, holding up the severed appendage. "It seems you imbeciles do not understand unless taught a lesson." He carelessly threw the tongue on the floor. "Next time, death will be the outcome."

The doors creaked open slowly and glancing nervously at the demon Lord, the servants silently filed put. The last ones in the room were the servant girls who had bathed Inuyasha and Taori and his friends. Taori was still on the floor, a hand across his mouth. Eyes wide, he was in shock. Lord Sesshoumaru had really made good on his threat. The demon Lord had _definitely_ not gone soft.

"You."

They all froze, turning slowly towards the Lord.

"You all are henceforth banished from the palace. You will join the construction laborers building the Southern castle."

The servants gasped in despair. The Southern castle was being constructed on the other side of the kingdom. As construction workers, they would be required to work in the hot sun, doing hard manual labor. A palace servant's life was comparatively easy and paid much better.

All of them, except Taori and Yuta, fell on their knees glancing up pleadingly at the Lord. "P-please forgive us, milord, it will not happen again…"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at them coolly. "Yes. It will not. Now leave before I reconsider not killing you here and now."

They got to their feet quickly and scuttled away. Yuta led a groaning Taori slowly towards the door, glancing in hatred at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Did this brat have the insolence to meet his eyes so disrespectfully? "Do you have something to say, boy?"

Yuta gritted his teeth at being addressed as boy. Surely the demon Lord could not be that much older than him!

"N-no, my Lord."

"Hmm…be careful, then." The demon Lord's eyes burned into the servant's willing him to look away. Yuta sweated, trying to maintain the eye-contact. "Impertinence will not be tolerated. Or do you wish to suffer the same fate as your friend?" Yuta swallowed nervously and looked down unable to withstand the power in his eyes much longer.

"No, milord," he murmured defeatedly, head bowed.

* * *

Inu no Taisho watched the scene play out from his hiding place with a small smile on his face. Yes, Sesshoumaru would surely be a great ruler some day. His son already knew how to establish his command – not everyone could be made to understand with simple explanations and requests and it was a Lord's job to keep his subjects under control. Fear was a powerful motivation to keep cowards in line.

Without alerting his son to his presence, he returned to his chambers.

* * *

Inuyasha had so far remained silent through the whole scene. But now that it was only him and Sesshoumaru in the room, he felt the tears gather in his eyes. The demon Lord had done all this for _him_? He was used to facing abuse and mistreatment; he took it as a part of life as a hanyou. He had always thought that was the way of the world – the strong dominated over the weak; half-breeds had to submit to whatever treatment a demon gave them – it was not his place to question or complain. He should be grateful to even be allowed to live – at least that is what he had always been told.

Was Sesshoumaru really going to protect him from everyone? Of course, he knew that the Lord was powerful enough to do so but he had never thought he would be so concerned over a slave, a pet. After all, weren't slaves only there to please their masters? Why was Sesshoumaru being so…_nice? _He, Inuyasha, did not deserve this. The Prince had already saved his life and given him a home. There was no way he would be able to pay off his debt.

"Inuyasha, come."

He glanced up hurriedly at the Lord who was leaving the room and hastened to follow.

* * *

Once back in his chambers, Sesshoumaru could not understand why the little hanyou was so downcast and miserable.

"What is the matter, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jumped at the smooth, deep voice.

He was sitting at his usual place by Sesshoumaru's feet near the armchair. Getting ready to turn in for the night, the demon Lord had removed his slave's collar since it would be very uncomfortable to sleep in it. Sesshoumaru was reading some papers and would occasionally pet his head or play with his ears. Right now, however, Inuyasha's ears lay flat on his head and as the demon Lord failed to say anything, Inuyasha had grown more miserable by the minute, till the Lord's voice shook him out of his reverie.

"N-nothing, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru glanced at him casually. "I have warned you to not lie to me, pup."

Inuyasha blushed at being caught and looked down. "I-it is really nothing, Master," he assured him. He did not want to worry the demon Lord with his petty concerns.

Sesshoumaru tilted the hanyou's chin up to meet his eyes. "Something is troubling you. What is it?"

Looking into the demon Lord's intense eyes, Inuyasha could not deny it anymore. "I-I just…with those servants today…wh-why did you…defend me?" he swallowed nervously. He did not really have the courage to question him.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Why? What do you mean why?"

Inuyasha fidgeted. "Y-you didn't have to, Master…I-I already belong to you and-and I am a mere slave so-"

Sesshoumaru smirked. So _this _was what it was all about. He felt like tormenting the hanyou a little by making him say it out loud.

"So?"

Inuyasha looked down dejectedly. "You have…already done too much for me, Master," he said softly. "As long as I live, I will never be able to repay you…"

Sesshoumaru was amused. Repay him? The little hanyou thought he could _repay_ him?

Suddenly, Inuyasha was picked up and plopped down into the demon Lord's lap, Sesshoumaru holding his chin firmly in his hand, staring mischievously into the scared half-demon's eyes.

"Who says I _want_ you to repay me, hanyou?"

Inuyasha gasped and his eyes snapped up.

"Slaves have to remain in service of their Masters till they discharge their debts. Maybe I want you as my slave _forever_, having to do as I command you…"

Inuyasha blushed, squirming as the dominating words stirred something in his lower belly. His heart beat faster.

Sesshoumaru's hand on his back wandered lower and Inuyasha squirmed at the sensation, not understanding why it felt so pleasurable.

"Do you _want_ to be free of me, half-breed?" the demon Lord whispered hotly in his ear, crushing Inuyasha's small body into his chest.

Inuyasha shook his head, mind reeling from the foreign sensations in his body, his as yet innocent mind not recognizing the feeling as arousal.

Sesshoumaru slipped his haori off his shoulder, leaning in to place small nips on his neck. Inuyasha cried out and tried to push him away.

"M-my Lord, please…I-I'm dirty…"

Sesshoumaru nipped him a little harder and captured his thin little wrists in one large, clawed hand. "Mmm…perhaps I _like_ you dirty…"

Inuyasha squirmed even more, seeking some form of contact on his nether regions unconsciously grinding onto the demon Lord's leg. Sesshoumaru growled, pleased at his pet's innocence.

He grabbed a fistful of his hair and tilted his head back in forced submission, not that the tasty little hanyou wasn't entirely submissive already.

Soft lips and deadly fangs grazed down his exposed and vulnerable neck and Inuyasha shuddered, helpless and immobile in the predatory demon Lord's grasp.

"You are _mine_ to do with as I please, hanyou…perhaps it is time you learn that…"

* * *

**A/N:** This story has been heavily edited in accordance with the site guidelines. If you would like to read the **NC-17/X/lemon** part of the chapter, click on my name. That will take you to my profile. Just follow one of the alternate links provided.


	6. Puppies Don't Like Thunderstorms

**Chapter 6 – Puppies Don't Like Thunderstorms**

* * *

[LEMON]

* * *

When Sesshoumaru returned to his chambers that night, all his good mood from playing with his puppy had evaporated.

After laying the sleeping hanyou in his basket, he had to attend a meeting with his father and his advisors. They had requested to meet with the Lords urgently.

Those idiots! This was why he forbade them to do anything without his or Inu no Taisho's express permission; they had absolutely no brains to realize just what consequences their actions would cause. This time, even his father had agreed that his advisors were morons. Now it would take him days to sort out this mess that they had made. Satisfying as it had been to see his father give them a good firing, it wouldn't make the task to come any less tedious.

Furious, he stormed into his rooms, sending the humongous doors crashing like tinfoil into the walls. Inuyasha jumped and looked up at the thunderous crash as Lord Sesshoumaru swept in looking murderous. Inuyasha looked up at him carefully. What had made him so mad?

Sesshoumaru was too busy cursing the incompetent advisors to notice Inuyasha. He needed to blow off some steam. He needed to fight. But the difficulty was in finding himself a suitable sparing partner who would be able to put up at least a passable resistance before dying. After all, it rather defeated the purpose of sparring if one's opponent was dead in the first few seconds. There was no satisfaction. No one was foolish enough to engage the young Lord when he was in such a mood. The only one who could match him was his father but Inu no Taisho was currently busy sorting out those fools' mess. He had sent Sesshoumaru away in fear of his advisors' lives.

Feeling like punching something, Sesshoumaru snarled in irritation when a small noise pulled him out of his musings. He looked down to see a frightened little hanyou staring up at him in fear. He was afraid the Lord was going to take his anger out on him. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened a little and Inuyasha gained courage. Boldly grabbing his hand, he dragged the demon Lord over in his favorite armchair by the fire. Sesshoumaru sat down and looked questioningly at Inuyasha, momentarily forgetting his annoyance.

Inuyasha walked around the chair and sat down on the rug in front of him. Watching him carefully, Inuyasha took Sesshoumaru's one foot in his hand and gently removed the boot and placed it to the side. Then he did the same with the other. Sesshoumaru was watching him curiously. Inuyasha took one bare foot in his hands and placed it in his lap. Then he began to massage it slowly with his small, soft hands. Sesshoumaru looked at him, amused. The little hanyou was planning to give him a foot massage.

Seeing that the Lord was not angry at his audacity, Inuyasha relaxed a little and began to rub the instep of the foot in gentle circles, applying even pressure. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, only stared at him. Inuyasha was concentrating on the task at hand. The demon Lord's foot was much larger than his hands and quite heavy, so he had propped it up in his lap and holding it in position with one hand, the hanyou rubbed diligently with the other, applying as much pressure as he could but the demon Lord barely felt a thing, so he had to work extra hard. He worked on the soles of the feet, using his thumb to rub in slow circles. Small fingers caressed each toe and the space in between them. Then placing the foot in his lap, he rubbed the upper part of the foot.

With the glowing, warm light of the fire and the little hanyou massaging his feet so gently, Sesshoumaru began to relax, his anger dissipating in the face of such innocent devotion. He could see that the slave was getting tired; his hands were starting to ache but he did not stop what he was doing, lovingly massaging each foot alternately.

Sesshoumaru stared at the orange firelight falling on that innocent face, huge expressive eyes and white long hair; the hanyou looked gorgeous. The puppy ears on the top of his ears were flickering slightly as the hanyou concentrated on his task. The collar around his neck shone dully in the dim light.

Seeing that his little puppy was getting really tired, he withdrew his foot from his lap. Inuyasha looked up at him in surprise.

"My Lord? Did I…did I displease you?"

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. Reaching down, he removed the collar from around his neck. "Go to bed now, puppy. You were good."

Inuyasha flushed at the praise. He got up and bowed, then did as he was bid, getting into his basket and under the sheets.

"Oyasumi nasai, Master."

Sesshoumaru didn't look around.

"Oyasumi, puppy."

* * *

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly and tried his best not to cry out as thunder crashed outside again and a flash of lightning illuminated the night for a moment.

The night had grown steadily colder as the storm approached and the winds raged outside. Then, around midnight, it had broken and the hanyou had been scared out of his wits at the first rumble of thunder. Inuyasha had never liked thunderstorms as long as he could remember, because he had spent most of his life outside, hiding in caves or under some sort of a rough shelter when the storm hit. The slavers, of course, had taken the driest and warmest places and Inuyasha had been forced to try and at least stay away from the lightning.

On one such occasion, he had seen lightning strike a man. The man as well as the tree under which he had taken shelter had both been reduced to near ashes in seconds. Since then, he had been terrified of lightning and the slavers had laughingly threatened to lock him out during a storm if he misbehaved. They had even made good on that threat on one occasion, jeering raucously from the safety of their hut while Inuyasha had begged and pleaded to be let in.

So, all in all, thunderstorms were not the hanyou's favorites. The loud crashes of thunder made him afraid that that the roof or the floor was going to collapse. Another peal of thunder clapped outside followed by a flash of brilliant lightning and Inuyasha shivered, pulling the sheets over his head and curling in on himself. He had never yet been able to sleep on a storm night. Besides, it was cold. His clothes were appropriate for the normal warm whether they'd been having, not this cold, stormy night. The sheets were silky but thin. He had woken up shivering. He tried to keep himself warm by curling as small as possible but it wasn't working. His hands and feet were by this time icy cold and numb. He tried to rub his hands together to keep them warm but they were already tired and aching from earlier.

Once again, a loud clap of thunder was heard and Inuyasha whimpered, the sound escaping from his throat unbidden. Inuyasha prayed for the night to be over as soon as possible. The castle was scary and unfriendly on this night, the trees outside making a ghoulish noise due to the wind. Being somewhat superstitious, Inuyasha thought he could hear angry spirits and ghosts howling outside trying to get in and come for the little hanyou…

"Inuyasha."

He jumped at the sound and looked around. It was Lord Sesshoumaru. He had woken up from his sleep, it seemed.

"F-forgive me if I disturbed you, My Lord." Inuyasha said in a small voice, body tensed for any sound of thunder or the spirits.

Sesshoumaru looked at the shivering, curled up hanyou.

"Take off your haori, hanyou. You will sleep without it tonight."

Inuyasha looked at him in shock. The Lord wanted him to sleep half naked on this chilly night? Why? Had he done something wrong? Was this punishment for waking the prince up? His ears drooped. If his master did not want his pet to have the least bit of warmth on this freezing night, he, Inuyasha, would obey him without questioning.

"Go-gomen nasai, my Lord," he murmured softly, slowly taking the haori off. He put it aside, beginning to shiver violently as the last little bit of warmth left his body. His teeth began to chatter and he lay down quietly in his basket, covering himself with the sheets. He closed his eyes.

"Come here, Inuyasha."

Surprised, Inuyasha sat up once again, turning to look at the Lord. Sesshoumaru was sitting up in his bed, sheets still covering him at the waist. In the dim light, the hanyou could not see him clearly. At his command, Inuyasha got out of his basket. The thick rug was cold and leaving the warmth of the bed, Inuyasha began to shiver all the more. His lips had turned blue and his hands and feet were completely numb. He walked unsteadily towards the Lord.

"Get in," Sesshoumaru ordered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I-in?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the space next to him. "Get into the bed, hanyou."

Inuyasha swallowed nervously. Did the Lord really want a hanyou soiling his bed? He walked over to the furthest side of the huge bed near the window. This must be the coldest side of the bed. He had to jump a little to be able to climb on. He lay down at the very edge. He didn't want to inconvenience the Prince and he figured that this was the place where he was least in the way. The bed really was amazingly soft, though the sheets were just as thin and he was just as cold. He closed his eyes tightly.

Sesshoumaru sighed in exasperation. This giant bed could easily fit 11 grown men and the little hanyou went and lay down at the coldest end and on top of the blankets that too, just under the uppermost sheets.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he felt a warm, strong arm snake around his waist and pulled him to the centre of the bed. He kicked out on instinct, trying to get free but of course, his strength was no match for the Lord's. He gasped as his bare back made contact with a warm, hard bare chest.

"M-my Lord…?"

"Be quite, hanyou," Sesshoumaru murmured severely in his flickering ears which flattened at his tone.

Wrenching the thick sheets from under his puppy, Sesshoumaru covered them both with it, tucking Inuyasha in. As Inuyasha's small hand came to lie on his arm, Sesshoumaru realized just how cold he was.

Sesshoumaru encircled the little hanyou in his strong arms forcefully, trapping him against his body so that the hanyou's head and neck rested on his arm. He took both of his puppy's tiny frozen hands in his big ones and began to rub warmth into them. Inuyasha winced slightly as the friction burned his hands a little. He tried to once again to curl into a ball in an effort to warm his feet but Sesshoumaru placed one heavy leg over both of his, making him unable to move them. In fact, he couldn't move _anything_ much now; his legs were trapped under the Lord's, his hands were also captured in Sesshoumaru's and the way Sesshoumaru had imprisoned him in his arms, he couldn't even turn anywhere.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru's body heat warmed the little hanyou. He relaxed in his arms and Sesshoumaru was very glad that he had made the slave keep his hakama on and he himself never slept naked, because otherwise, he was sure he would not be able to control himself and would take the poor half-breed then and there. He really made an irresistible picture, pinned half under him like that.

Thunder clapped again and Inuyasha jumped and whimpered. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"What is it, puppy? Are you frightened of the storm?"

Inuyasha bit his lip, tears gathering in his eyes. "Y-yes…"

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on the hanyou and tucked the half demon's head under his chin.

"You are safe, little one. Go to sleep."

The Lord's warm voice washed over him and Inuyasha felt himself relax. The warm, implacable weight of his Master's leg on top of him was really very comforting. But he was still scared.

"Nothing can harm you here, Inuyasha. I am Lord of the Manor. Nothing can get into the castle without my permission." Sesshoumaru drew him impossibly closer. "Or do you doubt my strength, hanyou?" he asked, mischief lacing his voice.

Inuyasha gasped. "Never, my Lord!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. "Then go to sleep, Inuyasha. I will not release you tonight."

Inuyasha wriggled and squirmed experimentally, but true to his word, Sesshoumaru didn't allow him to move. Satisfied, Inuyasha closed his eyes and felt the demon Lord's warm breath on his neck. He was warm and cozy – this bed was a lot more comfortable compared to his own. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt sleep claim him as the storm raged outside. The howling wind would not dare trouble the hanyou while the demon lord protected him. After all, Sesshoumaru-sama was far more powerful than any evil spirits.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter has been edited in accordance with the site guidelines. If you would like to read the **NC-17/X/lemon** version of the chapter, click on my name. That will take you to my profile. Just follow one of the alternate links provided.


	7. The Perfect Way To Start A Day

**Chapter 7 – The Perfect Way To Start A Day**

Next morning, Inuyasha woke up just a little before dawn. Without opening his still sleep-laden eyes, he tried to stretch as always but found today that he could not; there was something…restraining him?

He opened his eyes to investigate and his heart almost shut down as he remembered all the events of the previous night. Oh god! He was sleeping in Lord Sesshoumaru's bed! He began squirming – he had to get out of there. Sesshoumaru's arm was draped casually over his stomach. With both his hands, he tried to gently lift it and put it off of him but it wouldn't budge. Inuyasha glanced at the sleeping Lord worriedly. He attempted to wriggle out from underneath him but could not.

Then he tried to inch away from the Lord but Sesshoumaru's grip only tightened and he drew him close again, flush against his chest. Inuyasha gasped.

"M-my Lord…I-I have to go…"

Sesshoumaru didn't seem very willing to let go of his sleep or Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru had dimly felt Inuyasha's struggles to get away and it had amused him. Did he really think a hanyou could be stealthy enough to not alert his infinitely more superior youkai senses.

"Mmmm…" he murmured, hugging Inuyasha close.

Inuyasha tried again. "Master I really have to _go_!"

Sesshoumaru opened annoyed golden eyes and glared. Inuyasha quailed.

"Go where?"

Inuyasha looked away and blushed. "I-I need to…need to go pee…" His cheeks flushed bright red at having to say that out loud.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again and buried his face in the hanyou's warm, soft neck. "No."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No?"

Where Inuyasha could not see, Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, burrowing into the sweet, pleasing scent. "No."

Inuyasha renewed his struggles, frowning. "But I really-"

Then in a swift movement, Inuyasha was lying flat on his back with an amused demon Lord hovering over him, pinning his arms down. Inuyasha stared up at him. This was the first time he had seen the demon lord half naked. The light was too dim to see much the previous night. He was breathtaking. Hard, perfectly sculpted muscles flexed in the early morning light as the demon Lord held himself easily above the little hanyou.

"You're not going anywhere today, puppy," the demon Lord whispered huskily.

Sesshoumaru had woken up annoyed. The whole day today would have to be spent fixing those idiots' mistakes. There was a lot of work to be done and Sesshoumaru was not of the most hardworking disposition. He believed in shortcuts to most things. But this work was unavoidable. He would be buried in paperwork and boring meetings the whole day. Consequently, he was determined to enjoy his puppy now. Inuyasha was staring up at him with his big innocent eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked. The tiny hanyou looked almost insignificant on the gigantic bed…

He stared at the little kid trying to figure out just what it was about the hanyou that appealed to him so much. Then he decided that the Lord of the castle really didn't need to explain himself to anyone. Even himself.

He crawled predatorily on Inuyasha who shrunk back in fear.

Inuyasha's eyes widened into big round saucers as Sesshoumaru's hand found it's way down his hakama and on his-

"Ungh!" he moaned.

Sesshoumaru snapped.

His eyes bled red and a moment later, Inuyasha saw his shredded hakama hit the floor. Sesshoumaru pressed up close to him and he gasped at the feel of the hardness poking at him. The first sunlight of the day streamed in through the window and fell on the hanyou's gorgeous little body. Inuyasha turned away, embarrassed at having the Lord staring so lustfully at him. He did not want to be so openly naked in front of him. He was not beautiful – far from it. Hanyou were not beautiful and he did not want the prince to be disgusted.

Sesshoumaru, however, gave him no opportunity to hide his nakedness. Clawed hands ran leisurely over his body, the demon prince never once taking his eyes off the little puppy. Sesshoumaru leaned in close to his ears.

"I'm going to _fuck_ you, little puppy."

Inuyasha gasped and blushed.

Hot lips placed gently kisses down his neck and throat.

"Have you ever been with another man, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head violently. "N-no, my Lord."

He knew what it meant, of course. He had seen the slavers taking some of the slaves this way. He knew it was very painful. The slaves had cried the entire time. But as a pet, he, Inuyasha, was required to please the Lord this way.

"Do you know what is going to happen to you, hanyou?"

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly.

"I'm going to take you till you can't walk."

Inuyasha gasped in fear, taking the words literally.

Lips trailed down his chest. A hot, lazy tongue swirled around his nipples, making his shiver and shake.

"Mmm…" Inuyasha couldn't help but moan as the demon Lord's tongue found all the right spots on his body.

Sesshoumaru inserted one wet finger into the tight, virgin ass and groaned at the pressure. If the little ass did that to one finger then his cock would indeed be in heaven.

Inuyasha whined at the intrusion, wriggling his bottom. Then another finger joined the first. It felt…uncomfortable…to have _fingers_ up _there. _Sesshoumaru scissored slowly with the two fingers, stretching him carefully. Inuyasha squirmed more but silky lips on his body distracted him.

"Are you my little puppy, Inuyasha?" the prince murmured on his skin.

Inuyasha gasped. "Yes, master…yours…always…"

Sesshoumaru growled contentedly and the hanyou was rewarded with the demon Lord's big, hard sex grinding against Inuyasha's cute little ass. Inuyasha gasped at the feeling.

"Please…in me, master…"

Sesshoumaru chuckled low. "But do you think it will fit, little Inu?"

Inuyasha blushed. Sesshoumaru pressed him into the mattress with his weight and looked in satisfaction at the picture he presented, the whimpering child, pressed into the mattress, ass waiting to take his hard cock that was way too big for his little hanyou body.

But that didn't stop him. He positioned himself at his entrance and then began to push in.

Inuyasha cried out softly at the pain. It was an intense, throbbing pain, the kind that he had never felt before. The demon Lord's sadistic side was gratified. Sesshoumaru grew impossibly hard at the sight of the abused little asshole striving to take in his thick dick. But he had no mercy, and pushed in despite the hanyou's obvious discomfort. Inuyasha sobbed as the cock entered deeper, slightly tearing a sensitive place but if it gave any pleasure to the Lord, he would willingly endure it forever.

Sesshoumaru sheathed himself in the hanyou's ass and growled in satisfaction. Then he withdrew and plunged back into the poor tight asshole that clenched in an effort to keep him out. Sesshoumaru was not known for his consideration and kindness, not by a long shot. The kindness he had shown to Inuyasha was by far the most he had shown anyone. The submissive, fragile hanyou stirred something inside him. But during sex, he was never mellow. He liked it rough. And unfortunately for his partners, they had to be on the receiving end. But due to his dangerous good looks radiating sexyness, most people were more than willing to endure anything from him to have the chance to touch him.

Inuyasha had his eyes shut tightly. Sesshoumaru was indeed _very_ well endowed and that was not a good thing for his poor ass. The feeling of the thick, hard shaft sliding into that sensitive little place was a very weird one.

Sesshoumaru began a slow and steady rhythm, working in slowly. Inuyasha moaned as the thick cock rubbed a wonderful place inside him. The hanyou arched off the bed, a scream escaping him. Sesshoumaru grinned ferally and established a rhythm, his powerful thrusts making Inuyasha gasp. Inuyasha was panting heavily now. Of all the times he had seen the slavers fuck the slaves, he had never known the uke to find any pleasure. Was it always this good?

Then thought became very difficult as Sesshoumaru once again hit a wonderful place inside him a few times in succession. Then he screamed once again as he came hard. Sesshoumaru however was not done yet. He continued to pump in and out of the little ass, not stopping when the puppy's orgasm hit him. The clenching of the slave's muscles around him felt amazing as his orgasm caused his body to tighten. Inuyasha had now collapsed onto the bed exhausted and Sesshoumaru continued to fuck the little hanyou. Inuyasha moaned and whimpered occasionally. Just how long could the demon Lord go?

Finally, Sesshoumaru's pace sped up. He began to thrust in hard and fast. Inuyasha's asshole was quite sore by now, the thick, hard shaft had caused some damage. As Sesshoumaru's speed and the power of his thrusts increased, Inuyasha winced. The cock went very deep. But Sesshoumaru was close now and he was focused entirely on his own release. The little hanyou that struggled to take in his huge cock was of no importance. All that mattered was his own pleasure; the slave's discomfort was of no consequence. Gripping the thin hips tightly enough to leave bruises, Sesshoumaru snarled, thrusting in powerfully.

Inuyasha no longer had the strength to support himself up and so, lay down on the bed, letting the demon Lord do whatever he wanted with him. Whatever pain Sesshoumaru caused him, he would never complain. The prince graced his body with his touch when he certainly didn't have to. There would be any number of willing partners who would kill to be in his position, yet Sesshoumaru had chosen to find his release with him. Inuyasha also knew that if the Lord really wished to cause him pain, it would be not be this easy.

Sesshoumaru's pace became erratic and with a hard thrust that made Inuyasha cry out, he came.

He stilled in the hanyou's ass making sure the slave had all his cum. Inuyasha gasped at the incredible feeling of having something warm and thick releasing deep in his ass. After thrusting softly with the aftershocks, Sesshoumaru finally let go of him and lay down next to the puppy. He looked sideways at the slave and smirked. Inuyasha was almost asleep.

A few minutes later, he got up, showered and got dressed, heading out for the meeting.

* * *

The demons present hastily got up and bowed as the heir of the Western Lands entered through the door. Inu no Taisho looked at him and glared.

"You're late."

Sesshoumaru returned his gaze and smirked. "My apologies. I was…otherwise occupied."

Inu no Taisho, unfortunately, knew exactly what this meant and closed his eyes tightly as if to pretend he hadn't just heard that.

Sesshoumaru glanced coolly around the room. Most of the people present were the unfortunate advisors, some allies and other employees. They all stood in mortal fear of Sesshoumaru. As Sesshoumaru swept his glance across the room, everyone avoided his eyes and those unfortunate enough to catch it shivered.

"Gaeten."

A lithe purple demon with a single long dark plait came forward and bowed low.

"How did it go?"

Gaeten clenched his teeth and wrenched the words out of his mouth. "I…could not do it, My Lord."

Sesshoumaru glanced at him thoughtfully. Inu no Taisho didn't like the looks of that. He came forward hastily.

"Gaeten, what do you mean?"

Gaeten bowed in his direction.

"My Lord, it cannot be done. Lord Sesshoumaru…caused permanent damage the last time he was there and-"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"Of course I didn't."

Inu no Taisho glared at his son and turned back to Gaeten.

"Are you certain?"

Gaeten nodded, not looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, My Lord."

Inu no Taisho sighed. Gaeten, though young, was a trusted advisor of his. He was very hardworking and diligent…unlike that son of his. "Sesshoumaru, why do you do this? If you hadn't done this that time, we would not be in this mess."

Sesshoumaru was insulted. "If these idiots had not messed up yesterday, this whole thing would not have happened. What _I _did was a mere trifle. I will go and fix it in a few minutes if you want."

Inu no Taisho frowned. "But Gaeten says-"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "If I am able to do it, I want your permission to deal with Gaeten for his incompetence."

Sesshoumaru gave the proud tiger demon a once over. He was very well built with attractive features. But what intrigued Sesshoumaru the most was his stiff necked pride and his obvious dislike of himself. There were very few who were not terrified or in awe of him.

Seeing the demon Lord's lustful stare, Gaeten, still kneeling, turned red. Embarrassment flashed in his light brown eyes. He hated this man…this- this undisciplined young heir who got away with everything.

Inu no Taisho agreed grudgingly because he didn't have a choice. Sesshoumaru had a knack for making very complicated messes which only he himself could sort out.

"But," he stipulated. "You can't hurt him."

Holding the tiger demon's gaze, Sesshoumaru smiled genuinely and Gaeten hated himself for the anxiety that he felt fluttering in his chest.

"Do not worry, father. Gaeten will not be…hurt."

Gaeten seethed. He was damned if he let this spoilt son of the Lord do anything to him. Much as he hated the demon Lord, he was aware of his dangerous, powerfully seductive aura and looks that were absolute perfection. And so, he was all the more determined to hate him. And he _did _hate him…his arrogant, I-don't-give-a-damn-about-you-and-if-you-don't-like-it-you-can-go-fuck-yourself attitude. Only…he was hot.

He had to do something. The demon Lord mocked him in front of everyone every chance he got and made him look like a fool. He would rile him up and tease him and put him down in front of Lord Inu no Taisho. His fist clenched. He had worked too damn hard to be esteemed in the eyes of the Western Lord; he had given his life to rise till the rank he was at. It was not his fault that the _heir_ could accomplish near impossible things.

Something would have to be done. He would have his revenge on the Western Lord's son.

* * *

When Inuyasha once again regained consciousness, the sun was high in the sky and he was still in Sesshoumaru's bed. He felt extremely happy. Lord Sesshoumaru had found pleasure in his body! He had taken him and in such a pleasurable way too. The hanyou turned over towards the window and his body screamed in protest. Everything was aching; the demon prince had not exactly been gently although he hadn't been particularly rough either. His ass was killing him and his back and leg muscles were sore. He tried and found that he could not sit up.

Just then, the chambers door opened slightly. Inuyasha's ears perked up. Lord Sesshoumaru was back! Making a superhuman effort, he rolled over and sat up, whimpering at the pain. He turned to face the figure and froze. It wasn't Lord Sesshoumaru.

There was a big, seemingly powerful purple demon entering the room. Inuyasha retreated into the bed and pulled the sheets around him, suddenly fearful. The demon's aura was very powerful – almost as powerful as Sesshoumaru-sama's. If he decided to hurt him, then he, Inuyasha, would not be able to do anything about it.

The demon came slowly close to the hanyou cowering on the bed and smiled. So this was Sesshoumaru's new toy. And by way the Lord's scent covered him, he was quite a _good _toy too. This was perfect. He approached the bed and was amused as Inuyasha scoothed back.

"W-who are you? Where's Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The demon smiled at him warmly, coming over to sit on the bed near him.

"Sesshoumaru –sama is…busy. I am Gaeten."

Inuyasha, for some reason, did not like him. "Is there something you need, Gaeten-sama?"

Gaeten leaned in close to the boy and caressed one rosy cheek with his hand. "Yes, indeed. There is something I…need."

Inuyasha shied away from the touch. "Please Gaeten-sama….I-"

Gaeten grinned inwardly as an idea occurred to him. Sesshoumaru would not return for a long time. "Why, hanyou? You don't want your Sesshoumaru-sama to get…hurt, do you?"

Inuyasha froze, fear entering his eyes. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Hurt?"

Gaeten congratulated himself gleeful inside but outwardly, his voice was grave and honeyed. "Yes, little one. Sesshoumaru-sama is…in trouble. If you don't want me to make things worse for him, you will co-operate."

Inuyasha felt tears gathering in his eyes. Sesshoumaru-sama? In trouble? Would this man really hurt him? He could – he seemed very powerful. He knelt as best as he could in his state and bowed low, though his muscles screamed in protest.

"Please don't hurt him, Gaeten-sama. I'll-I'll do whatever you want."

Gaeten smirked. "Really, little hanyou? Anything?"

Inuyasha swallowed and steeled himself. "Y-yes…I- just please don't hurt Sesshoumaru-sama."

The youkai looked thoughtful. "Hmmm…." A hand came to caress his lower back and cupped his ass.

Inuyasha closed his eyes at the unwanted touch. Gaeten withdrew his hand.

"But that won't do, my little Inuyasha. I want you to…offer yourself to me."

Inuyasha gasped and stared at him horrified. "W-what?"

Gaeten smirked. "You. On all fours. For me."

He was delighted. When Sesshoumaru found out that his pet had willingly offered himself and that he, Gaeten, had fucked him, he would not be in a very good mood. In fact, it was quite the insult – his pet, whom he had gone to so much trouble for, was so very fickle.

Inuyasha felt tears slip from his eyes. Was this man going to rape him? He looked at him carefully. Yes, that is what he seemed to be planning. But he had to do it. He didn't have a choice. If it helped Sesshoumaru-sama, then he would definitely do it.

He turned and placed himself in position slowly, bare ass facing the smirking demon. His sore ass muscles screamed in protest but he forced himself to stay still. Gaeten smirked at the picture he presented.

"Gaeten."

He froze at the cold, amused voice.

Inuyasha turned quickly to the door, a big smile lighting up his tearstained face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!" he sobbed, looking at him desperately. "You-You're ok, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru looked in disgust from the hanyou to the tiger demon who had turned pale.

"Me? What happened to me?"

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "Gaeten-sama said if I don't co-operate, he would hurt you."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Gaeten who jumped up. "Liar! This little slut offered himself to _me! _When I refused, he…he tried to tempt me…"

Inuyasha cried out in negation. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama! I didn't- I would never-"

"Quiet, Inuyasha." Inuyasha closed his mouth immediately. Sesshoumaru walked slowly towards the furious and now very worried tiger demon who backed away and fell onto the bed. Sesshoumaru was suddenly in front of him and grabbed him by the collar.

"You were planning to take him against his will."

Gaeten shook his head feebly, hypnotized by the demon Lord's icy golden eyes inches from his face.

"Perhaps," whispered the Lord, "Inuyasha is not the slut in this equation."

Gaeten felt all the remaining blood drain from his face.

* * *

A/N: Heeeeheehehe poor Gaeten is in for a _rough ride_ ~_^

One thing about reviews, people. I really appreciate the fact that you people take the time to hit the review button to write even one line or one word but if possible, please tell me what specifically you liked about the chapter and what you didn't like so that I can improve, instead of just saying 'update soon'. I am trying out a lot of new things with this story and I'd like to know how it is received so that I can follow up on the parts that you guys like. Constructive criticism also welcome but no flames, please.


	8. Punishment Has Many Faces

**Warnings:** This chapter will contain yaoi, humiliation, sort of-lemon, violence.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Punishment Has Many Faces**

Gaeten swallowed nervously. Shit, shit, shit….he was in _so_ much trouble…the demon Lord looked _pissed_…he struggled in Sesshoumaru's grip as much as the hold allowed.

"I-I my Lord! Will you believe this…this _hanyou _over _me_?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him, cold fury simmering in his eyes. "But of course," he replied.

Gaeten's jaw tightened at the insinuation that a hanyou was more reliable than him.

"I-is he not a mere pet, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru threw him to the floor violently and Gaeten's head hit the bedpost hard. He cried out.

Inuyasha gasped as Sesshoumaru's aura flared with anger. He had never felt this kind of youki before. Gaeten's aura, which he had considered powerful till this point, was comparable to a human's in the face of Sesshoumaru's anger. Inuyasha could never have imagined that a demon could control his youki to such an extent. The amount of will and control it took to impose this kind of restraint on one's youki was staggering and Sesshoumaru seemed to do it almost effortlessly. Gaeten's aura was on the same level as before, except that it was now flickering nervously due to his fear.

Inuyasha looked at the demon Lord with new found wonder. Lord Sesshoumaru's aura in its most restrained form was equal to the tiger demon's in its unleashed form. Just what was the extent of the demon prince's power?

Gaeten picked himself up from where he had fallen and turned to face the demon Lord sullenly. Sesshoumaru stared. After a few seconds, Gaeten looked away.

"Pet or not, Inuyasha is my property. You should better than to touch what is mine."

Gaeten clenched his teeth as he forced the words out. "Forgive me, my Lord." It galled him to apologize to this pompous, arrogant heir but the stories he had heard of Sesshoumaru's anger were not very comforting.

Suddenly he was once again all too close to Sesshoumaru. Gaeten tried to back away as the demon Lord's powerful aura enveloped him, the more powerful youki urging his own to submit and placate the angry demon Lord. Gaeten held out with every last bit of his will. He was damned if he let Sesshoumaru have the satisfaction of seeing him give in. He would never submit to the Lord Inu no Taisho's spoilt brat of a son…

Grabbing him by the back of his head, Sesshoumaru smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Gaeten's eyes widened and he tried to push him away. Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss, his tongue forcing its way into the tiger demon's mouth, caressing potentially deadly fangs that the advisor dared not use. Sesshoumaru pulled him flush against himself, grinding their lips together and at the same time, playing with the reluctant tiger's tongue. Against his will, Gaeten moaned and clutched at Sesshoumaru's haori as his legs suddenly refused to support him. Damned if the heir of the Western Lands wasn't a terrific kisser!

Inuyasha watched wide eyed as the seemingly fierce tiger demon submitted to his Lord.

Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled away, causing the tiger demon to whine in frustration.

"Strip."

Gaeten stared at him in disbelief but Sesshoumaru was not in the mood to tolerate disobedience. The demon prince's eyelids lowered, casting a hot look at the tiger demon, commanding golden eyes demanding that he obeyed. Slowly, Gaeten disrobed, shedding his garments with extreme reluctance. He would have loved to sneer something in his face and stalk away but this was _Lord Sesshoumaru_, not anyone else. Even he had to admit that despite everything, the young Lord was extremely powerful. It was in the nature of demons to desire and lust after someone more powerful than themselves.

Despite his fierce attitude and strength, Gaeten was not an alpha by nature; he was uke. But he had scorned that position all his life. It was very difficult for a demon who was not alpha by nature to mate with another uke. It happened, of course, but both parties would eventually end up unhappy unless an unusually strong bond of affection existed between the two. Even then, their basic natures would remain unsatisfied.

Gaeten had denied his very nature all his life, seeking the strength and independence of an alpha demon, seeking out a job that required strength, leadership and toughness. He had been with only submissive partners – demons who were happy and willing to let him assume the seme position. In fact, others had been none the wiser regarding his…preferences. But here was this demon Lord, threatening to strip him of all his inhibitions and hard won control with one, hot kiss.

Once he had finished undressing, he stood defiantly before the still fully clothed demon Lord. He tried to pretend indifference but the blush dusting his cheeks gave him away. Sesshoumaru saw it and smirked. Sesshoumaru beckoned him closer with an imperious gesture. Cheeks flaming with embarrassment and anger, Gaeten stepped forward. Sesshoumaru grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer, one hand coming to rest on his bare ass, the other lazily caressing the tiger's neck, making him shiver.

The hand on his neck found its way into his hair. Sesshoumaru fisted his hand into the advisor's hair and pulled, forcing his head back, forcing him to submit. Gaeten gasped as his neck and jugular were exposed forcibly by the demon Lord. He felt intoxicated, the actions taking on a slightly surreal form. He was submitting to Sesshoumaru…no, he was being _forced_ to submit to _Lord Sesshoumaru_ whom he hated. The true alpha's dominance turned him on in ways he could barely comprehend. His cock grew very hard without touch. Is this what it felt like to give in to your real nature?

The prince's lips were now on his throat, lethal fangs grazing his neck, making him shiver. He stayed very still, afraid that if he moved in the slightest, Sesshoumaru's fangs would tear into his neck. Sesshoumaru nipped him lightly and he jumped at the sudden pain, drawing back on instinct but Sesshoumaru held him immobile. Clawed hands roamed the naked body while the tiger demon's own hands were pinned awkwardly at his sides, unable touch the demon Lord.

Gaeten tried to buck against Sesshoumaru, seeking some form of contact on his now painfully hard, leaking erection. Sesshoumaru laughed softly. Gaeten felt silky lips on his ears as the prince whispered:

"The hanyou…is watching you…"

Gaeten clenched his teeth and his fists. This humiliation, this shameful submission - in front of a hanyou, a slave? He turned his head slightly to glare at Inuyasha who recoiled at the look full of hatred.

"Get out, hanyou," he panted harshly, "Can't you see the Lord is busy…?"

And Sesshoumaru's claws pierced his hips, the slight dose of poison making him cry out. "You do not order him, tiger. Inuyasha stays."

Fangs sharper than any blade tore at his neck ruthlessly, making Gaeten suddenly fearful for his life. He could feel Sesshoumaru's icy smile as the demon Lord whispered:

"Let him watch…you will beg and plead for your release…as the slave watches…the hanyou you tried to defile…will watch as I corrupt you…"

Gaeten's eyes closed tightly, the poisonous words making their way into his heart, into his pride. Once clawed hand brushed over his weeping erection and Gaeten's breath hitched. And yet…

Yet, this time was different. There was something different about this encounter as compared to all his other sexual experiences. Gaeten had had several sexual experiences, of course, every time as a seme; as such, he was familiar with most ways of gaining pleasure – whenever he felt aroused, he sought stimulation on his cock, sought a heat to bury it into but this time-

His face flamed as he helplessly clenched his ass, feeling empty and unfulfilled, seeking something he did not understand. Sesshoumaru felt the movement and smiled darkly.

"Is there something you need, Gaeten?"

Gaeten cried out and panted harshly, breathing laboured with the effort of trying to deny what his body craved.

"N-no…"

One finger ghosted near his crack, rubbing slow, almost absent-minded circles. His ass clenched once more.

"You want to be filled, tiger," Sesshoumaru murmured against his skin. "You may as well admit it…you want another man's hard cock filling you up…thrusting into you without mercy…"

Gaeten almost sobbed with need and denial, shaking his head.

"No! No tha-that's not…I'm not-"

And abruptly, one long finger was inside his ass and Gaeten almost wept with relief.

"You're not what?" asked Sesshoumaru. "Not an uke?"

His free hand pinched the tiger demon's nipples hard. "Not submissive?"

The finger in his ass withdrew, causing tears to gather in his eyes. "Not my bitch?"

The velvety, seductive yet authoritative voice turned him into a pile of goo.

"You will obtain release…if you beg…"

Gaeten shook his head violently, the last tatters of his pride protesting against the demand. He did not beg; not now not ever. He did _not _beg, he did not-

Two fingers were shoved into his virgin ass and Gaeten cried out. Sesshoumaru ignored his cock completely and yet, the tiger demon's arousal seemed to increase with every passing second. The demon Lord had broken him, his painstakingly cultivated alpha nature. No true alpha got hot with such domination and humiliation, by being controlled by the object of his hatred in front of a hanyou…Sesshoumaru had made him a bitch…or perhaps he had always been one…

Sesshoumaru saw the subtle change in his eyes as the tiger finally admitted defeat and he smiled, satisfied. Punishments come in many forms…some from pain, some from pleasure…

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please…" Gaeten managed to mutter, something inside him dying at having to beg Sesshoumaru for his release, but his ass simultaneously clenching around the fingers. As soon as he said it though, the fingers withdrew.

"Not me…"

Gaeten looked at him inquiringly, feeling drugged, not understanding what he meant.

"Not me…you will beg Inuyasha…you will be granted release…if my pet forgives you…"

Gaeten closed his eyes in despair as Inuyasha gasped. No…no this could not be happening…him, a respected, powerful demon begging a half-breed…no he would not…surely, surely no release was worth that…

Sesshoumaru's large clawed hand suddenly grabbed his hard dick and Gaeten screamed.

"No! Please, Sesshoumaru-sama…I cannot…"

"You can…" Sesshoumaru whispered, the silky voice making him lose his mind his thoughts, his determination.

"I- he…no…"

"Ask him," Sesshoumaru murmured. "Beg for his forgiveness…beg…"

Slowly, torturously, he turned his head towards the hanyou who was staring at him and Sesshoumaru with his eyes wide. From behind Gaeten, Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a look. Inuyasha knew it meant that he wasn't to say anything till the prince commanded. Inuyasha blushed. Sesshoumaru knew that if anyone asked Inuyasha's forgiveness, Inuyasha would forgive them instantly as he was not at all used to such kind gestures.

"A hanyou…a half-breed…" Gaeten muttered to himself, the true humiliation of the situation sinking in.

Hanyou were the lowest of the low in demon society – it was an honor for them to even be allowed to exist; a demon apologizing or even being civil to a hanyou was unheard of. When Lord Sesshoumaru had taken on a hanyou slave, he had privately despised him for it. Surely, the young lord was slipping. Inu no Taisho must be ashamed to have such a weak heir. But his own predicament was far worse – he had to humble himself before a half breed…beg his forgiveness and for what? To persuade the arrogant young lord to fuck him. He had truly hit a new low. This was hell – enslaved by pleasure from a sadistic lord, forced to throw away his pride.

"A half-breed…"

"His name," whispered Sesshoumaru, a clawed hand kneading his ass, "-is Inuyasha."

"Do it…what you desire…you can have it…"

Gaeten clenched his teeth and threw his head back and tried to escape but Sesshoumaru held him fast.

"No…" he groaned.

Sesshoumaru's skilled fingers toyed with his nipples and ass. The demon Lord lowered his mouth to the tiger's throat and sucked harshly and Gaeten's control broke.

Turning his head to Inuyasha while still in Sesshoumaru's grip he gasped. "Inuyasha…please…I'm sorry…"

The words came as if from the mouth of a stranger because he, Gaeten, a respected tiger demon did not apologize to a mere hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"Hmmm…" the demon Lord contemplated, nibbling on his neck. "That was not enough…"

Gaeten wanted to scream. Inuyasha stared at them both, squirming. He was not comfortable with this; a higher class demon apologizing to him, a mere slave and a half breed at that. But Sesshoumaru-sama had commanded him to remain silent and he could not disobey.

Gaeten writhed in Sesshoumaru's grasp. A knowledgeable hand went to his thighs,, playing lightly with his balls and Gaeten screamed.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha please forgive me…Lord Sesshoumaru…"

Deadly claws tightened slightly, the threat all too obvious to the prone tiger demon. A thrill of fear and painful pleasure shot up his spine. He had never been under anyone's control before – it had always been a hard-won battle, even for his family members to get him to obey but this demon prince commanded his obedience as if he had every right to and the more surprising thing was that he gave it.

"Beg…" The implacable command in Sesshoumaru's voice made his arousal throb with need, but what was more shameful was that it was not his cock that demanded the greatest attention…

"Inuyasha…I beg you….please forgive me…I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha looked questioningly at Sesshoumaru who gave an answering glance. Turning his attention to Gaeten, Inuyasha nodded hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Well done, bitch…"

Gaeten was too far gone to even register protest at the name. He merely arched into the demon Lord pleadingly. Sesshoumaru withdrew his hand from his cock and Gaeten gasped at the loss.

"M-my Lord…please my Lord…" he begged incoherently.

"Are you my bitch, Gaeten?" Sesshoumaru asked in a low, dark voice. Gaeten did not process the words but at this point, he would have said yes to anything. "Yes! Yes...just _please!_"

Then two fingers rammed into his waiting ass at a slightly different angle and hit something inside. Gaeten came with a scream and passed out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gaeten opened his eyes groggily. He was lying on the floor…on a rug…on an _expensive_ rug…

Then his eyes opened fully and he saw an amused looking demon Lord staring down at him. Then everything that had occurred came rushing back to him. Lord Sesshoumaru had made him cum with just a few touches – he had cum so hard that he had passed out. Closing his eyes for a moment again, he prayed to lose consciousness once more.

"Get up, Gaeten," smirked Sesshoumaru. "Lord Inu no Taisho awaits you. They must all wonder where you disappeared to."

Gaeten rose to his feet unsteadily, legs still a bit jelly-like from the most intense orgasm of his life. Now that the heat and lust was over, he suddenly realized the fact that he was naked and Sesshoumaru was still fully clothed. Sesshoumaru did not have a hair out of place while he looked like he had just returned from battle.

When Sesshoumaru forced the advisor to meet his eyes, Gaeten's once fierce and proud eyes were lowered with humiliation. He would never be able to have his former confidence back again. He had been defeated irrevocably by the young heir of the Lord of the West. He had begged…for release and not just from the demon Lord but he had begged forgiveness from a hanyou, Sesshoumaru's pet.

Sesshoumaru took no notice of his nakedness and, for some reason, that was all the more humiliating. Sesshoumaru stared at him and then glanced at the door.

"Get out."

* * *

Inu no Taisho turned impatiently as his most trusted advisor entered the room and bowed hurriedly. He opened his mouth to reprimand the man but then closed it in surprise.

His clothes were disheveled and wrinkled, his hair was a mess, he was panting as if he'd run a mile and he seemed quite unsteady on his feet – ready to collapse. But perhaps the most surprising change was in his eyes; they were wild and despairing as if he had just been through a most harrowing experience. Inu no Tiasho frowned. What could have possible happened to him in the span of maybe an hour or so?

He had never seen the tiger demon look so defeated and haggard. He was generally implacable in his dressing.

"Gaeten, what happened to you?" he asked.

Gaeten did not seem to be able to form coherent sentences.

"I-" he trailed off and pointed ineffectually at the door. "Lord Sesshoumaru…"

Inu no Taisho sighed. That explained a lot.

"What did he do? I warned him not to injure you…"

Gaeten shook his head miserably. If only…

"No, my Lord…Sesshoumaru-sama did not – did not injure me…"

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes. Well actually, he didn't really _look_ hurt…

"Then what happened?"

Gaeten looked at the floor and remained silent but his face flamed red. Inu no Taisho decided he didn't really want to know.

* * *

In Sesshoumaru's chambers, Inuyasha looked in gratitude and awe at the demon Lord. He had saved him; he had not even punished him for baring his ass to another man. Not only that, he had punished a high ranking demon and forced him to apologize to _him_, Inuyasha.

Now Sesshoumaru made his way to the big bed on which Inuyasha was kneeling. Quite satisfied with the events, he sat down on the bed and stared at the still stunned hanyou in amusement.

"Well Inuyasha? Did you think that was appropriate?"

Inuyasha quickly bowed low. "Forgive me, my Lord…I shouldn't have believed him. You are far more powerful than him and I beg your pardon for ever doubting-"

He stopped as he felt Sesshoumaru's hand on his head, slowly caressing his ears.

"It was not your fault, puppy. Gaeten was in the wrong, not you."

Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief. Not his fault? Of course it was his fault! He, a mere slave, had not only doubted his master but also presumed to think that he could actually do something to help him. Of course a great demon Lord like Sesshoumaru would not need any help from a slave like him! How could he forgive something like that so easily?

Inuyasha did not raise his head. He wished the demon Lord would just punish him and get it over with. This- this generosity was too much. Lord Sesshoumaru had already pardoned too many of his mistakes- he already owed the demon Lord his life and since he never punished him for anything, he was more in the demon Lord's debt than ever. It was all very well for the demon Lord to dismiss the notion in a moment of magnanimity but for him, it was a crushing pressure.

He felt suffocated. He hadn't done anything to deserve such treatment. He wished Lord Sesshoumaru would just punish him and release him from the obligations – at least he could live with himself then. As it was, he could not bear the thought that Lord Sesshoumaru was being so very kind to him while he, Inuyasha, was being ungrateful.

Sesshoumaru frowned as Inuyasha's ears lay flat on his head. What was the hanyou so distressed over? Then he dismissed the thought. Perhaps the day's events had been too much for him. Surely he would be alright in some time.

* * *

That night, Gaeten lay on his bed alone and touched himself. But the object of his fantasies was no submissive, cute little demon but Lord Sesshoumaru. The way he had mastered his body and his will had left a deep impact on the tiger demon – his uke nature had truly been released. Sure, he would pretend in front of Lord Inu no Taisho and the others but one look from Sesshoumaru-sama would be enough to bring him to his knees – even as he hated the demon Lord, he would never be able to despise him again.

He, Gaeten, was the despicable one – he had got aroused with Lord Sesshoumaru's domination and expert touches on his ass.

_"Are you my bitch, Gaeten?"_

The demon Lord's words floated back to him. His face flamed and his hand sped up. He had been forced to beg a half-breed. Lord Sesshoumaru had humiliated him in front of his half-demon slave. But, to his chagrin, the degradation had only turned him on more.

And truth be told, the thing that he had been most disappointed about was that he had not got even a glimpse of Sesshoumaru's cock. It killed him to admit it even to himself but he wanted to be fucked. And the only one he would allow to dominate him was the authoritarian demon Lord who had mastered him with such ease.

Could he persuade Sesshoumaru to finish what they had started?

* * *

A/N: SO, WHAT SAY, PEOPLE? SHOULD GAETEN GET FUCKED BY SESSHY? Do you guys want that lemon or are you all fed up with my OC? ^_^ I know it can be annoying when authors get very carried away with OCs.

And thank you all for all your reviews ^_^ I am really glad you guys sent specific, detailed reviews this time. It really helped me write this chapter better. Please keep it up!


	9. A Slave's True Nature

**A/N: **Thank you all once again for all the wonderful reviews! ^_^ I hope you all like this chappie.

* * *

**Warnings: This chapter will contain shota, yaoi, graphic violent lemon, asphyxiation kink, D/s, S&M, slave, humiliation, language. If you are not comfortable with these, then please leave.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Slave's True Nature**

_Lived too long now you've come to take me  
To a place where I can die  
Lost my soul, lost my confidence in me  
Can't be something but I'll try…_

_-'Slave' by Silverchair_

* * *

Inuyasha fidgeted uneasily with his clothing and kept his eyes trained firmly on the ground, not even glancing up at the various colorful, enticing objects in the shop windows.

It was the day when the people selling their wares came to the castle town. Inuyasha had been quite content to be in the castle, not at all keen on facing people's judging stares and cruel whispers. He had more than enough experience with them – after all, he had spent his entire life amongst them. But Lord Sesshoumaru had ordered Inuyasha to accompany him and that is how Inuyasha found himself being led on a leash in the crowded market place, wishing nothing more than to go home.

Lord Sesshoumaru had so far not said a word, only traveled in seemingly random directions. Inuyasha could feel people's curious and derisive stares following him but Sesshoumaru's presence alone was enough to deter any malicious whispers; no one was brave enough – or stupid enough - to comment derogatorily on something that belonged to the prince of the Western Lands. Inuyasha was so lost in his own thoughts that when Sesshoumaru suddenly came to a halt, he almost bumped into his leg. The hanyou looked up for the first time and saw that they had come past the lanes of the street hawkers – this street was obviously a class apart. The shops, unlike the ones in the common market, were decorated tastefully but lavishly, even the outside warning off anyone who did not have a more or less unlimited budget.

Sesshoumaru's attendants entered one such shop before them, announcing the arrival of the son of the Western Lord. When Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha entered the grand doors, Inuyasha's mouth fell open at the sight of the place. It looked nothing like any shop he had ever been in. It was spacious and skillfully lit, with a few expensive looking items of clothing on display in strategically placed locations.

As soon as Sesshoumaru entered, shop assistants hurried towards them, bowing ingratiatingly.

"May I help you with something, My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru did not glance at them but walked leisurely towards a discreetly placed low table where a man was sitting. The assistants hung back hesitantly, unsure. Seeing Lord Sesshoumaru approaching, the man immediately got to his feet and bowed low.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," he smiled. "You honor me with your presence in my humble establishment."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement of the greeting.

"How may I be of service?"

Sesshoumaru tugged on the hanyou's leash lightly, causing Inuyasha to look up shyly from behind Sesshoumaru, where he was attempting to hide.

"Jounichirou…find my slave something suitable to wear."

Inuyasha gasped while, Jounichirou's eyebrows shot up for a moment before they drew down again in a frown. The wares in his shop were for the best of the best – nobles and Lords of the highest class and Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to buy such clothing for a hanyou slave?

"Ummm…were you looking for anything in particular my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru sat down gracefully on the big cushion Jounichirou's assistants had brought at a signal from the manager while Inuyasha knelt down nearby. A man offered him a drink in a beautiful goblet. Taking it delicately, Sesshoumaru turned back to Jounichirou.

"Whatever he wants."

Jounichirou looked uncertain just for a moment before he called a few assistants and asked them to wait on the Lord and his slave. The other customers in the store stopped what they were doing to stare as unobtrusively as possible at the famous Lord Sesshoumaru. Also, they had to stop browsing as the shop assistants who had been helping them had disappeared from their side and reappeared at Sesshoumaru's side.

"And Jounichirou…" The manager of the shop turned inquiringly to the Lord. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes bore relentlessly into his. "Money is no object."

Jounichirou bowed. A number of assistants approached the low table and placed exquisite materials before them. Sesshoumaru glanced at the kneeling hanyou.

"You may choose whatever you want."

Inuyasha glanced anxiously at the Lord and then at the fine materials before him that he was too afraid to even touch, lest he ruined them. Some more assistants came and placed more such materials, each finer than the one before. As Inuyasha only stared at them without making any attempt to even touch them, Sesshoumaru finally glanced at him.

"Are they not to your liking, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha lowered his eyes guiltily.

"They are beautiful, my Lord."

"Then why do you hesitate?" asked the Lord.

Inuyasha's ears flattened. He glanced miserably at the array of some of the finest clothing laid out before him. How in the world was he supposed to select something? How would he know if it pleased his master or not? What if the Lord didn't like it? He had never dreamed to even be able to touch clothes this fine, let alone wear them himself. Whatever Sesshoumaru chose to give him was enough for him – he did not need or like such fine things which he would be forever afraid to spoil or dirty or tear.

"Wh-whatever pleases you, my Lord," he replied in a small voice, bowing.

Sesshoumaru's expression was neutral. "Take what you want, hanyou. I will not say it again."

Inuyasha looked up sharply at the command. Whatever he wanted? But that didn't make any sense! He was torn between the desire to obey the Lord and the dissatisfaction at having to make a choice like this. What was there to chose? Clothes were for covering the body – all that mattered was how comfortable they were. Designs and colors were mostly superfluous. What did Lord Sesshoumaru expect him to do?

"M-my Lord, please! I- I can't…I don't know what…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened almost imperceptibly, the difference visible only to Inuyasha.

"It is a present, Inuyasha. Do you not desire fine garments?"

Inuyasha bowed low once more and touched his forehead to the ground before the Lord's feet but remained silent.

Sesshoumaru stared at the hanyou, contemplating. His puppy seemed really distressed and scared. Strange. Most servants leapt at the chance of wearing such fine clothing and yet, here was this shy little hanyou, unable to choose from the finest. How much degradation had the child endured to have lost all sense of self and preference?

The demon Lord glanced thoughtfully at the gorgeous materials laid out before them and then looked up at Jounichirou.

"The Lady of the Western Lands returns soon. Have outfits suitable to her station be sent over to the castle as soon as possible."

A hint of amusement entered the Lord's eyes.

"I am sure you are aware of the consequences, should they…displease her."

Jounichirou repressed a shiver and bowed quickly. The Lady of the Western Lands was a…forbidding figure when crossed. He did _not _want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

Although the shop claimed to have all articles of the highest quality, the clothing used to make the outfits of the royal family of the Western Lands was a class apart. Although all the ridiculously expensive garments in his shop _were_ of the highest quality, the material and dye he would use for Lady Seitachi was made from rare demon threads – beautiful as well as durable. It would have to be flawless – anything less would invite the ire of the Lady on his head. The patterns printed on them would be hand crafted by the most talented artisans in the field. No other demon or demonesses would have clothing anywhere close to that.

"Yes, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru stood up fluidly and headed for the door without a second glance at the materials laid out on the table. Jounichirou glanced knowingly at the slave. It was obvious that it did not think itself deserving of such finery. And just as well. It would not do for a hanyou's apparel to rival a noble's. As a man who had much experience dealing with and getting his work done by people of all classes, he knew that well trained slaves did not possess the audacity to express a preference different from their master's. And Lord Sesshoumaru's slave, although hanyou, would of course be impeccably trained. Why then had the Lord brought him here and asked him to select? Was it a test? If so, the little hanyou had passed.

The shop's activities swiftly returned to normal as the prince left and customers began to grow impatient at the lax in service.

* * *

Inuyasha dutifully followed the Lord out of the store, but inside, he was miserable.

He was truly pathetic, he thought to himself. He could not even follow a simple order of selecting a present that the Lord was generous enough to give him. The Lord must surely think him ungrateful now. Hadn't he caused enough trouble to the Lord without disobeying him even in this? Why had he wanted to reward him anyway? He, Inuyasha, had caused nothing but trouble since he had arrived at the castle.

He kept his head bowed, the guilt eating up at him. He felt itchy in his own skin, the novel situation and the strange behavior of the Lord causing him confusion and anxiety. This was the worst possible thing he could have done, rejecting a gift from his master. He would surely be punished for it. If he wasn't, then that was even worse; how would he live with himself? If a master did not think it worthwhile to spare the trouble of punishing his slave, then surely the only thing that could mean was that he was not worth the trouble of training and that he would be supplanted soon. If he continued at this rate, the Lord would surely replace him with a more worthy, obedient pet.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he thought of a life without his master. No, he would rather die than belong to anyone else.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly as he felt the waves of misery rolling off the hanyou. He could not understand what was troubling the little puppy so much. Surely a trip to a clothing store could not cause such anxiety. What was the matter with him?

Sesshoumaru had not liked the extreme submission in the hanyou, to the extent that he had entirely lost himself. Something would have to be done to return some sense of self-respect in him but as a slave, the hanyou's mind functioned in a different way from the average person. Things that would help a normal person gain confidence and strength would only hurt a slave's primed psyche. He would have to find a different way.

* * *

When they returned to the castle, evening had already fallen. Sesshoumaru had not said a word to Inuyasha through out the day and after the incident in the shop, Lord Sesshoumaru had ordered him to wait outside whenever he entered a shop – to buy something or merely to inspect. While Sesshoumaru had merely not wished to cause the hanyou any more anxiety, Inuyasha thought it was because he was ashamed of his conduct and wanted to make sure the hanyou did not embarrass him further. His heart sank all the more.

As Lord of the Land, it was one of the duties of the heir apparent to make sure that no illegal items were being marketed in the land. If he suspected anything, he could order a search of the place. Of course, these seemingly minor duties could be carried out from the palace itself without the Lord having to go into town himself, but Inu no Taisho knew that it was impossible to govern a kingdom without knowing it's people – what conditions they lived in and whether or not they were content.

Sesshoumaru ordered Inuyasha to bathe and then wait in his chambers and then left to report to Inu no Taisho.

* * *

As Inuyasha prepared to remove his clothing before entering the bath, he looked sadly at the dull, dirty blue, rough material of his haori. The hakama, that were actually supposed to be of the same color as the haori, were grayish. The pair was obviously mismatches, as was common in servants' clothes who did not have the luxury of discarding an entire outfit if either the haori or the hakama were torn or unusable, with the result that the sets that remained were often mismatched. The undershirt, that was supposed to be white, had yellowed and frayed.

He glanced in the looking glass in dismay at the sorry picture he presented. Surely Lord Sesshoumaru found it repulsive to look at such a pet. That is why he had wanted to buy him more appealing clothing and he, Inuyasha, had even screwed that up. But what could he do now? There was no way of making amends for his stupidity.

He stripped quickly and got into the cold bath miserably. With the bar of soap and the rough wash cloth, he scrubbed at his skin harshly till it was rubbed raw. Letting the unpleasantly cold water steal his body warmth, he unconsciously reveled in the discomfort. The evening was cool, the chill of the night beginning to set in and the cold water, coupled with the rough scrubbing caused his skin to hurt. And as hot tears mingled with the hot water, Inuyasha thought that this punishment was no where near enough.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru returned to his chambers, he found Inuyasha kneeling in front of his usual armchair, leash and collar still attached.

He sat down in the armchair and gestured at the collar and leash.

"You may remove them now, Inuyasha."

A collar and leash were a symbol of a slave's submissive status, a declaration of his master's dominance but Sesshoumaru did not require him to wear them at night as they were not at all comfortable to sleep in. But today Inuyasha bowed his head to the ground, resting it on the Lord's feet, eyes dull and despairing.

"I beg your forgiveness, Master. I know I deserve any punishment you give for my disobedience."

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. "You are not going to be punished, puppy."

To his surprise, he saw his boot wet with the child's tears. He raised him up gently but Inuyasha kept his head bowed.

"May I beg for one last chance, my Lord? I swear on my life I will not disappoint you."

Sesshoumaru slowly smoothed the hanyou's ears, hoping to calm him but the hanyou got all the more agitated at the light caresses. "What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's tiny fists were clenched in his lap as he knelt at his master's feet.

"I know…I know I have caused you much trouble…I know I am not worthy to serve one such as you but- but please my Lord! I beg of you to keep this slave…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. His pet thought he was going to be sent away for such a small thing?

"Who told you that you were being dismissed from my service, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shook his head miserably. "And I disappointed my Lord over and over again. Of course, I am not worthy of punishment by your hand but please, order me to do anything and I will do it…to myself….but please don't send me away!"

Sesshoumaru was touched to the depths of his iron heart. This hanyou thought so less of himself that he was not worthy of even the Lord's punishment? He would harm himself at his master's command?

Then something caught his eye. Inuyasha's skin…it was red and irritated as if by a rash. There were small scratches where the harsh scrubbing had drawn blood.

He seized one small arm tightly. "You did this to yourself?"

Inuyasha looked down.

The demon Lord was enraged. He leaned down and his large clawed hand fisted harshly in Inuyasha's hair and held tightly. Inuyasha winced as his head was pulled at an unnatural angle.

"Listen to me, hanyou," Sesshoumaru hissed. "You are not going anywhere. Not now, not ever. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha tried to glance at him out of the corner of his eyes but could not see the Lord's face due to the angle of his head. Sesshoumaru turned him violently to face him, the force raising him off the ground a little.

Then his hair was released and Sesshoumaru got to his feet. He took the hanyou's leash in his hand and dragged him bodily to the bed. He glanced in satisfaction as the collar choked the hanyou, causing tears to spring to his eyes and hands to scramble ineffectively at his throat, trying to relieve the pressure.

Inuyasha was then grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown unceremoniously onto the bed face first. Wincing at the light bruising that had already started to appear on his throat; Inuyasha tried to turn on his back but choked on a cry as the maneuver caused the collar to be pulled harshly.

Looking back at the Lord, he saw Sesshoumaru kneeling over him, leash in hand the way one handles spirited horses. His clothes were torn off his back and Sesshoumaru's implacable hand pressed his face into the mattress, hiking his ass into the air.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red, his inner youkai demanding that the little creature's submission be forced. The Lord understood that Inuyasha was too agitated to see sense and logic, the deeply ingrained slavish nature refusing to be placated with kindness. Gentleness would only make matters worse. There were times when brute force was essential.

Lethal claws caused little pinpricks on the hanyou's neck as they grew. Inuyasha's neck which was in the Lord's vice-like grip, the pressure almost not allowing the slave to breathe as his face was pressed into the mattress.

Without warning, he felt the Lord's huge cock slam into him. He screamed, the dry penetration causing his unprepared entrance to burn and tear but it was not enough to even give the Lord pause. Sesshoumaru withdrew harshly and thrust back in all the way. Blood began to drip from the tender orifice stretched beyond its limits.

A heavy body draped over his pinned him to the bed as Sesshoumaru leaned over him to whisper into puppy-ears.

"Does it hurt, Inuyasha?"

The rough, amused voice sent a shiver of fear down the hanyou's spine.

"Yes, my Lord…."

Sesshoumaru pulled his dick back almost all the way. "Good." And he slammed back in, causing the poor hanyou to cry out once more.

Youkai on the surface, Sesshoumaru smirked at the little creature's discomfort. The hand holding the leash pulled, idly choking the hanyou.

"Who are you, hanyou?" The rough voice demanded.

"Y-your slave, master," Inuyasha choked out as much as the pressure on his neck would allow.

The hold was not loosened.

"And?"

Inuyasha writhed, the huge intruder in his abused ass feeling very….different.

"Yo-your pet…"

Sesshoumaru grinded lazily into the hanyou's ass.

"And?"

Inuyasha whimpered, unable to think, the lack of oxygen clouding his thoughts.

His face was pressed harder into the mattress and Inuyasha shut his eyes.

"You're my whore, hanyou. My slut….my toy…whatever I want you to be."

The leash was abruptly released and Inuyasha took in deep gulps of air. But then a clawed hand grabbed his hard little dick and Inuyasha's breath released in a gasp.

"This body-" a large palm squeezed the little shaft roughly. "-is mine to do with as I please."

The demon abruptly pulled back and thrust into the child, the force enough to push Inuyasha forward but due to Sesshoumaru's hold on his neck, he could not move.

"You live…for my pleasure..."

Merciless claws pinched tiny hard nipples and once golden eyes that were now blood red stared cruelly at the little creature in its grasp.

"It seems you do not understand the meaning of being my possession."

Inuyasha was suddenly slammed onto his back and the demon thrust his swollen member in roughly, drawing Inuyasha's legs to his chest, the hanyou nearly folded in half. The child stared fearfully at the demon fucking him so ruthlessly.

"Master…master, please…have mercy…"

Sesshoumaru looked amused. "Mercy?"

Inuyasha whimpered and tears escaped his eyes as the demon shifted slightly inside him.

"I-it hurts, my Lord…"

Powerful hands caught hold of his skinny legs and pulled them apart, giving the aggressor greater access.

"Hmm…so?"

Inuyasha gasped. The demon Lord had never been so brutal with him; he was frightening.

"Master- I belong to you…please…"

The predator smirked icily and thrust back in, paying no heed to the victim's pleas.

"My possession, hanyou, does what I say. You have been a bad puppy."

Inuyasha whimpered. "Yes, master."

"Do you deserve this punishment, puppy?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes in resignation. "I do, Master."

Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the jaw and turned his head, forcing the hanyou to open his eyes and look at him. "Did I not tell you only I may punish you – no one else?"

Inuyasha assented with his eyes.

"And yet you harmed yourself." A single clawed finger drew a thin line on the raw skin, drawing blood.

Inuyasha glanced at the wound and then at the demon's red, glowing eyes. If the Lord decided to kill him now, he would not be able to do anything about it. The thought sent another wave of arousal thought the half-demon's body.

"You will learn…you will learn what I can do to this body of yours if I wish…what damage I can do to it if you displease me…"

The hard, merciless cock thrust back into his thoroughly abused ass and Inuyasha screamed.

"Your punishment and your pleasure…are mine to give as I see fit…"

Arms like steel slammed his thin wrists onto the mattress forcefully, bruising the sensitive flesh. The half demon stared helplessly up at the Lord as the powerful demon forced his submission, pitiless eyes staring him down.

"Do not presume to know when you do and do not deserve punishment."

As the demon began to fuck him in earnest, Inuyasha cried. His asshole was beginning to feel stretched and raw. The demon Lord's large shaft caused more pain than pleasure but he had never been more aroused in his life. His tiny dick strained with the lack of contact as Sesshoumaru entirely ignored it. His face felt hot and he felt slightly dizzy but in an oh-so-good way. Every place the Master's hand touched, cut, bruised, Inuyasha's skin tingled with pleasure and the demon Lord was relentless. For hours, the demon fucked the little hanyou, shifting him in different positions according to his whim, with no regard for the hanyou's comfort. The Lord came several times, shooting his load on the hanyou's face, head, body. Inuyasha also came numerous times, without a single touch to his cock. Eventually, Inuyasha was exhausted too sore to move, teetering on the verge of unconsciousness.

A sharp slap to his face snapped him out of the daze.

"You will not fall asleep, hanyou. I will take my pleasure from your body still."

Inuyasha whimpered, feeling trapped and helpless on all fours, but loving the feeling because it was his Master who controlled him so viciously. This- this was it. This is what he was meant to be. How could he have forgotten? How could he have spent so much time needlessly worrying over whether or not he disappointed his master? It was not his place to worry about that. He was a toy, a body to be used by his master- to be fucked and beaten as the master pleased. If Sesshoumaru-sama was ever displeased by his actions, he not spare him. He had seen just how ruthless the Lord was towards those who disobeyed him. Then how could he have ever imagined that he, a mere slave, had the right to take his punishment into his own hands? Had the Master not told him that he belonged to the Lord forever? How could he have ever doubted the Lord's word?

Sesshoumaru continued to use him for a long while after Inuyasha was too exhausted to get aroused, body still tingling from the aftershocks of the numerous orgasms that he had had. Finally, he released deep inside the hanyou's ass and allowed himself to fall onto the hanyou's back, the half demon's breath leaving his body because of the warm, heavy weight on top of him. Feeling his master satisfied, Inuyasha finally allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, it was already late in the day. He woke up feeling more relaxed and content than he could ever remember feeling before. His body was pleasantly sore from his Master's harsh fuck. The bruises and scratches were just beginning to heal. Inuyasha tried to turn onto his side but found that his ass was _killing_ him. But it was all worth it. Sesshoumaru-sama had truly shown him who the Master was. Yes, he had done a lot of foolish things but not everyone could be perfect like Sesshoumaru-sama. Inuyasha's strength was nowhere even close to any demon's and Sesshoumaru was the most powerful of them all, save for Inu no Taisho. For the first time in many days, Inuyasha grinned. How could he have been stupid enough to think that he could have inconvenienced the Lord in any way? Everyone knew that Sesshoumaru-sama allowed for no impudence.

"What brings a smile to your face, puppy?"

Ears flickering happily at his master's voice, Inuyasha turned joyfully to face Sesshoumaru who had just walked in followed by a servant.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" he beamed happily. Then he blushed as he realized that he was still naked under the sheets and Sesshoumaru was staring at him amusedly. He attempted to get out of bed to kneel properly before his master but seeing his discomfort, Sesshoumaru gestured for him to stay put so Inuyasha knelt on the bed.

Sesshoumaru glanced impassively at all the bruises and cuts that he had inflicted in the poor slave. It had been a mistake on his part to treat the slave too gently all these days. He was aware that it took slaves a long time to be able to unlearn their training and begin to behave as a normal person. If only the brat didn't look so damn adorable and innocent, he would not feel like pampering him so much. But the lesson had been needed; the hanyou needed to feel the security of being under a strong master. But along with firmness, something else was also needed.

He motioned to the servant to step forward. Inuyasha looked inquiringly at the neatly wrapped parcel on the platter in her hand. Sesshoumaru took it and placed it in the hanyou's lap. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"For me?!"

"Open it, puppy."

Heart hammering with excitement, Inuyasha carefully opened the outer cloth wrapping and then the inner thin rice paper. Within, were a carefully crisp white undershirt, a haori and hakama – fiery red in color. Inuyasha's eyes were impossibly wide and shining.

"Master…"

"It is a fire-rat kimono, Inuyasha, made out of the hair of the fire-rat. You seemed afraid of soiling those fine garments in the shop so I believe this will be adequate. It repairs itself, does not need to be cleaned and will grow as you do."

For a moment, Inuyasha stared at the robes in wonder. The properties of fire-rat hair were very well-known but as far as he knew, no such clothing existed because everyone knew that the hair of the fire-rat was extremely difficult, if not impossible to procure. Not many would survive the attempt as the hair had to be taken off a live fire-rat for it to retain the properties and fire-rats were rather…fierce by nature. This gift was priceless but this time, Inuyasha knew better than to feel unworthy of it. Sesshoumaru-sama was the judge of what he was worth, not him.

As soon as he got over the shock, he impulsively threw his arms around the Lord, hugging him around the middle which was the part that he could reach while the Lord was standing and he was kneeling on the bed.

As the hanyou burrowed his cute little head in his chest, Sesshoumaru allowed a small smile to flicker on his lips. When Inuyasha pulled away, his face was impassive once more.

"Do you like this color, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded shyly. The slavers had always told him that a slave had no likes or dislikes except what his master wanted him to have but somehow, he had never been able to entirely get rid of his preference of this color.

"Red can mean many things to many people but I give it to you because it is the color of courage," Sesshoumaru told him, voice soft. "Courage and confidence…"

Inuyasha looked doubtful. Courage? He was not courageous…

"Wear it without shame for you are worthy of it."

Inuyasha nodded fervently.

"Besides," Sesshoumaru said wryly. "You will need to be presentable when the Lady of the Western Lands arrives. She must be quite keen to meet you."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "But…I have heard…the lady does not like hanyou…"

"That," Sesshoumaru informed him, "Is putting it _very _mildly."

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter: All hell breaks loose when Inuyasha meets Sesshoumaru's mother ^_^

Tell me what you think of this chappie and especially the lemon. Ja ne! ^.^


	10. The Lady of the West

**Chapter 10 – The Lady of the West**

Inu no Taisho's features were outwardly schooled as usual into his impassive mask, but inside, he was doing a little happy dance. His mate, the Lady of the West returned today and although life had been a good deal quieter and calmer when she was away, he had missed her.

Faced with sniveling, groveling sycophants, day in and day out, it was refreshing to have his tart, fearless mate to endure it with him. Lady Tsukiko was an unusual mixture of rigid, irreproachable propriety and unsettling mischief. Inu no Taisho was respected and obeyed throughout his land, but Lady Tsukiko inspired a different kind of awe- people obeyed her just because they could not be entirely sure what she would do if they didn't – not that she had ever been cruel or unjust, but her justice was precisely the thing that the crooks feared and that served to keep them in line.

"Taisho, this is entirely your doing!"

This was the first line that greeted his ears on the arrival of his beloved mate.

"What is it, my lady?" he asked mildly. "Something displeases you?"

Lady Tsukiko glared at him. "You know very well what displeases me! My son…what have you done?"

_Here we go_, thought her husband.

"You have weakened our son! I leave my son for but a few days and you make him take in a hanyou pet?"

"Make him?" Inu no Taisho raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think anyone can _make _Sesshoumaru do anything?"

The Lady waved this aside. "Well, allowed him, then. How could you allow him a hanyou pet?"

"Hanyou are living beings as well, Tsukiko-sama," he reminded her.

Lady Tsukiko snorted. "Then perhaps you would wish to house chicken and pigs here as well, my Lord? After all, they are living beings as well; they deserve a roof and shelter."

Inu no Taisho's lips thinned. "That is not the same thing," he told her irritably.

"Whyever not?" she challenged.

"BECAUSE THE DAMN HANYOU IS NOT A CHICKEN, ALRIGHT?" Inu no Taisho shouted. Then he groaned as his mate just smirked. Insufferable woman! Why had he missed her again?

The guards posted outside the room looked at each other as their Lord's loud voice reached their ears. The Lord and the Lady met after many days and they were discussing chicken?

Lady Tsukiko looked at him in an injured manner. "I spend years training our son to be the future Lord of the West and you weaken him in a few days? Is that all my efforts are worth? Is that how it is?"

Inu no Taisho hesitated. "No! Of course not! That's not…that is not what I-"

Lady Tsukiko closed her eyes, took a deep breath and held up a hand. "You need say nothing further, my Lord," she said in wounded tones.

Inu no Taisho passed a tired hand over his forehead. How was it that he could work with intricate political and diplomatic problems for days on end and this mate of his could tire him out in a few minutes?

"Look, why don't you just go sort it out with Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

When the Lady of the West had first heard the rumors of her son with a hanyou, the bearer of this ill tiding had feared for his life. The noble Lady did not appreciate her son walking in his father's footsteps with regard to these rather embarrassing eccentricities. She had made it a point to learn the full and accurate account of what had happened and she had at once determined to make sure Sesshoumaru knew exactly how she felt about the whole issue.

When she returned to the palace, everyone walked on eggshells for a while till the Lady sorted things out with the young heir. Even the generals and officials were not too keen on incurring her displeasure.

In fact, the only one who didn't seem to be afraid of her was her son.

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Hahaue," the young Lord bowed to his mother in greeting when she entered the richly furnished room that was a favorite of his mother's. There were different types of chairs arranged tastefully. Lady Tsukiko seated herself in a cushioned chair. Sesshoumaru took a seat opposite her.

"Well?" she demanded. "Is it true?"

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side in a rather unsuccessful attempt at innocence. "What?"

She reclined back slightly, resting her chin on her hand. "A hanyou? Really?" The look that she was giving him now had been the cause of nervous collapse in many a powerful demons but Sesshoumaru returned her gaze unflinchingly.

"Yes, mother. A hanyou. He is a pet." Then he glared. "And you are not to do anything to him."

Lady of the West raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Did you just order your mother, Sesshoumaru?" she asked in a very cold voice. "Your Lord shall hear of this, make no mistake."

Sesshoumaru raised an arrogant eyebrow. "So?"

The Lady of the West glared at him intimidatingly for a moment. When Sesshoumaru didn't seem even remotely affected, she sighed. "Yes, you're right." It was very obvious what she thought of the esteemed Lord's control over their son.

She sighed with deceptive resignation. "Well, I would at least like to meet the famed hanyou."

Sesshoumaru gestured for a servant to bring Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had not yet healed from the injuries of Sesshoumaru's harsh use of him. As a result, there were deep scratch marks, bruises and various cuts on his body. His throat still bore the marks where the collar had dug in when Sesshoumaru had held him in a choking grip. He still limped heavily as his ass hurt like a bitch too but he reveled in the pain; it was proof of his master's power over him. He did not want the dull ache to go away any time soon. Every time he sat down, especially on a hard surface, a sharp lance of pain would shoot through his rear end and he would shiver at the memory of that glorious night with his Lord. Pain was good; it kept you grounded, made you _real._

When he headed towards the room where his Lord had summoned him, he was wearing his red fire-rat robe along with the collar and leash that he was henceforth ordered to wear even within the castle. Sesshoumaru would not make the mistake of giving him too much freedom before he was ready for it.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Lady Tsukiko asked her son while they waited.

When Inuyasha entered, covered in bruises and bite marks and limping severely, she smirked. "I see."

Inuyasha bowed low before her. Lady of the West threw him a glance of utmost disdain. Inuyasha shrunk back and almost whimpered. This Lady was scary!

"Well I must say I am disappointed in you, my son," she said in her coldest, most formal tone. "A hanyou pet…to think the extent to which Sesshoumaru should fall, just when I was away. The fate of a kingdom rests on your shoulders and this…" she glanced contemptuously at the kneeling slave. "…these are the values you have? To play with what is not worth the dust under your feet."

Every word pierced Inuyasha's heart with the force of a poison-tipped arrow.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and gave her a look that clearly said _I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work._

Lady Tsukiko sat, straight backed and proud.

"You have tainted the castle by bringing a hanyou in here. Have you no respect for traditions?"

He raised an eyebrow. Lady Tsukiko was asking him to respect redundant old traditions? _His mother_ was taking him to task over breaking tradition? That was the pot calling the kettle black.

"Such behavior…such common tastes and passions…this is not what is expected of the future Lord of the West. Take care, Sesshoumaru…or you may end up throwing away a kingdom over a slave."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he panicked. The kingdom? Was she talking about disowning Master Sesshoumaru? Would he lose his throne? Because of him? Why did the prince insist on risking so very much on him? She was right - he was not worth the dirt under his feet.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at his mother's theatrics. Being melodramatic was in the Shiro inuyoukai blood, it seemed.

The Lady did not miss Inuyasha's increasingly horrified and ashamed countenance and the glint in her eyed conveyed the challenge to her son. With a slight, haughty tilt of his chin, Sesshoumaru accepted it.

But he could not say anything in the presence of the servants and guards and his mother _knew_ that! Dammit, now he would have to spend some time convincing the sensitive little puppy that his mother's odd sense of fun was not the hanyou's fault and that he, Sesshoumaru, was not going to be disowned because of having a hanyou slave; he had gotten away with far worse, after all. But the slave had an irritating habit of shouldering the blame for all misfortune.

He stood up. "If that is all, my lady, I will take my leave."

The Lady of the West said nothing. Inuyasha and everyone else only saw the impassive, regal countenance and piercing, shard-like eyes; only Sesshoumaru saw the cheeky spark of mischief in them.

* * *

Inuyasha sat miserably in his place at Lord Sesshoumaru's feet, fiddling with his red haori's sleeves.

Sesshoumaru glanced at him. "Do not pay attention to, Hahaue, Inuyasha. She does not truly mean it."

Inuyasha glanced at him disbelievingly. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. "It is her idea of a joke."

Inuyasha looked on the verge of tears. "B-but...she said…your crown…"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "What about it?"

Inuyasha stared at him wide eyed. "I could not bear it if you were deposed because of me, my lord."

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted dangerously. "My parents are not foolish enough to needlessly sacrifice the life of any hapless demon presumptuous enough to try and take my place."

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly but he was still miserable.

"But y-your mother was displeased with you, my Lord-"

Sesshoumaru returned his attention to the papers he was looking through. "That is perfectly normal."

"-be-because of me…" Inuyasha bit his lip. "I-I;m sorry, Master. You got into trouble…because of me…"

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes. Being in trouble was how he had spent the majority of his life. His parents would grow concerned if he started behaving in a proper, decorous manner.

"It is none of your business, hanyou," Sesshoumaru commanded coldly. "Your job is to please me…do not presume to disquiet yourself over my affairs."

Inuyasha jumped at the severe tone.

"Yes, my Lord," he said softly, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the little slave. Inuyasha was still anxious and was biting his lower lip adorably. Seeing the submissive little puppy worrying his soft, red lip, Sesshoumaru felt a stirring in his lower regions. Putting his work aside, he reached down and with one clawed thumb, eased the swollen lip away from his teeth. Inuyasha glanced up, startled.

"You will put that mouth to better use, hanyou," the Master ordered huskily. Inuyasha whimpered at his tone.

Taking hold of his leash, Sesshoumaru pulled the kneeling hanyou between his legs. Inuyasha blushed. Sesshoumaru guided the slave's mouth to his now exposed cock and Inuyasha obediently took him into his mouth. It was too big; Inuyasha could only take in about half of it. He whined happily as Sesshoumaru caressed his ears encouragingly. Master was pleased; he was doing good!

But for Sesshoumaru, it was not enough. He allowed the hanyou to get used to the large member in his mouth but then he gripped the puppy by the back of his neck and forced him to take in a little more. Slowly, carefully he began thrusting in and out of the hanyou's virgin mouth, going in a deeper each time. Finally, his control broke as he felt the head hit the back of the little hanyou's throat. Pulling back, he thrust in rather roughly and Inuyasha gagged, staring up at him wide eyed.

Sesshoumaru looked down languidly into the choking hanyou's eyes. Damned if he didn't look adorable choking so helplessly on his dick! He held himself in place for a while till Inuyasha began to struggle to breathe. The child's tight little throat was clenching around him in the best possible way. Finally, he pulled back a little and allowed Inuyasha to take in a few quick breaths before thrusting back in. The warm, wet hole was too good for him to stop fucking.

Inuyasha concentrated on not choking as Sesshoumaru took his pleasure from him. Inuyasha had felt himself get hot just at the position he was in; trapped on his knees between the Lord's powerful, muscled legs, with his Master controlling his leash- he could not turn, could not move, could not do anything that his master did not want him to. He was a leashed pet; his master could use him as he pleased…like a slave…like a dog…

He snapped out of his fantasies as Sesshoumaru's hold on the back of his head tightened and he suddenly thrust deep into his throat and remained in place, grinding the poor hanyou's face into crotch. Inuyasha could not breathe as his throat was stuffed with his master's cock and his nose was buried in Sesshoumaru's pubic hair; he began to struggle but Sesshoumaru paid him no mind. Then, with a soft groan, he came deep in the hanyou's throat forcing the slave to swallow all of his cum. What he couldn't swallow spilled from the side of his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

Panting softly with flushed cheeks, Inuyasha glanced up shyly at his master. His lips were red and swollen from the delicious abuse and his throat was sore but it had been worth it to be able to taste Sesshoumaru-sama. He was reassured; his master had gifted him with his touch, so obviously, he was not angry with him. He had learned his lesson over worrying about things beyond his control. Lord Sesshoumaru did not wish to let go of him despite his mother's disapproval so it was not his place to question his master. Hadn't the Lord made it clear that Inuyasha belonged to him and no one else?

Sesshoumaru caressed his ears soothingly. If his puppy looked this fuckable every time he did this, then his knew permanent place was on his knees between his Master's thighs.

* * *

Some of Inu no Taisho's courtiers, including Gaeten, were celebrating. They had heard of Lady Tsukiko's reaction to Sesshoumaru having a hanyou pet and they all felt that if anyone could force the young Lord to see sense, it was his mother. It was clear that since the Lady of the West disapproved of the hanyou, he would not be long for this world. Lady Tsukiko and Lord Inu no Taisho were the only people who could overrule Sesshoumaru. Lord Inu no Taisho spoilt his son a bit too much, they felt. But now that Lady Tsukiko had returned, they had an ally; no one hated hanyou and humans more than Lady Tsukiko.

Sesshoumaru, because of his uncompromising, ruthless nature, had many enemies. There were many at court who felt that the young heir was not suitable to be the next Lord of the West. Inu no Taisho understood the importance of diplomacy and keeping good relations with others even if sometimes, one had to sacrifice certain ideals – that was the way of the world, after all. But Sesshoumaru was ruthless; his answer to intricate, tangled problems was a slash of his claws. Admittedly, more often than not, it worked but it made things…inconvenient for those who sought personal gain along with the good of the kingdom.

So, excited tongues wagged in censure of the young Lord, hoping the noble Lady would pay heed and take action. One of the officials, Teru, was a member of the diplomacy- on many occasions, his cunning words had prevented bloodshed and placated miffed Lords. However, he was a unique combination of honeyed words and harsh action and this time, Teru thought it was a time for actions rather than words. It was good to be cautious, he felt, but nothing great was ever achieved without some element of risk. Sometimes, it was important to know who owned the marmalade and right now, it wasn't Sesshoumaru. Of course, the Lady was very fond of her son and not inclined to hurt him. She would need a … little _nudge_ in the right direction. This was a perfect opportunity to prove to her who exactly was on her side.

"You are willing to…do away with the hanyou?" she asked the kneeling youkai impassively.

Teru eagerly bowed low before her. "If you wish it, your Majesty!"

Lady Tsukiko looked at him with inscrutable eyes. "And what of Sesshoumaru? If he finds out I ordered his precious pet to be slain, he would be quite upset with me."

"He…need not find out who the perpetrator was, Majesty," Teru said carefully.

Lady Tsukiko looked at him thoughtfully. "Hmmm…it's an idea…"

Teru flushed with triumph. "My Lady, all I ask is your protection! If the young Lord even suspects me…"

A cold shudder went through him. He did not even want to imagine.

"The little hanyou _is_ a bit of an embarrassment, ne?" she sighed.

"Yes, my Lady," Teru nodded furiously. "And this seems to be the only solution…"

"My son is quite stubborn," the Lady of the West agreed reluctantly.

"So…shall I…go ahead, majesty?" Teru asked, heart thundering furiously in his chest.

Lady Tsukiko contemplated for a long moment. "No, never mind. Sesshoumaru is determined to have him. He will go ballistics if anyone even lays a hand on his little toy. He tore out a servant's tongue for merely insulting the child, did he not?"

Teru nodded and swallowed nervously at the memory of that terrifying day.

Lady Tsukiko rested her cheek on the back of her hand. "He will tire of the slave soon enough. It is best to wait. Besides, he has ordered that no harm should come to the boy -"

She smirked and Teru frowned worriedly. "-and it is not in your best interests to disobey Sesshoumaru. My son has quite a temper."

Teru agreed with her on that but he could not hide his disappointment.

* * *

Late that night, Inuyasha limped back cheerfully to his master's chambers. Sesshoumaru had given him permission to go and get some fresh air since he had work to do; Inuyasha could stay out till midnight…after all, there was no danger to him inside the castle walls.

The gardens in the back part of the castle were extremely beautiful, especially at night. They were heavy with the scent of the night flowers that gave out fragrance only at night and today, on a full moon night with a light breeze playing, it was absolutely heavenly.

Inuyasha smiled happily to himself. Master must be finished with his work by now. Inuyasha hoped he would have some time for him.

The night was still and silent except for the rustling of leaves and the sound of the wind through the trees. The guards who stood at their posts might as well have been statues.

He gasped as a shadow moved suddenly.

He looked around in alarm and then sighed with relief; it was only the shadow of a swaying tree-branch falling because of the moonlight coming into the open corridor. Nevertheless, he quickened his step.

He did not have time to scream when a heavy body slammed into him, holding a clawed hand firmly across his mouth. Inuyasha at once began struggling and kicking but it was entirely ineffectual against the demon's strength.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you any last words, brat," he hissed, smirking.

Inuyasha began struggling harder. He glanced appealingly at the guards. They just stared blankly at him. His captor laughed. "What're you lookin' at them for, hanyou? Just because Sesshoumaru-sama has taken a fancy to your body, did you think you were royalty? These guards are here to protect only the inhabitants of the castle…the _rightful _inhabitants…"

Inuyasha tore his gaze away from them and trained his eyes on his soon to be murderer.

"Ummmumph!" he tried to scream, but it was useless.

The demon hefted the long spear-like weapon he held in his other hand, smiling nastily at him. Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away. He raised the spear-

"Teru,"

The cold, commanding voice made the demon freeze in his tracks. Without releasing the hanyou, he turned towards the Lady of the West.

"M-milady…"

Lady Tsukiko walked towards them regally, silently. The moonlight falling into the corridor made her white silky clothes glow in the dark night along with her pale skin and light golden eyes.

"Did I not tell you not to do it?" she asked softly.

Teru was frightened but he set his jaw. "My lady, it is the perfect opportunity. Please!"

She glanced at the guards and then back at Teru. Teru smirked but it was rather strained. "It is amazing what a few pieces of gold can buy."

"You would disobey Sesshoumaru?" she wondered.

Teru knew his next words would either make or break him. He bowed his head.

"Forgive me for speaking plainly, my Lady, but I am my Lady's servant first. If I may say so, Lord Sesshoumaru is still…young."

"Hmmm…so your loyalty lies with me?"

Teru looked up and met her eyes. "My life is yours to command, my Lady. Sesshoumaru-sama may have my head for this but if having this hanyou disappear pleases you, I would gladly forfeit my life to do your will."

Lady Tsukiko smiled slightly. "I see."

Teru did not have time to blink before Lady Tsukiko's poisoned claws severed his legs clean at the knees. With a cry, Teru dropped Inuyasha in an attempt to keep himself from falling.

"My Lady!" he gasped, cradling his stumps. "Did I displease you in some way?"

"Just what do you take me for, fool?" her voice was icy. "The noble house of Inu no Taisho cannot be corrupted by the likes of you!"

"I-I did not mean offence, my Lady," Teru stuttered, gritting his teeth against the pain throbbing through his legs.. "I am loyal…loyal to you, my lady!"

"I did not order this killing. Did not tell you to leave him be? Why did you go against my commands?"

Teru whimpered. "M-my Lady…I-I thought…Lord Sesshoumaru's mistake…"

Lady Tsukiko backhanded him across the mouth. "It is not your place to evaluate Lord Sesshoumaru's actions. He is your Master. Inu no Taisho and I will determine how to correct his mistakes. You presume to get above yourself by attempting to judge him?

Teru gasped. "I-I…but your authority is above his, my Lady…"

Lady Tsukiko's eyes flashed dangerously. "And his authority is above yours. Sesshoumaru is your Lord and the future ruler of this land...neither you nor anyone else has any right to disobey his commands unless Inu no Taisho or I order you otherwise. If he orders you cut off your arm, you cut it off…if he demands your life, you give it…if he commands you to be nice to a hanyou, you do it."

Teru fell at her feet. "My lady, forgive me! It will not happen again. I beg of you!"

Ladt Tsukiko stared calmly at the groveling demon.

"Because of your skills, you are a valued member of the Court and the Western Lands are ruled by mercy and forgiveness…"

Teru looked up hopefully.

"…but there is no forgiveness for traitors."

Teru gasped and curled into a ball, bringing his thick, muscled forearms up to protect his head. Looking amused, Lady Tsukiko stepped forward and wrapped a small, delicate clawed hand around his wrists and pulled them apart as if there was no resistance at all.

The guard at the end of the corridor screamed as Teru's head rolled to a stop near his feet.

Lady Tsukiko turned to face them.

"Of all crimes, attempting to sow seeds of resentment, unrest and rivalry is the worst." Her voice held implacable power. There was no hint of amusement or dramatics.

She walked forward slowly. The guards stared at her, horrified.

"The power of Inu no Taisho's rule is family. If anyone attempts to disrupt that – turn one against the other…"

Swift as a cobra, she grabbed the nearest guard by the throat. With strength belied by her frail, delicate figure, she raised him above the ground and with a violent movement, snapped his neck.

The other guards attempted to run for it.

A few seconds later, the once peaceful corridor was strewn with bloody corpses. Lady Tsukiko calmly flicked the blood from her claws.

Inuyasha stood shivering in a corner, staring wide eyed at the carnage. Lady Tsukiko turned to him and he backed away, whimpering.

"Stop, hanyou," she commanded sharply and Inuyasha immediately obeyed, freezing to the spot.

"Are you hurt?" she asked him. He shook his head hesitantly.

His eyes widened as he stared at something behind her. Lady Tsukiko smiled.

"Sesshoumaru," she said without turning around.

Sesshoumaru stood silently next to the shadow he seemed to have melted out of. "Fools," he said softly glancing around at the dead bodies. When would people learn that there are some bonds that cannot be weakened?

Lady Tsukiko inclined her head in agreement. Then she glanced at Inuyasha and smirked at Sesshoumaru.

"Take better care of your things."

She picked Inuyasha up by the back of his haori and tossed him at her son. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he went tumbling through the air. Then he was caught quite easily by Sesshoumaru. The demon Lord dangled him at his eyelevel, inspecting him for damage. Inuyasha hung there limply and stared thankfully into familiar golden eyes, no longer put out at being suspended 6 feet off the ground by the back of his haori.

* * *

A/N: Review please! ^.^


	11. Of Play and Playmates

**A/N: **Big thank you to all reviewers, especially those who told me specifically what they liked and disliked. ^_^ I Hope you guys enjoy this chappie too!

Review Responses to anonymous reviewer:

**Jokerlove** – That's very flattering, thank you! ^_^ I hope you and your fangirl enjoy this next chappie…

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Of Play and Playmates**

"Why are all the flowers of different colors, Sesshoumaru-sama?" little Inuyasha asked.

He and Sesshoumaru were in the castle's main garden. It was a beautiful day; the garden was in full bloom and the summer sun shone cheerfully on the castle. For the time being, Sesshoumaru had released his pet from the collar and leash; the weather was too beautiful to keep him confined and the puppy was not going anywhere. Inuyasha was happily exploring the place, counting the different kinds of flowers and attempting to climb all and sundry trees while Sesshoumaru was enjoying a rare moment of peace and solitude.

Well, except for a few questions from his pet but he was the one who had encouraged inquisitiveness in the child so he was quite satisfied. The red fire-rat robe, which had at first seemed ill-fitting and gaudy on the frail, dull-looking hanyou, now seemed to fit him better. Or, more accurately, Inuyasha seemed more comfortable in it. The red was beginning to color his life back. But Inuyasha, like all children, asked very odd and sometimes downright disconcerting questions. Sesshoumaru, however, had far too much practice talking his way out of sticky situations and answering answerable and unanswerable questions.

"Because," Sesshoumaru told him, "If they were all alike, they would not be able to recognize each other."

Inuyasha beamed and nodded. That made sense.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and allowed the light breeze to flow through him, gently taking all his troubles with it. Despite being a ruler in the making and a prince, Sesshoumaru had always been quite close to nature as a child, spending many hours relishing the calming beauty of nature. His father had encouraged this curious inclination as it kept the young heir out of trouble; otherwise, his son's amusement seemed to come from the plight of some or the other hapless soul who was unfortunate enough to become the victim of Sesshoumaru's pranks.

Inuyasha glanced at his master from time to time just to reassure himself of his presence. Even so, he made sure not to wander too far. He felt safe with the feel of his master powerful, comforting aura. The young Lord was now standing under his favorite tree; it was one of the ancient trees, hundreds of years old and staring up at something, Sesshoumaru's silken garments swayed gently in the breeze. He was so still, he could have been made of stone.

Until something jumped out, aiming one strong, tanned foot at the son of the Western Lord.

Inuyasha gasped in fear but Sesshoumaru had already disappeared by the time the kick landed harmlessly on the ground with a loud crash. The force of the kick threw up a cloud of dust, shielding the attacker from Inuyasha's gaze.

An arrogant voice called out, "Lord Sesshoumaru…prepare to meet your maker."

Inuyasha ran and hid behind some bushes. This demon seemed powerful. Where was Sesshoumaru-sama?

A white shape blurred into the cloud of dust and a quick match ensued. The only sounds were to be heard were the sounds of blows landing and occasional grunts and winces.

When the smoke cleared, Sesshoumaru was impeccable as ever, holding a grumpy looking demon boy of some kind by his toe…upside down. The demon had a long brown pony tail and a bushy brown tail, both of which were dangling to the ground because of his position. Thankfully, the fur loincloth which he was wearing remained in place.

Inuyasha stared in surprise at the captured demon. He did not seem very frightened. Didn't he know that Lord Sesshoumaru would not spare his life for daring to attack him in his own grounds like that? In fact, the boy looked quite annoyed. He had his arms crossed and was steadily mumbling a string of curses under his breath.

"What is going on here?" Inu no Taisho shouted, stomping into the garden, looking ready to breathe fire. A sudden burst of youki – he could guess _exactly_ from whom – had pulled him out of some very important work.

"Chichiue," Sesshoumaru greeted graciously, entirely ignoring the upside down boy he was holding by his toe.

Inu no Taisho also seemed not to have noticed. "Sesshoumaru! What in god's name are you doing? Look at that! Look!"

He pointed accusingly at the shattered window of his study, some distance away where he had been working. He liked to have the view of the beautiful garden to look at when he was working. Did his son make it a point to trouble him?

Sesshoumaru glanced pointedly at the boy in his grasp. Inu no Taisho turned his glare irritably upon the other demon. Then his frown cleared and he grinned.

"Kouga! Nice to see you again!"

Kouga nodded his head upside down. "Taisho-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again too."

He turned to glare sideways at his captor. "Would you let go already, Jackass?"

Sesshoumaru calmly dropped him. Kouga fell in a heap, grumbling under his breath. He got up, brushing himself off and bowed to Inu no Taisho. The Lord of the West glanced exasperatedly at his son.

"Kouga is a guest, Sesshoumaru. Is this the way you greet your guests?"

Sesshoumaru's face was blank. "_He_ attacked _me_, father."

"I most certainly did _not!_ Sesshoumaru picked a fight with _me_!"

Sesshoumaru's lip curled. "Father-" he began.

Inu no Taisho shook his head. "You both are still the same after all these years; can't go a minute without picking a fight. Sometimes I wonder how this castle stayed up with the likes of you two growing up together."

Kouga grinned cheekily. "You know you missed me, Taisho-sama. Who else is gonna keep this arrogant ass in line?"

Sesshoumaru raised an aristocratic eyebrow. "You will keep me _in line?_ Indeed, that is why you look like something the cat dragged in." He gave the wolf a contemplative look. "Although," he conceded. "This is how you naturally look so one cannot hold that against you."

"You little-" Kouga began but Inu no Taisho held up a hand to both of them.

"Well, I know it's hopeless, so I'll let you two boys sort it out by yourself but do come in, Kouga. You'll want to freshen up after that…fall."

Kouga nodded, subsiding for the moment. He turned away from Sesshoumaru, sticking his nose in the air and followed the Western Lord.

"It matters not. The wolf will reek just as bad," Sesshoumaru muttered, also falling into step.

Behind the Lord's back, Kouga gave him the finger. Inu no Taisho sighed without turning around.

"I'm not going to say anything," he stated, "Because you deserved that, son."

Sesshoumaru glared at Kouga. Kouga stuck his tongue out at him.

"Come, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru called, turning slightly to glance at the hanyou who peeped put from behind the dark green bush where he had been hiding.

Cautiously, Inuyasha came out and followed his master, keeping a safe distance from the strange wolf demon. Kouga looked curiously at Inuyasha but did not comment.

* * *

"So," Kouga said once they were comfortable in Sesshoumaru's room, "This is the hanyou."

Sesshoumaru nodded, gently scratching Inuyasha's head with his claws. Inuyasha smiled, happily basking in the attention.

"Hey, he's pretty cute," Kouga said, giving Inuyasha a very deliberating look. "Can I-?"

"Touch him and die, wolf," Sesshoumaru stated blandly.

Kouga sighed. "Yeah, yeah I know…you're a possessive bastard. Never learned how to share."

Inuyasha was very glad he had not. He was still a bit frightened of him. Who was this strange demon, speaking so familiarly with his master? He stared curiously at the wolf demon, glancing at his master questioningly. He had almost broken the habit of not looking at his master, unless he was submitting.

"This is the wolf prince Kouga, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru introduced. "We, unfortunately, grew up at the castle together till his father, The King of the Wolf Demon tribe had to move up north." Then he turned to his friend. "Kouga, this is my puppy."

Kouga looked amusedly at Inuyasha. "Hell yeah…he does look like an adorable puppy."

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the praise. No other demon had ever said anything nice about him before. He glanced looked searchingly at Kouga. The wolf demon's eyes were a deep blue – calm like a deep lake. There was mischief in them and amusement, but no malice. Inuyasha relaxed a bit.

Kouga leaned back in his chair and waved his arm derisively at Sesshoumaru, closing his eyes. "Heh, he's wasted on _you,_ you cold bastard."

Then he leaned down to whisper conspiratorially to Inuyasha, although he knew Sesshoumaru would hear every word. "You ever get tired of him, come to me, ok puppy? I'll take _much _better care of you."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "As if you could ever take care of anything, much less a puppy. Remember the hamster you had?"

Kouga glared. "That was years ago! And how was I supposed to know hamsters can't eat raw meat?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and mocked the wolf prince with his eyes.

"See?" Kouga complained to Inuyasha. "He's such an ass. Bet he's a jerk to you too, eh pup?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. "Oh no! Sesshoumaru-sama is the best master ever!"

Kouga glanced knowingly at the almost faded, light bruises on the hanyou's body. "Yeah, right…"

"But he is," pressed Inuyasha. "I was bad so Master had to punish me. But he is a very kind master. He punished the mean demons who were troubling me and he made everyone be nice to me." Inuyasha grinned toothily. "_And_ he promised to keep me _forever_."

Kouga stared in shock at Inuyasha and then looked at Sesshoumaru in exasperation. "It's not fair," he complained. "You always get all the best ones."

Sesshoumaru smirked insufferably.

* * *

A red ball rolled to a stop near the place where Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru were relaxing.

The day was still beautiful and after a short while, it had seemed like a good idea to move the reunion into the garden to enjoy the warm sun and the beauty of summer.

So, Sesshoumaru and Kouga were lying on comfortable long-chairs- the kind that curled smoothly on one side. Both were propped up with cushions and pillows. Inuyasha sat on the soft, sweet smelling grass near Sesshoumaru, playing with flowers and plants and listening to Sesshoumaru and Kouga's repartee. He was beginning to realize that the insults and scuffles between the two were a strange, rough sort of affection. Kouga seemed to be a nice enough guy.

Inuyasha's ears flickered curiously and he stared at the ball longingly, trying to pay attention to what Kouga was saying.

"Don't believe a single thing that this guy tells you about me, Inuyasha," Kouga was saying but Inuyasha was only half listening, itching to reach out and touch the curious red toy. It looked like so much fun!

"Inuyasha?" Kouga inquired, looking down to see what the kid was staring at. When he spotted the ball, he and Sesshoumaru exchanged a discreet, amused glance.

"You may go," Sesshoumaru said abruptly.

"Go?" Inuyasha asked, turning away from the ball to look at his master.

"Go play with the other children, puppy."

Inuyasha gasped. "Oh no, my Lord! Kouga-sama wanted me to-"

Kouga tsked impatiently. "Nonsense! We'll have more than enough time to catch up. Go have fun!"

The hanyou looked uncertainly at his master. Sesshoumaru nodded once and Inuyasha jumped to his feet, beaming.

"Thank you very much!" He bowed to both demons, picked the ball up and ran off.

* * *

After he was gone, Kouga turned sideways facing Sesshoumaru and propped his head on his elbow. "So…a hanyou pet?"

Sesshoumaru did not turn to look at him. "Shut it."

Kouga grinned. "Oh come now…"

"No."

"But I thought you hated hanyou…weren't you always going on about how filthy, useless they were? Why don't you just admit that the little puppy melted your pointy frozen heart?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a flat look at the description. _Pointy?_ "He is merely a slave."

"_Sure_ he is," Kouga scoffed. "That's why you threaten to kill anyone who touches him."

"He's mine." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yeah, yeah I know but would it kill you to admit that you have a soft spot for him?"

Sesshoumaru almost sniffed. "Well you are one to talk, wolf-boy. Tell me, how is Ayame?"

Kouga immediately turned red and scowled. "Shut up! She was just a kid, alright? She didn't know what she was saying."

Sesshoumaru smiled deviously. The tables had turned. "It seemed to me as if she knew _exactly _what she was saying. Indeed, if you two got around to doing half the things she wanted to-"

"We didn't do_ anything!"_

"Of course not," Sesshoumaru replied smoothly. "I'm sure you would not want to sully the name of your future mate however talented she is at-"

"Would you stop?" Kouga shouted, embarrassed. "She is _not_ my mate, alright?"

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Friends with benefits, then?"

"WE WERE NOT FRIENDS!" Kouga felt like his head was going to blow up. Sesshoumaru was truly the most annoying, irritating, useless prick he had ever met!

"I have not seen Ayame in years, alright? Now she's-"

But Sesshoumaru was not listening to him. The dog demon frowned when he saw Inuyasha's slumped figure coming morosely back towards them. Both sets of demon eyes followed him as he quietly came to a stop near Sesshoumaru's feet and sat down on the ground.

"What is the matter, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked. "You are back already?"

Inuyasha tried to smile but it was obviously forced. Kouga sat up to look at him. He was so bubbly a moment ago; now he looked as if someone had died.

"Th-they…left…"

"Left?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha looked down at his toes, trying very hard not to cry. He knew it was stupid but it had happened one too many times now. Somehow, he had thought this time would be different. But why should it be?

"So why d'you look like your favorite cat just died?" Kouga asked bluntly.

"Umm…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. It was so stupid; what was there to say?

Sesshoumaru gestured for him to come closer. Inuyasha reluctantly obeyed and stood in front of his master. Sesshoumaru stared intently into his eyes. Inuyasha looked down.

"Wh-why don't they want to play with me?" he mumbled in a small voice.

Comprehension dawned on both Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

"They did not allow you to play with them?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

Inuyasha shook his head. "It's always like that – whenever they see me, they always…go away…I don't know what I did wrong..."

Kouga frowned at the hanyou's distress. "You didn't do anything wrong, kid."

Then he looked at Sesshoumaru. "You gonna go kick their ass, or should I?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You will do nothing of the kind."

Inuyasha looked slightly disappointed and Kouga scowled. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Because," Sesshoumaru told him, "They did nothing wrong."

Kouga frowned. He had grown quite possessive of the cute little hanyou and was not averse to kicking his old friend's ass if he decided to take his sadistic side out on the puppy.

"Sesshoumaru-" he began threateningly but the demon Lord took hold of Inuyasha's haori and plopped him in his lap. Inuyasha blinked at the sudden change of location then relaxed and snuggled happily into his Master. Sesshoumaru slowly stroked his head.

"You have no idea how cruel kids can be," Kouga told him shortly. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Cruel, yes. But not wrong."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"That they are well within their rights to reject him, wolf. Whether because he is hanyou or for any other reason, children always reject those who are different and adore those who are stronger than them. The hanyou cannot escape the lesson, Kouga. It is how life goes."

"Well, it shouldn't," Kouga argued stubbornly. "The poor kid felt so bad. And it's not his fault." Inuyasha agreed completely.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Of course it is not his fault. It isn't anybody's fault. He will merely have to learn that life is cruel sometimes. The adulation of the crowd will always go to the powerful, never to those who are weak or different."

"_You_ would definitely know," Kouga muttered broodingly, still not happy with his friend.

Inuyasha stared at him in surprise. "You and Sesshoumaru-sama played together?"

Kouga looked up and grinned at him. "You bet."

"Tell me more, please!" Inuyasha implored, his own misery forgotten in favor of the chance to learn something about his master's childhood.

"There's not much to tell," Kouga shrugged.

"Please!" Inuyasha begged. "What was he like as a small boy? Were the other kids mean to him?"

Kouga burst out laughing. "_Mean_ to him?" He asked incredulously. "Oh no…on the contrary, they worshipped his holy ass."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, eyes shining. "Did Master Sesshoumaru have many friends when he was my age?"

Kouga glanced at his old friend in amusement. "Well…I don't know if you can call them friends…"

"What do you mean, Kouga-sama?" Inuyasha asked eagerly, leaning towards the wolf demon, balancing precariously in Sesshoumaru's lap. Sesshoumaru returned Kouga's amused glance and absently placed a hand in front of the hanyou to make sure he would not fall off.

"You can say that he was very _popular_…"

Sesshoumaru smirked at the careful wording.

"So he had many friends!"

"No, I had followers," Sesshoumaru replied. He remembered all the children who would follow him around, clamoring for his attention. He was the son of the Lord of the Land, after all and the strongest among them by far.

"Did you play many games?"

Kouga again began to laugh. Games…yes, Sesshoumaru had always loved playing games with others though not the ones children usually played.

"Not these games, no," Sesshoumaru replied, playing idly with Inuyasha's ears. It was coming to be his favorite pastime. The ears never failed to flicker curiously at his touch obviously pleased at the attention.

"Why not?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Because," Kouga replied, "He was always too freakin' fast so he always won everything. It was damn pissing off."

Inuyasha giggled and Sesshoumaru smirked. "It's not my fault that you're slow as an ill sloth, wolf."

Kouga scowled playfully and threw a pillow at him. He threw up his hands exasperatedly as Sesshoumaru caught it elegantly before it hit him and placed it at his back, making himself more comfortable.

"You ass! You know damn well I was faster than almost all those other brats."

Sesshoumaru smiled as Inuyasha crossed his legs and made himself comfortable in his master's lap.

"Yes but that's not saying much, is it?"

"Fine," Kouga agreed grudgingly.

"It must have been great to be better than everyone and have everyone follow you around, ne?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru longingly, turning his body so he was now sitting facing him.

"Not really," Sesshoumaru shrugged, folding a forearm behind his head and leaning back. He gestured to a nearby servant. The servant bowed and disappeared then almost immediately reappeared with chilled drinks. Kouga took one and Sesshoumaru took two, handing one to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took it eagerly and was delighted at the cool, sweet taste.

"It was mostly boring," Sesshoumaru continued. "Their games mainly involved bickering among themselves over trifles or running around like monkeys."

Kouga took a sip of his drink and rolled his eyes. "That's because you were already as fast as the wind and twice as strong when they were still learning to crawl."

Inuyasha gazed at the youkai in awe. He was so lucky to have such a great master!

"So the point is, they're not being cruel. They're just being children."

"But that means I'll never get to play with anyone my age?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice.

"It means they will not get to play with _you_," Sesshoumaru told him with a smirk. Kouga grudgingly agreed. Sesshoumaru was, after all, the best authority on self-confidence -and _arrogance _- and right now, Inuyasha needed a bit of both.

"But-but all the other kids have friends and I have no one…"

"You will," Sesshoumaru assured him.

Inuyasha looked up at him in surprise. Sesshoumari smiled. The puppy looked really adorable with his eyes wide. "Really? When?"

"Once you've grown up."

"But…why should then be any different from now?" Inuyasha asked miserably. He just _knew_ he was never going to have any friends and he would always watch the others having fun, belonging. Always on the outside.

"Because," Sesshoumaru told him. "Adults are very different from children. When you are strong, they will respect you."

"Strong?" Inuyasha asked in wonder. Him, strong? He had never even thought about that before.

"Yeah," Kouga put in, "But also, there's something else."

"What else?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have to _not _care about them."

"Not care? But-but people like to be cared about!" he protested. "And if I take care of what they like, then they'll like me, right?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga smiled at the innocence in his voice. "That's what you'd _think_," he told him. "But that's not how it works. You see, people will respect you if you don't care about them, if you don't care about what they think."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked a bit uncertainly.

"Oh yes. Look at Sesshoumaru. You ever seen him give a damn about what people think?"

Inuyasha had to admit he hadn't.

"But-"

"Don't be distressed that you're missing anything, puppy," Sesshoumaru told him. "Believe me, when they finally accept you, you will realize that it's nothing so great at all. It is merely boring."

"I will be strong?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly, hopefully.

"You bet," Kouga told him. "And maybe someday you can even kick Sesshoumaru's ass."

"Oh I will never be anywhere _near_ as strong as Master," Inuyasha replied softly, blushing. He didn't add that he would never _want_ to be stronger than the demon Lord. It felt very nice to belong to someone so much more powerful. And the best part was that he knew no matter how hard he tried, he never would be. He would not hold back. His Master's power over him was genuine and not because he, Inuyasha, allowed it. Otherwise, it would just be a facade.

Kouga smiled. It was true, unfortunately. His friend, although an ass, _was_ far too strong.

"But you'll be far stronger than all of them, kid," Kouga said, gesturing towards where Inuyasha had just returned from. "And that's all that matters."

Inuyasha nodded eagerly.

The afternoon was spent cheerfully. Kouga told Inuyasha about their childhood, the various mischiefs that the dog demon had been up to and how Kouga had always been the one who pulled him out of it. Sesshoumaru told him how much of a lie that was. Inuyasha enjoyed listening to them both; they were, after all, very interesting stories. Kouga and Sesshoumaru had had a rather…_eventful_…childhood and he loved sitting in his master's lap.

"By the way," Kouga turned to Sesshoumaru at one point. "Guess who's coming here as part of the southern embassy."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Southern embassy? Those rats…they're coming here?"

The Southern Lands were notoriously barbaric. There was no stable ruler and there was constant factional fighting among various tribes. Generally, they stayed away from the Western Lands because they were in no position to incur Inu no Taisho's wrath so it was surprising that they had even formed an embassy, and even more surprising that they were being sent here.

"Who are the members?"

"Guess," Kouga told him wryly and from his tone and expression, Sesshoumaru deduced that it was no one good.

"I don't know many from those parts," Sesshoumaru told him.

"Oh you know these two," Kouga assured him. "In fact, that is one of the reasons why I'm here. I have to discuss this with Lord Inu no Taisho and gauge their sincerity so the Wolf tribe can make a decision as to whether or no to invite them over."

Sesshoumaru's curiosity was aroused.

"Who?" he asked.

Kouga gave him a flat look. "The Thunder Brothers."

Sesshoumaru's hold on Inuyasha tightened and the hanyou looked at his master in surprise. Sesshoumaru did not look happy.

"Hiten and Manten? They are a part of the southern embassy? There is not an ounce of diplomacy in them, especially Manten."

Kouga shrugged. "I know. But the main thing is, they're coming here."

Inuyasha drew closer to his master in alarm as Sesshoumaru's aura darkened. Hiten and Manten were both quite the lechers, especially Manten. No doubt, Inuyasha would catch their eye. Sesshoumaru pulled his pet flush against his body, crushing the little hanyou to him. Inu no Taisho would no doubt order him to be civil to them, but if either of them eyed his puppy the wrong way, then…well, there were other ways of destroying one's enemy except by outright violence.

* * *

**A/N:** Feedback appreciated!


	12. Hiten and Manten

**A/N:** A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry I haven't been able to individually reply to each one of you coz I've been checking the reviews on my cell phone and it's not very easy to compose a reply on it ^_^' If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask. If any of you asked something and I haven't replied please remind me; I apologize for the inconvenience. If the story has any inconsistencies, I'll be happy to rectify. Thanks for taking the time to read and review! Tc!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Hiten and Manten**

Sesshoumaru, Lady Tsukiko and Kouga were waiting when Hiten and Manten landed from their cloud in the castle courtyard. Lady Tsukiko stood in the front with Sesshoumaru standing on her right, close behind her and Kouga a little further back to her left.

"Welcome, Hiten-san and Manten-san of the South," she said cordially.

Hiten, looking much like a human male except for his red eyes, stepped forward and bowed formally to Lady Tsukiko.

"Thank you," he replied.

Manten followed behind his brother. At a glance, no one would have imagined them to be brothers. Unlike Hiten, Manten looked more like a lizard or a fish than anything else. Short, stout and bald with a large mouth and cunning eyes, no one could mistake him for a human.

"I hope you find your stay here comfortable," Lady Tsukiko stated. "If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

She turned slightly and Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "You know my son, Sesshoumaru and this is the wolf Prince Kouga. Kouga is our guest for a few days."

Kouga nodded to them.

"Thank you, Lady Tsukiko," Hiten smiled amicably. "The Western Lord is well known for his hospitality. I am honored to be allowed to stay in such distinguished company." He glanced respectfully from her to Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed fractionally. A brute and a barbarian he might be but Hiten, unlike his brother, was smart. He knew better than to make needless enemies with his words before he got whatever he had come here for. This one would have to be watched.

Lady Tsukiko gestured to a servant and the young demon girl came forward.

"Nariko will escort you to your rooms. I'm sure you will want to rest a while after the long journey."

Hiten's lecherous eyes sized up Nariko and he smirked. "Yes, I am sure our stay will be…delightful."

Nariko smiled coyly at the handsome demon and bowed low. Lady Tsukiko headed into the castle, showing no reaction to this. A notorious ladies man, Hiten invariably required a few women to warm his bed. No servants in the Western Lands would be forced to service a guest against their will but since a lot of the young maids found the thunder demon sexy, the problem was solved. Rumor had it, however, that Hiten killed or devoured the young girls after he had his fun with them but that of course, would not be allowed. The diplomat of the Southern Lands knew better than to rouse the wrath of the Lord of the West by needlessly killing in his castle. Hiten would keep his sadistic instincts in check for the duration of his stay; his partners would be unharmed.

Manten cast jealous looks at the girl and his brother. Of course, females always favored his brother. Hiten had a long plait of dark, beautiful hair. Who would look at little bald Manten?

When Hiten followed the girl, eyes on her cute ass, Manten resolutely turned his eyes away, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest that always came whenever he saw his brother with a beautiful girl. He glanced back; Kouga and Sesshoumaru had hung back behind the others. Manten could not help but think that Sesshoumaru seemed even more beautiful than the last time he'd seen him.

The breeze picked up, tossing the demon Lord's silver hair gently in the wind. Manten repressed a shiver at the sight. Sesshoumaru really had the most beautiful hair of anyone he'd ever seen, except for his brother. The cold, dangerous demon Lord had been in his fantasy since the last time he'd seen him. But he'd been too young to appreciate the beauty before him then. Now, however, he could fully appreciate the toned, lean demon Lord's decidedly hot body…and that hair. What wouldn't he give to have that hair curtain his face as the demon Lord crawled on top of him, preparing to push into him with-

He snapped out of his fantasy as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Suddenly realizing that he'd been staring, he blushed and hurried after his brother.

* * *

"So, Sesshoumaru-sama…word is that you keep a hanyou pet."

Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive.

They were seated in a semi-casual seating room. Having freshened up and rested for a couple of hours, Hiten had expressed the desire to chat for a while with the prince, who was about his age. Sesshoumaru didn't want to, but Lady Tsukiko had insisted he comply. It wasn't right to be rude to diplomats.

That was how he found himself sitting with Hiten and his younger brother on silk pillows, answering questions about some mundane things and listening to the thunder demons talk about their life. Actually, Hiten did most of the talking. Manten mostly agreed with whatever his brother was saying. Sesshoumaru didn't fail to notice the adoring glances Manten threw his older brother.

"I mean no offence," Hiten assured him, correctly interpreting the look on his face. "We would merely like to meet him. Hanyou are rare in the south; not many survive the rather…rough atmosphere."

* * *

Inuyasha was waiting in Sesshoumaru's room.

The Thunder Brothers were to arrive today and Sesshoumaru, Kouga and the Lady of the West had gone to welcome them. The demon Lord had warned the hanyou to stay away from both of them as they were not particularly nice people.

"Inuyasha," a servant came in and bowed slightly. "Sesshoumaru-sama summons you."

Inuyasha was surprised. Hadn't his master told him to stay put? But he nodded and followed the servant.

* * *

"This is Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru introduced.

Inuyasha looked curiously at the two guests. One looked like a lizard while the other looked more human. Were they really brothers? They did not look at all alike. He bowed to them both.

Hiten was still smiling but Sesshoumaru recognized the cruel look in his eyes. The innocent little hanyou aroused the sadistic demon's instincts to break what was so weak, so vulnerable.

"He is charming," Hiten announced while Manten glared at the hanyou. "Perhaps you would allow me to get…better acquainted with him." .

Hiten stared into Sesshoumaru's eyes. There was no mistaking his meaning. If the thunder demon had not come here on a diplomatic mission, he would be screaming in agony right about now.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible," the demon Lord stated and the look in his eyes promised bloodshed if Hiten pressed the issue. Fortunately, Hiten was smart.

"I see," he said casually. "Well, it's a pity but I'm sure Nariko will keep me …entertained."

Manten glanced enviously at his brother. Of course Hiten would have a gorgeous young girl in his rooms to enjoy the night while he would be stuck alone in his room, fantasizing with only his hand for company. Unless…

"Eh…Lord Sesshoumaru…" Sesshoumaru turned inquiringly towards him and Manten blushed. "Perhaps you could…uh…show me around the castle…"

Sesshoumaru stared.

"It's, um, beautiful," Manten stammered, feeling himself get a little lost in the smoldering golden eyes. "Um, the castle, that is," he hastened to clarify, feeling uneasy under the demon Lord's gaze. "Yes, the castle is very beautiful…hehe…"

"Certainly," Sesshoumaru said finally.

"Well, I'll be turning in, if you don't mind," Hiten announced. Manten look at him, slightly disappointed. Of course, Hiten never cared what he did or who he did it with…

* * *

_The castle is just too damn huge_, thought Sesshoumaru as he gave Manten a tour. Manten was far too inquisitive asking endless questions about this, that and the other. Sesshoumaru mentioned snippets of information about things and places and Manten gushed about how marvelous and breathtaking everything was. Sesshoumaru did not particularly like ass-kissers and it was obvious that that was in fact what Manten was trying to do. He couldn't wait to get away from this idiot and return to his delicious puppy.

Some time after dark that day, the castle tour came to a close in Inuyasha's favorite back gardens. Sesshoumaru stood facing the swaying trees, enjoying a moment of peace and the light, cool breeze. He glanced up at the cloudless sky, twinkling with stars. There was a very thin cresant moon visible. It would be new moon in a one or two days. Inuyasha had been in the castle less than a month but it seemed much longer.

"The flowers are beautiful tonight," Manten said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes," he replied absently without turning around. He froze as he felt the lizard demon's hand on his arm, caressing it slowly.

He tried to gently disengage his arm but Manten only pulled his body closer, plastering himself against the demon Lord's side. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes,

_I must not permanently maim the diplomat, I must not permanently maim the diplomat, I must not…kill…_

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Manten whispered in what he mistakenly thought was a seductive voice.

"I suggest you let go, Manten," Sesshoumaru ordered in a cold voice.

But Manten was not as sharp as his brother. "But the night is still young, My Lord," he whispered, attempting to embrace him. "Perhaps we can-"

Sesshoumaru moved his hand slightly and sent him flying into a nearby tree. Manten groaned as his back made contact with the tree trunk.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" he cried.

"If you value your life, do not try that again." Sesshoumaru told him. "It does not befit you to try and make advances on the Lord of another land."

Manten scowled. The injustice of the words stung. It had nothing to do with being a diplomat, he knew. In fact, there were plenty of goings on between diplomats and princes and Sesshoumaru was not known for his virtuous nature. No, it had nothing to do with status at all…it was only the fact that he was bald…

"You will regret that, Sesshoumaru-sama," he whispered, rankled by the demon prince's aloofness. Sesshoumaru said nothing in response, only glanced at him contemptuously.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Both sets of eyes turned to the entrance of the garden. Inuyasha bowed to them both and addressed the demon Lord.

"Lady Tsukiko requests your presence, my Lord."

Inuyasha looked curiously at the lizard demon slumped against the tree as Sesshoumaru walked towards him.

"Return to my chambers," he informed the hanyou, glancing at him and rubbing his ears absently. "I will see her now." Inuyasha blushed with pleasure and nodded.

The lizard demon's eyes burned with rage. Such affection to a hanyou…the nature of their relationship was very clear. Sesshoumaru would not object to fucking a hanyou child but he'd rejected him. He was almost a prince, dammit! What the hell did Sesshoumaru think of himself? Just because he was fuckin' beautiful, did not give him any right to treat him like dirt!

Manten could not tear his eyes away from the slave. His expression, the sparkle in his eyes when Sesshoumaru looked at him, the way he blushed at every touch from the demon Lord, his vulnerable, small body that was so appealing to his brother…Manten hated Inuyasha with every fiber of his being. The half-breed had no right to such happiness while he, a full-blooded demon, suffered in loneliness.

* * *

While his Master headed for the Lord and Lady's chambers, Inuyasha did as he was told and headed for Sesshoumaru's rooms. The Prince's rooms and the Lord of the Castle's rooms were in different wings of the castle, the latter being quite a bit closer to the back gardens from where Inuyasha was returning. It was a considerable distance to walk but Inuyasha didn't mind it as he happily considered the prospect of spending time with his Master once he was done with his work.

"Inuyasha," a voice called and the hanyou turned around in surprise.

"Yes, Manten-sama?" Inuyasha asked, feeling a little uneasy. The lizard demon didn't seem very nice. His brother, on the other hand, seemed much nicer, more friendly.

"Don't worry, child, I just want to talk to you for a while," Manten said in an oily, sickly sweet voice. Inuyasha nodded unsurely.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is your Master?"

Inuyasha nodded enthusiastically. "Hai!"

"And you are happy with him?"

"Oh yes!" Inuyasha replied. "Sesshoumaru-sama is _very_ kind to me."

"Perhaps a bit more than he should be," Manten murmured, looking at him carefully.

Inuyasha's ears flattened and Manten smirked in his head in satisfaction. Oh yes, the little kid was _very _easy to screw with. If he, Manten, had to face humiliation day in and day out from the cruel words of Hiten's endless line of lovers, it was only fair that Sesshoumaru's precious pet got a taste of that. The demon Lord had turned him down cruelly, after all, putting him lower even than a hanyou pet.

Hiten loved inflicting hurt with his hands and his weapons but Manten's weapon of choice was words. Words, after all, were not partial to those blessed with beauty. Words hurt everyone equally. It was not fair that pretty people got everything they wanted; Sesshoumaru's toy should also get a taste of the poison; no one was better than Manten at using words as weapons.

* * *

The meeting with his parents continued well into the night. There were things to be discussed regarding the Thunder Brothers' visit and some things needed to be cleared up before the official meeting with the two took place where they would put forward their requests. Important as this was, Sesshoumaru was glad to return to his rooms for some well deserved rest. It was exhausting being nice all day.

When he entered his chambers, he found Inuyasha in a far corner of the room, hugging his knees and crying silently. The demon Lord frowned and strode swiftly to the hanyou. Who dared make his puppy cry?

Without preamble, he lifted the child in his arms and headed for his huge bed. Inuyasha stopped crying for a moment in surprise as he was suddenly being carried in his master's arms. Sesshoumaru sat back comfortably against his pillows and sat his puppy down into his lap facing him. Inuyasha tried to hide his face by looking down but Sesshoumaru would have none of it.

"Look at me, little one," he ordered.

Inuyasha shook his head, attempting to burrow his face in his master's chest. Sesshoumaru gently pulled him away and forced him to meet his eyes.

"What is the matter?"

Inuyasha whimpered but said nothing, attempting to get his master to release his face, but Sesshoumaru's hand wouldn't budge.

"Tell me what is wrong, puppy," Sesshoumaru repeated softly.

"I-I…" Inuyasha hiccupped, wide eyes brimming with tears.

"Manten-sama said…he said-"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Manten said something to you?" That asshole was going to get it.

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly. "He said...a hanyou can never be good enough to satisfy a taiyoukai's needs and that…and that I cause you more trouble than anything else and…and he's _right_!" he finished desperately trying to read the demon Lord's face but it was inscrutable as always.

"I'm too weak to be of any use to you, Master," Inuyasha said in a small voice, ashamed. "I-I know he's right. He said…he said that is why you would not have to take so much trouble to save me from everyone and…and-"

Inuyasha didn't get a chance to complete that sentence as Sesshoumaru's lips descended swiftly upon his. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru's tongue softly caressed his own, petal soft lips meeting the hanyou's in the sweetest kiss. Inuyasha's mind shut down. There was nothing except Sesshoumaru's mouth on his, nothing but the sweet pleasure of his master's tongue exploring his mouth, nothing but the intimate connection between them…and it seemed to go on forever, as though they would never be parted again…

When the demon Lord drew away, Inuyasha stared at him, glassy eyed and speechless. He had kissed him. Lord Sesshoumaru had actually _kissed_ a _hanyou_. It was unheard of! Masters never kissed their slaves unless it was to inflict some kind of torment afterwards and certainly never so gently.

"That son of a bitch is lying," Sesshoumaru assured him. "Do not believe a word of what he says."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but his brain functions were not entirely back yet.

"You think you are troublesome?" Sesshoumaru asked, pulling him close.

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly, even as he soaked in the heat of his powerful Master's body.

"Why?" the demon Lord asked, draping one arm over the little puppy's back, the other hand reaching up to gently move Inuyasha's bangs out of his eyes.

"Because…I can't defend myself, Master. You have…you have tolerated me near you even though everyone said you shouldn't and whenever anyone tries to…to hurt me, I can't fight them at all and you have to take care of me…" Inuyasha bowed his head submissively. "I am more trouble than I am worth, Master."

"Do you like fighting, Inuyasha?" the demon Lord asked, still not loosening his grip on the boy.

Inuyasha shook his head miserably.

"Do you wish to learn how to fight?"

"Well," Inuyasha began hesitantly, staring at his hands. "I…I want to be useful to you, Master. If I'm not so helpless a-and weak, you won't have to keep me close all the time and I'll be less of a burden on you so-"

"Idiot," Sesshoumaru berated him, and Inuyasha looked up in surprise. "Just what do you take me for, puppy?"

Inuyasha flinched at his annoyed tone, ears lying flat on his head. Sesshoumaru's grip on him tightened.

"Protecting what is mine is not tedious; it is my pleasure."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Sesshoumaru smirked wickedly. "Keeping you close to me all the time is not at all tiresome, Inuyasha. Whether you can defend yourself against others or not is irrelevant. I would not allow you to wander about alone in any case."

"This –" The hanyou gasped and blushed as Sesshoumaru's hands suddenly cupped his ass, kneading the cheeks. "-belongs to me. Those who seek to harm you will meet a swift and bloody demise by my hands."

"But you wanted me to be strong," the hanyou reminded him miserably. "You said I will have friends when I grow up because I will be strong but I'm _not _and I'll never be…"

"Strength…has many forms, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru told him. Inuyasha looked up into his Master's eyes. There was no hint of humor in them and his tone was completely serious.

"Strength is in one's nature. In things that matter – like loyalty and honesty – you are more than strong enough. But it is not in your nature to fight and hurt others."

Inuyasha marveled at how well the demon Lord knew him. Yes, he did not like fighting because he could not bear to hurt anyone. With the slavers, with bullies, with cruel people who wanted to hurt him, he just didn't have the urge to hurt them back and that made him a weakling, didn't it? Wasn't that why everybody could walk all over him so easily?

"But…that means I will never be stronger…I'll always be…like this…"

"You _will_ be strong," Sesshoumaru told him. "Just not in matters of battle because I know you dislike violence. You will grow strong in other facets. Strength in battle is not the most important; there are other strengths – to be strong enough to not let others affect you so much, the strength to be true to what you believe, the strength to believe in yourself."

The demon Lord's hold became possessive.

"And as far as people attempting to hurt you, it matters not, because I will always be there to protect you"

Once again, Inuyasha had tears in his eyes but these were not tears of sadness. He was simply overwhelmed. Sesshoumaru gently cupped the slave's face in his hands and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"You are an uke by nature, puppy. You do not need to try and be something you are not. Violence…is not in your nature and that is alright. You are fine just as you are."

Inuyasha threw his arms around his master, rubbing his nose in Sesshoumaru's chest. The demon Lord smiled slightly and returned the embrace.

Inuyasha felt as though a big burden had been lifted from his heart. Sesshoumaru gently caressed the hanyou's head, amusement twinkling in his eyes as the puppy ears perked up happily at the contact.

"Sleep now, puppy. You have had a rough day."

Inuyasha let his eyes close, listening to the steady beat of his Master's heart. Then his eyes flew open with a yelp as Sesshoumaru's hand came down sharply on his behind.

"But you _will_ be punished for letting that bastard lizard get to you, hanyou."

Inuyasha smiled at the roguish threat in the demon Lord's voice.

"I look forward to it, Master," he whispered softly, snuggling into Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the prospect of reddening the pup's bottom the next day. Then his smile widened and his eyes darkened at the prospect of what he would do to Manten for messing with his puppy. How dare the idiot try to make his pet feel inadequate and miserable? If Manten wanted to play that game, it was time to let him know that he, Sesshoumaru, could play it better.

* * *

"The fucker said _what_ to Inuyasha?" Kouga bristled, balling has hands into fists, and getting ready to go kick his ass. "Wait till I get my hands on that-"

"Wait," Sesshoumaru ordered, pulling him back by his tail. Kouga scowled at him. "Get your filthy hands away from my tail," he snarled irritably. "If you think I'm gonna let that motherfucker get away with insulting the little kid you've got-"

Then he stopped short on seeing the amusement in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"You're planning something," he stated, relaxing, no longer in any hurry to go anywhere. Whatever Sesshoumaru planned would definitely be far worse than any beating he could give the nasty lizard youkai. He knew from experience to run a mile when the demon Lord got that glint in his eyes.

"What?" he asked finally when Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.

Sesshoumaru still remained resolutely silent. Kouga sighed in exasperation. "Fine, asshole, don't tell me. Just tell me what I need to do." Irritating dog never told anyone what he was up to but it would nevertheless be a lot of fun to participate in whatever scheme he was hatching.

"You must injure Hiten," Sesshoumaru told him finally.

Kouga was confused. "Hiten? Why? That's pretty nasty, if you're planning to hurt his brother just to get back at him."

Sesshoumaru smirked in his head._ You have no idea what nasty is, wolf…_

"No, you idiot, that's not what I meant. Just injure his leg so he can still walk, but with difficulty. He must not heal for at least a couple of days and there should be no mark left by the injury."

Kouga frowned. "Why all the specifications?"

Sesshoumaru smiled evilly. "You'll see."

* * *

**A/N:** Feedback appreciated!


	13. Thunder

**To the anonymous reviewer lissy who reviewed "yoda -_-" –**

LOL ^_^ thank you for pointing that out….I just put the name randomly coz I thought I heard it is some fanfic but when I read your review, I googled it and realized where its from. I am considering replacing it with 'Yuta' which, according to what I have read, means mascline. But I'm not sure whether I should go back and make the change now.

Big apology to all my readers for my terrible japanese….I will make sure the rest of the names I use in my stories actually exist in Japanese ^_^

This chapter is dedicated to **niceladysakura **who has been awaiting this plot development.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Thunder**

"Hiten-san!"

Hiten, who had been walking benignly down the corridor, paused and turned when his name was called.

"Yes, Kouga-san?"

Kouga grinned. "I was wondering whether you'd like to spar with me? I have heard impressive things regarding your prowess in battle. Perhaps you could show me a trick or two?"

Hiten looked at him deliberatingly for a moment. He knew the wolf prince was not really too fond of him and he heartily returned the feeling. What was the boy's purpose in picking a fight like this? Kouga couldn't pull anything that would jeopardize his, Hiten's, relationship with the Lord of the West. He came in diplomatic capacity, after all. Then what did he want? But of course…he could beat him any time.

"I would be honored, Kouga-san," he stated.

Kouga gestured for him to follow and they headed out towards the dojo which was at a far end of the castle grounds. Hiten looked at it in surprise. It seemed old and disused. Why was the wolf taking him here instead of the regular dojo?

"Kouga-san. I think there is another dojo in the castle which is more in use."

Kouga looked at him innocently. "Well yes but this one is more sturdy and since it is a bit removed from the main castle, I think we can fight more freely without disturbing the Lord and the Lady, don't you think?"

Hiten shrugged. "Alright. Let us begin."

* * *

"Raia! Do you know where my brother is?"

Riai bowed respectfully to the little lizard demon. "I was told he is with Sesshoumaru-sama, my Lord."

And that was really what she had been told…by Kouga. Of course, she knew he was lying but technically, she had not lied to the Lord's guests. Mature and jaded as she was with the years, she had to admit to herself that sometimes, it was fun to go along with the young heir's games. He always made sure that none of his…partners…ever got into trouble and unhesitatingly took the responsibility if anything went wrong.

That, and she didn't like the Thunder Brothers. There was something…repulsive about them.

Manten frowned. "With Sesshoumaru-sama? Why?"

Raia kept her face carefully neutral. "I am sure I do not know, sir."

Manten looked at her purposefully blank face and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's face never betrayed any expression but Inuyasha could clearly read the displeasure on his master's face. He didn't know why the demon Lord was mad; all he had been told that they were heading to a human village.

Sesshoumaru internally cursed his father and the incompetent guards for putting him through this. The Lord of the West knew how much he hated these things and yet, he had to learn to deal with all kinds of people and situations if he was to be the future ruler of the lands. Sometimes, he felt this whole Lord thing was more trouble than it was worth.

And those imbeciles. Were there no competent demons to provide security anymore? There was a fierce, powerful _butterfly _demon attacking the village, pillaging and plundering and those idiot guard had come running to the lord of the land. Honestly, he would be having a word with them soon.

As they neared the scene of the village, the cause of all his problems became apparent. It was, indeed, a butterfly demon. Although butterflies were supposed to be beautiful and this…thing…was clearly _not._

It was a garishly dressed grinning male demon with pink-red lips and a high pony tail. He was sitting in a chair, apparently surrounded by human bandits, grinning lecherously at the young village maidens they held captive. One of them was serving the 'Lord' with trembling fingers. The others were huddling close together, whimpering and holding their children close for as long as their captives allowed. At the other end of the group, Sesshoumaru was surprised to see a few demon children standing close together, glaring at the bandits even as they shook with fear. It was rare to see demon children in a human village. Perhaps they were waiting there till their parents finished whaever errands they had come to the village to run.

Sesshoumaru landed neatly in the middle of the little drama scene. Some of the women cried out in fear at the entry of this new 'threat'. Idiots. The demon children, though, were smiling and looked relived. Even they knew of the imperious Prince of the Western Lands.

"Ahhh the famous Sesshoumaru-sama," the butterfly smiled mockingly, not bothering to even get up. "I have always wanted to go up against the mighty prince."

Well, if he didn't have the sense to get on his knees and beg for mercy in front of the young prince, then he was dumber than he looked.

…

A few seconds later, Sesshoumaru was flicking the stupid demon's blood from his claws. Honestly, this is what had those guards stumped? A little poison sticky stuff? He was a _butterfly_, for God's sake! He would personally be supervising the training of the next batch of guards.

Inuyasha looked on in awe as his Master seemingly effortlessly finished the scary colorful demon off. He had been a little uncomfortable coming to a human village but his Master had ordered it so he had to obey. His experience in human villages had not been fun. Some humans, he had found, were even crueler than demons.

With their leader dismantled before their eyes, the idiotic bandits had, unfortunately, decided to take matters into their own hands and had therefore met their end under Sesshoumaru's whip. He never used his claws on humans if he could help it. He did not want to take the trouble of washing their disgusting blood off his hands. It took forever to come out.

The human women were eyeing him warily. Sesshoumaru looked on disdainfully as the human child closest to him whimpered as the demon Lord glanced at him and ran to his mother and hid behind her. The woman held the boy close, whispering comforting words in his ears and cuddling him. Thus reassured, the boy peaked from behind his mother to glare at the scary demon. The other women and children also looked as though he would turn on them any time.

However, the two demon children came forward and knelt before him, touching their foreheads to the ground.

"My Lord, thank you," one whispered. The others remained silent but kept their heads respectfully bowed.

Sesshoumaru acknowledged them with a glance, then picked Inuyasha up and took off without a backward glance at the humans. This is why he despised them. Irritating creatures were the most dishonorable, spineless species of all. Demons and even animals knew instinctively to be grateful to one's savior, to give thanks for help rendered. But humans only ever thought of their own gain, their own well-being. Whatever his father said, he had never yet encountered a human who was different. The spineless creatures would sell their soul, their pride everything for the sake of their pathetic lives.

"Master, where are we going?"

His puppy's small voice brought him out of his musings. That's right, he had not told the boy why he had brought him along.

"I wanted some peace and quiet."

He always needed to get away for a while after spending time in those filthy humans' company. Their ripe scents, always brimming with fear and cowardice pissed him off and it was much quicker to take Inuyasha with him rather than to come back to the castle to pick him up and then head out again.

The little hanyou looked at him a little uncertainly. "Would I not disturb you, my lord?"

Sesshoumaru gave him one of his rare smiles. The concerned little pet's gentle nature was soothing.

They came to a stop under a huge, sturdy looking tree. Inuyasha looked concernedly at the ground. The tree was, indeed beautiful but its roots looked very gnarly and a but scary. Wouldn't it be uncomfortable to sit there?

But he'd barely finished that thought when he was picked up by his haori and the next thing he knew, Sesshoumaru had soared up and landed gracefully on the tallest branch. Inuyasha clutched at him and whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Are you afraid of heights, pup?"

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly, still not opening his eyes.

Then he felt Sesshoumaru lower himself onto the wide branch. The demon lord pulled him in his lap and snaked an arm around his waist. Of course Sesshoumaru-sama would not be scared of heights. He could fly, after all. In fact, Inuyasha was sure Sesshoumaru-sama was not afraid of_ anything._

"Open your eyes."

Inuyasha flinched at the command but did as he was told.

Then he gasped.

The view was beautiful. There was a forest for miles around and somehow, they seemed to be above almost all the trees in the forest, looking down at a lush green carpet. Was this the tallest tree in the forest?

But as he looked straight down, Inuyasha held on tightly to his Master's arm supporting him.

"You will not fall," Sesshoumaru murmured in his ears which flickered weakly in response.

"I-I'm scared, Master," Inuyasha whimpered.

"Why?"

"Because," Inuyasha told him. "It's a very long way down."

Since Inuyasha was in his lap, back to his chest, the hanyou could not see the slight smile on his Master's lips. With the hand that was not holding Inuyasha's little body tightly against his own, Sesshoumaru tilted his puppy's chin up gently, forcing him to look at the horizon.

"But the view is beautiful, is it not?"

* * *

"Oni-sama," Manten asked gingerly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hiten stated, limping over to his bed and lowered himself onto it gingerly with the help of one hand.

"But you're hurt," Manten noted. "What happened?"

"I said it was _nothing_!" Hiten snarled, lifting his injured leg onto the bed with difficulty.

Manten flinched a little at his tone. His brother's temper tantrums were sometimes quite violent. But he had to ask.

"Where were you, brother?"

"I was with that mangy wolf Kouga," Hiten hissed. "Bastard did something to my leg."

There was no need for his little brother to know that the wolf prince had pulled something in his leg…it wouldn't heal and it hurt like shit to move the leg. Damned wolf and his tricks

But that did not sound right to Manten.

"B-but why were you-"

"Stop interrogating me, Manten," he snarled. "You're not my mother. Now get out. I need to rest."

Manten swallowed his hurt at the words and slowly made his way out of his brother's room and headed to his own.

Why did Hiten have to be so nice and correct with everyone else but so mean to him?

* * *

This was, Manten reflected, officially the worst conversation of his life. Of course, he had heard the prince of the Western Lands was no prude, but this?

"Hiten is not bad," Sesshoumaru revealed carelessly. "Quite skilled but I believe he needs a bit more practice."

"What?" Manten stared.

Sesshoumaru, it seemed, had returned from wherever he had gone to but when he had asked him if he knew where Hiten had gone, the replies he had gotten were quite disturbing. He had expected the demon Lord to be curt after what had happened the night before. Hell, Sesshoumaru had seemed quite pissed then. But his reticience seemed to have evaporated.

He must be tired? Let him rest? What kind of replies were those?

Manten was trying very hard to not think exactly what was going on in his mind at the thought of his lecherous brother and the beautiful Lord and Hiten's lies but so far, he was failing.

"What are you talking about?" Manten asked irritably. "What did he do that he's so tired?

Sesshoumaru laughed. "He worked quite hard to please me. He is not a very good with his…tongue…although he does seem to enjoy it…but he's good enough for…release."

Manten's eyes almost popped out of his head as all his worst nightmares were confirmed. "You-you've…made love to him?"

"Fucked him," Sesshoumaru corrected. "Yes, he's quite the submissive."

Manten laughed but it was a bit strained. "Hiten and submissive? In your dreams, dog!"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's face. "You don't know your brother very well, do you?"

"I know him damn well," Manten responded irritably because that is exactly what he'd been asking himself for the past few days. "And he'd_ die _before he bottomed for anybody."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Did he not tell you why he's limping today?"

Manten turned red. "He said he injured his leg!"

Sesshoumaru laughed softly and the sound sent shivers up the lizard demon's spine.

"Stop it!" Manten shouted.

Sesshoumaru raised an amused eyebrow.

"M-my brother said he has no interest in males! He would _never_ sleep with you!"

Sesshoumaru smirk. "I would say he has _plenty_ of interest in males. Why else would he offer himself to me? I was not that inclined to take up his offer but after he begged so well-"

Manten looked like he was having a heart attack. Begged? Hiten begged _Sesshoumaru _to take him when he, Manten, had been ready and willing for his brother for years?

"B-but he-" Manten's lip wobbled. Sesshoumaru smiled sadistically.

"It seems you are not the only one who can use your words to convince others, do you not think so? Manten?"

The taunt did not register then and it would not till much later when he found out the truth of the situation and then he would bitterly regret even speaking to the stupid hanyou but right now, Manten's face fell.

Hiten had lied. He, Manten, had been feeling guilty over whether what he'd proposed to Sesshoumaru would ruin his brother's plans but here he was, rutting with the prince freely. Did he have no morals?

Then he smiled bitterly to himself. Of course he didn't but he'd already known that. What stung the most was how unfair it all was. Sesshoumaru had chided him for suggesting something 'inappropriate' but he had no qualms doing it with his beautiful elder brother?

And what stung even more was that even his brother, who he'd assumed cared for him, did not once look at him, Manten, who would readily allow him to do whatever he wanted to his body. No, he'd rather beg the demon Lord for it.

Of course, it wasn't really surprising considering how beautiful Sesshoumaru was, but it still hurt.

* * *

"So, Hiten-san and Manten-san…what brings you to the Western Lands?"

The big meeting had finally arrived. Hiten had hinted that it was of a somewhat private nature, so the only ones present were he, his brother, the Lady and Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru and a few trusted advisors.

"I wished to discuss something of a rather…delicate nature with you," Hiten stated.

Inu no Taisho inclined his head as his mate watched the Thunder Brothers intently. Lady Tsukiko was more astute than him in judging people's ulterior motives.

"Manten and I-" Hiten glanced at his younger brother but the lizard demon was too angry about earlier to pay attention to the meeting. Hiten glared fiercely at him. Normally, a look from his was enough to get the younger to obey him immediately but today, he remained resolutely silent. What was wrong with him at this vital moment? He would have to sort it out later.

"In the South, we have heard great things about the Lord of the West."

Inu no Taisho's face remained impassive.

"We were hoping to strengthen our alliance with you which has been rather…tenuous at best."

"It would be an honor to have an alliance with your House," Inu no Taisho replied politely, but carefully. "However, we have remained friendly in the past, despite the lack of any formal agreement. May I ask the reason for this rather abrupt visit?"

Hiten smiled charmingly. "Hardly abrupt, my Lord. For years, we have held the Lord of the West in high esteem but due to certain…conflicts, the time was not viable to make such a long journey. Things are calmer now, however, so I thought it best to not postpone this auspicious occasion any longer."

Lady Tsukiko smiled just as sweetly. "We appreciate the indubitably noble sentiments, Hiten-san. I am glad to hear things have settled down in the south. There were rumors of severe internal unrest and even war but I presume they were merely rumors. You, of course, would know the state of matters better than most…?"

_Wily old witch,_ Hiten cursed in his head.

"Well," he cleared his throat. He was hoping to broach this subject at a more opportune moment but Lady Tsukiko had forced his hand. "Although most of the insurgents and rebels have been dealt with, there _is _a small matter…"

Lady Tsukiko's smile could be called polite but to Hiten, it appeared smug.

"We_ have_ been having some trouble with the southwestern border of our lands. They are ruled by a small raccoon clan. I assume you are aware of them…?"

Inu no Taisho nodded. "Yes, I know it is ruled by King Kentorou but I am not personally acquainted with him."

Hiten did a little victory dance in his head at this first piece of good news.

Sesshoumaru looked at him with veiled disdain. So that's what they were after. Lord Kentarou was reputed as being a just, honorable and very principled ruler. The raccoon tribe were very prideful people and the leaders of the southern lands had been unable to intimidate them with threats or force so they wanted Inu no Taisho's help to capture it by force.

"Well, as you know, it is a very small kingdom surrounded by our territories. We have attempted to carry out negotiations with the King but he refuses to consider our terms-"

Sesshoumaru almost snorted. More like the barbarians were unable to take on the courageous, fierce people by force.

"-I was hoping perhaps if the Lord of the West strengthened our position, Lord Kentarou would…reconsider."

Inu no Taisho remained silent for a long while, considering his words. He was not good as his mate at sugar coating words.

"Hiten-san," he finally began, "While we would be honored to have the Southern Lands as our friends but I am afraid since we have no enmity with Lord Kentarou, it would be inappropriate to take a stance in a conflict that is not our own."

Hiten was still smiling calmly, as though he had expected such a response.

"Of course, it would be impudent to ask this of our allies but I had hoped there would be no such inhibitions among family."

Inu no Taisho frowned. "Family?"

Hiten continued smiling. "As proof of our trust in the noble royal family of thee West and as a symbol of our sincerity in this desire of friendship, as the eldest in the family, I offer the hand of my younger sister, Souten, to Sesshoumaru-sama."

Inu no Taisho and Sesshoumaru stiffened while Lady Tsukiko continued to smile as though she had been expecting this.

Inu no Taisho was speechless. Would these barbarians really barter their own sister to secure a political alliance? Poor Souten...she was too young to make a decision like this on her own. Of course, age was not an issue with pureblooded demons as they pretty much stopped aging after a point but to recklessly give her away to relative stranger for such a reason seemed appalling.

"Hiten-san," Sesshoumaru spoke up for the first time in this meeting and everyone's attention turned to him. "While I am sure anyone would be lucky to have your beautiful sister as their mate, I cannot accept your offer."

Hiten looked at him a little indulgently and turned expectantly to Inu no Taisho. In their family, the elders made the decisions for the young and he was sure that the young heir's protests would be ineffectual if Inu no Taisho ordered him to accept the offer and the thunder demon was sure that the Lord of the West was too smart to spurn such a potentially valuable friendship over such a tiny kingdom that would never be of any real help to the Lord Inu no Taisho.

Lady Tsukiko read the condescending look in his eyes and the reciprocating narrowing of Sesshoumaru's eyes and her smile widened, just a little. _Ooooh…wrong move, boy…_

Inu no Taisho hid his disgust behind a politely inquiring look.

Hiten smiled amiably. "I am sure you will need time to consider such an important decision-"

"There will be no need for that."

Hiten's smile shrank a bit at his tone and his eyes became more cautious. Inu no Taisho continued.

"Sesshoumaru has already made his feelings on the matter known. His decision on the topic is final. Two individuals should have deep affection and regard for one another before they consider coming together in a mating. While I am sure Souten would be a gem for any demon to have as a mate, she and Sesshoumaru do not know each other; indeed, they have never met. You may be assured of our friendship, Hiten-san, but it would be dishonorable for us to pressure Lord Kentarous who has been as good a friend to us over the years you.

_That is, we know them as little as we know you,_ Lady Tsukiko thought with a smirk.

Hiten's features hardened, anger flashing in his eyes. "But unlike Kentaro, we came with hopes of securing a deeper friendship than merely political alliance. Surely, that puts our friendship a little above theirs?"

Inu no Taisho met his angry gaze with his own neutral but powerful one. "A marriage alliance cannot strengthen a friendship if the parties involved have no genuine regard for each other, any more than a lack of such an alliance can destroy it. Political alliances are business; let us not sully such a pure act with sordid affairs of the state."

Hiten was no longer smiling and his red eyes were hard as rubies. He stood up and Manten stood up as well.

"If that is your stand on the matter, my lord, I am afraid our relationship may be somewhat…strained in the future."

Inu no Taisho, Lady Tsukiko and Sesshoumaru stood up together.

"I hope you did not take offence, Hiten-san," Lady Tsukiko replied in her melodious voice, "The refusal was nothing personal, I assure you. It is a matter of principle."

Hiten grit his teeth. _Old hag is calling us unprincipled?_

"I must say I am disappointed, Tsukiko-sama," he said neutrally, "I must take my leave now. Thank you for your hospitality. I hope the Western Lands prosper for years to come."

Till he and his brother left, Hiten was impeccable in his civilities but the rage in his eyes promised revenge.

Manten quietly followed his brother on his cloud as they took off from the castle of the Western Lands. Much later, he would finally confront his brother about what Sesshoumaru had implied and suffer some severe injuries from his brother's wrath for ever believing such a thing.

And, of course, Hiten would now have one more thing to hate Sesshoumaru for.

* * *

"The gardens are the most beautiful at night, Master," Inuyasha smiled. Sesshoumaru stared out at the swiftly darkening sky from what seemed to be Inuyasha's favorite haunt at night. The day had gone well, all things considered, but it had been exhausting. He had known the brothers were barbaric but to think Manten would proposition him even knowing he came to offer his own sister's hand to the Lord. Is this what went on the Southern Lands? Regardless, he looked forward to relaxing with his puppy.

"The _stars _are the most beautiful on the moonless night," he stated.

Inuyasha froze as the full implications of this statement hit him. Moonless night…tonight was the night of the New Moon. Tonight, he would transform into a human! How could he have forgotten? His face turned pale as he thought of what Sesshoumaru would do when he found out.

The demon Lord had noticed the look on his face. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said nothing. He stood trembling in front of his Lord as the sun set slowly below the horizon. Sesshoumaru stared at him, transfixed.

His silver, almost white hair turned black before his eyes. His claws retracted into human nails and the puppy ears on the top of his head slowly disappeared and human ears appeared. Inuyasha had not the courage to meet Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes.

The prince of the Western Lands watched in wonder as his adorable hanyou turned into a pathetic human in front of his very eyes. He barely refrained from wrinkling his nose at the scent. Silver white hair turned into drab and coarse human hair, and worst of all, the puppy ears that he so loved to play with were gone. Obsidian eyes stared at his feet and Sesshoumaru could no longer see his intriguing pet in this scrawny human brat.

When Sesshoumaru didn't move or say anything, Inuyasha hesitantly looked up. Sesshoumaru was staring at him and although his face was expressionless as usual, Inuyasha had by now grown quite good at gauging his reactions. Inuyasha's heart clenched in his chest as he discerned a look of barely concealed disgust in the Lord's eyes.

Tears that threatened to fall finally spilled over as Sesshoumaru turned and left without a backward glance, leaving Inuyasha standing alone in the darkening room.

* * *

Servants and guards stared as the pissed off demon Lord swept into his study.

"Bring Riai to me immediately," he ordered a couple of cowering guards who jumped to obey.

A human…so the rumors were true…hanyou became human once a month. He did not know how long the transformation but it didn't matter. He despised humans…despised everything from their whining, clinginess, their out of control emotions to their annoying, sharp scent. A human in the castle…it would take days for the scent to be cleaned out. What was to be done with the child in the meantime?

"My Lord, you summoned me?"

Sesshoumaru turned to the woman kneeling before him.

"Inuyasha is a human tonight." Raia's normally expressionless mask slipped for a moment and Sesshoumaru noted it grimly.

"No one else must know of this. Keep him in an unused room tonight and cover the scent. I will decide what to do with him tomorrow."

Raia bowed and retreated. Sesshoumaru turned anger hardened eyes at the dark sky before him.

A human…he was not sure he would ever see him the same way ever again…what would Inuyasha be like as a human? Would he be as difficult and petulant as he knew other human children to be? Humans knew nothing of respect and position. A demon child, even a hanyou knew his place when faced with superiors but humans were stubborn and headstrong. Would his sweet, innocent Inuyasha be that way now? He could not bear to see it.

His eyes refocused on the dark sky outside as with a clap of thunder, rain began to pour from the heavens.

A thunderstorm…there would be a thunderstorm tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** The chapter's been proof read. Tell me what ya'll think ^_^


	14. Denial

**A/N: **Mwaaaaaaaaaahahhaaaaaaaaaaa! An early update! **^.^ **Enjoy, folks!

**P.S.: **Please don't kill me when you read the ending.

**Chapter 14 – Denial**

_Gotta stop these thoughts about you  
Gotta learn to live without you  
Gotta find some freedom for this weary slave  
'Cause I'm hungry for you  
And I'm longing for you  
And I'm burning for you_**…**

_-Carly Simons "Slave"_

Raia found Inuyasha still frozen to the spot where Sesshoumaru said he'd left him. She had no difficulty recognizing the dark-haired, dark-eyed child – even without his typical ears, Inuyasha was the same quiet, shy puppy-like child who'd touched her heart. When she drew closer, she could see that there were silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou did not turn towards her, did not look at her. It was as if he hadn't heard her. She frowned and came to stand in front of him. Inuyasha's eyes were staring fixedly down the corridor and with a pang, she realized that this was the way Sesshoumaru must have gone when he left him. She looked his wide, teary eyes - so innocent and childlike but still full of deep pain. Raia's heart wrenched at the sight; how did the Lord have the heart to leave him like this?

The thunderstorm had begun; heavy rains lashed down with fierce winds. The open corridor where he stood faced the gardens that he and Sesshoumaru had been looking at, with the result that the rain had completely soaked the back of his clothes and hair. But Inuyasha did not seem to have noticed. Thunder clapped loudly but Inuyasha didn't even blink. Raia grew worried.

"Inuyasha?"

No response.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama has ordered me to take you your room."

At the name of his Master, Inuyasha jerked out of his stupor and turned suddenly towards her. The circumstances seemed to register to him for the first time; it was his human night and there was a fierce thunderstorm right outside. Raia had seen him on his human night.

Raia frowned as the now human child shied away from her as if afraid that she would beat him. A shiver of pure dread seemed to pass through him and for a moment, Raia had a strange urge to hold him, to tell the child that everything would be fine. But she couldn't forget that until the Lord stated otherwise, Inuyasha was still Sesshoumaru's slave and the young heir would not appreciate anyone coming anywhere close to him, even for so innocent a reason.

"Inuyasha, you must come with me. If the other demons in the castle know of your secret…"

There was no need for her to say anything further. Inuyasha nodded quietly, even as his muscles were tensed with fear and anxiety. The storm was so close.

Raia led him down a dark, rarely used corridor. A little way in was a line of old rooms that had fallen into disuse. This was the safest place for the hanyou. Since this corridor fell to the back of this wing of the castle, rarely anyone came this way; it was unconnected to any other parts except the gardens. Also, wherever the human walked, he left a trail of his scent so the closer his room was to the spot of his transformation, the better. It would be that much easier to hide the scent.

She walked ahead of him and unlocked the door to one of the rooms. Inuyasha took the cue and entered when she stepped aside and held the door open.

"Do not, under any circumstances, leave this room, Inuyasha," Raia warned. "I am going to try and make sure your human scent stays within this room. If you open this door, the charm will be ineffective."

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly and Raia turned to leave.

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to send me away?"

On hearing the small, frightened voice, Raia stopped but did not turn around. She didn't think she had the courage to look into those eyes. Inuyasha really considered himself the Lord's puppy. Was Sesshoumaru really so cruel as to turn him out for such a reason?

"I do not know," she answered carefully. "He merely ordered me to put you in this room."

"Arigatou," Inuyasha said quietly and Raia left, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood facing his giant window, looking thoughtfully at the storm raging outside. It was weird, the way this storm had suddenly come about. The last one had been only a few days ago; thunderstorms were not generally this frequent. Besides, the past few days had not even been that hot, nor had the day been cloudy or stuffy. In fact, it had been quite a fine day. The storm had come suddenly in the evening, almost instantaneously.

He scowled. That bastard Hiten…this was all his doing. He had brought this fucking weather on the Castle. He would be willing to bet this was his idiotic form of revenge. His last ditch attempts at getting even with him would have been funny if it hadn't inadvertently worked so well. Hiten had no way of knowing about Inuyasha's human night, or about the fact that he was so afraid of storms. His wild shot in the dark had hit the mark.

Even though he was disgusted and pissed off, Sesshoumaru could not help think of his sweet little puppy.

Did he even know himself during those nights? Did the human Inuyasha have the hanyou's memories or were they two separate personalities? He was more inclined to think they were separate. How could a hanyou and a human think and feel the same thing? There was no way his puppy was_ anything _like those miserable humans…

How would he ever look at him, knowing what he became? How often were these transformations anyway and how long did they last? Inuyasha had been with them for barely a fortnight or so. Were they really so common? Was there even a pattern or would they come on suddenly? All those time he'd taken Inuyasha, had there always been a chance he would have suddenly found himself touching a human? The thought made him nauseous.

For the first time, he questioned the wisdom of taking a hanyou slave.

* * *

Once Raia was gone, Inuyasha turned to properly see his room.

It was dusty and had the damp, musty smell of a place that has been kept close for a long time. Near the door, there was an old wooden cupboard. It must have been strong and beautiful at one point but now, it was old and broken in places. The design was outdated, unlike everything else in the palace. The floor was wooden and bare. Inuyasha looked around. In one corner of the room, there was a rolled up futon. There were some chairs and a table covered with white pieces of cloth. Evidently, no one had bothered to dust this room in a long time.

Touching the wall opposite the door, near the only window in the room, there was a normal sized bed, also covered with a white cloth. Inuyasha went over to it and began to remove the white overcloth. His hands were shaking from cold and fear. Inuyasha knew there was no chance he would be able to sleep but this is where he was going to have to spend the night, so he had to at least guard his human body against the elements. The sheets and pillows must have been very fine once, but now, they smelled funny.

Inuyasha was about to climb up when the wooden window right next to the bed rattled, threatening to burst open. Inuyasha squinted at it. The room was quite dark; humans' eyesight in the dark was very poor. He could not immediately make out where the latch was but he had to close it properly. The rattling noise was scary.

He went to the window and fumbled in the dark for the latch. His fingers could feel the rough wood of the window frame. He ran his fingers lightly along the surface, searching for any indication of a latch.

Just then, there was a small flash of lightning Inuyasha whimpered at the dull flash of light visible through the glass of the window. Almost immediately after, there was a clap of thunder. Inuyasha jumped at the sound. His finger inadvertently flipped the latch and the window slammed open.

Inuyasha cried out as the strong wind caused the window to crash violently against the outer walls. The glass pane of the window shattered and a blast of wind and rain soaked him. Most of the broken glass fell outside but tiny pieces flew in and littered the floor. A brilliant flash of lightning lit the room for a fraction of a second and Inuyasha looked up just in time to see angry, glowing bolts blazing across the sky. His eyes widened in terror. The lighting looked almost like an overturned tree skeleton; he'd never seen lightning like that in his life. They looked like claws…

A deafening clap of thunder followed that and a strong wind followed by lashes of rain struck hum. Inuyasha fell backwards, landing harshly on the hard wooden floor on the broken glass. He cried out in pain; everything hurt so much more on his human night. He'd fallen a little on his side and a throbbing pain began on his hip on which he'd landed, and on his wrist. Instinctively, he'd thrown his hands out to break his fall but the human child's reflexes were much slower than the hanyou's and he was not used to the slower movements. He'd sprained the wrist.

Lifting the injured hand to inspect the injury, Inuyasha saw shards of glass embedded in the flesh of both his hands. Small rivulets of blood were trailing down his dirty palm. The firerat kimono had prevented any other part of him being damaged but his bare hands had taken the brunt of it. Inuyasha hissed softly at the throbbing pain.

Taking care to not put any weight on his sprained wrist or bloody hands, he got up and backed away from the window. He cried out once again as tiny glass shards embedded themselves in his feet. Each step caused pain but he carefully made his way to the bed. His face fell as he realized that the rain from the window had reached it; the sheets and pillows were now wet and he could feel the blast of the cold, watery wind still.

His eyes fell upon the rolled up futon.

Trying to ignore the pain in his feet, he made his way to the futon. With trembling fingers, he opened it and unrolled it, laying it near the wall opposite the window, behind the wooden wardrobe. His wrist hurt from the action and the shards embedded in his palm sent shooting pain up his arms but that could not be helped right now. He had to find some way to get warmer. A hanyou cold handle a little cold but a human would fall ill in this whether.

The futon was frayed. He lay down on it and pulled the sheets over himself. Lying on his back, he opened his eyes slowly. Another brilliant flash of lightning illuminated large, dirty cobwebs woven at the corners of the room and near the wooden beams. Astray spider or two scuttled here and there. It could have been his imagination but he thought he saw one turn towards him…

Thunder boomed once again and he shot up straight in bed, clutching the sheets to his chin. No there was no possible way he was going to lie down again. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped the sheets around him as best as he could.

As the wind howled outside, dark thoughts filled his head.

Sesshoumaru-sama. His master had left him; he'd been disgusted and he'd left him.

"Forgive me, Master," he whispered quietly to himself. In the end, he couldn't even do this one thing right. He could make himself useful to his Master, who'd done so much for him – gone against his parents, made sure none of the servants hurt him, blessed him with his touch.

How could he have let this happen? He should have told Sesshoumaru-sama on the first day itself that this was his curse – that he turned human every new moon night. Then Sesshoumaru would not have bothered taking care of him all these days. That was what he deserved. Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama would have sent him back to the slavers immediately. At least then, he would not have this horrible guilt over having caused distress to Sesshoumaru-sama. After all, what demon would lay a hand on a creature like him, knowing what he was? Inuyasha had marveled at the fact that Sesshoumaru would touch a hanyou but surely, if he'd known his secret, he would not have tainted himself like that.

A sob escaped him as he realized that this was, indeed, what was going to happen to him. Sesshoumaru would throw him out of the castle and he would be once again captured by slavers. Perhaps they would be the same slavers, looking to pay him back; his new Master, Sesshoumaru-sama, had cut the leader's hand off, after all. They would kill him.

A cold wind swept in from the window. He began to shiver from the cold. His firerat haori didn't stay wet for long but his undershirt was wet and so was his hair. Human hair took far longer to dry than hanyou hair and the damp air made the process even slower. He ran a hand through the now tangled locks and was startled to find that his fingers didn't hurt anymore although they were still bleeding. The glass shards embedded themselves deeper in his fingers as he carelessly ran them though his hair. They had gone numb. Funny. He hadn't even felt them get that cold.

But that was not his greatest concern right now. He did not care that his clothes and hair were wet and the weather was freezing and a human could die from an illness caused by the cold. The throbbing pain in his hip and wrist barely registered; he didn't even notice that the injured wrist had reddened and swollen. Even with the slavers, his human night had always been the worst but mainly only because he was then more vulnerable to their attacks – both physical and emotional – but this was worse. Before, he had accepted things as they were without expecting anything more than survival. But now?

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered the other thunderstorm night he had spent with his Lord. The way his master's strong arms had held him close and warm had made him feel so safe and…cherished. He put his arms around himself and held himself, remembering how good it felt to have his Master's arms around him, his comforting weight anchoring him, keeping him safe from the storm.

"…_go to sleep, Inuyasha. I will not release you tonight."_

Losing something you already had is always harder than never having it in the first place. His human nights with the slavers had been spent in far worse places and conditions than this old room. At least it was not dirty or smelly. There was no leak; there was a relatively warm bed and sheets. But did all that matter when he didn't have his Master?

"Sesshoumaru-sama," he whispered almost involuntarily to himself. The name was like a mantra; even saying it aloud gave him a measure of comfort.

_I never wanted to be a slave_, Inuyasha reflected. His fingers automatically went to the heavy collar around his neck, a sigh of his Master's ownership of him Soon, he would be forced to remove it. He remembered the day Sesshoumaru-sama had given it to him.

"_This collar marks you as my property, puppy…you are not to remove that"_

He had been so happy! Sesshoumaru-sama had really claimed him. This was actual proof that he belonged to the powerful Lord.

_I never even hoped to be owned by someone of such power, _Inuyasha mused.

He had been captured forcefully by slavers and treated badly and he had never thought being sold to someone would make his situation any better. Of course, he had never had a Master before – no one wanted a hanyou slave – but judging by the slavers' treatment of him, he had not expected it to be a good experience.

The days spent with Sesshoumaru-sama, however, had been the best days of his life. True, it had not been painless but Inuyasha knew that life never is. His eyes fell on the bright red hakama he was wearing – he remembered the night Sesshoumaru had taken him hard as punishment for injuring himself and reminded him exactly who he belonged to. He remembered how gentle he'd been the next day, allowing him to sleep in. In fact, Inuyasha had never been required to work when he was injured.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he remembered how Sesshoumaru-sama had forced him to rest when he'd been injured by the slavers. He'd always been allowed to sleep and recuperate after he'd been taken by his Master. These were luxuries unknown to a slave. No slave he'd ever known had been allowed to rest after his Master's use of him. Slaves were never treated as living beings. After the Master found his pleasure in him, he was expected to go on with his chores as usual. The pain that he suffered after the act was inconsequential. Yes, even after being given his well deserved punishment, which he had shamefully, secretly enjoyed, Sesshoumaru-sama had allowed him to rest and recover and then he'd gifted his slave with this priceless firereat robe.

_Red can mean many things to many people but I give it to you because it is the color of courage…_

Sesshoumaru was by no means gentle or kind by nature, but in his own way, the fierce, protective demon Lord had taught him to hope again.

Courage.

He felt the misery coil in his stomach and settle down heavy against his heart. He'd really screwed up badly. Sesshoumaru-sama had wanted him to be courageous but his Master didn't know what a coward Inuyasha really was. He'd taken all his kindness and good treatment without once thinking of the fact that surely, this would all end when his Master came to know what he really was.

A human…he'd known Sesshoumaru-sama despised humans, yet he'd never told him about his secret. If he'd been courageous, he would have. In all the luxury and excitement of being a favourite toy, he'd conveniently forgotten all about this night. He did not deserve to even be near Sesshoumaru-sama, did not deserve his fuck, did not deserve sitting at his feet, basking in the warmth of his Master's soft touches.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's furious fist punched a hole right through his wall. Thin fracture lines spread from the point of impact, a little way across the wall.

He did not want to lose his little puppy dammit! He'd wanted the cute little hanyou back, the one he'd grown so fond of in just a few days. He remembered every little gesture – the way the boy's eyes lit up when he Sesshoumaru looked at him, the way he blushed when he teased, the way the puppy ears flickered whenever he played with them…

But he wasn't the same person now, was he? He was a stranger in his Inuyasha's body. A felt a small flash of worry as a thought occurred to him. What if they _were_ the same person? What if the hanyou and the child shared emotions and thoughts? Was the human as frightened of thunderstorms as the hanyou?

Then he dismissed the thought. No, that was not likely. His Inuyasha and the human brat could not be the same, they just _couldn't._

* * *

In her room, Raia couldn't sleep. Wide, puppy-like eyes, filled with unspeakable pain and hurt haunted her.

That poor kid! What if Sesshoumaru really threw him out of the castle? The young child had already been through so much in his short life – he'd experienced pain no one his age should have to experience. He did not deserve the dog's life he would doubtless have outside the castle. Sesshoumaru's command of not harming the hanyou child had traveled like rapid fire through the land. Demons and humans alike had wondered at such care for a child. Envious eyes wished harm upon the little hanyou, fortunate enough to strike Lord Sesshoumaru's fancy. When word spread that the demon Lord had kicked him out, these jealous jackasses would doubtless hurt him all the more out of vengeance.

Finally, she sat up in her bed, contemplating. She was itching to go out and at least see how he was doing but she controlled herself with difficulty. It really wasn't her place to interfere in Lord Sesshoumaru's affairs. He had displayed his trust in her by letting her in on the hanyou's secret. If she went into the room and broke the charm, the secret might well be out. Lord Sesshoumaru would never forgive her.

Raia's hands clenched into fists; she felt torn between duty and her gut feeling. On the one hand, she was not at all the type to interfere in other people's affairs; it was one of the things that had gotten her promoted to the rank of head of the servants. But on the other hand, the image of the sweet child, terrified and alone, refused to leave her. Her gut told her that something was going very, very wrong.

Taking a deep breath, she jumped out of bed and put on her nightgown and slippers. Consequences be damned, she had to make sure the little puppy-like child was alright. Sesshoumaru could punish her if he liked but right now, she cared more about the kid's well-being.

* * *

A few hours later, the wet clothes, ceaseless tears and his various injuries took their toll. Around midnight, Inuyasha felt himself slipping from consciousness. He blinked and realized that it took an effort to open his eyes again. His head hurt and his nose was runny. Perhaps it was best to lie down after all.

In a daze, he lowered himself onto the futon and haphazardly drew the blanket around him. Ahhh. It felt nice to lie down. His body hurt. He felt his eyes closing.

Images of his Master flashed before his eyes.

_-Clawed fingers tilting his chin up: "I told you you're my little puppy, Inuyasha. Puppies stay in their Master's room."-_

_-_ "_Maybe I want you as my slave __**forever**__, having to do as I command you…"_

_-His master touching him for the first time…_

_-…-punishing him…_

_-…owning him…-_

_-…kissing him sweetly for the first time…_

_-…playing with his ears…_

_- "…I will always be there to protect you…"_

_- "…You are fine just as you are…"_

_- "…you're mine. I won't allow you to run away…."_

"Sesshoumaru-sama," he murmured blissfully. Some of his discomfort seemed to be fading. He almost felt as if he was back with his master. If it was a dream, then he wanted to live there forever. Perhaps he could sleep, just for a little while…

* * *

Raia came to a stop in front of the door to Inuyasha's room. The charm had held. There was not even a hint of scent or sound coming from the room. It was as if it was empty.

She stared at the closed door. I'm going against my orders, she realized. She's never gone against her Masters' orders before. Whatever the Lords or the Lady of the castle commanded, she did. They had never made unreasonable demands, after all, and she firmly believed they knew the best course in the situation better than her but this time, she could not help it.

Her heart was thudding in her chest. Her gut instinct was screaming at her to open the damned door already. Raia hesitated.

"_Is Sesshoumaru-sama going to send me away?" _

Thinning her lips, brows furrowing with determination, Raia stepped forward and wrenched the seal off the door and threw the doors open.

The various scents hit her with almost physical force and she stumbled back. Eyes wide with fear, she turned around and fled.

* * *

Sesshoumaru frowned as he felt Raia almost fly towards his room. What did she want at this time of the night? He was not in the mood to see anyone tonight. Whatever she wanted could wait until the next day.

He whipped around as the doors to his chambers flew open and Raia staggered in, panting.

"Raia," he began coldly, "What is the-"

"Forgive me, my Lord," she panted, interrupting him. "I went to check on Inuyasha just now…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "You removed the seal?"

On any other day, his quiet tone would have made her tremble with fear but today, it didn't even register.

"He is very ill, my Lord. I smelt sickness and blood-"

Sesshoumaru was gone before she could finish the sentence.

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you think of this chappie! ^.^


	15. Won't Let You Go

**A/N: THIS STORY HAS NOW CROSSED 50,000 WORDS! ^.^**

Special thanks to all my reviewers for leaving detailed, specific reviews and telling me your thoughts and feelings.

**A big thank you to chibinelly, who drew me an awesome fanart for this story and who encouraged me to post this chapter up fast. I will be posting the fanart on my profile as soon as I figure out how.**

I've replied to all my reviewers personally for this chapter but I couldn't do so for my anonymous reviewers so here goes:

A big thank you to** RandomReader and Jokerlove **– your reviews made me very happy and caused my mum to give me worried looks since one second I was looking gloomy and sad and the next second, I was looking at my cellphone and grinning like an idiot.

Also, thank you anonymous reviewers, **raptor-akida, Hayashiyuzuki, Mels, shivonne, Rain, Kariout, hani. **Your reviews encouraged fast writing ^_^

To all my readers and reviewers: I hope all of you enjoy this next chappie and will spare Sesshy's life. ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Won't Let You Go**

_And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me…_

_-'Saving Me' by Nickelback_

When Sesshoumaru burst into Inuyasha's room, the force of his entry unhinged the old rickety doors and sent them crashing to the floor.

Since the seal was broken, the aura, smells and sounds from the room had permeated into the corridor but the scents inside the little room itself were almost stiffing – fear and anxiety mixed with deep regret and rolling misery and sickness and sweat and blood and tears and beneath it all, _pain_…

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Inuyasha murmured with eyes closed, a peaceful smile appearing on his face. He moved slightly, but his body did not have much strength.

Sesshoumaru was beside him in a trice. Looking at that sweet, innocent face, human or not, it was not possible to hate him.

"Inuyasha," he whispered, placing a hand on his forehead. He was running a high fever. He let his gaze travel over the human's body. His hands and feet were bleeding, he was soaking wet and shivering and one wrist seemed to be red and swollen. Sesshoumaru frowned. The boy had barely been left alone for a few hours and he looked like he'd fought a battle.

He needed immediate medical attention but the problem was, if he was moved out of the room, his scent would spread all over the castle. Already, with the seal broken, the human blood and high emotions would attract the attention of every demon in the castle.

Inuyasha sighed and murmured something in his sleep and Sesshoumaru decided he'd worry about that later.

He gently slid his hands under the boy's body and lifted him into his arms. He looked at Inuyasha worriedly. He was light as a feather. Even in his hanyou form, Inuyasha seemed to weigh next to nothing, certainly nothing close to what a demon child weighed, but as a human, he seemed almost weightless. Were all human children this light? He did not know.

Sesshoumaru looked at the unconscious child in his arms and thought that even in his wildest dreams, he would never have imagined he would find out; he had never imagined that one day, he'd have a bloody, ill human in his arms - he had certainly never imagined he would not mind it.

* * *

Raia had decided to wait in Sesshoumaru's room, figuring that in case he needed something, he could find her easily. However, what she had not expected was for Sesshoumaru to have the child cradled in his arms. She could not help staring. A demon prince touching a sick, stinking human? It was unheard of.

But Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice. "Bring Miroku here and send in some trusted servants with a tub of warm water and some washcloths," he ordered her. She bowed and left swiftly to find him.

Sesshoumaru laid the unconscious child gently onto his pristine bed and proceeded to strip him of his wet clothing. The firerat robes were dry but the wet undershirt had turned his skin alarmingly cold in comparison to the rest of the skin that was hot. Sesshoumaru laid the now naked child onto the mattress and drew the sheets over him. Where his hands and feet touched the sheets, they quickly became stained with blood.

He could hardly believe how afraid he was for the little boy. How quickly did humans die from fever? He had thought he would be disgusted at the sight of his little puppy as a human but when he looked at the pitieous, sick child, it didn't matter that he was till human, didn't matter that he smelt just as all humans smelled- afraid and dull and mortal. Inuyasha was still_ his_, dammit, and if anything happened to the hanyou because of his bullheadedness…

He clenched a fist. No, nothing would happen to him. Inuyasha was not allowed to die without his permission.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Inuyasha murmured in his almost delirious state, writhing slightly in the bed, the fever and the aching body not allowing him to get comfortable.

"Hold on, little one," he whispered, brushing a few dark bangs away from his sweaty forehead. The skin under his fingers felt thin and fragile, like old papyrus. The claw of one finger gently traced his human eyebrows, the curve of his nose…

There was a knock on his door and a few servant girls knocked and entered with a tub of water and washcloths, as he'd ordered. It would take some time for Raia to bring Miroku here. In the mean time, Inuyasha needed to get cleaned up. He took a washcloth from one of the girls and dipped it into the warm water.

"My Lord," one of the girls stepped forward. "Please, we'll take care of him. Let us-"

"No," Sesshoumaru cut her off. No one, besides him, was going to touch Inuyasha.

"You may leave," Sesshoumaru told them. "But stay nearby in case you are needed."

Not all servants in the castle could be trusted with this secret, although it probably wasn't much of a secret anymore. Human Inuyasha's scent was all over the corridors and in his chambers. The girls bowed and left.

Sesshoumaru gently removed the blankets from over Inuyasha. The human shivered as the cool wind hit his sweaty, feverish body. A small, pained moan escaped him.

Sesshoumaru began to clean his body with the washcloth. There was dust and sweat covering him; it would be more comfortable for him if he were clean. He left his feet and hands for Miroku to take care of properly but gently wiped him all over his body with the wet cloth. Inuyasha moaned and whimpered in discomfort whenever the cloth got cooler than his skin.

Finally, when the demon Lord was done, he laid the boy back onto the bed and once more drew the sheets over him.

"Sesshoumaru," he turned to see Miroku striding in. Raia bowed from outside and shut the door behind her. When Sesshoumaru and Miroku were alone in the room with Inuyasha, Miroku came up to the bed and frowned at the child's condition.

"What happened to him?" he wondered, staring at his bleeding hands and feet.

Sesshoumaru shrugged slightly. "It seems he has been soaking wet for hours. He is running a high fever."

Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's forehead. "It's surprising. Humans don't generally get sick so quickly."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Of course they do. They are nearly always ill."

Miroku glared. "_I_ am the human here, not you. I would know better."

Sesshoumaru looked at him with dawning comprehension. That's right. Miroku, the main healer at the castle, along with the demon slayer girl who sometimes came to 'assist' him, were both humans. He'd gotten used to Miroku scent around; scents of monks and priestesses were, ironically, not as unpleasant as normal humans, though logically, they should be even more unpleasant since holy men were natural enemies of demons. Miroku was one of the few monks not prejudiced against demons and as such, had consented to be a castle healer. His powers were quite impressive.

Sango and her tribe had caused considerable trouble to Inu no Taisho's lands. After receiving several complaints from demons who said the demon slayers were 'interfering' with their work, Inu no Taisho had gone to personally investigate and had then found out they fought only against rogue demons intent on harming humans. Sango's ride was a magnificent ancient demon, Kirara, who, according to legend, could not be tamed unless she took to her master or mistress. Impressed by her skill in battle, Taisho had enlisted her services and asked her to oversee the warriors' training. Sango also knew a great deal about various demon tribes. Her knowledge had come in useful many a times in making strategies against various opposing demon clans and solving their problems.

Sesshoumaru found her tolerable because he had yet to smell any fear on her.

Sesshoumaru blinked. "I'd forgotten," he replied vaguely. The look that Miroku gave him was accusing, though his tone was mild. "How did Inuyasha get so injured in your care?"

Though Sesshoumaru's face was impassive, Miroku could see a trace of regret in his eyes. The demon Lord didn't reply but Miroku could guess what had happened; a hanyou's human night was not a very well known secret although there were rumors. He wanted to yell at him for doing this to the poor kid but there was no time for chatting now.

"We'll talk about it later," Miroku said sharply, realizing it was not easy for the prince to talk about such things. "Right now, Inuyasha's fever needs to come down. I can't see why he should have got sick like this. Inuyasha is quite a resilient person, used to many hardships in life. A little water would hardly cause him to become so sick."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Both of them turned towards Inuyasha when thunder clapped loudly outside and he suddenly cried out. Inuyasha's arms were raised, reaching for someone. Sesshoumaru was beside him in an instant, putting the puppy's arms back at his side, and placing a comforting hand on his chest. He was so intent on his puppy that he didn't see the odd look that Miroku gave him.

For a moment, Inuyasha opened fever glazed eyes and looked piteously at him. "I want to stay with you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Please don't send me away!"

The demon Lord stared at him. Had he been fully conscious, Inuyasha would not have even dared express protest against his decision. The fever had caused him to lose his inhibitions, speak things he normally would not say.

Miroku gazed at Inuyasha, beginning to understand. "He's been deeply hurt," he stated softly.

Sesshoumaru looked at him inquiringly.

"He's not sick because of the cold," Miroku told him. "He must have thought you were going to send him away. He's terrified of going away from you."

Sesshoumaru looked at him blankly. "He got a fever because he was upset?"

Humans truly were the most amazing creatures, Sesshoumaru reflected. Emotional upset caused physical illness in them?

"I've never heard of anyone falling ill because of such a reason," said Sesshoumaru.

Miroku nodded. "It is rare, but in certain very sensitive individual, a deep emotional wound can cause actual physical illness. Inuyasha was already weakened by his human night; his immune system weakens drastically when he turns human and that, coupled with the knowledge that you hated him, must have been too much for him to bear."

Sesshoumaru looked away at the stormy sky that was still lit periodically by lightning.

"And he's frightened of thunderstorms," he mused, forgetting for a moment that he had refused to believe the human and hanyou could share the same fears.

Miroku's hands balled into fists. He knew how cruel and callous Sesshoumaru normally was but for some reason, he'd thought he would be different with the puppy. "You-"

"Later," Sesshoumaru interrupted, "Right now, do something about his fever."

Miroku glared at him, but took a deep breath, and nodded. "I need to take care of his hands and feet first," he told Sesshoumaru. "Stand back, please."

Sesshoumaru moved out of the way to give him access to his patient. Miroku sat on the edge of the bed and opened the wooden box he had been carrying with him. He selected an instrument similar to a pair of tweezers. Then he took Inuyasha's hand in his, being careful not to push the shards in any deeper.

But as he tried to keep his hand steady enough to allow him to remove the shards, Inuyasha began to thrash and struggle.

"No!" he moaned, turning his head away, trying to get his hand free. Miroku held it tightly, afraid that he would injure himself more but Inuyasha struggled so hard, Miroku finally let go. Inuyasha moved his body towards where Sesshoumaru was standing.

Miroku stared at him, stunned. He was really so loyal to his master that he would not allow anyone else close enough to even tend to his wounds. That idiot better realize what he'd done to the poor boy. He looked up at Sesshoumaru accusingly.

"Inuyasha will not allow me to come close to him, unless he feels you're around."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "But he's _human_."

"So?" Miroku asked impatiently.

"He has his hanyou memories?"

Miroku looked dumbfounded. "Of course he has his memories! What did you think?"

"I assumed the human and the demon were two different personalities," Sesshoumaru stated.

Miroku shook his head incredulously. Really, the idiotic things people came up with!

"Oh no. They're absolutely the same person. The changes are only physical – weakened strength, stronger emotions and human features. There's also loss of demonic powers but I've never seen Inuyasha display any demonic powers anyway."

Sesshoumaru had a sinking feeling in his chest.

_Oh god…_

"So…they are truly really the same person?"

Miroku nodded distractedly, trying to figure out how to treat him when the boy kept pushing him away. He did not notice Sesshoumaru's inner turmoil.

Inuyasha moaned and murmured something unintelligible.

He had to be treated fast, before the fever turned dangerous.

Miroku hit upon an idea.

"Alright, I will need you to hold him. Just hold his hand steady so I can extract the shards."

Sesshoumaru got up and sat at the head of the bed. He folded his legs and gently lifted Inuyasha's head and upperbody in his lap, holding him close, cradling him gently against his body. Inuyasha sighed and relaxed visibly, snuggling into the warmth, breathing his scent in. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped again but this time, Inuyasha didn't jump.

"Master…"

Sesshoumaru gently took Inuyasha's one hand in both of his and held it out to Miroku. Miroku stared at him for a moment, shocked at how affectionate the demon Lord was being. He had never in his life seen Sesshoumaru being so gentle with anybody. Perhaps he hadn't been wrong…

When Sesshoumaru cast him an impatient look, he began to extract the shards.

Inuyasha winced and cried out when each one was removed, the pain enhanced because of the fever. All the while, Sesshoumaru held him close, comforting him. Then Miroku did the same with his other hand and then his feet. Once they were clean, he once again opened his wooden box and opened a small container. Within it, was a paste. He gently applied it to the wounded hands and feet. Then he took out a roll of white bandages and wrapped them over the paste. He took an extra bandage and wound it tightly around his wrist.

"He needs to rest this hand for now. A human takes three to six weeks to recover from a wrist injury like this but a hanyou will recover faster. Still, he has to rest till he returns to his hanyou form and then maybe a day or two after."

"How long does the transformation last?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It's different for each hanyou," Miroku told him. "It may last any where from a couple of days to a few hours. Inuyasha will be able to tell you that once he is better. It's generally fixed."

Miroku sighed, looking pityingly at the boy.

"I can't give him anything for the fever. It was caused because his mind has been under far too much stress along with the changes in his body. It should recede once he calms down and his fear and anxiety subsides. Only you can help him do that."

Then he turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "You're _not_ planning to send him away, are you?"

"No," Sesshoumaru replied, gazing at the poor broken boy. Had his rejection really cause him so much pain?

Miroku got up and gathered his belongings.

"If the fever doesn't break by dawn, call me."

Miroku left. Sesshoumaru returned to his puppy's side.

Removing each and every shard from Inuyasha's wounds had been a long process; Miroku had begun around midnight and now, it was a couple of hours past midnight. Inuyasha's breathing was still shallow and he seemed incoherent.

Sesshoumaru undressed for the night, put on a pair of hakama and got into the bed next to Inuyasha. He pulled Inuyasha close to him, fitting the child against the curve of his body. Inuyasha sighed, a small smiled creeping onto his face, and brought his hands up weakly to clutch Sesshoumaru's arms wound around his waist. With one hand, Sesshoumaru caressed Inuyasha's head and held him close fiercely with the other. Inuyasha's breathing gradually evened out; he didn't writhe and moan anymore. Once his puppy seemed settled, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to drift to sleep.

* * *

After what seemed like only a couple of minutes, but was actuallyjust over an hour, Sesshoumaru woke up with the feeling of something burrowing against his chest. Golden eyes opened to see a dark head snuggling into the chest. Sesshoumaru smiled slightly. Inuyasha didn't feel as hot any longer. His body was covered in a small film of sweat and now that he had a bit more strength, it seemed his puppy was trying to get as close to him as possible.

He held the boy close against his body and Inuyasha seemed to calm down a bit. Sesshoumaru glanced outside; the sky was still dark and the storm was still raging, but it couldn't be long till dawn now. Hiten's magic should be wearing off now; although the thunder demon was strong, it would not be possible to sustain a powerful storm from such a distance. The weather would return to normal in another day at the most.

When Inuyasha squirmed, Sesshoumaru loosened his grip and slowly stroked his back. Inuyasha seemed to awaken finally up. He blinked sleepy eyes and brought tiny fists up to rub his eyes. Sesshoumaru hid a smile; human Inuyasha was just as cute as the hanyou when he woke up. But he was curious to see if everything else about him was also still the same.

Inuyasha finally opened his eyes. He seemed disoriented for a moment. Then, when he realized where he was, his eyes widened in horror. He grabbed a few strands of his hair. His face paled as he saw the dark color and the bandages on his hand.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Inuyasha?"

Tears gathered in Inuyasha's eyes. He pushed against Sesshoumaru's chest weakly and tried to get out of the bed. Sesshoumaru was not pleased. He stilled the boy forcefully. The tears in Inuyasha's eyes overflowed and ran down his cheeks.

"Master, forgive me," he cried, trying to get away from him, as much as Sesshoumaru's grip on him would allow.

"I did not mean to offend you," a small sob escaped him. His wounded hands and feet were throbbing with pain and everything hurt much more on his human night. Also, because of the fever, he was much more sensitive to all sensations; the pain in his exhausted body would have been enough to bring tears to his eyes but that didn't matter. What he'd done was awful. A little pain was nothing, in comparison."I- I should have told you about –about my curse…I'm –I'm even more tainted than you first thought. Please…I'm sorry…I'll-I'll leave and never bother you again…"

Sesshoumaru propped his body up on the elbow of one hand and towered over the frightened puppy. He placed the other hand heavily on Inuyasha's chest and pinned him to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere," he told Inuyasha. Thunder boomed outside and Inuyasha stilled, looking scared. Then Sesshoumaru's voice softened. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have left my puppy alone."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He looked close to panicking. His Master…his Master was apologizing to him! It was all his, Inuyasha's, fault and his wonderful Master, who had to go through so much trouble because of him, was apologizing. A Master apologizing to his slave was unheard of.

"N-no, no Master, please!" he cried struggling to get up. "I-it was m-my fault. I didn't…I can't …I know humans are beneath you, Master…I do not deserve to serve you…"

Sesshoumaru leaned in close to him and Inuyasha stopped talking.

"It's not your fault this happens to you, puppy."

Tears fell from Inuyasha's eyes again. "It is! I-I'm…I'm weak and dirty…"

The slavers and humans and everyone else had always told him that. He didn't deserve any kindness because of what he was. Of course it was his fault!

"I'm not worthy of being your slave Master…I have disappointed you…forgive me…"

"You are not dirty," Sesshoumaru was now so close him, Inuyasha could feel his Master's warm breath on his lips. He shivered.

"I told you you're mine; whether human or hanyou, it matters not…so long as you are yourself."

Sesshoumaru touched his nose to the hanyou and Inuyasha gasped at the gentle, intimate gesture.

"It was my belief that as a human, you would be like the rest of them; selfish and craven and bothersome…but you are not."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Inuyasha's hands came up to push him away but Sesshoumaru pinned them to his side. His Master's tongue flicked against his lips and Inuyasha surrendered and opened his mouth. The demon Lord slowly mapped out his mouth and was thrown by the taste. The human tasted nothing like he had expected. He had thought he would taste all salty and bad but Inuyasha tasted like morning dew and rose – he tasted…fragile.

Inuyasha could not believe it. Sesshoumaru-sama…was kissing him…in his human form. Inuyasha had expected to wake up on the roads somewhere far from the castle, alone. He had never imagined that Sesshoumaru-sama would even consider keeping him after this incident; he was only thankful the Lord had not killed him immediately on finding out his secret. But then again, he no longer had any desire to live without his Master.

As Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss, Inuyasha was noticed that his Master tasted different to him in his human form. He tasted like snow and electricity.

Inuyasha was panting for breath when the demon Lord pulled back.

"Do you forgive me, puppy?" he asked seductively.

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. Didn't his Lord understand that this was all his, Inuyasha's, fault? "Please don't say that, Master. I-I do not deserve this kindness…please, I know I have no right to, but if…if you will keep this slave, I will make sure to stay out of your sight on New Moon nights…"

"New Moon nights? So you're human every New Moon night? And you become hanyou the next day?"

Inuyasha nodded miserably. "Please, my Lord, anything…I will do anything to try and make up for all this trouble I have caused you…"

Sesshoumaru was finally convinced this was, indeed, his little puppy. Only Inuyasha was achingly innocent and yet heartbreakingly grown up at the same time.

"Do not feel bad, little one. It was not your fault; you do not have to do anything. You are still my puppy. "

Inuyasha looked up hesitantly, hopefully. "B-But…my human night?"

"I believe that secret is already out," Sesshoumaru told him wryly. "The human blood from your wounds is ripe in the room where I asked Raia to seal you."

He gestured at the sheets and Inuyasha gasped on seeing his blood staining them. The priceless sheets, they were now dirty with _his_ blood!

"I brought you here in an almost delirious state; the scent of human blood, tears and sickness lingers in these rooms, in my bed, on me. All moderately powerful demons would be by now aware that there was a human in the castle, not to mention the Lord and Lady and Kouga."

Inuyasha looked away despairingly. One night…he could not take care of himself for one night…Sesshoumaru-sama would now have to find some way to explain it away since he refused to let him go and he couldn't very well tell the Lord and Lady of the West that he had a human pet. The servants and subjects would whisper and laugh. His authority as the heir of the West would be undermined.

"S-so, what do you command, Master?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice. "Shall I leave the castle every month, before my human night is upon me? I could go far away…the scent would not reach the castle but what about my scent i-in your chambers and-"

He stuttered to a stop when there was a particularly bright flash of lightning, visible from the window behind the demon Lord. The night was too dark for a human to be able to see properly but in the momentary light, Inuyasha could see his Master's golden eyes glowing eerily, angrily.

"Leave the castle?" he demanded quietly. "Humans and demons alike despise you, puppy. You will not survive your human night outside the castle; my enemies will torture and kill you."

Inuyasha whimpered.

"Of course, anyone who attempts to harm you would not survive either_-" _

_-a hint of a fanged smile-_

"- but by then, it would be too late…You are not even safe in the castle once the servants and other youkai find out about you."

The human boy's eyes widened. "F-find out?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I believe I will have quite a bit of explaining to do, come morning."

Inuyasha stared at him. "You-you will tell them-?"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru replied. "Therefore, henceforth, you will not leave my chambers on your human night…under any circumstances. I will not have you out of my sight."

"B-but- you will have to tolerate a human in your chamber, sire…please, I don't want to inconvenience you…you have done far too much for me already.…"

Sesshoumaru frowned at the look on his face.

"Too much? On the contrary, I have a lot to make up for, puppy. I should not have left you alone on your human night, especially with that bastard Hiten's thunderstorm. But it will not happen again."

Inuyasha looked away sadly, guilt eating up at him from inside. The demon Lord did not know how wretched he really was. Oh god, how was he ever going to be worthy of even the slightest bit of kindness from him? He didn't deserve it…he didn't deserve any of it…

"But I don't-"

"Enough, little one," Sesshoumaru ordered, looking down at him and Inuyasha immediately fell silent at his deep, commanding voice. "I told you I will not allow you to go away from me. You're still my pet. Slaves cannot disobey their Masters."

This last was said in a teasing manner but Inuyasha took it seriously. His face fell.

"Forgive me, Master. I will serve you as long as you allow me to."

Sesshoumaru gently turned Inuyasha's face towards him. "Are you feeling better?"

Inuyasha nodded, but Sesshoumaru could feel his misery. "I am sorry for ruining your sheets, Master."

"Puppy, your well-being is more important than sheets," Sesshoumaru reminded him. Inuyasha just looked at him incredulously but when Sesshoumaru met his eyes, the child hastily looked down.

After determining that the fever had broken and Inuyasha was not in any physical pain, Sesshoumaru lay back down on the bed beside him. He frowned when it looked like Inuyasha was about to get up, but then thunder crashed outside and Inuyasha trembled. The storm was weakening in strength; the thunder and lightning were less frequent now, but the noise of thunder still frightened Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru pulled him towards himself and cuddled him.

"You had a high fever throughout the night puppy. You need to rest."

Inuyasha seemed a bit resistant but reluctantly gave in and relaxed.

"Yes, Master."

But he was limp in Sesshoumaru's grasp, he made no move to hug him or get closer. He lay there and tried to curl into himself, pulling his legs against his body but Sesshoumaru didn't allow him to do so. Odd; it was not like his puppy to resist his embrace. Generally, he seemed to find it very comforting.

"You are still frightened of the storm, yes?"

Inuyasha bit his lip. How was he supposed to answer that? Yes he was frightened but how to tell his Lord that he didn't have to take care of him like this? Having a human in his bed was bad enough but to keep him close? Sesshoumaru-sama was just too kind. He could not believe he had allowed himself to think he was worthy of his touch. At the most, he should be sleeping at his Master's feet, not cuddled like this, in an affectionate embrace. But he couldn't lie.

"Y-yes," he bit his lip hesitantly.

Sesshoumaru propped himself up on his side again and drew the sheets around Inuyasha, tucking him in.

"Then rest. I will watch over you."

Inuyasha gasped. "But my Lord! You should be resting, Master. It is my duty to see to your needs. I will stay awake and-"

Sesshoumaru felt a twinge in his heart. "You are ill, puppy. You need to rest. Do not think me so weak that one sleepless night would be vexing."

But then he instantly regretted his words as Inuyasha once again looked on the verge of tears.

"Master, forgive me! I – I did not mean to offend. I should not have presumed to- to tell you anything."

Sesshoumaru stared. Inuyasha's tone was entirely submissive, the way he'd been when he'd first come to that castle. In fact, it was even more subdued. Inuyasha had never seemed this subservient, even with the slavers, and in the past few days, Sesshoumaru had succeeded in bringing out the playful, bright side of him. He had thought Inuyasha was breaking away from his slavish nature, but now?

"It is alright," Sesshoumaru reassured him. "Now sleep."

When Inuyasha still looked reluctant, Sesshoumaru understood the frightened child needed to be handled firmly. Inuyasha had gained some self-confidence these past few days but because of his guilt over this incident and because of the fact that he was so sure he, Sesshoumaru, was now disgusted by him, all his insecurities and feelings of worthlessness had returned.

"I said rest, Inuyasha," he commanded in a deep, firm voice, pressing down warningly on his chest. Inuyasha seemed to visibly relax. He nodded and closed his eyes.

Sesshoumaru stared at the dark haired, sleeping child and wondered how much damage his unthinking rejection had caused and what it would take to bring him back to his happy, mischievous self. He would have to think of some way.

He had to admit, the human Inuyasha looked acceptable, though not as adorable as his hanyou self. But looking at the clawless, puppy-ears-less, dark haired child, he could not help wonder – did the puppy also have a demon form? It was logical to assume so; if his human blood overpowering him caused him to turn human once a month, there must also be times when he turned demon. He had heard that a hanyou's demon blood took over when severely aggravated or threatened, but considering how inaccurate his information about Inuyasha's human transformation had been, he would rather ask the puppy about it. He had to admit he was curious to see it; a demon Inuyasha – his own youki burned at the thought of taming it.

Then he sighed. That was later; he had more urgent problems to deal with. Lady Tsukiko would not appreciate the idea of him wanting to keep a hanyou/human pet. And how was he going to explain to his parents why there was human blood on his sheets?

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! ^.^


	16. Scars and How To Heal Them

**Chapter 16 – Scars and How To Heal Them**

There was a hesitant, rather frightened knocking at Sesshoumaru's door.

The prince of the Western Lands shifted slightly on his bed, reluctant to wake up. It had been quite late after Inuyasha fell asleep last night. Although powerful demons did not require sleep every night, it had, nonetheless, been a long night and Sesshoumaru thought he'd appreciate some more sleep. Besides, Inuyasha was curled up into him. It seemed in his sleep, Inuyasha sought Sesshoumaru's comforting warmth, getting as close to the Lord as possible, even though when awake, the hanyou had begun to feel guilty and uncomfortable about that. And the feeling of disentangling the little hanyou from himself early in the morning to attend to decidedly unpleasant tasks was akin to getting out of warm, soft blankets on a winter morning; he really, _really_ didn't want to.

But his father would not be pleased if he either sent the servant away or killed him and Sesshoumaru had enough explaining to do as it was. Besides, this would have to be done sooner or later; best to get it over with. So, with some displeasure, he carefully extricated Inuyasha's little fists from his person and sat up halfway in bed, shifting the sleeping Inuyasha slightly so that he would not awaken when Sesshoumaru got out of bed.

"Enter," he ordered coldly.

The doors opened slowly and a thin, stooped man entered. Well, 'man' was a stretch. The _boy_ was quite young, maybe younger than Sesshoumaru himself. He propped himself up in bed and pinned the unfortunate servant with his trademark glare, raising one annoyed eyebrow. The boy, whose name was Yori, trembled.

"Uuh….forgive me, sire…but uh- Lord Inu no Taisho…that is-"

Sesshoumaru's glare intensified. Yori eeped in his mind. Why did he have to end up being the one who had to wake the young sire early in the morning? Sesshoumaru-sama was famously not a morning person. Some of the stories he's heard from the prince's childhood…

"Taisho-sama a-asks that you see him immediately, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru was amused at how frightened the boy was.

"Where is he?"

Yori quavered. "Uhh…h-he…he is…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and Yori jumped as if burned. "He – they're in the East Wing, My Lord."

_They_ meant his mother was awake too. Well damn...

Sesshoumaru dismissed the servant with an imperious gesture. The boy bowed low and practically ran out of his chambers.

He glanced at the hanyou peacefully sleeping next to him. Then he got out of bed, changed and left to see his father.

* * *

As soon as he entered the room, Lady Tsukiko discreetly wrinkled her nose. The smell of human blood and sweat clung to her son and it was distinctly unpleasant.

They were in the conference room, designed especially for private meetings with distinguished guests. It contained a variety of beautiful chairs, couches and other seating arrangements, skillfully arranged in a way that would make it possible for all occupants to face each other while sitting comfortably. Muted but lively colors dominated the room, giving it a professional yet friendly and warm atmosphere. This is where important treaties were generally conducted; it helped to put the other party in the best possible frame of mind.

Currently it was being used as an interrogation room for their son. Taisho was on his feet, glaring at his son. His voice was cold, angry. His son and heir got away with a lot of things but wanton murder and violence would not be one of them. Lady Tsukiko, on the other hand, did not seem too upset by the thought of one human less in the world. She was sitting curled up in a big, comfortable chair, seemingly prepared to enjoy the fireworks.

Sesshoumaru entered and bowed slightly to his parents.

"You have gone too far," Taisho told him quietly. "Your revulsion of humans not withstanding, this is not what I expected of you."

"It is not what you think," the prince told him.

Taisho looked at him furiously. "That is hardly possible."

"It is," Sesshoumaru insisted.

Tsukiko sniggered. "Oh lighten up, Taisho. Don't give the poor boy such a hard time. It was just a human-"

"Hard time?" Taisho interrupted her. "It seems our son has forgotten the meaning of hard time…"

"Father-"

"No, Sesshoumaru," Taisho cut him off. "There is no excuse for this. Humans, despite what the esteemed Lady might think, deserve to live in security and peace as much as demons do. Even the heir of the Western Lands has no right to treat them like toys to be played with and discarded at a whim."

"I didn't-"

"Don't bother denying it, young man. What I am wondering is how a human even got in the castle…"

"Why our son must have ordered one," Tsukiko put in cheekily. "Heaven knows there are enough of them…why not put one to good use?"

Taisho turned his glare upon her. "I pray you, don't take Sesshoumaru's side in this. We both know you are not callous enough to needlessly take a life…even a human life. The boy has to learn not to trifle with others."

Tsukiko raised an elegant eyebrow. "Needlessly take a life?" she asked incredulously. "Taisho, no one knows better than I what treacherous little rats those reeking humans are. That their miserable life provided any entertainment at all to our son is more honor than they deserve."

"Not all humans are alike, my Lady," Taisho reminded her mildly.

This was a bit of a sore topic. In the early years of his reign, there had been a great deal of upheaval in one of the substantially large kingdoms at the border of the Western Lands. Tied up with grave problems in the mainland, Taisho had attempted to send several brilliant, powerful generals along with a small army to restore order there. They had all returned unsuccessful claiming that the land was unruly and uncivilized and the subjects impossible to control. His mate had volunteered to bring them in line and Taisho had acquiesced gratefully.

Lady Tsukiko had succeeded in establishing order but not without having to use sly means. Taisho had a sneaking suspicion his mate had not divulged all the details of that particular conquest to him. However, to be fair, the inhabitants of the land had truly been barbarians, submitting to force, then returning to their petty ways once the imminent threat was gone. Tsukiko had managed to establish more or less permanent calm there. Since she returned to her mate's side, there had been no insurgencies and drastically fewer reports of murder and violence.

The humans there had, unfortunately, been quite worthy of everything Tsukiko seemed to now ascribe to them. It had soured her impression of them forever although she herself never indulged in wanton violence.

Tsukiko smiled derisively. "Whatever you say, My Lord."

Taisho sighed, turning back to his son. "The point, Sesshoumaru, is that what you did will definitely not go unpunished.

"It is truly not what you think, father," Sesshoumaru insisted.

"Oh really," Inu no Taisho's voice was hard. "Not what I think…so you are saying that right now, there isn't a dead or dying human somewhere in the castle?"

"No there is not," Sesshoumaru assured him.

Taisho drew back at that. Sesshoumaru was devious enough to beat the devil himself but he was not a liar.

"Sesshoumaru," he began cautiously. "Your wing of the castle is practically stinking of human blood…"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Yes, I am aware of that."

"Why was there a human in the castle, Sesshoumaru? And if the unfortunate creature's blood was spilt in and near your chambers, I'd be willing to bet tessaiga, you were the cause of it."

Sesshoumaru was suddenly interested. "Really? You will bet tessaiga?"

Taisho gritted his teeth. Kids these days…the attention span of a butterfly…

"Sesshoumaru, my patience is very tenuous right now. Do not test me. Explain yourself!"

"The blood was Inuyasha's. Yesterday night was the night of his transformation."

Taisho's eyes showed dawning comprehension. Of course…the hanyou's night as a human. Then he frowned. "Inuyasha's? You…killed him?" The little hanyou seemed to have made a place for himself in his son's icy heart. Somehow, he hadn't thought Sesshoumaru capable of such cruelty.

For some reason, Sesshoumaru could not quite meet his father's eyes. "No…I did not."

Taisho was confused. "Sesshoumaru…"

"I…ordered Raia to put him in an unused room for the night. The hanyou hurt himself on his own. By the time I got to him, he was wounded and feverish."

Taisho's mouth fell open. "You…got to him?" he asked faintly. "As in, you touched a bleeding, ill human?"

Sesshoumaru was staring intently at a spot behind his father. "And brought him back to my chambers. Miroku treated him there."

Taisho, not entirely able to believe it, felt a surge of pride for his son. His spoilt, stubborn boy was…growing up.

Unfortunately, Lady Tsukiko wasn't half as delighted at this turn of events.

"What?" she hissed, no longer casual and indolent, "You…that boy sullied your chambers with his dirty blood and he is still alive?"

Taisho shut his eyes and winced imperceptibly.

_Here we go…_

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

Tsukiko threw her hands up and gave a despairing cry. Then she glared accusingly at her husband. "I hope you are happy, Taisho," she snipped. "Our son is now Just. Like. _You_." She said the last three words as if they were the worst insult she could come up with.

Sesshoumaru tried to intervene. "Mother-"

Tsukiko turned her ire on him. "And _you_. First you decide to keep a hanyou pet and now a _human_?"

"He is human only on new moon nights," Sesshoumaru tried to explain.

"It matters not!" Tsukiko cried with a sweeping gesture of her hands. "A human is a human!"

"Hahaue…"

"Don't you 'Hahaue' _me_, Sesshoumaru! Where is Inuyasha now?"

"He is still asleep."

Tsukiko was aghast. "In your _chambers_?"

"Yes."

It was Taisho's turn to snigger. Tsukiko shot him a glare which he retuned with a smug, amused look. Sesshoumaru looked at one, then the other and tried not to roll his eyes.

"You plan to keep him?" Tsukiko asked Sesshoumaru, looking quite horrified.

"I do," Sesshoumaru replied, praying she would not probe further.

He was still bewildered by his own decision. He had announced that he would keep Inuyasha in his chambers on his human night but the fact remained that he hated humans. That had not changed. The only thing was…he didn't hate Inuyasha. If asked, he could not have explained why he had no desire to play his admittedly painful games with this particular human sleeping so fitfully in his chambers, why the thought of keeping him close did not bring bile to his throat, but all he knew was that he could not bear the thought of letting the little hanyou away from him.

Fortunately for him, Tsukiko turned away, knowing it was pointless trying him to change his mind. Her son was as stubborn as she was.

"Fine," she sniffed. "But get all that blood out. It's giving me a headache."

Sesshoumaru bowed and left.

After Sesshoumaru was gone, Taisho gazed after his son with newfound respect in his eyes. "You know," he smiled. "He's really nothing like me…he's nothing like either of us."

Tsukiko sighed, also staring after their son with an inscrutable look in her eyes. "I know."

Inu no Taisho was sure he heard a faint note of pride in her voice.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entered his chambers, relieved. Now that that was over, he looked forward to spending some time with his pet. He headed to his bed, expecting his exhausted little puppy to still be asleep.

Instead, he found Inuyasha kneeling on the floor at the foot of his bed, forehead touching the ground in the most subservient bow possible. He was already wearing his leash and collar.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Rise."

Inuyasha straightened but kept his head bowed.

"Inuyasha-"

"YOU LITTLE RATASSED BASTARD!"

The doors to his chambers burst open and Kouga stomped in with murder in his eye.

"How could you? How could you fucking kill him you-"

Sesshoumaru quietly stepped out of the way of the punch that Kouga threw and looked pointedly at the hanyou kneeling on the ground who now looked quite frightened. Kouga glanced at him and his eyes widened. He stopped his attack short and in his shock, overbalanced and fell on his butt right next to the kneeling hanyou. Inuyasha recoiled slightly at having the wolf demon so close.

"What-?" he wondered, leaning in to stare at the hanyou, unable to believe his eyes. "Inuyasha is…alive?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru explained placidly. "Now that you've ascertained that, get out of here. I –"

"Hold your horses," Kouga ordered from the ground. "Why does this whole corridor smell of his blood and tears?"

Despite his annoyance, Sesshoumaru was curious. "You recognized it as Inuyasha's blood?"

Kouga stared up at him like he'd lost his mind. "Of course, I did."

Realizing this would not end quickly, Sesshoumaru gestured for him towards the sitting area. Kouga sprung to his feet and brushed past him and settled himself in an armchair. Sesshoumaru gestured to a servant, then followed him to the sitting area.

It only took a few steps for him to realize that Inuyasha had not moved from his kneeling position. Kouga also looked in concern at Inuyasha and then at the Lord. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned back towards the boy.

"Come, Inuyasha," he ordered softly.

Inuyasha bowed and wordlessly got to his feet, following his master. Sesshoumaru sat down in his armchair and Inuyasha silently knelt at his feet, keeping his head low. There was a knock at the doors; then servants entered the chambers carrying trays of food and drinks. They swiftly placed them on the table at the centre of the seating arrangement. Sesshoumaru dismissed them and they bowed and left. Kouga smirked gleefully and grabbed a plate, helping himself to a number of delicacies.

Sesshoumaru selected a few himself and glanced down at Inuyasha. The hanyou was trying his best to not look at the delicious looking food on the table. Despite his efforts, however, he couldn't help glancing longingly at the food occasionally. Kouga had opened his mouth to put another delicious morsel in his mouth but following Sesshoumaru's gaze, he closed his mouth and lowered his hand, staring in concern at the miserable child. He'd never known Inuyasha to look so timid. What was the matter with him?

"Are you hungry, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes, fists clenched in his lap.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga asked when he didn't reply. "Hey if the jackass did something to make you mad, come here." He patted his lap. "This food's awesome."

Inuyasha whimpered, sounding on the verge of tears. Slaves should never eat with their Masters. Sesshoumaru-sama had been too lenient with him all this while and Kouga-sama was suggesting he sit in his lap? He could never imagine sitting at the same level with them and eating. He was painfully reminded of all the times he had sat in his Master's lap. How presumptuous he'd been! Even if Sesshoumaru-sama had allowed it, he should have known better. The slavers' words rang in his ears.

_Slaves should never be treated too well. Got 'em used to it. Ain't good for them. Start thinkin' they deserve it._

Inuyasha felt the tears threatening to fall. And they'd been right. He'd almost come to expect his treatment as what he deserved rather what it really was - his master's generosity.

Kouga frowned fiercely at Sesshoumaru. "You bastard! What'd ya do to the kid to make him so upset? Don't worry, Inu. I'll kick his ass if ya-"

He stopped, mystified, as with a cry, Inuyasha bowed to the floor.

"Please, Kouga-sama! Master has been nothing but kind to me…I-I wouldn't imagine e-eating with you…"

Kouga stared in shock at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru returned his concerned glance. Sesshoumaru handed the plate in his hand to the hanyou.

"Eat," he ordered. Inuyasha glanced up at him, tears brimming in his eyes, but the demon Lord's face was inscrutable. Inuyasha bowed his head in thanks and took the plate from him. He sat silently at Sesshoumaru's feet and began slowly put some food in his mouth.

"How did you recognize it as Inuyasha's blood?" Sesshoumaru asked, veering the attention away from the already discomfited hanyou.

Kouga cast one last glance at Inuyasha and then looked up to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes. "I kinda figured. What other human would you have in your chambers?"

"You know about hanyou's transformations?"

Kouga shrugged, leaning forward to place more food in his plate. "Sure…up in the mountains, we don't treat them much different from us so it ain't a big deal. But you didn't answer me," Kouga reminded him "Why was Inuyasha bleeding?"

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the puppy quietly eating his food. "I ordered for Inuyasha to be put in another room for the duration of his human night. He managed to injure himself."

Inuyasha's ears flattened. He placed his plate of food aside even though he was still starving, and once again bowed down low. "I am sorry, master," he whispered. "I know I deserve whatever punishment you give me for that."

Kouga stared. "Punishment?" he demanded. "Why, it's this _ass _who deserves to be punished. He left you alone on your human night? Did you hurt yourself on purpose?"

Inuyasha looked up, panicked. "No! Please, Sesshoumaru-sama forbid me from doing that…I haven't done it since…"

Kouga's face darkened. "Again? That means you've done it before…Dammit, Sesshoumaru, what kinda shitty master are you? Driving this sweet kid to such things…"

"Shut it," Sesshoumaru ordered, choosing to concentrate on the food rather than the wolf's yapping. He didn't notice the look on Inuyasha's face.

Kouga scowled. "It's obvious the poor thing is quite miserable with you. I'd take far better care of him…you had your chance and you lost it…so he's comin' with me…"

He bent down to pick the puppy up. The tears brimming in Inuyasha's eyes spilled over. Kouga-sama was nice but he didn't want anyone apart from Sesshoumaru-sama as his master! He shied away from Kouga, moving closer to Sesshoumaru's legs but it proved unnecessary as Kouga's hand was arrested midway in a steel grip.

"Cur, if you know what is good for you, do not attempt to touch him again." Sesshoumaru's icy voice had both Inuyasha and Kouga looking up at him in surprise. Kouga sneered.

"The puppy deserves better than that, you asshole! How could you-"

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened warningly and Kouga winced. "What I do to him is none of your concern. He's mine."

"It damn well is my concern if you don't take care of him!" Kouga shouted, trying and failing to get free from Sesshoumaru's grip. "I think Inuyasha deserves a say in this."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but Sesshoumaru didn't give him a chance.

"He has no say in this." The demon Lord's voice was hard and cutting. "The hanyou belongs to me. Whether he wants to or not, I have laid claim to him. He wears my insignia around his neck. If you dare lay a fucking hand on him-"

Kouga cried out as Sesshoumaru suddenly twisted his arm. He was forced out of his seat and on his knees on the floor as Sesshoumaru held it tightly behind his back.

"-you will regret it."

Kouga gritted his teeth and glared at him. It was very rare that the icy, proper prince ever swore. He was kinda proud he could bring out this side of him.

"Whatever, bastard," he said through clenched teeth. "I'll be _damned_ if I let the kid be kept here against his will."

"Sesshoumaru-sama can do whatever he likes to me," Inuyasha put in softly, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. "My life belongs to Sesshoumaru-sama. My dearest wish is to be useful to my Lord. Whatever he does to me, I am grateful for it." His head went even lower. Both the demons were shocked when he placed a soft kiss on his Master's boot.

"Inuyasha," Kouga whispered, pity eyes soft with pity. "He doesn't, alright? He can't abuse you or treat you badly if he feels like it. You deserve better."

Inuyasha shook his head. "After all the trouble I have caused him, I-"

He took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru-sama told me I no longer have the right to punish myself but I know…I know he is being too kind…too kind…"

He broke down into soft sobs. Kouga looked as if he wanted to touch him but Sesshoumaru was quicker. He swiftly released Kouga and laid a hand on the kneeling hanyou's head.

"Inuyasha…I told you that you need not hold this guilt. You have caused me no trouble."

He slid his hand to Inuyasha's chin and lifted it up.

"I _will_ punish you when you deserve it, puppy, but never when you don't."

Inuyasha brought both his small hands up and grasped Sesshoumaru's big one.

"I-I feel I do…" Inuyasha whispered. "Please punish me, Master?"

Kouga was shocked. "Inuyasha-!"

"Like you did last time…" Inuyasha blushed as he remembered the time when Sesshoumaru had found out he had rubbed the skin on his arms till it was raw and bleeding. The enraged demon Lord had taken him till he'd cried and begged for mercy but it had still been the best night of his life.

"Foolish puppy," Sesshoumaru whispered, caressing his pet's ears with the hand not captured in the little hanyou's hands. "I did not punish you so you would feel better."

Inuyasha's ears lay flat on his head when anybody else touched them, but they flickered happily at his Master's touch.

"I punished you because that is the only thing wrong you have done so far…the only thing worthy of punishment."

Inuyasha looked at him disbelievingly.

"Do you know what punishment is for, puppy?"

Inuyasha looked at him strangely. Of course he knew what punishment was for!

"Master punishes me when I do something wrong," Inuyasha replied in a small voice. "Master should punish me when I inconvenience him or cause him trouble. Slaves should not cause master trouble."

He looked up in surprise when Kouga snorted at this definition.

"If that was true, Inu no Taisho should keep this ass in punishment almost all his life," he muttered, rubbing his smarting wrist where Sesshoumaru had twisted it. Sesshoumaru smirked; it was probably true.

"I won't punish you if you inconvenience me, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru explained. "I will punish you if you do something bad…if you are being naughty on purpose and especially if you do something that is bad for you."

Inuyasha looked up at him with wide eyes. That wasn't right! The slavers always punished the slaves whenever the slaves failed to follow orders or did something wrong or sometimes, just if they were in a bad mood. They never cared what the slaves did to themselves, whether they harmed themselves or not. Of course, with all the abuse the slavers dished out, the slaves never did anything to harm themselves; they were too busy trying to stay alive.

Sesshoumaru had shown him the first kindness he had known in years; before, he had never felt the need to be worthy of someone…the slavers had made it very clear that hanyou were not worthy of even the air they breathed. Sesshoumaru's kindness made him feel like he was being ungrateful…his new Master's affection and concern made him feel as though he was deceiving him somehow and the new moon incident only strengthened that feeling; all this while, he'd been pretending to be something he was not.

But this was new. He had thought Sesshoumaru-sama had got mad before because he'd done something he didn't have a right to do. Was his Master angry that he'd _hurt _himself-?

"B-but…" he whimpered. "Slaves should be useful to Master, not cause him more trouble and I-I have not-"

Sesshoumaru smiled and with his leash, pulled him close, between his legs. "Slaves are not supposed to cause trouble, Inuyasha…but you are not merely a slave…you're my puppy….and what fun is a puppy that doesn't cause a little trouble…"

Inuyasha blushed, lowering his head as much as he could with his chin in his Master's grip. He liked this; being in between his Master's strong thighs. He felt…safe…

Kouga got to his feet, smirking at the two. "Well, I don't think I'm needed here so I'll be going now."

"Get out," Sesshoumaru agreed without looking away from his puppy. Inuyasha blushed more under his intense gaze.

Still smirking, Kouga sauntered out of the room and gleefully closed the door behind him.

* * *

[LEMON]

Many hours later, Inuyasha's throat was hoarse from screaming his pleasure. Inuyasha's breath left him in a rush as his Master's heavy body came to rest on his back. He tried to move but found that he could not; his master's body was entirely covering his own.

It seemed his Master had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes, preparing to sleep as well.

Then his eyes shot open in surprise as his hand was claimed in a much larger one. Without opening his eyes, Sesshoumaru folded Inuyasha's smaller hand inside his big palm. He smiled to himself as Inuyasha relaxed and turned practically boneless. The hanyou slept unworriedly with his Master's comforting weight on his back and the demon Lord's warm, satiated youki surrounding them.

**A/N**: This chapter has been_ heavily_ edited in accordance with the site guidelines. Conversation, thoughts, descriptions have also been edited out. If you would like to read the **NC-17/X/lemon **version of the chapter, click on my penname - LordYouko. That will take you to my profile. Just follow one of the alternate links provided.


	17. Mistakes and a Story

**Chapter 17 – Mistakes and a Story**

The next day, Inuyasha woke up with a start because of a loud, crashing noise outside. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around for his master. Sesshoumaru-sama was gone. He could hear Kouga shouting at someone.

He ran out of the room and padded on bare feet to the back garden to the source of the noise.

"Come on, fucker! What're you standing round for? If you've got it in you, come get me."

Sesshoumaru stood still as a statue in the face of this barrage. Kouga was clearly incensed, shaking his fists at the unresponsive demon Lord.

"Are you scared of me?" Kouga taunted, smirking.

Still no movement. Kouga seemed to get all the more riled up.

"Fucking asshole...be a man, dammit! Haven't you got any pride?"

Inuyasha gasped. Poor Kouga would surely be in for it now!

But the demon Lord stood motionless, face blank.

Kouga snorted and straightened from his tensed attack stance and turned away, running a hand through his hair.

"Who am I kidding? You haven't got the balls to fight for your pride. Gone soft staying in the castle too long, that's what this is."

He smirked cheekily at the other demon. "Not that you ever had the guts, mind you."

No response from Sesshoumaru.

Seeing the fight stop, Inuyasha moved forward to go to his Master.

Then he was blown back by a cloud of dust and dirt as Kouga suddenly launched himself at his unsuspecting friend.

Inuyasha picked himself up quickly and turned towards his Master. That wasn't fair! Kouga-sama had seemed to end the fight! How could the wolf prince do that to his friend? Peered anxiously through the dust to where Sesshoumaru had been standing.

Kouga was struggling to get his hand free. He'd punched Sesshoumaru, aiming for his solar plexus, since he was fighting without armour, but the demon Lord had caught his fist neatly in his hand.

"Let go, dammit!" he grumbled, attempting to pry the demon Lord's hand off but because of his position, he was at a disadvantage. In an attempt to put maximum force behind the blow, he had leaned forward and was now caught in the position, unable to get the necessary leverage to get away from the demon Lord and also unable to kick him because if he moved his feet, he would fall.

He aimed for Sesshoumaru's temple with his other hand but before he could even completely pull his arm back, a punch from Sesshoumaru threw him into a tree. He gritted his teeth and sprung to his feet, the adrenaline not letting him feel the pain yet. He took a running leap into the air and aimed a solid kick at Sesshoumaru's head.

The demon Lord watched him calmly, then ducked his head slightly to the side, causing Kouga to land next to him, feet making a hole in the ground.

"Hey, don't shit with me!" Kouga yelled at him. "This isn't called fighting, dammit!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you make at least a bit of an effort?" his lips quirked into the tiniest of smiles. "Or is that really the best you can do?"

Kouga saw red.

"I'll _show _you what I can do, fucker!

He aimed a series of moves at his sparring partner. He quite forgot that they were sparring, that he was not really supposed to use lethal moves on his friend. But all of them were easily blocked.

Kouga tried not to cry out as three, precise strikes from Sesshoumaru landed on his mouth, his gut and his stomach. He fell back a few paces but braced himself and once again launched himself at Sesshoumaru.

"Why. Won't. You. Fucking. Move?" Kouga asked, punctuating each word with a punch. Every one of his strikes had been blocked and the demon Lord had yet to move from his position.

"Why should I?" Sesshoumaru asked reasonably, putting an end to the fight by dealing a sharp blow to the back of Kouga's neck with the blade of his palm. With a sharp cry, Kouga collapsed to the ground.

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the wolf. He seemed unconscious.

"Are you boys done?"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both turned to see Lady Tsukiko gliding into the clearing, somehow managing to remain untouched by the dust and dirt strewed around the garden. Her light-colored silky clothes were spotless when she came to a stop next to her son and the wolf prince on the ground. Inuyasha looked from her to Sesshoumaru. The demon Lord was also immaculate even though he was wearing white silk. Now he knew where his master learned that trick.

"You broke the fountain!" Tsukiko accused her son, glancing exasperatedly at the broken-in-half marble structure lying under a tree.

"Kouga broke it," Sesshoumaru told her.

Tsukiko wasn't buying it. "You're the one who threw him into it. Couldn't you throw him against a tree or something?"

A pained grunt was heard from the ground.

They both looked down as Kouga stirred, sitting up slowly. The pains in his ribs and various parts of his body were making themselves felt as rush from the fight subsided.

"Are you finally awake?" Sesshoumaru asked, managing to keep a straight face.

Kouga cursed under his breath, taking the hand Tsukiko held out to him.

"Why do I even bother asking you to spar with me?" Kouga asked.

"You were the one who wanted to practice," Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Kouga snarled in frustration, poking gingerly at his ribs. "I can't practice if you don't move!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "If you can't land a single blow when I'm standing still…"

"Enough." Tsukiko called. "I want both of you inside. Kouga, go get your injuries cleaned up."

She turned away to go back inside, then looked over her shoulder to glare.

"If you get any of that muck on my carpets, blood will be shed."

* * *

"Fucker has to aim for my ribs," Kouga grumbled wincing as he wound the bandages around his wounds. Even talking hurt when your ribs were injured.

"Stop whining," Sesshoumaru ordered. "You'll heal soon enough. I did not administer any poison."

"Rub it in, why don't ya?" Kouga muttered.

"It is not my fault you have not been practicing," Sesshoumaru informed him, absently caressing Inuyasha's ears.

They were in Sesshoumaru's chambers. Sesshoumaru was in his usual armchair in front of the fire. The small table had been placed to the side and the wolf demon was occupying the area, with his back to the fire, relishing the warmth.

Kouga had taken a shower, mindful of Lady Tsukiko's threat of imminent injury if he spoiled the carpets, and was now seated comfortably on the plush carpet opposite Sesshoumaru, with a tray full of bandages in front of him. Small, left over pieces of bandages were strewn about. Inuyasha was also sitting on the carpet, opposite Kouga near Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Screw you…I have been in a hundred fights since we met last and haven't lost one."

"Who have you been fighting? Drugged rabbits?"

Kouga raised his arm and gave him the finger, then winced as the wound on the arm stung at the movement.

"I've fought Birds of Paradise!" he boasted. "An entire tribe of them."

Inuyasha gasped, impressed. Birds of Paradise were particularly vicious creatures, extremely adept at air attacks. It could not have been easy to defeat them.

Kouga grinned rakishly at him. "You know about them, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned red at being addressed, then nodded his head slowly. "I-I have heard about them, Kouga-sama."

"You think this ass could beat them?" he asked, nodding at Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha fidgeted with the sleeves of his haori. "Master is very strong," he replied softly.

Kouga looked at him worriedly, unsettled by how mellow he sounded. Just a few days before, he wouldn't have hesitated in jumping to take Sesshoumaru's side. Now, he seemed afraid of saying anything against him, Kouga, to the point that he was even uncomfortable being spoken to.

It seemed he still hadn't gotten over the whole new moon thing.

Sesshoumaru smoothed back his puppy ears gently, attempting to calm his anxiety. "It is no wonder you were able to defeat them," he smirked at Kouga. "Their intelligence is probably equal to yours."

Kouga gritted his teeth. "Are you calling me bird-brained?" he demanded.

Sesshoumaru's amused eyes gave him answer enough.

"I don't get it," Kouga frowned. "This was almost the same thing that happened the last time we fought. I've grown much stronger and faster since then. Then how-"

"You've been getting into fights," Sesshoumaru said. "That is not the same as getting stronger. There is more to strength than merely winning fights."

Kouga looked away and didn't reply. He was right.

The room was silent for a while, everyone lost in their own thoughts. The fire crackled occasionally and workers could be heard clearing up the back gardens of the mess the two princes had made. Inuyasha moved closer to his Master, leaning against his legs and resting his head on his knee.

"Will you help me?" Kouga asked abruptly, looking up. He'd been contemplating this for the past few minutes and had decided it was worth putting his pride aside. "Will you help me get stronger?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes bore into his. "You know it will not be easy."

Kouga nodded solemnly. "I know. I'll do what it takes. While I'm here, I might as well make the most of it."

They stared at each other for a while. Then Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "I will."

Kouga nodded and went back to bandaging.

A timid knock was heard on the door. Upon receiving permission, a servant entered, bowing low to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Inu no Taisho requests your presence, my Lord."

Sesshoumaru dismissed him. Inuyasha raised his head off Sesshoumaru's knee and turned to look at his Master.

"Stay with Kouga, Inuyasha," he said. "I will return shortly."

Inuyasha nodded and Sesshoumaru got up and left. The huge doors of the room closed behind him.

He looked down, fidgeting with his sleeves, unsure how to behave in front of the wolf prince.

"What's the matter?" Kouga asked him. "Are ya scared of me?"

Inuyasha looked up, startled. He slowly shook his head. "N-No, Kouga-sama."

Kouga grinned, showing his fangs. "Are you sure?"

Inuyasha swallowed nervously and nodded. It wasn't the fangs he was afraid of. He knew the wolf prince would not hurt him. But he didn't want to offend him by being too forward.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Ye-yes," he said, looking down.

"Don't be stupid," Kouga said gruffly. "I can see you're not. Tell me what the matter is. Or would you rather talk to Sesshoumaru? Whatever, just don't be miserable like that."

"I- it's not that," Inuyasha whispered.

"Well tell me, then," Kouga insisted.

"I-it's stupid," Inuyasha murmured.

Kouga said nothing, only looked at him questioningly.

"It's just…how come Sesshoumaru-sama is so…so calm? I saw you fighting…he didn't seem at all affected by what you were saying. I-I used to try to not let people's words affect me but-" he smiled sadly. "I guess I'm too weak."

Kouga looked at him knowingly. "You're not weak if people's words affect you."

Inuyasha didn't look up. "I am...Sesshoumaru-sama has such control and- and he never lets anything get to him. However hard I try, I can never even come close to such strength."

"Inuyasha-"

"I-I just keep messing everything up," Inuyasha said in a small voice. "I-I try to be better, to make less mistakes but I end up making the same mistakes over and over again."

Kouga's eyes filled with pity as Inuyasha's face fell.

"I tried to…to be good…to be brave like he wanted me to…but it seems I just make everything worse. I try to be strong but I just get more scared…"

He remembered the night of the new moon and the days following that. Tears fell from his eyes, onto the carpet.

"Hey, look at me," Kouga told him gently. Inuyasha sniffed and looked up slowly. "Do you think Sesshoumaru was born like that?"

Inuyasha looked confused.

"Do you think he was always like that?" Kouga asked him with a smirk.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. "Yes?" he asked tentatively.

Kouga laughed, then grimaced as it hurt his ribs. "Hell no! He had the worst temper of us all," he revealed. "Everyone used to get scared of his anger. You couldn't say a wrong word without fearing for your life."

Inuyasha was staring at him with eyes wide.

"Sesshoumaru-sama used to get angry easily?"

"Well, I'll put it this way," Kouga told him. "You know how I hurtled insults at him today?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, back then, I'd have died ten times over in that time."

Inuyasha gasped. "H-he would get angry by what people said?"

Kouga stared off into the distance. "Yup. He was the most volatile of us all…"

_**1120 years ago-**_

_A small, brown haired child ran across the castle playground and stood panting in front of Kouga._

"_Kouga! You have to come quick!"_

_A much younger Kouga spun around, dropping the thing he was playing with. Big blue eyes widened with worry. "What, Hiro? What happened?"_

"_It's Kinta…"_

_Kouga snorted. "You scared me. I thought someone was in trouble."_

_Prince Kouga, son of the king of the wolf demon tribe, was something of a big brother for the children allowed to play in Inu no Taisho's castle._

_The brown haired boy looked panicked. "Kinta's in trouble! He-"_

_Kouga cut him off with a wave of his hand. Even at that age, he had an aura of authority around him. There was a big, toothy grin on his face, the predecessor of his cocky, arrogant smirk._

"_Kinta is the biggest kid around, Hiro. He's the cause of other kids' trouble. Let the others get a little payback…"_

"_No, you don't get it," Hiro said, panicked. "Kinta insulted Taisho-sama in front of Sesshoumaru and-"_

_Kouga paled. "Hurry up! Where is he?"_

_Hiro ran and Kouga took off after him._

_They skidded to a halt at the other end of the playground where a small crowd of kids stared in awe, fear and excitement at a big, tall boy, held aloft, off the ground by his throat by the hands of a much smaller demon._

_The aggressor's face was contorted in a snarl, eyes red with anger. Silver hair flared around him, his aura causing weaker children to give him a wide berth._

"_Sesshoumaru!" Kouga yelled. "Stop it!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Tell me what you think ^.^


	18. Brats

**Chapter 18 – Brats **

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru entered the room where his father was and bowed slightly. Inu no Taisho was standing facing away from him in the quiet, dark, cool room, his back straight and rigid.

"Sesshoumaru," he said in a deep voice, devoid of the humor and exasperation it usually contained when interacting with his son. Sesshoumaru recognized that tone of voice.

"It has been two seasons, yes?" asked the Lord of the West.

Sesshoumaru felt a thrill of anticipation down his spine.

"Hai, chichiue," he replied formally. "Two seasons will be complete on the night of the full moon."

The Dog General nodded thoughtfully, hands clasped behind his back.

"Be prepared."

Sesshoumaru bowed low. "Yes."

* * *

Inuyasha gasped as Kouga continued his story from young Sesshoumaru holding Kinta up by the throat. "Sesshoumaru-sama transformed?" he asked, eyes wide.

Now that he thought about it, this human looking form could not be his Master's true form. He must have a demon form as well, but he had never seen him transform. Truth be told, he hadn't even thought about it till now.

Kouga shook his head. "No, not a full transformation."

"_Stay out of this, Kouga," young Sesshoumaru ordered, voice harsh. Killing ki, not strong enough yet to cause the whirlwind it would after a few years, nevertheless swept away leaves lying on the green grass. The suddenly cold wind hit the surrounding children and they backed away, whimpering. Kouga balled his hands into fists and took a step towards the enraged youkai._

"_Let him down, Sesshoumaru! You're gonna kill him!"_

_Sesshoumaru's fangs were bared. "He should have thought of that before degrading the Lord of the West, should he not?"_

_Kouga spared Sesshoumaru's terrified prey an exasperated glance. He was well aware of the fact that Kinta terrorized the younger kids at the playground, content to Lord over the frightened youngsters who chose to ingratiate themselves rather than incur his wrath. And since he was pretty strong and big for his age, he generally got away with it. But what had he been thinking picking a fight against the Western lord's son?_

_Sesshoumaru turned his eyes upon his victim and grinned, sharp demon teeth flashing in the sunlight. Kinta's eyes had begun to water from the pressure on his throat. Both his hands were on Sesshoumaru's wrist, trying to loosen his grip but to no avail._

"_The punishment for treason is death." _

"_He's just a kid!" Kouga reminded him desperately. "Just tell Taisho-sama whatever he said and –"_

"_I fight my own battles," Sesshoumaru cut in coldly with all the arrogance of an 8 year old, squeezing Kinta's neck harder. Kouga looked at him in growing alarm as Kinta's tan face slowly began to turn blue. "And age has got nothing to do with anything. Kinta knows not to insult his Lord…right Kinta?"_

_Kinta tried to reply but his voice would not come out. _

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, p-please stop," Hiro spoke up in a small voice, tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm sure he is sorry for what he said. Please-"_

_Hearing the docile, scared voice, Sesshoumaru stared at the demon in his grasp, deliberating. The grip on Kinta's throat relaxed slightly. Unfortunately, Kinta tried to take advantage of this by kicking at the demon Lord. Kouga looked at him despairingly as the grip was tightened once again and this time, Sesshoumaru's claws glowed green. The children circling the two fell back with a cry as Sesshoumaru threw him into a tree. The bully's back hit the tree trunk with a sickening sound. Kinta slumped down with a groan and lost consciousness._

"Did he die?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Kouga shook his head. "We were all very young at the time. Although Sesshoumaru's powers were the earliest to develop, his poison was not strong enough to kill a person immediately. Kinta was treated and he eventually recovered. But he never came back to the castle playground."

"The castle playground?" Inuyasha asked. As far as he remembered, there was no children's playground in the castle grounds.

Having finished tying the last of his bandages on his leg, Kouga crossed his legs and faced Inuyasha.

"When we were young, the back of the castle, which now holds huge gardens, were a playground for Sesshoumaru and me. They had everything; there were swings, a huge sandpit, and a flat, rocky area. There were small hillocks and secret caves where we could hide, tall, strong trees that wouldn't break if a few kids crashed into them and the rest of the grounds were covered in very short green grass."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. It sounded like heaven. Kouga grinned.

"Since it was just the two of us, some other children were allowed to play in the grounds to keep us company. It was a great honor. Most of the children were noblemen's sons and daughters but there were some farmers' kids as well, who were let in as a special favor on Taisho-sama or Tsukiko-sama's orders."

"Who was Kinta?" Inuyasha asked, trying to picture the bully.

"Kinta was a farmer's kid. His father was connected to some servant in the castle who had requested Taisho-sama to let their son in for a few days and Taisho had agreed. After this incident, though, Kinta refused to be anywhere near Sesshoumaru."

"Weren't the other children angry at Master for that?" asked Inuyasha. "Weren't Kinta's friends angry at him for hurting their friend?"

Kouga grinned. "I don't think you understand just what it meant to be Inu no Taisho's son. The other children, especially Hiro, were grateful to him for sparing Kinta's life. They all thought Kinta was at fault for angering Sesshoumaru."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked in amazement. "Weren't they at all scared of Sesshoumaru-sama after seeing him so angry?"

"Oh they were scared," Kouga assured him. "Everyone was scared of Sesshoumaru, but you see, they thought he had a right to be that way. And they were all fed up with Kinta's bullying. So, they were glad someone stood up to him."

"I see," Inuyasha smiled, ears flickering happily, "So Sesshoumaru-sama was not a bully?"

Kouga grinned. "Yes, he was."

Inuyasha frowned. "But…he was never mean to other kids, right?"

Kouga looked thoughtful. His eyes got a faraway look as he remembered the small, wide eyed Sesshoumaru who, even at that age, had held a haughty disdain for the fawning adoration of his peers.

"Well, depends on what you mean by 'mean'," he said at length. "He was not always nice, that's for sure. Till his training with Taisho-sama seriously began, he enjoyed the attention and the awe, but he never consciously sought it out." He smiled wryly. "He didn't really have to. The other kids used to follow him around, do whatever he told them to. If anyone got on his wrong side, all he had to do was show that he didn't like them and all the other kids would keep that person away, not let him play, not talk to him, the works." He looked amusedly at the hanyou listening intently, apparently trying to picture a very young Sesshoumaru, followed around by admirers. "You can say he had power and enjoyed it."

Inuyasha looked down and didn't say anything. He didn't have the guts to say what was on his mind. Kouga noticed the downcast look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

Inuyasha hesitated. "It's just…doesn't that make him the same as Kinta?" he asked tentatively.

Kouga shrugged. "In a way, maybe it does, but see, the thing was, Kinta was a farmer's kid, allowed into the castle as a favor. As the kids saw it, he didn't have any right to boss them around."

"But that doesn't- " Inuyasha trailed off.

"Make sense?" Kouga finished for him, nodding. "I know but kids are like that, you know. They'd all grown up hearing wonderful tales of Inu no Taisho, of life at the castle, of what a prince's life was like and what it meant to be a prince. Sesshoumaru was all that they had imagined a prince to be and more. So whatever he did, they accepted it as a prince's privilege."

He shrugged.

"Unlike Kinta, he didn't really force them to do anything they didn't want to. He just - well, it's difficult to explain. I guess you can say that the children were happy to do anything to get his approval and he had his fun with their adulation."

Inuyasha's ears flattened. That didn't sound like a nice thing.

Kouga smiled. "See, the stories that people tell about royalty, what they have the power to do and all, they are not all accurate. Many of Taisho's subjects, who had been ruled by tyrannical kings in the past, believed that the king has complete power over his subjects – the power to hurt them. Taisho-sama and Tsukiko-sama have never ruled despotically. They have ruled with justice and strength. But people don't yet know that the king is not allowed to hurt them."

Inuyasha looked up from there he'd been fidgeting with his sleeves.

"Some of the people, who had suffered under autocratic masters and who had been shown kindness by Tsukiko-sama and Taisho-sama really believed that their life was the king's, if he so wished, and by extension, the prince's. Hiro's family was one of those."

"Who was Hiro?" Inuyasha asked. "Was he a nobleman's son?"

Kouga shook his head. "Hiro, like Kinta, was a farmer's son, but he was extraordinarily bright, so he was studying at the castle, under the best tutors. He was really the most mellow, sweetest kid you could ever meet and he was in awe of Sesshoumaru."

Kouga's face softened in remembrance of his gentle, soft-hearted friend who would have suffered untold ridicule at the hands of his tough, aggressive peers if it hadn't been for the unstated protection of a certain fierce prince whom he worshiped. Sesshoumaru had always been a sucker for wide-eyed, tender innocents – a true alpha to the core.

"He used to follow Sesshoumaru around all the time, always afraid that Sesshoumaru was going to bore of him. Sesshoumaru never let people crowd him. He made sure the children kept their distance. But he never minded Hiro following him around."

Kouga remembered the envious glares that Hiro was the recipient of because of his closeness to the prince of the Western Lands that the gentle demon was completely oblivious to. Thin and pale from spending too much time indoors with books, Hiro, in the beginning, used to show his face only once or twice a month until the young heir of Lord Inu no Taisho had become curious about the quiet, reticent boy and ordered him to join them every day. Kouga had gleefully watched as the seemingly uncaring demon Lord had allowed the small, scrawny boy close to him. Sesshoumaru's extensive, and sometimes highly creative pranks had landed most of the other children in deep shit with their parents but had somehow missed Hiro.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "He was Sesshoumaru-sama's friend?"

Kouga laughed. "No, I wouldn't say friend. He looked up to Sesshoumaru far too much to be really called a friend."

"So Master was not really mean to the other children?" Inuyasha asked again, hopefully.

"Well, he never picked on kids," Kouga told him, "Even as a child, he was too honorable to fight someone smaller or weaker than him but he was extremely arrogant. He would take offence easily and if anyone challenged him to a fight, they would not come out in one piece."

Then he grinned.

"And anyway, as the Lord's son, he got his ass kissed so much, I don't know what he would have done without me."

Inuyasha smiled at the cocky smile on Kouga's face. "_You_ were his friend, ne?"

Kouga again let out a bark of laughter. "We were…no, not friends. He hated my guts because I never called him _Sesshoumaru-sama _or showed any respect but Taisho-sama and Tsukiko-sama adopted me as a sort of a second son, so you can say we grew up like brothers. Except for in training but I'm glad about that." Kouga gave a small shudder.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Didn't you train with him?" Inuyasha had somehow thought they would have trained together.

"Oh no," Kouga shook his head vehemently. "Absolutely not. We never trained together. I was trained by my father but he was much more lenient in my training than Taisho-sama was with Sesshoumaru's. I've watched some of his training sessions. They were grueling."

Inuyasha nodded. That made sense, actually. Demons were generally trained by either their parents or a tribe elder. It was rare for a demon to be trained by someone from a different family. A wolf could not be trained by a dog demon.

"We all used to feel happy when Sesshoumaru had to go train coz we got more time to play then. I've taunted him about it time and again. He even had fights with Taisho-sama about how other kids didn't have to do this but Taisho-sama never let him miss a single training session."

They both turned as the doors to the chambers opened and Sesshoumaru entered. Kouga stood up from the rug where he'd been sitting with Inuyasha and grinned at the demon Lord.

"I was just telling Inuyasha what a brat you were when you were a kid."

Sesshoumaru slowly walked up to the open window in his room.

"Brat?" he asked Kouga, sounding distant.

"Of course," Kouga smirked, looking down at his friend. "You used to enjoy all those poor bastards kissing your ass all the time. And the fact that you could get away with almost anything."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond with his usual comeback and Kouga frowned at him.

"What's the matter?"

"It's time," Sesshoumaru told him in a quiet voice. "This full moon."

Kouga sobered up immediately, all hints of teasing gone. "That's only a few days away."

Sesshoumaru nodded, still staring out the window. Inuyasha looked from him to Kouga.

"Full moon?" he asked hesitantly.

Kouga turned his eyes on the hanyou still sitting on the rug.

"On the full moon when two seasons end, Taisho-sama and Tsukiko-sama test Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha gasped. "You mean Master's sword skill?"

Sesshoumaru turned away from the window to answer him. "My skill with a sword as well as my demonic powers."

"But…I thought Master finished his training?" Inuyasha ventured.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Compared to the Lord and the Lady of the West, my powers are no where near sufficient."

Kouga stared at him. "May I watch?" he asked softly. Inuyasha looked at him in surprise. He had never heard Kouga address Sesshoumaru politely.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru replied.

Kouga nodded.

"I'm going to the dojo. I need to practice too. And don't forget you said you'd help me train."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. Kouga left.

Inuyasha got to his feet and cautiously approached his Master.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Hmm?" Sesshoumaru asked absently, still lost in thought.

"Why did Kouga-sama ask your permission as to whether he could watch you train?"

Sesshoumaru finally turned away from the window to look down at his puppy.

"Because," he replied. "A youkai's training is one of the most heavily guarded secrets of his life. If an opponent knows a youkai's attacks, he may find his weakness. It is a privilege generally granted only to family."

Inuyasha nodded. Sesshoumaru pulled the curtains over the huge open window and walked towards his bed. With the light from the window blocked, the rooms had darkened considerably. He gestured for Inuyasha to come. Inuyasha went to him.

"What has the wolf been telling you, puppy?" he asked.

Inuyasha blinked as he his leash was pulled and Sesshoumaru lifted him up and placed him onto the bed. It was the middle of the afternoon. Why were they on the bed?

"Kouga-sama…he just told me what you were like when you were both children, Master."

Sesshoumaru removed his collar and leaned over him, pushing him down into the mattress.

"And?" Sesshoumaru prompted. "What did he say?"

"He-he said you were a bully," Inuyasha admitted as the demon Lord's fangs nipped lightly at the pale skin on his neck.

"I see," Sesshoumaru murmured, drinking in his puppy sweet, fresh scent.

"We-were you really, Master?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. Sesshoumaru was pleased he seemed to have got some of his nerve back. Whatever Kouga had told him, his puppy was less timid now.

"I have never considered it," he admitted.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath as Sesshoumaru's hands roamed his body, stripping him of his garments. "Do you think I could be a bully, Inuyasha?" he asked teasingly.

"No, Master" Inuyasha replied promptly. Sesshoumaru drew back in slight surprise. That was a very quick answer.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously, scrutinizing the flushed puppy lying under him.

"Because…" Inuyasha blushed and trailed off. He looked at his Master's face hovering over him and he looked away, trying to avoid his intense gaze.

"Yes?" he incited.

Inuyasha squirmed and his ears dropped as certain painful memories came back to him. "I-I know what bullies are like and Master is not like them."

Comprehension dawned on Sesshoumaru.

"You were bullied by other children." It was not a question.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, looking miserable. He didn't want to go over the experience.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the dejected look on his face. Surely memories of bullying wouldn't warrant this degree of distress? Granted, it couldn't have been pleasant but it was just in fun.

"What is the matter?" he whispered in one fluffy ear.

Inuyasha drew his hands and knees close to his chest and tried to curl in on himself the way, Sesshoumaru had come to realize, he did when he was really upset.

"It is…it was scary," he said in a small voice. "They did terrible things."

Sesshoumaru looked at him skeptically. That seemed like a bit of an exaggeration, although Inuyasha tended to downplay things rather than exaggerate. He had, admittedly, never been on the receiving end of it, but he could not imagine it being all that terrible.

"They were children, puppy," he said softly.

Inuyasha looked up at him and Sesshoumaru drew back on seeing the scarred, knowing look in his eyes.

"They did terrible things," he repeated quietly.

"Tell me," the demon Lord ordered, intrigued.

Inuyasha looked away. He didn't want to. He didn't want to even think about it but seeing the imperious look on his Master's face, he swallowed nervously.

"The demon kids beat me. They…they had a game-" his voice broke but he forced himself to continue. "They had made games of…of hurting a hanyou and…and to see who could make me cry the loudest and…and some other things…"

He stared off into the distance, remembering all the painful, brutal things that the children had done, never once considering that the strange looking creature with puppy ears on top of his head could feel pain like them. The slavers had also mistreated him but there were certain cruelties that only children and monsters were capable of; monsters because they had no conscience, and they relished the pain of others, and children because children were too innocent to know the deep, painful consequences of their actions. It was frightening how alike children and psychopaths could be.

"They- they made me do th-things…shameful things and-and if I could not do it, then they would – punish-"

This time, he could not continue as sobs that he had been trying to contain finally came out. Tears rolled down his cheeks and ashamed, he tried to keep his Master from seeing them.

Sesshoumaru, although outwardly impassive, was shocked. Were children really capable of such things? He thought back to his own childhood. They had all seemed so pathetic, falling over one another, trying to gain his favor, doing whatever idiotic thing he told them to do in an effort to please him. They'd been amusing to mess with. When away from the castle, had their games involved tormenting a half-breed child?

Images flashed before Inuyasha's eyes – of himself and 7 or 8 other, older children in a small, muddy deserted ground late in the evening. Two boys, who seemed to be the leaders of the group, had shouted at him, ordered him to do something. He remembered being terrified but he had refused. And then they had smirked at each other. One of them, the bigger one, had pinned Inuyasha to the ground. The other one had pulled his own pants down, straddled the hanyou's face and-

"They cannot hurt you anymore." He heard his Master's low, deep voice and returned to the present, to find himself held securely in the demon prince's arms. He hadn't realized he'd begun shaking with sobs. He hid his tear stained face in his Master's rock hard chest and wished he could just…disappear…so that he would never have to think of those shameful things he had done.

Sesshoumaru allowed the puppy to burrow into his chest and gently caressed his ears which now lay flat against the base of his skull. He was lying down on his back on the bed. He had pulled the trembling slave close to his body, holding him tightly.

The soothing motion seemed pleasant to the hanyou. The sobs tapered off to sniffles and his tense muscles slowly went limp in Sesshoumaru's unyielding arms.

"You do not have to tell me if you don't want to," Sesshoumaru told him softly. Inuyasha raised his head up as much as he could while still being pressed into his Master's body.

"N-no, Master," he replied, in a tremulous voice. "I am sorry…I will answer any questions Master asks. Does Master want me to tell him more about what they-"

"No," Sesshoumaru interrupted swiftly as the pain shadowed his puppy's face again. "You do not have to tell me if it causes you pain."

Inuyasha hesitated. "But-but if Master wishes to know what I – what they-"

"It matters not what they did," Sesshoumaru told him, tightening his arms around the puppy. "You belong to me now."

Inuyasha smiled gratefully, content to be nestled in the demon Lord's powerful arms. He took a deep breath, breathing in the musky, comforting scent of his Master. "Arigatou gozaimasu," he whispered softly.

When Sesshoumaru looked down at his face, he was puzzled to see a conflicted expression on his face, as if he was trying to make up his mind about something. Inuyasha felt the demon Lord's eyes on him and blushed and looked away. Sesshoumaru looked at him curiously. The puppy squirmed in his arms but made no move to get away. He looked at Inuyasha with growing amusement as the hanyou turned redder every time he risked a glance upwards at his Master.

Finally, Inuyasha took a deep breath, closed his eyes and raised his face up to place a chaste peck on the demon Lord's lips. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, a rare smile forming on his lips as Inuyasha ducked his head in embarrassment and hid his face on his Master's chest.

Sesshoumaru fisted a hand in Inuyasha's long white hair and tilted his head back, forcing him to look up. Inuyasha, too embarrassed to meet his Master's eyes, kept his eyes shut as the demon Lord leaned down and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Inuyasha melted against him as his Master's tongue pressed against his lips, demanding entrance. Inuyasha surrendered, opening his mouth to allow the prince to plunder it as he pleased. Sesshoumaru pulled his head close, kissing him deeply.

When he was released, Inuyasha was out of breath. Well…at least Master was not mad at his audacity.

But the demon Lord made no move to do anything further. He settled Inuyasha's naked back against his chest and held him there, with arm across his stomach and one across his shoulder with the result that Inuyasha was cradled literally in his arms. Inuyasha shivered at the feel of the unbelievably soft, cool silk against his bare and now hot body and the possessive hold of his Master. His bare bottom brushed against Sesshoumaru's rock hard abs, making him feel small and vulnerable. His ass muscles clenched involuntarily and he almost moaned at the heat radiating off the demon Lord. He loved that feeling whenever he was with his Master. It made him feel protected…cared for.

"You know," Sesshoumaru murmured and Inuyasha melted further at the deep voice laced with mischief. "Kouga was not all that saintly then either. Did he tell you that?"

Inuyasha shook his head, curious. The wolf prince had not told him anything about himself except for the fact that he'd saved Kinta from being killed by Sesshoumaru. And he welcomed the chance to think about anything other than his own childhood.

"Kouga used to forever seek out bigger children to fight, especially when females were around."

Inuyasha looked up at him, startled, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Sesshoumaru relished the look of surprise on his face as he understood Kouga had neglected to mention certain _interesting_ details.

"There was one girl in particular," Sesshoumaru revealed. "Her name was Ayame. She was the daughter of the Northern Wolf demon tribe. Kouga had a habit of flirting with all and sundry females but Ayame…Ayame thought he was _courting_ her."

His eyes sparkled with laughter as he remembered the spitfire female wolf who had claimed Kouga all for herself, announcing they would be mated as soon as they were both of age. Kouga had taken it as a joke – of course…what 7 -8 year old seriously thought about things such as mating? But Ayame, it turned out, had been in dead earnest.

"Eventually, Kouga grew quite afraid of her," Sesshoumaru told a gleeful Inuyasha. "He took to hiding or fleeing whenever Ayame came around because she would raise hell if she saw Kouga even speaking with another female."

Even Kouga, who had fancied himself something of a ladies man, would be flabbergasted at the tall tales that woman came up with.

"Kouga, ultimately, was ashamed to show his face among his friends, because Ayame had taken to loudly and graphically telling whoever would listen, just what Kouga had done and promised to do to her."

Inuyasha resolutely avoided the demon Lord's eyes as he unwillingly thought of exactly what Ayame might have said. It gave him a weird feeling in his belly and he was once again extremely aware of his Master's hard body pressed against him.

"What else did Kouga tell you?" Sesshoumaru murmured in his ear. He loved the way the silky appendage flickered because of his warm breath.

Inuyasha squirmed, beginning to feel a little hot and bothered. It was surprisingly erotic to be naked while his Master was still fully clothed.

"Umm…he- Kouga-sama told me about Kinta," Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Kinta?" He could not recall anyone by that name.

"Kouga-sama said he-he said something about Tasiho-sama and you attacked him…"

Sesshoumaru dimly remembered almost strangling a fool of a boy. Was his name Kinta?

"And Hiro…" Inuyasha continued, trying to concentrate on what he was saying and not on the feel of his Master's hard, strong thighs near his own thin legs.

"Ahh…Hiro," Sesshoumaru said softly, recalling the pale, bookish boy with an unusually gentle nature.

"What did Kouga tell you about him?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kouga-sama said you did not mind him…" Inuyasha trailed off embarrassed. The term Kouga had used was 'kiss his ass'. "…you did not mind him being close to you."

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly, adjusting his position, but Inuyasha barely suppressed a gasp at the slight friction that caused on his exposed ass. His skin had never felt so sensitive. The demon Lord had barely touched him and already, his nipples were hard and aching...so was another part of him.

"That was because Hiro was the most loyal of all those imbeciles," Sesshoumaru recalled. The frail but courageous demon had stood up for what he believed in, unlike those other fools who would sway whichever way held reward. He wondered what had become of Hiro.

"Did all of them grow up with you, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Inuyasha asked, wondering what happened to the nobles' children.

"No," Sesshoumaru replied. "Most of the children there aged faster than me."

Inuyasha cocked his head. "They were older?"

"No, I was older than most of them." He remembered, smiling, how he'd insisted there be no older children there with them. He had and still did despise the supercilious attitude they held because of their age.

"Pureblooded demons age the slowest. Therefore, those of inferior blood 'grew up' faster than I. Most of them left and concentrated on training for whatever profession they intended to take up. After a while, my training began as well."

He recalled how grueling his early years of intensive training had been. He trained daily with his parents then. Eventually, he practiced on his own and his training with his parents became less and less frequent.

"I do not recall when the playground was turned back into gardens. In all probability, while I was away on training."

Once he was proficient in, what the Lord and the Lady of the West called 'basics', he was sent to train in different terrains under different conditions, battling with demons his father deemed appropriate for him. Though in all fairness, what his parents considered 'basics' would be considered difficult and advanced by anybody else. But he wasn't complaining. Although he'd resented having to work so hard then, the training had stood him in good stead. Whether he thought himself ready or not had been inconsequential then. He had to do as he was told. Later, once he was older, his father began to leave the choice of his opponents up to him, interfering only on rare occasions. But by then, Sesshoumaru himself sought out demons stronger and more powerful than himself to increase his strenght.

Unknown to Inuyasha, he smirked, wickedly noting the puppy's increasing arousal. He had not meant to take things very far today. This was the last day he would get to spend peacefully before he began training tomorrow. He had wanted to spend it Inuyasha. His smirk widened as Inuyasha squirmed seeking contact on his tingling bottom. It seemed his puppy was having difficulty controlling himself.

Inuyasha glanced back worriedly at his Master. Sesshoumaru-sama seemed oblivious to his…state. What was he to do now? It was not his place to seek gratification for himself, after all. His Master would use him when it pleased him to do so.

Sesshoumaru saw the heated but resigned look in his eyes and determined he would have the puppy begging him before the end of the night. The hanyou had to learn that he would not be punished for asking although, he thought a little sadistically, it remained to be seen whether he would grant it.

"Rest, Inuyasha," he ordered, knowing full well there was no way Inuyasha would be able to sleep in such a state. "I must awaken at dawn tomorrow to train."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and watched despairingly as his Master let his eyes close. Now what? The sun had not even set yet but he definitely couldn't wake his Master!

Then he barely managed to suppress a moan as his Master's hand drifted down his stomach and brushed his almost fully hard member. He knew it was an accidental touch but it made matters much worse. He squirmed as much as he could in Sesshoumaru's steel grip and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Sesshoumaru-sama didn't seem to realize what even an inadvertent touch did to him.

Behind him, the demon Lord smiled evilly.

* * *

**A/N: **What did ya'll think? ^_^ I tried to portray young Sesshoumaru as I see him in my head – an arrogant, adorable prankster. I've read all these fanfics where's he's sulking and crying and all but somehow, I just can't picture him like that. I hope I managed to keep him in character. If there were any inconsistencies, do tell.

**P.S.:** By the way, a very Happy Diwali to all my readers! ^_^ And my birthday's tomorrow…yay! ^.^

Also, **Chapter 4 - Torment **of my fic **When The Lines Blur** is up on Adultfanfiction (AFF), MediaMiner and fictionesque. Do check the story out if you like angsty, dark Sess/Inu lemons. Feedback welcome! Tc!


	19. The Right Reasons

**A/N: **Sorry for disappearing on you guys for more than a month. I hope this make up for it.

Enjoy! ^.^

**Chapter 19 – The Right Reasons**

The night had finally fallen completely. While the night air was slowly getting colder, Inuyasha was getting hotter. The sheets wrapped around him were twisted and almost off him from all his squirming. He'd been twisting and turning in Sesshoumaru's grasp but strangely, he couldn't get his hands where he most needed them.

Inuyasha bit his lip, glancing apprehensively over his shoulder. The demon Lord's soft touches had been driving him crazy all this while but Lord Sesshoumaru had not awakened. He couldn't wake him up for – for such a reason but maybe…

One tiny hand inched slowly towards his own cock.

Maybe he could help himself, just this one time?

His cool, sweaty fingers wrapped around the organ and Inuyasha gasped. He tightened his hand around his dick and pumped hesitantly. All his muscles tightened and his back arched. Oh god, this felt- this felt _unbelievable!_ How come he'd never thought of doing this before-?

The next second, he was slammed on the bed on his back and his wrists were pinned to his sides. Eyes wide in alarm, he stared fearfully at the demon Lord hovering above him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" the question came out more as a plea. His neglected cock was begging for attention and after that brief respite, he would _die_ if he didn't get his release soon.

"What did you think you were doing?" the Lord demanded quietly.

Inuyasha stared at his face cautiously. Master's tone was stern but he didn't _look _angry. His aura was also quite calm. In fact, if Inuyasha didn't know better, he would say the demon Lord was…amused…

"I- I was…"

Sesshoumaru's grip around his wrists tightened. "Did I not tell you that your pleasure was mine to give?"

Inuyasha whimpered. Sesshoumaru released his wrists but Inuyasha didn't dare move them from place. The demon Lord's large hands trailed down his body, just the tips of his claws grazing his skin. The hanyou shivered, suddenly feeling like prey about to be devoured by the large demon above him.

"Do you think you can defy me without consequences…Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha frowned. Sesshoumaru-sama was supposed to be displeased at his disobedience but the way he said his name…

A clawed finger traced a design around his cock, lightly touching his balls and Inuyasha bucked off the bed, fingers clutching the sheets under them, eyes shut at the torturous pleasure.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the poor hanyou's predicament and smiled sadistically. The child had done nothing wrong, really. It was his intention all along to reduce him to this. It was cruel to deny him his release any longer but he couldn't help it. The little slave was far too fun to mess with.

"The punishment for your transgression…"

Inuyasha inhaled sharply as he was lifted off the bed by the scruff of his neck and plopped on the demon Lord's lap, face down. Inuyasha turned to look at his Master in surprise. The prince looked quite pleased, amusement dancing in his golden eyes. The room was lit only by the dim light of the waxing moon, streaming in from a window and from the balcony. In the semi-darkness, Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted like a predator's and Inuyasha swallowed nervously.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…please I-"

One large hand rested on his exposed bum and Inuyasha's entire body went limp at the wonderful feeling. Then-

SMACK!

"Eeeep!"

Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh at the adorable, surprised squeak from the hanyou. His puppy had his eyes scrunched close.

SMACK!

Inuyasha jumped as the hand came down on his other cheek.

SMACK! SMACK!

The hanyou squirmed. That tingled!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Ahhhh…ok that was beginning to sting.

Sesshoumaru looked down in satisfaction at the now pink bottom, wriggling adorably in his lap. But pink was not good enough.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Inuyasha began to whimper and struggle.

"Sesshoumaru-sama stop…"

The demon Lord smirked. "But you should have thought of that before attempting to touch yourself, puppy."

Inuyasha blushed. Sesshoumaru-sama only called him puppy when he was pleased with him or when he was being kind, never when he was really angry.

A warm hand landed on his back, caressing it slowly. "This body no longer belongs to you, hanyou. It is mine. I own you. You have no right to bring yourself pleasure unless I order it."

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly.

SMACK!

Owww! That really hurt!

"Master…please…"

"But it seems like you are enjoying your punishment, puppy."

Inuyasha flushed red with embarrassment. He wasn't…_really_, he wasn't but then…why was his little cock still hard-?

The spanking continued but now, Inuyasha could not concentrate on anything except how his dick brushed against his Master's clothed hakama when he brought his hand down on his ass. When Sesshoumaru smacked him especially hard, his cock was squished against his knee in such a wonderful way…Inuyasha blushed darkly at his own thought. Slaves were not supposed to enjoy their punishment! What would Sesshoumaru-sama thin if he knew-?

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The last one landed right on his crack and Inuyasha gasped at the mixed pleasure and pain, hands clenching into fists. If this continued…he might cum just from being spanked over his master's knee…

Inuyasha tensed in anticipation of the next strike but Sesshoumaru's hand landed lightly on his ass, caressing the hot, red skin.

"I believe you have learnt your lesson, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed, unable to hide his disappointment.

The next thing he knew, he was face down on the bed, his Master's hard cock resting teasingly against his entrance.

"Master?" he asked in surprise. _This _was his punishment?

Sesshoumaru stared into the adorable golden eyes, widened up at him. The puppy's face was dusted pink and sweat was beginning to form on his forehead despite the chilled night air. It seemed the hanyou had enjoyed that almost as much as he had.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…onegai…"

Inuyasha gasped as the demon Lord slowly pushed inside him, not stopping till he was all the way in. The skin on his bottom was still raw; the demon Lord's cool skin against it felt very good.

"I- please move…Master…"

Sesshoumaru's response was to grind lazily inside his ass, just brushing against that spot that would have Inuyasha seeing stars. Inuyasha's head bowed on the pillow. The sheets were bunched in his tightly clenched fists….close…he was so close….

"Sesshoumaru-sama…Sesshoumaru-sama…please don't tease me…harder…please…"

Finally, the demon Lord took pity on him and pulled out, only to thrust back in. Inuyasha screamed as his prostate was hit dead on. The demon prince established a hard and fast rhythm, thrusting in and out of the now sobbing hanyou. His dick ached for stimulation but he knew better than to try and touch it.

"Let me, cum, Master...please, please let me cum…"

Then Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around his dick and Inuyasha threw his head back at the wonderful sensation. The demon Lord began to pump him in time with his thrusts and Inuyasha came at the same time that Sesshoumaru released inside his ass.

Sesshoumaru fell back on the pillows and pulled the incoherent, trembling hanyou to his chest with an arm around his back, pulling the sheets over both of them. Inuyasha clung to him, rubbing his face in the demon Lord's chest. Weakly flickering puppy ears gently tickled his chin and Sesshoumaru closed his eyes contentedly.

"Master?"

Hearing the small, hesitant voice, golden eyes opened to see a blushing Inuyasha resolutely avoiding his eyes.

"What is it?"

Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He swallowed nervously, then tried again.

"Ummm…I- I won't be ve-very scared of doing that if- if you punish me like this every time, Master…"

Inuyasha flushed red with embarrassment as Sesshoumaru chuckled softly. The arms around him tightened and the demon Lord's body curled around his own; Inuyasha sighed as warmth surrounded him.

The demon prince brought his mouth close to the hanyou's ear and whispered,

"Good."

* * *

The next day, when Inuyasha woke up, Sesshoumaru was gone. Kouga came to tell him that they would not see him for the next few days and nights; he wanted to train undisturbed.

Inuyasha spent the days in Kouga's company, feeling strange to be without his Master. Kouga told him interesting stories about their home in the Northern mountains, the other wolves and various other demon tribes. They spent most of their time out in the grounds, doing nothing in particular. At night, he slept in Sesshoumaru's room.

When Sesshoumaru had first informed Kouga that Inuyasha was to sleep alone in his room, Kouga had protested. The castle was not a very safe place for a lone hanyou. But Sesshoumaru had told him of the incidents with Teru and the guards and Kouga was reassured. After knowing that the Lady of the West was on Inuyasha's side, very few would dare try and harm him. Besides, only someone who was suicidal would enter Sesshoumaru's chambers without permission.

So, Inuyasha went back to sleeping in his puppy basket that still lay near the foot of Sesshoumaru's bed. It did not occur to him to sleep in his Master's bed alone. Besides, the basket was small and cosy.

And so the days passed, until it was time.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the roaring ocean, eyes wide.

He had never before seen such a huge body of water. The sky was clear tonight and the full moon's pale light made the water shimmer. The waves rushed forth with a rumbling sound and Inuyasha couldn't help but tense a little every time they crashed on the shores. He relaxed again when they lapped the sands and retreated quietly.

Kouga glanced down at the puppy in his arms. It seemed Inuyasha was a bit frightened of the ocean.

The wolf demon and Inuyasha had arrived a little earlier. Now, he and Inuyasha stood facing the ocean. The little hanyou stood in a rock in front of him so that his head was just under Kouga's chin and the wolf prince could hold him against his chest with his arms locked around Inuyasha's torso. Just this once, Sesshoumaru would have to endure him near the puppy; it was for Inuyasha's safety.

Kouga allowed his arms to tighten reassuringly around Inuyasha and he felt Inuyasha's tiny hand lay on his arm in return. The unbound ocean had that effect on people; they would either fall in love with it or be terrified of it – it was impossible to stay neutral.

At night, on that quiet, uninhibited sea shore, the ocean seemed to dominate the world. The chilled night wind, whispering softly, and the dull moonlight that cast the world in black and white made the place seem unreal. Inuyasha couldn't help blinking his eyes rapidly every so often. Staring out at the never ending sea which seemed to merge with the inky sky, Inuyasha wondered uneasily if he was under some sort of spell. The motion of the waves was almost hypnotic; Inuyasha felt he could have stared at it forever, had there not been something else arresting his attention- Inu no Taisho and Lady Tsukiko.

When he and Kouga reached there, the Lady and Lord of the West were already there. When Inuyasha first saw the two pale, silvery figures hovering in the night, he had to admit he had not recognized them. He had been terrified, thinking they were some apparitions of the water. But Kouga had reassured him and asked him to look closely.

When he did, he could see their familiar golden eyes, the markings on their face, the flowing silver hair. But he couldn't take his eyes off them. All colour was absent from their apparel; they were decked in clothing woven out of spun silver, shimmering dully in the moonlight. The loose kimono fluttered lightly in the breeze as they hovered effortlessly in mid-air. The ceremonial white and silver garb of the reigning rulers of the Land seemed to have transformed them into beings not of this world.

Lady Tsukiko's face could have been carved out of marble. It wasn't just expressionless, as in blank, but there was a stillness about it that Inuyasha found frightening. Chin held high, Lady Tsukiko looked down at the world through wise eyes, deep and cruel.

Inu no Taisho wore a heavy-looking metal armour and from each shoulder, a length of fur trailed, giving the demon King of the West a formidable appearance. Inuyasha could not reconcile the image that he'd had of the King with this hard-eyed warrior. He had the face and bearing of a conqueror, the fabled warrior who had brought half of Japan to its knees. Inuyasha swallowed in fear, unable to quite meet the eyes of the Demon King.

When Inuyasha felt his Master's aura approaching, he turned his head in his direction, craning his neck to see him. When Sesshoumaru came into view, Inuyasha's mouth fell open.

He had always thought his Master was majestic –beauty and grace personified - but the image that he saw of the demon Lord that day would be forever etched in his mind.

The demon Lord was wearing armour similar to his father's but his covered only one shoulder and there was one length of fur wrapped around his shoulder. The clothes he was wearing were also different from his usual; they were white, as befitting the son of the royal family but his usual yellow obi was gone. Instead, it seemed to be woven out of gold.

In the pale moonlight, the superficial colours leeched away and the heir of the Western Lord stood resplendent, decked in gold and silver, with the red flowered insignia of the House of the Moon woven in his billowing sleeves. The purple and magenta markings on his face and wrists seemed darker and deeper. Each step was measured, filled with inimitable grace, as if he walked on thin air. Inuyasha glanced down at his booted feet and his eyes widened; in the dusty sands, where everything made a mark, Lord Sesshoumaru's feet left no footprints.

Slowly, he approached his parents – only, today they weren't his parents; they were the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, preparing to pass judgement on the prince and heir; the warrior, Sesshoumaru. Once before them, the prince bowed deeply. Inuyasha had never seen him bow like that in front of anyone.

"Prince Sesshoumaru," Inu no Taisho spoke in a deep, commanding voice that was at once quiet and yet seemed to resonate through the silent night. "This night of the full moon, the Lord and Lady of the West test your prowess, in battle and otherwise. Are you prepared?"

Sesshoumaru bowed, spine rigid, form impeccable. "I am."

Lady Tsukiko gestured towards his waist and Inuyasha noticed he was wearing a katana.

"Begin."

Sesshoumaru took three steps back, then faced the sea. Slowly, with rigid muscles, he unsheathed the katana. Despite the roaring ocean, the cold sound of a blade unsheathing made Inuyasha's hair stand of end. The bright, flawless blade glinted dully in the moonlight and Sesshoumaru began.

He was demonstrating Kata but it looked more like a dance. Each movement, sharp and precise, blended seamlessly into the next. Form perfect, the blade in Sesshoumaru's hand seemed to be an extension of his arm. Inuyasha had never seen the demon Lord draw a blade before. It was a beautiful sight. The movements, the flashing blade, the look in his eyes; Inuyasha stared, hypnotized.

Soon, he sped up and then each movement was a blur, not visible to the hanyou's naked eyes.

He finished with the sword sheathed and bowed before the Lord and Lady. Inuyasha's heart soared; that was magnificent! He hadn't made any mistakes at all, he had never once faltered. Surely he had passed!

But Inu no Taisho and Lady Tsukiko said nothing. The expressions on their faces remained unchanged, their eyes inscrutable as always. When Sesshoumaru straightened, Inu no Taisho said one word.

"Dokkasou."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head respectfully in response.

Once again taking three steps back, he stood, this time facing away from the sea, facing Inuyasha and Kouga. His eyes were closed. The ocean breeze lifted his shimmering silver hair.

The moment seemed to stretch forever.

Then Sesshoumaru slowly raised one hand and began to turn slowly. The green poison whip unfurled and the demon began to slowly spin in place, gaining momentum. The glowing whip looked beautiful; if Inuyasha hadn't seen it himself, he would never have thought it capable of tearing people to pieces and administering poison strong enough so that they begged for a respite.

Before Inuyasha's fascinated eyes, it grew longer and longer. Inuyasha had only ever seen Sesshoumaru use it at close range but right now, it moved around the demon Lord in a seemingly random fashion, creating a beautiful circular net-like design around him. As the prince turned, the whip undulated lazily moving gracefully in precise patterns.

Faster and faster, the demon Lord spun and soon, all Inuyasha could see were flashes of green light.

It ended abruptly, by Sesshoumaru raising his hand straight up in the air. The whip rose straight and high towards the sky for a moment and then disappeared. Inuyasha released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Sesshoumaru once more turned towards his parents and bowed.

Inu no Taisho began to descend slowly through the air. As he came lower, Inuyasha could see a similar Katana at his waist. He touched down gently on the ground and stood facing his son. His eyes were steady, piercing, and Sesshoumaru met them with his own unflinching gaze. The night stood still as father and son stared each other down.

Then with a clang of swords that made Inuyasha jump, they met, blades inches from each other's throats. The King of the West pushed him back and Sesshoumaru was on the offensive, striking at any openings that he saw.

But each time, Taisho's sword was there to meet his. For the first time in a fight, Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru's face tense with concentration.

Then Taisho took to the air and Sesshoumaru followed, trying to hit his father as Taisho moved in and out of his range.

"He's – he's really trying to hurt Taisho-sama," Inuyasha whispered to Kouga, stunned.

"Yeah," Kouga replied absentmindedly, not taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.

Inu no Taisho fought nothing like Sesshoumaru. While Sesshoumaru's movements were fluid, blending into one another, Taisho's were sharp and precise moving no more than necessary. The two white figures clashing in the sky against the moon made a magnificent sight and for a moment, Inuyasha forgot that it was a fight.

Until, with one, powerful stroke, Taisho had hurtled Sesshoumaru onto the ground with an almighty crash. Inuyasha gasped, instinctively moving forward towards his Master but Kouga held him back, arms like steel restraints around his body.

The King of the West gave him no opportunity to get up. Next moment, Sesshoumaru had his blade over his head, trying to withstand Taisho's blade weighing down implacably on him.

With all his strength concentrated on throwing him off, Sesshoumaru was not prepared for the solid kick that landed on his ribs. He hunched over with a grunt and the flat of Taisho's blade slapped him on the crown of his head.

Inuyasha saw him blink his eyes rapidly to clear his vision. Then he was staggering to his feet, glaring at his father. Taisho swooped in low, attacking violently, driving him back with the force of his blow. He began to dodge, moving right and left, trying to flow out of the path of his attacks like he did for many of his opponents but it didn't seem to be working. Taisho's blows still landed precisely.

Then, in an instant, he was, gone and had reappeared behind his father. He raised his sword for a blow to the neck but the blow was parried and Sesshoumaru received a swift punch to the solar plexus. Inuyasha heard him gasp and he looked up at Lady Tsukiko, horrified. What mother could watch her child get hurt like this? But the lady's face was impassive as ever, though she was following the fight intently.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to the fight when he heard a grunt from the demon prince. He was panting hard and there was a huge bleeding gash on his arm. Blood was dripping from Taisho's blade.

"Is that all?" Taisho asked, voice hard and mocking, and Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru's face twitch in his effort to keep it impassive.

Then he attacked again, once more putting all his strength behind his attacks but soon, it was apparent that he was getting tired. Taisho, on the other hand, had barely broken a sweat. They exchanged blows, Sesshoumaru on the defensive, but soon, they were just a moving blur to Inuyasha's eyes. The night air was growing hot and stifling, even though they were close to the open ocean.

"If that is all you have learned from the last time we trained," Taisho said, "Then perhaps you should give up. A few mere moments and you are on the verge of collapse. I had expected better of my son."

Inuyasha shielded his face with his arm as the youki in the area flared, hot and electric. Sesshoumaru snarled, eyes bleeding red. He began to attack again but his attacks were much more violent. Taisho's youki also raised in response and Inuyasha could feel the tension in the air. Then Taisho's blade was drawn back to stab through Sesshoumaru's heart and the demon prince suddenly floated up, hovering several feet above his father.

Taisho lowered his sword and laughed, low and dark. "My son is a coward as well, it seems."

He raised mocking eyes up at the floating white figure. "Running from your own father, boy. Is this what you plan to do when you lead an army? Run away when you're losing…do you know who does that?"

Hard, pitiless eyes met Sesshoumaru's angry ones.

"Thieves and whores."

Inuyasha squeezed his tear filled eyes at the scorching youki that swept towards them but there was no need. Kouga had raised a small barrier around them that kept the blast of the youki from hitting them.

The fighting continued. Sesshoumaru's attacks were growing reckless. Taisho took advantage of this and soon. Blows began to land – on Sesshoumaru's ribs, on his thighs, on his unarmoured chest.

In a final, desperate attempt, Sesshoumaru aimed a close-range stab for his thigh but before he could draw his sword back, Taisho's sword was at his neck, nicking him just enough to draw blood and put the point across.

For a moment, they stayed frozen, neither moving a muscle.

Then Sesshoumaru's arms fell to his sides and went limp. Head bowed, he allowed the sword to drop from his fingers and lowered his eyes. Taisho took the sword away from his neck and stepped back.

"There are too many blind spots in your moves," he said, face impassive "Especially the dokkusou. Now watch carefully."

Sesshoumaru stepped back. Taisho looked up into the sky at his silently watching mate and the Lady of the West slowly descended from the sky.

Lady Tsukiko drew the thin sword at her waist and stood facing her mate, eyes blazing and hard. Inu no Taisho leaned in low and sped towards her, slashing violently enough so that if she had not dodged it, she would be skewered in half.

Inuyasha gaped as Taisho's huge sword seemed to be about to land right on her head. Tsukiko, however, raised the sword to meet the oncoming one. Instead of taking the brunt of the blow the way Sesshoumaru's had, the sword slid neatly down the upturned, slimmer blade and then Tsukiko was gone, leaving Taisho to stumble forward slightly from the blow.

In a graceful movement, Tsukiko raised her sword arm and a glowing poisonous green whip unfurled, ready to strike the Lord of the West. But then Taisho had blocked it, whirling quickly and wrapping it around his sword, pulling his attacker with it.

"Watch," he ordered Sesshoumaru, keeping his eyes on his mate.

Tsukiko allowed herself to be pulled in by the sword and at the last second, when Taisho pulled his arm back to strike, Tsukiko landed a short but precise jab to his side, making him hunch slightly.

The fraction of a second was enough for Tsukiko to remove herself from Taisho's range.

As they fought, Inuyasha finally saw where his Master got his grace from. But while Sesshoumaru's movements were fluid, Lady Tsukiko seemed entirely insubstantial. Taisho's blows, even though they were fast enough to beat Sesshoumaru's speed, seemed to pass right through Tsukiko, even though the Lady's speed was probably nowhere near Taisho's. She seemed to move languidly, a serene, distant smile on her face and yet, her blows were powerful enough to get Taisho on his knees White robes fluttering because of the movements, Tsukiko really did look like a specter, dancing gracefully in the moonlight.

They were a perfect blend, of raw power and deceptive skill.

Throughout the night, they fought, instructing Sesshoumaru about certain attacks and blocks, and what was missing in his technique. Inuyasha couldn't help glancing at Sesshoumaru occasionally. He was losing blood from his deep injuries and it seemed like he was about to collapse. Still he stood erect, never complaining.

Finally, they stopped, not even out of breath.

"Your turn," Taisho told Sesshoumaru, taking a few steps back.

Inuyasha looked anxiously at his Master. The prince could barely stand and he was expected to fight?

But Sesshoumaru stepped forward silently, readying his sword.

Tsukiko stepped in front of her mate and raised a hand to the sky. The green whip struck out at Sesshoumaru. Eyes narrowed, Sesshoumaru gripped his sword hard and charged straight towards it. Stepping swiftly and precisely, he avoided the path of the whip.

For a few moments, it seemed as though he would make it, but then Tsukiko moved her hand slightly and it struck, right on the bleeding gash.

The demon Lord could not suppress a gasp at the pain of poison seeping into his wound and Tsukiko darted forward, punching him across the mouth. Sesshoumaru's head snapped to the side, blood beginning to trickle from his mouth.

Sesshoumaru raised his sword to strike her when she was close but it landed on thin air. Tsukiko was far away in a second. Raising his hand, Sesshoumaru threw his own whip towards his mother. Tsukiko smiled faintly at him. Without even moving, she thrust her sword forward and stabbed right through it, managing to go through all the empty spaces in the swiftly moving pattern. Sesshoumaru fell back, clutching his gut where blood was beginning to seep into his clothes from his mother's attack.

"Not even passable," Tsukiko said. "Again."

Sesshoumaru looked up and raised his hand, throwing his whip out again, this time in a tighter formation.

"You are not paying attention to the end of it," Tsukiko told him. "The longer you make it, the more you expend your power and the more skill it takes to control it."

Again and again he tried and failed. Tsukiko's sword found blind spots in each of his attacks stabbing forth to injure him. The exhaustion from the hours of fighting began to take its toll. His movements became slower.

Tsukiko noticed and her mouth became a thin line.

When Sesshoumaru threw the whip forward, Tsukiko pushed it aside with her bare hand. She darted in low and plunged her sword directly into Sesshoumaru's stomach.

"If you allow tiredness and pain to rule you," she said in a cold voice, "You are nothing better than the foot-soldiers who fight other people's battles for a few coins!"

She twisted the sword in the wound.

"If you are a conqueror, act like one."

Sesshoumaru stumbled back when she withdrew the sword. Wordlessly, he began again, throwing the whip towards Tsukiko. Again, she found a path through it but there was a small smile on her face.

"Better."

Then she raised a hand up and Sesshoumaru stopped.

"Now," she said, floating further back from him. "You will counter my attack."

Releasing the whip above her head, she struck. The distance between them was longer so it should have been easier to find weak spots in it.

But it wasn't. Each time, the poisonous whip met its mark leaving hissing wounds on the demon prince's skin. Because Tsukiko's poison was stronger than Sesshoumaru's the wounds didn't heal immediately.

Tsukiko threw the whip in different patterns every time, explaining each one to her son – where and when it was to be used. Sesshoumaru absorbed her words while simultaneously trying to defend himself and attack the Lady of the West but Tsukiko's whip found it's mark, again and again.

"It seems," said Taisho glancing once to the side, as Sesshoumaru fruitlessly tried to fend off Tsukiko's attacks, "You are distracted."

"No!" Sesshoumaru shouted clutching his copiously bleeding wound, eyes wide with understanding.

The next moment, there was a sharp gust of wind and Taisho was standing in front of Inuyasha, sword raised above his head. Inuyasha's eyes squeezed shut. The sword went through Kouga's barrier and wheezed towards his head.

But it never landed.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Sesshoumaru, teeth gritted, was holding Taisho off with his own sword, even though the manoeuvre widened the gash on his arm and allowed the poison to sink deeper, shooting a lance of pain through his arm.

"No…" he whispered and then, with superhuman strength, Taisho's sword was thrown off and the King of the Western Lands fell back a couple of steps.

The demon prince's head was lowered, bangs covering his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists, trembling. There was a steadily widening red spot forming on his stomach where Tsukiko had stabbed him through the stomach.

But despite his injuries and exhaustion, his back was unbowed.

"Sesshoumaru."

He raised steady eyes to meet his father's.

On Taisho's right cheek, was a small cut.

"It seems," Taisho said, raising a hand to his cheek to touch the blood, "You have finally found something to protect."

* * *

A/N: I took so long to write this because I wanted to try and make it as close as possible to the scene in my head. Tell me what you thought.


	20. Recuperating

**Warning: **_This chapter will contain yaoi, lemon, shouta, D/s, M/s, humil. If you are uncomfortable with any of these, please leave._

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Recuperating**

When Kouga and Inuyasha entered Sesshoumaru's chambers, Miroku was already there, with a few maids, bandaging his various wounds.

The test had ended just before dawn. Inu no Taisho, Lady Tsukiko and Sesshoumaru had travelled back to the mansion the same way they had arrived – in the form of energy balls -while Kouga and Inuyasha were stuck with far slower means of transportation. As such, it was already a few hours into the morning by the time they reached the castle, although a slight coolness from the night still lingered.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kouga smirked as the hanyou launched himself at the demon Lord, latching onto one hakama-clad leg.

Sesshoumaru was sitting on his bed without his haori on while Miroku was cleaning the wound on his chest. A maid was standing next to him, cleaning his back with a damp cloth as another knelt near his feet putting away blood-stained cloths and bringing out fresh ones.

The bruises and sword wounds on his body had already disappeared. The only wounds still bleeding were the ones which had been poisoned. Even the gaping wound in his stomach was by now closed up, bleeding only slightly. Three of his ribs had cracked from Inu no Taisho's blows and they were still sore from just having healed.

Inuyasha clung tighter as the demon Lord's large hand came to rest on top of his head, smoothing back the nervously flickering, slightly droopy ears.

"A-are you alright, Master?"

"Of course he is," Miroku put in, smiling kindly down at the frightened looking puppy. "These wounds should heal in a few days."

Inuyasha glanced uncertainly at the young man dressed in monk's robes, the healer who had looked after him when he first came to the castle. It hardly seemed possible that the wounds he himself had seen the demon Lord receive would be healed so soon but already, he looked a lot better.

"Are you sure?" he asked Miroku in a small voice.

"Don't worry," Kouga told him, walking into the room, closing the doors behind him. "He's had worse."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in assent and Kouga came over to sit next to him at the edge of the bed. Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru's face with wide eyes as the maids passed the cloth over still bleeding wounds. The demon Lord didn't even flinch.

"Have you behaved yourself, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru murmured, taking a hold of his leash and pulling him close between his knees.

Inuyasha nodded vigorously. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Yeah he was an obedient little puppy, alright, curled up cutely in that basket of his."

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the wolf. He had expected as much. Slaves generally knew better than to touch anything of their master's without permission. Inuyasha's place _was _in that basket; he had ordered it himself. That he let the puppy sleep with him on the bed was a whim of his, not Inuyasha's right.

The demon Lord played with the leash in his hand. "Good."

The idea pleased him, somehow. He allowed Inuyasha privileges unknown to other slaves – like staying in his chambers; any other slave would be ordered to leave as soon as he had taken his pleasure. Spending the night with him in his bed was something they would not even dare hope for. But while he let the puppy do so when it pleased him, that did not mean Inuyasha could be presumptuous enough to sleep in it without permission. Had he done so, the hanyou would have been punished for forgetting his place but it seemed there was no need.

Miroku frowned, staunching the blood trickling down his arm with a piece of cloth. "The poison has percolated very deep, especially on your arm but it seems your immune system has improved. Though Tsukiko-sama administered very strong poison, the wound will be healed within a week."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. His mother's poison and his own could be controlled in its intensity at will. Lady Tsukiko's poison in its strongest form was lethal; Sesshoumaru had seen a powerful demon killed with a single drop administered in his blood-stream. It might be a Herculean feat to be able to have power enough to fight that poison back and not let it spread through one's body but the young prince of the Western Lands knew his mother had held back. And even though he had progressed from the previous time, he was still far from his goal.

Miroku finished tying the last of the bandages in place. The maids also finished their task and stood up, picking up the wooden bucket of now blood stained water and the wash cloths.

"I have done all that is necessary for the time being," Miroku said, picking up the wooden box he kept his supplies in. "Call me if any of the wounds get worse."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

Miroku smiled at Inuyasha, bowed slightly to Kouga and then headed for the doors. When he reached them, he paused with his hand on one of the ornate handles.

"Oh and Sesshoumaru-sama," he turned back, smiling pleasantly. The demon Lord looked at him suspiciously, correctly reading the mischief behind wide, faux-innocent brown eyes. "If you want your wounds to heal quickly, you must refrain from any…strenuous activities, in the meantime."

Before Sesshoumaru could retort, he'd slipped through the door and vanished, leaving a gleeful Kouga grinning at him.

"Well Inuyasha," Kouga said resignedly to the puppy who was standing between Sesshoumaru's thighs, leaning on his leg. "You heard what Houshi-sama said…you'd better leave Sesshoumaru alone for a few days."

Inuyasha cocked his head confusedly, not having understood the innuendo in the lecherous monk's words. "Houshi-sama said that?"

Kouga nodded sagely. "That's what he said. You can't be with Sesshoumaru for a few days."

Inuyasha hesitated, one tiny hand bunching the fabric of Sesshoumaru's hakama. "But-"

Kouga glared at him balefully. "Or don't you want him to heal properly…?"

Inuyasha gave a small start, then bowed his head sadly. Of course he wanted Sesshoumaru-sama to get well soon! He began to move away from his master.

Then steel-muscled thighs closed around him and trapped him there. "You're not going anywhere," Sesshoumaru stated in a low voice, glaring at the wolf prince who had tried to take his puppy away from him.

Inuyasha looked up at him, blushing at his position but eyes clouded with worry. "But Kouga-sama said-"

"Ignore the idiotic wolf," Sesshoumaru ordered, lifting his puppy's chin with two clawed fingers. "You are not allowed to leave these chambers for the next few days."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kouga protested. "You can't keep him captive like that, especially with the gardens in full bloom. The days when you were away training, Inuyasha and I spent our time enjoying the palace gardens. I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't like to be locked away from that, right puppy?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say he wouldn't mind as long as he was with his master but his voice caught in his throat as he was suddenly released from where he'd been trapped by Sesshoumaru's legs; the demon Lord had aimed a kick at Kouga which the wolf cheerfully dodged, jumping up to stand in front of them, a safe distance away.

"Now there's no need to get so pissed," he reproached matter-of-factly. "I'm just better company than you are."

But Sesshoumaru was not looking at him. He was staring intently at Inuyasha after the manner of a snake hypnotizing its prey. Kouga gritted his teeth, watching the dazed look on Inuyasha's face as he stared into piercing golden eyes. Damn it! It was working...

"You may go with Kouga if you wish, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said, straightening up and making a big production of running his hand through his hair with his injured hand, wincing slightly. "The gardens _are_ quite beautiful this time of the year…"

But Inuyasha's attention was riveted on the slight expression of pain on the demon Lord's face. He knew how stoic his Master was…to let the pain show on his face now - the wounds must really be hurting him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Please rest…I- I will brush your hair for you, if you wish…"

Sesshoumaru looked slightly surprised but smiled angelically at the hanyou.

"But are you not going out with Kouga?"

Kouga saw the smile and felt the triumphant grin slide of his face. Uh oh…

Inuyasha immediately turned towards the wolf prince. "I am sorry, Kouga-sama but I must stay with Sesshoumaru-sama...he is in pain."

He turned back to smile happily at Sesshoumaru. "And I will see the flowers with my Master when he is well."

Inuyasha frowned when he saw the scowl on Kouga's face; he missed the smug look that Sesshoumaru cast Kouga over his head.

"You little-!" Kouga began, fists clenched at his side. "Inuyasha, don't listen to him! He's fooling you."

Inuyasha tilted is head to his side, wide eyes blinking in confusion. "What do you mean, Kouga-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama got very hurt in the fight. You said that houshi-sama said that he needs to rest right?"

Kouga wanted to shake the adorable puppy till he saw his evil master for the devious demon that he was. He had seen Sesshoumaru bear far worse without a twitch. Hell, he'd_ been_ with Sesshoumaru when he had led an army during a war; the demon Lord had nearly been on the verge of death and had borne his wounds without flinching.

"He can recover just fine on his own," Kouga insisted, not willing to lose this little contest, especially after seeing the smug challenge in his friend's eyes.

"But I want to take care of him," Inuyasha said, staring down at the floor to hide the light blush on his cheeks.

Sesshoumaru shifted back towards the head of the bed and leaned back on the pillows folding one of his legs. Inuyasha was instantly at his side, kneeling next to him on the bed.

"Is there anything you need, Master?" he asked glancing anxiously at the red spot forming on the bandages on his arm and stomach, as blood from the still raw wounds seeped out.

"It is alright," Sesshoumaru told him, brushing snow white bangs from his forehead.

Inuyasha chewed his lip, running his fingers lightly over the wound on his arm. "Does it hurt very much?"

Kouga passed an exasperated hand over his eyes and sighed.

"For the last time, Inuyasha, he's fine!"

The hanyou looked down at his hands miserably and fidgeted with the end of his long haori sleeves.

"But I-"

Kouga shot his smirking friend an exasperated look.

"Would you stop taking advantage of the poor kid and tell him already?" he demanded.

Sesshoumaru shot him an I-don't-know-what-you-mean look. Inuyasha blinked reproachfully up at Kouga.

"B-but he's hurt, Kouga-sama!"

Kouga threw up his hands in despair. "Fine then you take care of him. I've had enough of this."

Sesshoumaru watched gleefully as Kouga stomped out of his room, shooting one last venomous glance at the demon Lord, and slammed the doors shut.

* * *

"Kouga-sama is mad at me?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru, unable to understand why the demon Lord looked so pleased.

"No," Sesshoumaru told him, pulling him close with his uninjured arm. "He is mad at me."

"Why, Master?" Inuyasha asked.

Instead of answering, Sesshoumaru pulled the hanyou in for a deep, slow kiss.

"Did you have fun with Kouga?" Sesshoumaru asked, circling a possessive arm around the hanyou, holding him close. He knew Kouga well enough to know that he wouldn't try anything with the puppy but he still didn't like the idea of Inuyasha spending days alone with someone else.

"Yes!" Inuyasha beamed, then looked down shyly. "But I missed you, Master…"

Clawed fingers circled his chin and pulled his face up for another lingering, claiming kiss. This time, Inuyasha melted into his arms, enjoying his master's touch after many days apart. When Sesshoumaru broke the kiss, the hanyou slumped onto his chest, his knees having lost the strength to prop him up. Dazed eyes opened slowly as Inuyasha revelled in his Master's warmth. But he immediately scrambled away from him when he saw a reddening bandage before his eyes; he was putting his entire weight on Sesshoumaru's wound.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped, staring at the bandaged wound in horror. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm so so-"

"Inuyasha," the demon Lord interrupted, amused. "It is fine."

"You- you're bleeding," Inuyasha said tearfully, holding on to Sesshoumaru's one raised knee "... and I – I leaned on it and-"

"You weigh next to nothing," Sesshoumaru told him, "My wounds will not exacerbate quite so easily."

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly, sniffling. "I-is there anything I can do, Master?"

The demon Lord unfolded his leg and rested it in Inuyasha's lap.

"I am certain a foot massage from will help," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha's face lit up. "Really?"

He immediately took the offered foot in his hands and began to knead it with gentle hands. Sesshoumaru leaned back into the pillows. Well, there _were_ worse ways to recuperate from a fight than having an adorably worried puppy at his feet.

He watched Inuyasha; the puppy looked very small and innocent and fragile and the demon Lord had to resist the urge to pin him under his body and ravish him till he begged for mercy.

It was a strange feeling; Sesshoumaru could not remember ever having felt that wild, possessive feeling before. He remembered watching Taisho's blade about to cleave his head in two. It had awakened a side of him he had never known before. In all their years of training, the prince could not remember a single occasion on which he had managed to hit either of his parents; even now, he knew his power was nowhere close theirs. But when he had seen Inuyasha about to be injured, he hadn't thought of all that. All he knew was that he couldn't allow it, no matter if it was his father, Lord Inu no Taisho himself, who stood in his way.

"Master?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, focusing back on Inuyasha. The hanyou's head was bowed, a desolate look on his face.

"Thank you for saving me," he said softly, bowing low, resting his head on the demon Lord's feet. "My life already belongs to you but…"

If, for whatever reason, Inu no Taisho, the Lord of the Land, decided to kill him, his Master would be well within his rights to not lift a finger. Sesshoumaru would not have reopened the wound on his arm then; a Master getting injured for a slave, and a hanyou stray at that, was unheard of.

Then there was a sharp tug on his leash and he was dragged into the demon Lord's lap. The demon Lord's hand grasped him strongly by the back of his neck, holding him in place forcing him to meet the prince's eyes.

"But what?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

Inuyasha squirmed in his hold, trying to avert his eyes from the demon Lord's smouldering ones. "Ahhh...Master…"

"You have no reason to thank me," the demon Lord told him. Inuyasha stared into fierce, suddenly dark eyes.

"Your life," Sesshoumaru whispered, tightening his grip on Inuyasha's neck, "is mine to take."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"I protect the things I own…Inuyasha. Do not presume to give thanks for what does not belong to you. I claimed you – your body, your will, your life."

Inuyasha could feel his heart thundering in his chest. Air…he couldn't get enough air in his lungs…

"You are not allowed to die…until I kill you myself."

The hanyou gasped, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. What was this… this strange feeling in his chest when he heard those words from his Master's lips? He had been raised as a slave for almost as long as he could remember but had he even dared dream that he would one day belong to such a powerful Master? The demon Lord took possession of him in a way that made him want to surrender everything to his Master, his god. One glance from the prince's imperious eyes made him want to submit to his every whim and desire. What was this warm, melty feeling that made him feel simultaneously owned and cherished and safe…

For the third time that night, his lips were claimed by the demon Lord's. Inuyasha parted his lips, accepting his dominance and Sesshoumaru's tongue entered the puppy's mouth, exploring it, savouring the heady taste of submission and Inuyasha. The hanyou melted against him, a tiny hand fisting on his chest, unwittingly closing around silky silver hair. Sesshoumaru's other hand, which was not busy keeping Inuyasha's mouth in place, roved under his haori and over his skin, tracing every inch of the soft, plaint body.

Soon, Inuyasha was hard, rubbing against him desperately, pleading for reprieve. Sesshoumaru released him and looked into the puppy's lust clouded eyes.

"Bare yourself," he ordered quietly.

Inuyasha hurried to obey, quickly removing his garments, fumbling with the knots in his hurry.

The demon Lord's hungry eyes roamed over his trembling body, naked except for the collar and leash.

"Go get the bowl near your basket."

Inuyasha frowned, confused at the order, but obeyed anyway. The bowl was a small, doggie dish that had lain next to the puppy basket. Inuyasha had assumed it had just been a something to go with the basket, merely for show.

He picked the shallow black bowl-like thing and climbed back on the bed, kneeling in front of the demon Lord.

Sesshoumaru leaned back on the pillows, propping his head on his elbow comfortably.

"Now," he said softly, predatory eyes staring at the hanyou. "Touch yourself."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, cheeks flushing with colour.

"Master?" he asked tentatively.

Sesshoumaru smiled sadistically at the bashful puppy. "Do it," he ordered. "And you will cum in that dish. I don't want a mess on my sheets."

Inuyasha shuddered at the command, closing his hand around his hard cock.

He pumped hesitantly, gasping at the long awaited touch on the sensitive organ. He began pumping quickly, eyes squeezing shut at the intense pleasure.

Oh god, he could feel his Master's eyes on him…

His hand sped up, climax building quickly. Just a little more…he was so…close…

_-you will cum in that dish. I don't want a mess on my sheets-_

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he remembered the command. He glanced hesitantly at Sesshoumaru. The demon Lord was staring intently at him, darkened golden eyes raping his trembling body.

Reluctantly, he looked down at the dish. Oh god, he would have to _aim_…

Face burning with humiliation and arousal, Inuyasha reached out a shaking hand and positioned the bowl in front of him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Sesshoumaru's cruel, pleased smile.

He began to pump himself fast, the feeling of his own hand around his dick still weird, but in a wonderful way. He tensed, his climax building and then he released with a cry, falling back into the sheets.

A few moments later, he opened his eyes and sat up, looking anxiously to see if he'd managed to do what his Master had ordered.

He had, for the most part, though some of it had missed the mark and spilled on the sheets.

"Forgive me, Master," he apologized, kneeling before him on weak knees.

"Hmm," Sesshoumaru contemplated, staring at the dish.

His eyes snapped up to meet Inuyasha's. "Now drink it."

Inuyasha swallowed nervously, cock stirring again at his words. "Sesshoumaru-sama…"

But the demon Lord's eyes said he would tolerate no disobedience and so, Inuyasha hesitantly grasped the plate in his hands and raised it to his lips.

With one last glace at his Master, he tipped it back, allowing the content to flow between his lips. All the while, he could feel the prince watching him, savouring his humiliation and his abject submission. It made him feel warm, low in his belly.

When he'd finished, he placed the bowl on the bed and bowed low to his Master.

His leash was tugged and he tumbled forward, lying flat on his stomach. When he raised his head, he found his face level with the demon Lord's crotch. He glanced up at his Master. Golden eyes watched him silently. He turned his eyes back to his Master's exposed cock. Inuyasha lowered his mouth onto it and took the appendage in his mouth.

He could hear a soft approving groan from the demon Lord in response. He opened his mouth wider and took more of the thick, large cock in. The musky, heady scent of his Master's arousal hit his nostrils and he began to suck, attempting to take him in till the base. Sesshoumaru's large hand landed on the back of his head, pushing and pulling it to the Lord's satisfaction.

Inuyasha relaxed his mouth and throat, allowing his Master to use him as he pleased. After his own intense orgasm, he didn't think he had much energy left. He remained sprawled between the demon Lord's legs, letting the prince control him as he pleased.

Soon, Sesshoumaru began to push deeper and faster into his throat. Inuyasha gagged as he hit the back of his throat for the first time. The breath left his lungs as one of the demon Lord's legs landed his back, the heavy weight pinning him in place. The demon prince's pace increased, eyes closing as he zoned out everything except the wonderful feeling on his cock. The hanyou's throat was warm and tight, constricting wonderfully around his shaft when he gagged.

Inuyasha felt his own cock grow hard and throbbing at his position and his Master's merciless use of him. It felt good, to be weighed down under his master this way. He could feel his release building for a second time spurred by the fact that his cock was stimulated by the cool silk sheets, being crushed under his body and under Sesshoumaru's weight.

Finally, the demon Lord thrust deep into his throat and held himself there, choking the poor hanyou. Inuyasha could not breathe, his face being grinded into the demon's crotch. He began to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. To his surprise, he came hard for the second time, just as Sesshoumaru released deep inside his throat, then lost consciousness.

* * *

Late in the evening that day, Sesshoumaru got dressed and headed out of his room to where his father had called for him. Inuyasha was still sleeping, exhausted from his efforts to please his Master.

Sesshoumaru entered the room where his father was sitting in an open balcony on a cushioned chair, sipping tea. The entire front of the castle grounds could be seen from this spot; the sun setting below the horizon looked beautiful.

"Sesshoumaru," he greeted, gesturing for his son to sit opposite him. He sat down, and a servant appeared, pouring tea for the prince. Taisho glanced at him once and the servant bowed and retreated.

"Miroku tells me your wounds are healing faster than last time. Good."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, taking a sip of his tea.

"Once you have recovered, I have an assignment for you."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to meet Taisho's to show him he was listening.

"There is a Lord of a small area in the heart of the kingdom, ruled by a toad prince. I have received several complaints regarding his oppressive rule. A messenger, that was sent in warning, was turned away rudely."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. "What do you want me to do?"

Taisho made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "These demons are mostly low level ones. It is not difficult to conquer the land by force. However, I want you to go there and convince the Lord of the Land to either rule fairly or to surrender his throne to one of our representatives."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Convince?"

Taisho nodded. "Without force."

Sesshoumaru blinked. "You mean you want him alive?"

Taisho glared. "Of course I want him alive! I know your diplomatic skill is less than adequate so this is a kind of a test. You may spend as many days as you need there but the Lord should be alive and well and amicable relations must be maintained between the two lands. Is that understood?"

Without moving a muscle, Taisho got the distinct impression that Sesshoumaru was making a face at him.

"_I _have to be the one to do this?" Sesshoumaru asked, sounding exasperated.

Taisho nodded. "I will send him a letter informing him of your arrival."

"Alright," he conceded reluctantly.

Taisho grinned, pleased to hear the resignation in his son's voice. "And I have to warn you, the Lord of the Land is not known for his sweet temper or pleasant manners and he is not too fond of us to begin with. But you will be patient, yes?"

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. Father and his twisted sense of humour…but he was taking Inuyasha along with the other servants to make the trip at least somewhat less tedious.

"What, pray tell, is the name of this Lord?" he asked, attempting to keep the irritation from his voice.

Inu no Taisho smirked. "Lord Jaken."

* * *

A/N: Mwwwwwwwwaahhahhahaaaaaaaaaa aaaaha!Enter Jaken! =^.^= Tell me what you think!


	21. The Toad Who Wouldn't Be Prince

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! ^.^ You guys make my day :D**

**The name Hideyori is a figment of my imagination since I couldn't find any obscure Japanese village names. If it means anything weird, please do tell and I'll try to change it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21 – The Toad Who Wouldn't Be Prince**

The Land of Hideyori, ruled by the toad demon king Jaken, lay deep inside the Western Lands, far away from the ocean. The Land was rocky and harsh, flanked by bare mountains on one side and a desert on the other. The climate was dry and hot, prone to strong winds and wind storms which brought in tons of sand from the adjoining desert. As such, the land remained uninhibited for a long time, till the toad demon tribe came and settle there.

The toad demons were a tough people, used to hardships and harsh living conditions. Originally, they were peace loving demons, used to living near water bodies. But wars and natural disasters drew them away from their habitat, leaving them to wander Japan in search for a home. In terms of youki, they were not very powerful, so it was to their disadvantage to fight higher level demons for land. But the toad demons were survivors and they travelled far and wide in search of land. Many generations of travelling made them into hardy people, knowledgeable of the ways of the world.

When they chanced upon this abandoned strip of land, they made the small land into their kingdom. The toad demons were a curious mixture of cunning and pride, defending their place staunchly against offenders but using any means necessary to do so. Thus, they had the reputation of being unfriendly and hostile and had few allies. The people in the nearby kingdom left them alone. Even the ruler before Inu no Taisho had decided to turn a blind eye to the barbaric practices of the land; everyone knew that toad demons understood force and nothing else. To prevent their people from falling into anarchy, it was necessary to be strong and unbending. The governance of the kingdom was left to their own people and the overlord of the land was content to have the rest of his kingdom free of trouble from the toad demons.

The kingship of the land was earned by merit, not by birth. The one who would rule would be the one who could eliminate the current ruler and seize power; after all, a king who could not safeguard his own throne was worthless as a ruler. The king's palace, hewn roughly out of a small hill, stood in the centre of the kingdom. As with most of the land, the palace was made out of reddish rock. It was imposing in structure, built at a height providing a militarily strategic location. The attackers of the land were mostly land demons – water demons were nowhere around for there were no bodies of water for miles and demons with wings avoided this land because the strong winds made it almost impossible to fly on course.

Today, outside one of the rooms of the palace, Iku, a servant, stood trembling with a letter in his hand. Lord Jaken had locked himself in his room again and he was the unfortunate soul who had to get the letter of Lord Inu no Taisho to him.

Lord Jaken was a strong ruler and a ruthless man, well versed in all the devious techniques of winning. The previous ruler had died through mysterious means when Lord Jaken had appeared and seized the throne. The people obeyed and respected him because he ruled with an iron hand and having travelled far and wide, beyond the boundaries of the kingdom of Hideyori, Lord Jaken had made brought many changes in the land for the welfare of his people.

But rumour had it that seeing places so far away had done something to him; there was a part of Lord Jaken that was not satisfied with the power and wealth he had. Jaken-sama was susceptible to strange moods, where he would lock himself in with orders for no one to disturb him and when he came out, there was a strange, almost melancholy look in his eyes. Of course, no one dared to comment on it since an underling who had dared to do so had lost his head.

Iku swallowed nervously and then knocked hesitantly on the door.

There was no reply.

Praying to god that he would remain alive after this, Iku knocked again, this time more insistently.

Still no reply.

"Jaken-sama?" he called out hesitantly.

For a moment, there was again no reply. He raised his hand to knock again when the door flew open and Jaken stood in front of him, eyes livid.

"What is the meaning of this-?"

Iku shut his eyes in fear and dropped to his knees, holding the sealed letter above his head, offering it to his Lord.

"My lord, a letter from Lord Inu no Taisho has just come in."

Seeing how frightened the servant was, Jaken relented. He himself had given orders that any news concerning Lord Inu no Taisho was to be brought to him immediately, no matter what. He took the letter from the servant's hands and unfurled it, scanning it quickly. His eyes narrowed more and more as he reached the end of the letter. It was from Lord Inu no Taisho informing him of the arrival of the prince, requesting hospitality. The letter was couched in the most amicable terms possible but at its core, it was a command, not a request.

Iku trembled at the scowl on Lord Jaken's face. Oh god, this was the end of him…should he run for it? No, no then Jaken-sama would only have him hunted down and killed painfully. Should he just be a sitting duck them, waiting for the blow that would sever his head from his neck…?

Jaken, however was oblivious to Iku's predicament. The Lord of the West was becoming a serious pain in the neck. The allegedly kind ruler disapproved of the so called 'barbaric practices' of the land and wished for them to become more just and peaceable. He had even sent an ambassador – a simpering fool of a demon who had tried to make them "all get along with each other". The curt response of the toad demons had not gone over well with him; he had hastened back to his lord, informing him of how hostile and inhospitable they were.

Jaken had thought that would be the end of that; the previous ruler of the land, after all, had not bothered too much with the practices of that particular piece of land; the cost of laying siege to that far out, harsh area was much too high. But Inu no Taisho was a persistent bastard, it seemed. Jaken had heard rumours of the great warrior who had brought the entire Western Japan under his thumb. He didn't want to get on his bad side but what he was asking for was ridiculous. It was all very well for an indolent Lord on the other side of the country to insist on 'kindness' and 'compassion' but this land was different. The Western Lands were a far cry from the Kingdom of Hideyori. What was the Western Lord thinking, sending his only prince and heir in such a place?

Jaken crushed the letter in his hand, face hard. The Western Lord was getting too brazen. Something would have to be done.

His eyes were drawn down towards the kneeling servant who was shivering and whimpering. Jaken glanced at him exasperatedly. Honestly, these people were a bunch of cowards, always fearful of their lives. Didn't they understand that he wasn't an idiot? That punishment would only be given out when deserved?

But that was the problem with this land, Jaken decided. The people understood nothing except an iron rod. It was exhausting, being implacable all the time, taking great pains to show no weakness at all.

With Iku's eyes trained on the floor, Jaken allowed a little bit of his tiredness to creep onto his face. He had fought tooth and nail for this power, for the position that he now held. But after so many years of ruling, he sometimes wondered if this was all there was. Day after day of eliminating weaknesses, of making sure none of these sycophants who licked his boots stabbed him in the back like he had done for the previous ruler… and he could not even voice his real thoughts aloud for any weakness could be fatal. The last time one of the servants had seen him in a pensive mood, he had been forced to have him killed because it wouldn't do to have him spreading rumours that the king was mad.

"Iku."

When the servant looked up hesitantly at the king, Jaken's face was once again free of all emotions except anger.

"Prepare the guestroom. The prince of the Western Lands is going to pay us a visit."

The kneeling demon did not bother to hide his relief. After all, the venom in their Lord's voice was unmistakable but it was not directed towards him.

"Why, Master Jaken? What does he want with us?"

Jaken's eyes narrowed shrewdly. "To get us to submit to his father's commands, I presume. Well, he will certainly get a welcome he won't forget in a hurry."

The servant cackled delightedly.

Most demons did not consider it worthwhile to challenge them over the supremacy of the wasted, desolate land, especially the pleasure loving subjects of the Western Lands who, under Inu no Taisho's rule, had grown used to an easy life. Because of this, the small kingdom had developed in isolation, unaffected by the changes in the surrounding areas. The people had grown as unforgiving and ruthless as the surrounding landscape; here, weakness meant death, a fact that the young prince of the Western Land was about to find out.

Jaken dismissed the servant and called some of his trusted advisors and gave them their orders.

Killing the prince would obviously send the message across most clearly but then Inu no Taisho would not spare them, and Jaken knew they were not equipped to face the wrath of the great Lord. There was no point in fighting a battle they would definitely lose. But there were other, more insidious ways of achieving their means.

In order to reach the palace, the prince's carriage would have to pass through a forest. There would be a welcoming party ready for them there. Granted, the prince's guards were probably at an advantage when it came to a real battle but no one was more skilled at fighting dirty than the toad demons. The prince would be roughed up a bit before he came and the blame would fall on bandits. The pompous, indignant heir would see the 'dangers' of the land and would have to agree that their current method of functioning was for the best, the boy would run to his papa and tell him how it was best to leave the small, harsh kingdom to its own devices and everything would go back to normal.

* * *

On the day of his arrival, Jaken waited patiently at the border of the kingdom, along with a few high ranking officers. As Lord of the Land, it was his duty to greet the Western prince on arrival. He was looking forward to seeing the beaten up prince and his harried entourage. He had informed the so called "bandits" that to make their act more convincing, they were allowed to rob the prince of his belongings, although no life must be taken, except perhaps a slave or two if unavoidable.

Jaken peered into the distance, out at the open flat land. Any minute now, they would see a stumbling, traumatized prince making his way here.

A few minutes passed and Jaken grew restless. Had those idiotic bandits killed him against orders? If so, there would be hell to pay.

Then he turned around quickly as he heard cries among his people and his advisors fell back, staring in horror at the sky. Jaken followed their gaze, squinting his large bulbous eyes to see against the blazing midday sun.

It was looked like a ghost, all in white. Jaken looked more carefully. Who had ever heard of a ghost in the middle of the day?

The figure descended and Jaken's eyes widened. It was a tall man, dressed in white silk with hair like spun moonlight. He touched down gently on the ground with inimitable grace, not a hair out of place despite the dusty, dirty surroundings. Golden eyes like the sun roved over the people staring up at him and finally settled on Jaken. With a careless gesture, he threw a bundle he was holding in his hand at Jaken's feet. It was the bandits, hogtied together attempting to scream and protest through their bound and gagged mouths, casting horrified glances up at the demon Lord.

The toad demon stared at the bandits and then back up at the prince with his beak-like mouth hanging wide open. There was not a scratch on the young man. Jaken could not take his eyes off him; the only thing that came to mind was _beautiful._ The people of Hideyori had long since forgotten all ideas of beauty and grace, striving as they did for strength and survival. This man standing here, staring down at them impassively with mesmerizing, powerful eyes was the paragon of beauty.

"Jaken-san, I am Sesshoumaru, prince of the Western Lands," he spoke and the deep mellifluous voice sent shivers down Jaken's spine. "It seems these vermin had planned an attack on my people. I trust they will be suitably punished."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken whispered, adding the honorific without thought. "Wh-why did you leave them alive?"

There was no doubt in his mind that this demon could have killed them without a second thought; power radiated from his very being and his golden eyes were cold.

"I am curious to see how traitors are punished in this land."

Jaken bowed his head and looked away, correctly understanding the jibe. Dammit! His scheme had backfired. Now he would have to allow the demon Lord to be present when the 'bandits' were punished because he couldn't very well say _he _had ordered the attack.

The sound of a carriage arriving followed by carts made Jaken turn towards the road once more. The royal carriage driver drew up in front of them, then got down and opened the carriage door. On the floor of the carriage sat a leashed and collared boy, head bowed. When the carriage door opened, he got up and climbed out of the carriage. Walking towards Sesshoumaru with his head bowed, he knelt on the ground at his feet.

Jaken glanced at the boy dispassionately. It was no doubt a slave of the prince, but judging by the ears on top of his head, he was hanyou. What did the Western Prince want with a hanyou slave? Was he really so hard up to have to play with a hanyou child?

He turned his attention back to the demon Prince.

"This way please, Sesshoumaru-sama," he gestured. "You will wish to rest for a while I am sure, after your journey. I hope you find our hospitality acceptable."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, only followed the demon leading the way. The hanyou child scrambled to his feet and followed at the Lord's heels.

Jaken stared after him thoughtfully. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that the prince of the West brought with him, the winds of change that their people had avoided for so long.

* * *

As soon as the servant who had showed him to his room closed the door after leaving, Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed, sweeping his gaze over the room. These toads were not to be trusted; doubtless, the room had eyes and ears. He had seen the cunning and the hostility in their eyes.

Inuyasha was kneeling quietly at his feet. The hanyou's face showed how tired he was, though he hadn't complained once during the journey.

There was a knock on the door and servants entered with trays of foods and drinks, placing them on a table in the center of the room. After the servants had left, Sesshoumaru sat down at the low, traditional Japanese style table. Inuyasha sat a little away, with his plate of food on the ground.

The food was simple but good. There were no fancy dishes or expensive wines and the dishes in which it was served were also simple but Sesshoumaru could see that an effort had been made make sure the quality was good.

The room was also simply furnished with a bed, a desk and chair, and this table. There was a curtained window with a view of the cast desert.

Sesshoumaru noticed there were no gardens or flowers in the palace courtyard. The decorations were simple and austere. Even the garb of the king, Jaken was made out of some rough, coarse cloth though it was far better than the loincloths that everyone else seemed to wear.

It seemed the people of hideyori believed in living a severe life, of hard work and toil. But he suspected things were not as clean and neatly set as they seemed. He would find out tomorrow, when the 'bandits' were given their punishment. Sesshoumaru would not put it past the cunning little toad Lord to have ordered the attack himself, but at any rate, things had worked out to his advantage. Now, he had a legitimate reason to observe the justice process of the kingdom, which is what his father had sent him to see.

Once he and Inuyasha had finished eating, servants came in to clear the dishes out.

Once they were gone, Sesshoumaru went to the window, staring out at the vast land, relishing the dry, scorching sun and wind; it reminded him of other times, when he and Kouga had fought a war in similar harsh conditions – only then, there had been no comfortable bed and cool room to return to.

He glanced down when he felt Inuyasha's head against his leg. The puppy was sitting at his feet, silently begging for attention and comfort in this strange faraway land. Sesshoumaru reached down and scratched his ears and Inuyasha smiled happily, feeling the tension leave his body. To be completely honest, he felt uneasy in this strange land with all those toad demons' eyes on him but as long as Sesshoumaru-sama was with him, he was fine.

Later, Sesshoumaru headed back to the bed, preparing to rest. Tomorrow would be a long day, after all. He drew the sheets over himself, then glanced down at Inuyasha who was kneeling on the ground, quietly waiting for his orders.

"You will sleep here, Inuyasha," the demon Lord said, glancing at the foot of the bed.

Inuyasha nodded and scrambled onto the bed, curling up under the sheets near his Master's feet. He closed his eyes; he could feel the demon Lord's warmth and his comforting aura. Sleep came quickly.

* * *

Next day, at dawn, when Jaken sent a servant to wake the prince, he expected a disgruntled prince to complain about the earliness of the hour and how his sleep had been disturbed. Jaken was prepared to explain – courteously, of course – how in Hideyori, the day began early and if he wished to witness the bandits' punishment, they would have to leave within the hour. Perhaps the prince would be too lazy and would give up on the idea.

However, when the servant returned, Sesshoumaru was with him, along with the hanyou slave. Apparently, the prince had already been awake and dressed when the servant had come to call. Jaken looked at him carefully. He looked completely awake and alert; there were no signs that he had forced himself to awaken before his usual time. Did that mean Lord Sesshoumaru was accustomed to waking so early? If so, then perhaps the Western Lord's heir wasn't as spoilt as he had first thought.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," he greeted, craning his neck to look up at the tall prince. "The bandits who attacked the royal carriage yesterday will receive justice now."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. "I would like to watch."

Jaken frowned. "Their punishment will not be a pleasant sight. If I may say so, it is not appropriate for your Majesty's eyes-"

"Allow me to be the judge of that, Jaken-san," Sesshoumaru interrupted sharply, recognizing the hedging technique for what it was.

Jaken swallowed nervously, looking up at his impassive face. Instinctively, he decided not to voice any more protests; there was something in Lord Sesshoumaru's bearing that commanded obedience, without making any overt threats.

He led Sesshoumaru out of the palace, glancing back occasionally to make sure he was being followed. The demon Lord's face was expressionless as ever; the only time he had seen his eyes soften slightly was when he looked at the slave. Jaken glanced at the boy, eyes narrowed; there didn't seem to be anything special about him. He acted like any slave would, except perhaps even acting a bit more unruly, enthusiastically following his master about like a dog. He glanced at the demon Lord, then at the slave, feeling a spike of irritation at the mutt's proximity to the flawless prince.

Jaken turned his attention back to the path. Flawless…yes, Sesshoumaru-sama was perfect, nothing like he had imagined him to be. He wasn't full of false smiles or fake praise and flattery. His cold golden eyes looked down at the world as if everyone, including he, King Jaken, were dirt beneath his feet. No, the demon Prince was far from the simpering wimp he had imagined the heir of lord Inu no Taisho to be and Jaken suddenly felt himself wishing he could see a smile on Lord Sesshoumaru's face.

* * *

Jaken led the way into the big, circular arena where wrongdoers received their punishment. The wide area was surrounded by raised stands from where people could watch the punishment. Rumours had circulated that these bandits had dared attach the prince of the Western Lands who had come to visit and that the prince had single-handedly defeated them. The stands were packed today; everyone was keen to see this prince and to witness the fate of the bandits, which would no doubt be quite gruesome.

Jaken led the prince in the box reserved for the king and the highest officials. It was the place with the best view; the place from where the king would hear the charges and declare the punishment. Sesshoumaru sat down next to Jaken and Inuyasha knelt at his feet.

The crowds cheered as the bandits with their arms bound were brought into the arena. Disgruntled though they were, they kept their heads bowed. It would not bode well for them that the prince was so powerful. They wished Sesshoumaru-sama had killed them then and there; it would surely be easier than whatever punishment they were about to receive here.

"The culprits are here, accused of the crime of attempting to rob and harm Prince Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands."

Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to sweep over the audience. The people were leaning forward in their seats, women, men and children alike. The excitement in their eyes was almost indecent considering what was about to take place.

"Do you deny the accusation?"

The 'bandits' glanced subtly at Lord Jaken. They could say they'd been ordered to do it by the king but no one would believe them. Plus, their punishment would be that much more brutal.

One by one they slowly shook their heads. The crowd cheered.

The bailiff turned towards the crowd.

"The accused have accepted their crimes. King Jaken, what will be their punishment?"

The audience fell silent, the noise in the arena reduced to whispers. Jaken stood up. He glanced at the side towards the prince. He could see the disgust in his eyes for the crowd and the way they were behaving. His fists tightened. There was no way out; justice would have to be given.

"The accused have accepted their crimes," Jaken spoke in a carrying voice, "The perpetrators will receive the usual punishment for stealing and for the crime against the royal guest-"

Jaken glanced at the Lord next to him, aware that his next sentence was going to damn him. But it had to be done or the people would take it for a weakness.

"-for the crime against a royal guest, let them be punished so they can never hurt anyone again."

The crowd went wild, cheering and whooping. Through the din, Sesshoumaru could make out stray words like 'Kill!" and "Traitors!" His eyes narrowed. He could feel the bloodlust in the air. Inuyasha's ears lay flat against his head. The hanyou could also feel the aggression and it frightened him. He allowed the puppy to stick close to his leg, seeking reassurance. His hand went to Inuyasha's head, smoothing back his ears.

The four criminals, in the meantime, had been brought to their knees on the stone floor facing the crowd. Four comparatively large, burly demons came forward with axes in their hands.

"Hold your arms out for your punishment!"

The criminals trembled at the order. Their eyes were shut tightly and they brought their shaking arms out.

"For the crime of stealing," roared the bailiff, "let kami make you incapable of taking from others ever again!"

Inuyasha shrunk closer to his Master and shut his eyes. There were four sickening thuds and then the victims' agonized screams. The crowd cheered, heartily approving of what was taking place. Jaken glanced at the blood stained arena and the victims' severed hands and then at Sesshoumaru. The demon Lord had not even flinched when their arms had been hacked off, but his eyes grew colder. The demon Lord was displeased.

But that was their usual crime for stealing; for stealing from a royal guest, the criminals would most likely lose their lives, slowly and painfully. That is what the crowd was expecting. It was time to give his verdict.

"For the crime of attacking a royal guest," Jaken stared at the sobbing prisoners. "They are condemned to a lifetime of imprisonment."

Sesshoumaru glanced sharply at the king. Jaken turned to look at him, meeting his eyes, willing him to understand that he was doing this for him. "Is this punishment acceptable to Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The demon Lord stared back at him. Jaken was showing them mercy. He could set them free but then they would be condemned to a fate worse than that – items of attraction at a circus- the demons without hands forced to perform cheap tricks with their feet and mouth. Despite knowing the bloodthirsty crowd would be displeased, he was showing them mercy by not condemning them to death. Why?

"It is," the demon lord said finally, aware that there was something not quite right here.

The crowd erupted in murmurs once more and the prisoners were taken away. Inuyasha was hiding his face in his Master's leg, shaking. Sesshoumaru raised his chin up and grabbed his leash, leading him away from the bloody scene.

Jaken saw the small display of affection and glared at the hanyou. He was beginning to really hate the brat.

* * *

When they returned to the palace, the sun was already high in the sky. Jaken invited the demon Lord to have an early lunch with him, an offer which Sesshoumaru accepted. During the lunch, they talked of trivial matters, making small talk. Jaken found out that Sesshoumaru talked little, unlike the blabbermouth ambassador who couldn't stop waxing eloquent about the Kingdom of Hideyori, its beauty and Jaken-sama's hospitality. It turned out, Sesshoumaru was more experienced than would be expected by his apparent age; Jaken's opinion of the Lord of the West, Inu no Taisho, grudgingly improved.

After the lunch, they retired to a conference room, also furnished simply with comfortable sofas and a few armchairs. Servants brought in drinks and retreated. Once they were settled, Jaken broached the topic of main importance.

"So, Sesshoumaru-sama," he began. "What brings you here?"

Sesshoumaru took a small sip of the drink in his hand and turned his eyes on the toad king.

"I am sure you are aware of the purpose of my visit," he replied. "Lord Inu no Taisho asks that the laws of the Western Lands be applied here as well, since the king pays tribute to the Lord of the West."

Jaken inclined his head. "All the kings in the Western Land are Lord Inu no Taisho's vassals," he reiterated. "But I am afraid what you ask is impossible here."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

Jaken made an expansive gesture with his hands. "As you probably saw, Sesshoumaru-sama, the people of this land believe in…a harsher form of discipline than what I am sure you are used to in the rest of your lands. In order to maintain some semblance of order here, it is necessary to make laws acceptable to the people of the land."

"The people obey the king," Sesshoumaru reminded him.

Jaken chuckled, staring at the liquid in his glass. "If only it were that simple," he said, rather wistfully. "But alas, here, the king is ruled by the people, just as much as the people are ruled by the king. The subjects will not accept a king that they deem to be weak."

"Is the king of Hideyori a slave of his subjects?" Sesshoumaru asked. Jaken looked up in surprise. He had never met any diplomat who was quite so forthright.

"Of course not," Jaken said rather sharply. "But the people's will-"

"Sometimes, the people need a strong ruler to point them in the right direction," Sesshoumaru said, meeting the toad demon's eyes. "I believe you agree with me on that, Jaken-san."

The toad prince understood he was referring to the reprieve he had granted the prisoners. Truth be told, he wasn't sure himself why he had done it. All his life, he had taken decisions that would cement his position as a strong leader. But in that moment, with Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes upon him, he just had to do what the demon Lord expected of him, not the blood-thirsty mob.

"Yes, but it is easier said than done," he protested.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and Jaken's heart spread up.

"So you agree that it _can_ be done?"

Jaken looked away.

"I will have to think about it. I will give you my answer tomorrow, Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

That night, Sesshoumaru lay back on his pillows, frowning up at the ceiling. Jaken was up to something. That wily toad was not to be trusted. He had agreed too easily.

There was a small weight on his leg and he looked down to see that the puppy had latched onto his leg, whimpering slightly. The day's events had frightened him.

"Inuyasha?" he whispered.

"Master," Inuyasha whimpered and moved closer to him. His eyes snapped open as he was suddenly airborne; Sesshoumaru had lifted him up by the back of his haori and then he was snuggled in the demon Lord's arms.

Inuyasha sighed. The bloody scene from earlier had been weighing on his mind the whole day. He just couldn't forget the demons' screams from earlier. How could they be so cruel?

Sesshoumaru's arms around him tightened and he relaxed, feeling safe now that he was surrounded by his Master's aura and warmth. Not long after, he fell asleep.

But Sesshoumaru was awake long after. This wasn't just a matter of a test; it was a blemish on the House of the Moon that such practices continued till today under Inu no Taisho's reign. Jaken would not give in so easily and he would not leave until he had these matters sorted out…one way or another.

* * *

Late in the night, Jaken still lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Powerful golden eyes and moonlight silver hair danced before his eyes. The young Lord of the West called up emotions in him that he had thought he had stamped out when he took up the post of the leader of this kingdom – the desire to follow.

He had spent his whole life securing his power, destroying his enemies and right now, in the semi-darkness of his luxurious room, he could see the dull, grey future mapped out before his eyes –years and years of doing the same thing over and over again, and then an ignominious end at the hands of some young buck.

Jaken sat up restlessly in his bed, staring out at the window at the sleeping town. Suddenly, he felt confined, trapped in this small, self-sufficient town, in his settled monotonous life. His days of travel swam before his eyes, when each day had been an adventure, when getting up in the morning had set his heart racing, eager for a new day. How long had it been since he had felt that? How long since he had stepped out into the sun without an entourage of body guards? How long since he had allowed himself to show or even feel real emotions like sadness or hurt or happiness?

Jaken stared listlessly at the crescent moon in the sky, half-hidden behind clouds. How long had it been since he had had a peaceful night's sleep?

A terrified scream tore through the night sky and Jaken snapped to attention. It had come from the guest room.

Jaken quickly summoned a guard and ordered him to check on the prince. The guard bowed and hurried away.

He reached the guest room and knocked hesitantly.

"Enter," ordered a deep voice and he swallowed and stepped in.

"My Lord, we heard a scream…"

Sesshoumaru had a sobbing hanyou clinging to his chest. "It is nothing," Sesshoumaru said. My slave was frightened."

The guard bowed and withdrew, smiling to himself. He would never dare voice it to anyone but the child was adorable. And it seemed his master took good care of him.

He went back into Jaken's chambers.

"Well?" the toad demon demanded.

The guard bowed. "He is fine. It seems his slave had a nightmare."

Jaken sighed with relief. "So it was the slave who screamed."

A sly smile crept onto his lips. "He must have been punished by Sesshoumaru-sama for disturbing his sleep."

The guard shook his head. "The prince had him in his arms and was comforting him."

Jaken's eyes widened with hurt. The slave disturbed his master's rest and instead of punishment, he got coddled?

He dismissed the servant and lay back down in bed, a plan forming in his head. Now he knew what reply he was going to give the Prince of the West.

* * *

Next morning, after breakfast, Sesshoumaru and Jaken once again gathered in the conference room. Jaken's face bore the evidences of a restless sleep but his eyes were determined.

"I hope you have reached a decision?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching him carefully.

Jaken nodded.

"As I said, it is impossible for me to rule these lands by any different means. Therefore, I am willing to accept Lord Inu no Taisho's offer of having the Western Lord's representative…_assisting_….me in ruling these lands. In fact, I am willing to abdicate the throne entirely. But I have two conditions."

Sesshoumaru waited.

"Firstly," continued Jaken, "That you allow me to travel to the Western Lands with you and I work _with you_ and secondly…"

Jaken met his eyes steadily.

"…that the hanyou slave stays here."

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! ^.^


	22. The Art of Diplomacy

**Chapter 22 - The Art of Diplomacy**

Jaken's words were followed by a ringing silence.

The prince of the Western Lands had not moved a muscle but the temperature in the conference room dropped sharply. Jaken glanced nervously around him, missing his four bodyguards deeply. He had arranged it so that it would be only him and Sesshoumaru in the meeting; no one else could know about the fact that he was thinking of leaving or the kingdom would fall into turmoil, not to mention the fact that his life would be in danger. His chief advisors would be the first to jump to the opportunity but now, he was beginning to regret it.

Jaken turned his eyes back on the Western Lord. He slowly risked a glance upwards at his eyes and almost back-pedaled off the couch he was sitting on. The demon Lord's eyes were hard and piercing; Sesshoumaru was furious.

The silence stretched on, making the tension in the air taut and thick.

"Aaah… Sesshoumaru-sama?" he finally rasped, unable to take it anymore.

The demon Lord's eyes reminded of a blade unsheathing.

"Those are your terms?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

Jaken frowned and nodded furiously, determined to hold his ground. "Yes! Those are my terms."

The demon Lord's face was unreadable but his voice was like black velvet. "Those are your_ final_ terms?"

Jaken opened his mouth to insist _yes_ but his voice caught in his throat. Something told him that was a trick question.

"Why hesitate, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked instead, voice more squeaky than he could ever remember it being. "After all, he is merely a hanyou slave._ My _services, in exchange for him, is surely a _more _than fair bargain-"

"Value is in the eye of the beholder…Jaken-san."

Jaken looked up at him, startled. His voice… it sounded so deep…and so dark…

Repressing a shiver, Jaken clenched his fists, keeping his eyes trained on the floor so he wouldn't lose the remainder of his courage by looking onto those brilliant golden eyes.

"Please don't take me for a fool, Prince of the Western Lands," he said firmly. "I do not appreciate these subtle threats. You obviously do not want a war with this kingdom so as I see it, you don't have much of a choice. My life is far more valuable than that brat's…"

There was the soft noise of rustling silk and a shadow fell over him. Jaken raised his head slowly, really, really disliking the way the demon Lord loomed over him. Sesshoumaru-sama was really, really _tall_….

"Do you really think so…Jaken?"

The toad demon was too frightened for his life to even register the fact that Sesshoumaru had addressed him without a title. Hypnotic golden eyes mesmerized him in place.

"Give me one good reason," Sesshoumaru said softly, "why I shouldn't slice you into ribbons and take your pitiful kingdom right here."

Jaken throat was suddenly dry. His life flashing before his eyes.

"You…you can't do that!" he declared, leaning away from Sesshoumaru, even though the demon Lord was standing a good 5 feet away from him.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head to the side curiously. "Whyever not?"

Jaken looked away, suddenly unsure. He had always thought that the only reason Inu no Taisho had not taken over the land by force was because it would be difficult to get an army in such a remote desolate area. But right now, looking at this pissed off prince, Jaken got the feeling that wouldn't be such an issue after all. The phrase "one man army" suddenly had whole new connotations.

Why _had_ the Western Lord Inu no Taisho allowed them so much latitude so far?

Jaken was frightened to realize he didn't have any answer to that question.

And there was a very annoyed demon Lord about to make him into toad kebab…

"Eh, you don't have to give me an answer right now," he said hastily, scuttling off the sofa and edging towards the door. "You can give me your answer by tomorrow."

Without looking back, Jaken scurried out the door and was gone.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glared after him, eyes threatening to bleed red. It took every bit of self-restraint to not snatch that little bastard back into the room and make him eat his words. His father had explicitly ordered that he wanted the toad demon alive and while he wasn't averse to disobeying orders, if he failed to complete his mission, his father would have an opportunity to gloat and that just wouldn't do.

Inuyasha…just what was it about that boy that made everyone want to see him suffer? It was almost like the hanyou was some sort of magnet for troublemakers. People just did not seem to be able to bear to see him happy.

His aristocratic features melted into a thunderous scowl.

Well, it was his happy obligation to fend of anyone who was stupid enough to lay a hand on what was his. No, simply killing him and taking the kingdom wasn't satisfying enough. He didn't know what reason that pathetic toad had to try and make him keep Inuyasha in this desolate kingdom but _Lord _Jaken would soon learn not to trifle with him.

Inuyasha, who was in the guestroom, waiting for his master to return, looked up in surprise as the demon Lord swept in, looking pissed.

"Master?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Without replying, the demon Lord pushed him back on the bed and –

[LEMON]

Inuyasha sighed and melted in Sesshoumaru's arms, seeking the comfort and safety that only the demon Lord could provide. "Won't Taisho-sama be upset when Jaken-sama refuses?"

Sesshoumaru covered himself and the naked hanyou with a sheet and Inuyasha snuggled into his chest, hiding his face like he seemed to be fond of doing. The demon Lord looped an around his back and held him close making Inuyasha feel distinctly like the Lord's teddybear.

It was true; if Inu no Taisho found out he had flat out refused to compromise with the toad Lord, he would consider the mission failed, even though he could easily procure the demon by force, like he had told Jaken. Because that was what diplomacy about – give and take.

His youki spiked in annoyance, causing Inuyasha to whimper and squirm in his arms.

His father would not expect him to acquiesce to the ridiculous demand of leaving Inuyasha there. By making that offer, Jaken had lost any sympathy he might have had for the toad. He would dearly like to wring the toad's neck slowly in response to his audacity but he was here as a diplomat, not as a warrior. And diplomats did not kill their opponents if they got annoying; diplomats smiled and saw the bigger picture and acted for the good of their country – or some shit like that. His father had always told him so.

So he would have to find some other way to punish that insolent toad. After all, violence wasn't always the most satisfying way of crushing an opponent. There were other things that could be broken, except a person's head – like his confidence and his pride. He would just have to think of something because letting him get away with it was unacceptable.

Sesshoumaru slowly caressed his puppy's head and ears, making him sigh at the pleasant feeling and clutch at the demon Lord's haori.

"I don't think Jaken-_sama _is going to be in any position to refuse," he whispered to the puppy, who was by now too sleepy to remember what it was that he had asked in the first place.

* * *

Jaken stormed into his room and shut the doors. He couldn't get over the feeling that he had escaped narrowly with his life.

He leaned against the closed doors, catching his breath. Well, that scheme backfired spectacularly. There was no doubt from Sesshoumaru-sama's reaction that he was going to refuse. He had just run off without giving him the opportunity to reply.

Perhaps he should not have added that last condition, Jaken reflected. But how was he to know that the mere idea of giving up that hanyou slave would incite such anger in the prince?

He still got goosebumps when he remembered the way the demon Lord's eyes had darkened in that moment. There was violence there, as if the prince could hurt him and not think twice about it…

The toad demon let out an involuntary sigh, trudging over to the bed and flopping onto it. It was a whole new side of Sesshoumaru-sama that he had never imagined existed. If he ever worked with the demon Lord – oh who was he kidding? Worked _for_ the demon Lord – he would have to no doubt be on the receiving end of his anger.

He shivered, drawing a pillow to his chest, staring up at the ceiling. Paradoxically, that danger made him want to be close to him even more.

* * *

The next morning, Sesshoumaru was woken out of his rest by screams and shouts coming from outside. He opened his eyes in annoyance; Inuyasha was also awake, half sitting up in his arms, trying to peer anxiously out the window.

"Master-"

"Stay here," Sesshoumaru ordered him, getting out of bed.

He headed out the door. There were no servants or guards to be seen anywhere. He made his way through several corridors; all of them were deserted. As he neared the doors of the entrance, he could see a few people running helter-skelter.

"What is going on out here?" Sesshoumaru asked one of them, stepping out of the palace.

The toad in front of him looked about ready to piss his pants but he stopped because this was a royal guest who was addressing him; Jaken-sama would have his head if he was rude. "Sh-she…it's HERE!"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "What?"

"The Banshee! She's here!"

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. "A banshee?"

Banshees were common demon near deserts. They did not have youki so they could not be considered demons but demons were their prey. The demonic power of their prey sustained them. Nevertheless, they were moderately powerful so they tried to stay away from higher level demon, a task made difficult because they couldn't sense demons' youki and therefore couldn't tell how powerful they were. So they generally lived in isolated places, like deserts where there would be less places for big, powerful predatory youkai to set traps. The lower level toad demons, however, were perfect prey.

Over the treelines, Sesshoumaru could make out the white-haired top of the slow-moving banshee's head. Her long sleeved hands bent down and when they came back up, she had a screaming soldier in them. The attendant Sesshoumaru was talking to shut his eyes and looked away.

"Where is your king?" he asked the terrified man.

"Oh Jaken-sama is well guarded," he assured the demon Lord. "He is in a safe-room at the back of the castle. He is protected by 20 of our best men."

Sesshoumaru said nothing but he was disgusted. In time of crisis, the king abandoned his subjects, hiding away like a rat.

"Even your best men cannot fight off a banshee," he said instead. "Once the men here escape, she will advance further in in search of sustenance."

The man bowed his head. "Yes, we know but if her hunger is satisfied, she will not attack. The main compounds of the castle are closed off and the foot soldiers locked in. She will not go further back in the castle if there is prey readily available to her. A few men must be sacrificed to her in order to protect Jaken-sama."

The servant squared his shoulders, a determined look in his eyes. "As long as we are alive, nothing will be allowed to harm Master Jaken."

Sesshoumaru gazed thoughtfully at the banshee.

"Yes, it would be…unfortunate if something were to happen to him."

* * *

The foot soldiers locked in the front yard of the castle, stared desolately at their death, staring them in the face. Each did what he could to hide himself from the banshee but it seemed like the sport only made her excited for the hunt. They saw other men picked like sitting ducks; their time would come soon.

"All those years of training for war…Is this all we have worked so hard for?" one of the men, Taizo asked his friend, Satoru, sounding bitter. "Being food for a banshee…"

Satoru sighed. "Don't say that. We're privileged to be able to protect the king." But he could see his beautiful wife Minako's face before him, even as he spoke. He and Minako were supposed to be blessed with a child soon; Minako was already 7 months along. It was a pity; now he would never know if he was the father of a little girl or a little boy.

Taizo turned his head to the side and spit disdainfully. "Privileged, yeah. That's what we are...lucky to die like dogs, without standing the slimmest chance of victory." He stomped over to the huge double doors that had been slammed shut and barricaded. "Our Lord Jaken has made our worth clear with this padlock on the door!"

The man sighed. "Hey get away from there. It won't do you any good. Enjoy the last moments of your life in peace."

The man whipped his head around to glare at him in frustration. "In peace? Is that what you think? Getting slaughtered here like worms is not peace, dammit!"

He slammed his fist against the wooden doors, quite prepared for a bloody, broken hand. After all, what good was taking care of oneself when one was Banshee-fodder anyway?

But he froze in shock as the door slowly swung open.

"Taizo…you have to see this," he whispered, unable to believe his eyes.

Satoru looked up wearily. "Yeah? What is it?"

Taizo turned his staring eyes away from the door to him. "It's…open. The door's open…they must have forgotten to lock it…."

Satoru jumped to his feet. "It's…what? What did you say?"

Taizo's face was hysterical, eyes wide with disbelief and joy. "We're…we're not going to die!"

Satoru hesitated. If they escaped, then the banshee might go further inside; the Jaken-sama would be in danger. "But…the king…"

Taizo strode forward and grabbed him. "Minako-san needs you more than Jaken-sama," he said.

Satoru's eyes hardened with resolve and he nodded. A grin bloomed on Taizo's face

"HEY EVERYONE!" he called. The yard fell silent as all the terrified soldiers turned to look at him. "THE DOOR IS OPEN!"

* * *

The banshee watched as her prey suddenly erupted in joy and seemed to almost fly out the door. She gritted her fists and roared. This had never happened before! After the first time these pitiful toads had lost the fight against her and her sisters, they had come up with this delicious system. It was perfect; she didn't even have to hunt; the prey was offered to her on a silver platter. And all to protect their pitiful king; how had they been allowed to escape?

"Hey."

She looked down on hearing the calm, almost bored voice. It was a man, dressed all in white; a human by the looks of him. Was he suicidal?

"Are you offering yourself to me in place of those delicious toads?" she growled, cunning eyes roving her food. "You won't even be a good mouthful but you'll do for now."

She reached out a hand to grab him. The man extended his own hand. A glowing whip extended and struck her palm. The banshee withdrew, shrieking in agony as acid began to eat through her palm. Ok, not a human then.

"I am not your prey," the man said lazily. "Your prey is out back."

The banshee looked at him more cautiously. She could devour him first but poison youkai were never very tasty and from that one hit, the banshee could tell that his poison was very strong. Nevertheless, she would kill him for his insolence…later, after she'd had her meal.

The banshee frowned. "Why are you telling me?"

The silk clad man smiled slightly. "Consider it your last meal."

The banshee threw back her head and laughed. "Who's going to kill me, boy? You?"

The youkai said nothing.

"Don't flatter yourself," she sneered. "After I'm done with those tasty toads, you're next."

Sesshoumaru merely stepped out of her path.

* * *

Jaken was waiting patiently in the luxurious safe-room, surrounded by top-calibre soldiers. He sat in a throne-like chair in the centre of the room. There were four guards posted near the door of the room, four behind him, two next to him and two in front of him. The other eight stood back, just in case any of these should be taken out.

They could hear everything that was going on outside. The chaos was still going on. When it was over, one of the middle level soldiers would come to inform him. It was a shame he would lose a whole battalion of foot soldiers but fortunately, the banshee came only once every 5 years or so.

There was a sudden frantic knock on the door.

One of the guards glanced at Jaken who nodded. The guard opened the door to see one of the middle soldiers, panting hard.

"My Lord," he wheezed, "She's coming here…the banshee has destroyed half the castle and she's coming here!"

Jaken froze, as did his guards. "What?" he shouted. "How did that happen? Weren't the foot soldiers enough for her?"

The guard paled. "Well uh.. the- the thing is that I-"

There was a sudden loud boom that shook the castle to its foundations and the guard quickly pulled the soldier inside and closed the door.

Jaken's mind was racing. At this rate, the banshee would be here. He would not survive; he didn't have a soldier's resilience or training. Something would have to be done.

The only one strong enough to protect him was Sesshoumaru. He had felt the demon Lord's power in his aura, had seen it in his eyes. Even if Sesshoumaru ended up taking a few bruises, the demon Lord could save his life. But after the incident about the slave, Sesshoumaru would be more of a threat to him than the banshee.

His eyes narrowed, mind working fast. Maybe there _was _a way to convince him to help.

He gestured to one of the guards next to him. He leaned down to Jaken's level. Jaken whispered something in his ear. The guard nodded and withdrew, slipping inconspicuously out of the room.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru, who had been heading towards his room, turned.

The servant who had called out to him bowed low. "Jaken-sama requests your presence."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said greeted as soon as he entered. Once again, the toad king was struck by the demon Lord's dignity and grace. Even in the midst of an emergency like this, Sesshoumaru looked as imperturbable as ever. If only the demon Lord would realize just how valuable he could be, he would not make the mistake of choosing the worthless hanyou over him. "I realize that after yesterday, you are not entirely favourably inclined towards me, but forgive me. I need your assistance. I need you to protect me from the banshee."

The demon Lord raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I would assist?" It might have been his imagination but Jaken thought he saw a flash of something like fury in his eyes. His eyes roved the room carefully, as if searching for something. "After all, it is to my advantage if there happens to be…an untoward incident with the banshee…"

Jaken steepled his fingers. "I was afraid it would come to this."

He gestured and the guards standing in a line stepped away, revealing Inuyasha, held captive by Jaken's soldiers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" he cried, tugging fruitlessly against the strong arms of those who held him.

Jaken watched the demon Lord's face carefully. He was ready for the demon Lord to be even angrier with him, but he was banking on the fact that, for whatever reason, the demon Lord didn't seem inclined to kill him. He also seemed to value the slave quite a bit so it was safe to assume he would agree to his request. After this, there would be no making amends in their relationship but the toad decided to worry about that after the banshee problem was taken care of. It was most important to stay alive.

But he began to feel uneasy when Sesshoumaru merely glanced at him in amusement. Had he misjudged his regard for the slave?

"If you do not wish for your slave to live, you will need to defeat the banshee."

Jaken knew it wasn't an easy task but if anyone could do it, it was the demon Lord.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head slightly to the side. "You would threaten my slave in an attempt to have me save your life?"

Jaken inclined his head. "As I said, it's unfortunate that it has come to this but it seems there is no other way. Please, rest assured that if you comply with my request, the slave will not be harmed. Otherwise, I will order my men to end his life right here."

The gold holding the spear to Inuyasha's throat brought it fractionally closer. Inuyasha flinched, trying to instinctively lean away from the blade at his throat but Jaken's men held him securely.

Sesshoumaru smiled fractionally and Jaken's heart stuttered. His gut was telling him that he had just made a very big mistake, though rationally, he could not see what options the demon Lord had. Even in he attacked one of the guards, the others would have ample time to kill the slave. Besides, the guards had orders to end the hanyou's life is the demon Lord so much as moved from his place.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, glancing at the two demons holding Inuyasha captive. The demons tensed, holding the weapon close to Inuyasha's neck. Two other demons closed in, coming to stand in front of them.

The weapon held close to Inuyasha's neck accidentally grazed his skin and a single drop of blood seeped out.

The next moment, the poison whip unfurled, slicing through all four demons in one strike. Many of the demons cried out. The whip had destroyed the spears as well, though Inuyasha was not touched.

Jaken was on his feet, gazing at the scene in horror. He turned terrified eyes on the demon Lord.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" he whimpered.

Sesshoumaru languidly turned towards him, as Inuyasha ran up to him and came to stand behind him.

"You were saying…Jaken?"

The toad was debating making a run for it when the wall of the room collapsed, folding in like cardboard. The banshee entered, eying the many toads in the room greedily.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please help!" Jaken squeaked, even as his guards readied themselves to step in front of their lord.

Sesshoumaru looked at him dispassionately, as if he were a particularly boring insect.

The banshee turned towards the one who had cried out and bent down slowly, reaching for the toad. The other guards in the room were shouting and gesturing but the banshee was only interested in this one. Was this the one they gave their lives to protect, time and again? Was the one they called the king?

Jaken shrieked as he was lifted up in the air, almost crushed in the banshee's vice-like grip.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" he screamed. "Please, please I beg you. Save me. Save me!"

Sesshoumaru looked up at him thoughtfully. "Why?"

The toad king saw the drooling banshee's face and his life flashed before his eyes. He saw his endless days spent in trying to gain the power he never ultimately enjoyed, he remembered the days and nights of loneliness he had to hide, he remembered everything he had given up to be what he was, everything that had once made life worth living.

Jaken stared at the calm, merciless countenance of the demon prince and knew in that moment that he would follow him all his life.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," he said, suddenly calm. "I know I have no right to ask this of you, but if you will save my life, know that that life will belong to you."

He bowed head towards the demon Lord as much as he could in the banshee's grip.

"It does already."

There was a moment of silence and then the banshee's screech tore the silence as Sesshoumaru's whip sliced through her, sending Jaken tumbling to the floor.

When he got his bearings, Jaken blinked rapidly and then hurried towards his saviour. He knelt down and touched his head to the ground in front of Sesshoumaru's feet. He hadn't yet earned the right to touch the Lord's feet.

"Thank you," he said, deeply moved by his generosity. It would have been no trouble at all for him to let him die or to even kill him himself. "Please allow me to accompany you to your lands as your humble servant."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the toad. While it would be annoying to have the toad follow him around, this was the swiftest and best solution to the problem that he had come here to solve. Now, a representative of the Lord of the West could be posted here to lead and there would be no trouble from Jaken's side.

He turned away, placing a negligent hand on Inuyasha's head. "Do as you wish."

Jaken looked up, ecstatic at his words. But his joy was soured when he saw the affectionate touch that the Lord bestowed upon that worthless hanyou slave. That little bastard was the cause of all this trouble. Now that he was travelling with the Lord, Jaken resolved to have his revenge on the slave. _He_ was going to be Sesshoumaru-sama's number one servant, not some stray hanyou.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter has been_ heavily_ edited in accordance with the site guidelines. Conversation, thoughts, descriptions have also been edited out. If you would like to read the **NC-17/X/lemon **version of the chapter, click on my penname - LordYouko. That will take you to my profile. Just follow one of the alternate links provided.

Tell me what you think! ^.^ For those who're waiting to see Jaken get his ass kicked, its cuming soon! ~.^ Poor toad just doesn't know what's good for him... v_v


	23. Jaken In The Western Lands

**Review response to Syaorn:**Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it, but I'm afraid I can't call you because I'm from India and international calls are very expensive. I'm sorry you have to wait for an update but it's gonna take a while - at least a week or so.

* * *

Once again, thank you to all of my reviewers!

Sorry, I did not reply to all of you personally like I promised but I had nothing really to say except that I'm glad to know you all are there. Each and every review is much appreciated, though the more specific, detailed ones are more helpful.

Some of you have asked my how old Inuyasha is.

Now, I had an A/N here saying that Inuyasha was 6 years old. Some of you reminded me in reviews that I had listed Inuyasha as 11 years in human terms. Apparently, there is a lot of confusion over this so here's what I meant:

Inuyasha is roughly the equivalent of a 11 year-old human in terms of _physical _maturity. Now, here I am assuming that some early developers do attain physical maturity at an early age though I may be mistaken about this; I am basing this assumption on the fact that I have heard some girls get their periods at 9 so this is the age where Inuyasha is still sexually unaware but beginning to step into maturity as evidenced by the fact that he felt arousal for the first time when Sesshoumaru touched him. Also, children in the feudal era were viewed as maturing much faster than we do now – a male child came 'of age', i.e. marriageable age at age 15.

His mental and emotional maturity is that of a 6 year old human child – that's how old the Inuyasha chasing the red ball and running from demons looks to me – and I am assuming there is a difference in physical and emotional maturity because there is no way in hell a normal 6 year old human would be able to run from those giants who seem to be chasing him.

The point is, Inuyasha is as old as he looks in the anime running from the demons and into his mother's arms, whatever age you guys think that is. But that is the image I had in mind when I wrote this story.

That said, I had set right at the start that this story is shouta therefore Inuyasha is underage. If any of you are squeaked by this, you are free to imagine him as you can picture him from my words or you are free to leave.

I hope that cleared it up. If there are seem to be any more inconsistencies, do tell. I'll try and explain.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 23 – Jaken in the Western Lands**

The news that Lord Jaken was abdicating the throne spread like wild fire; the guards who had been in the room when Jaken pledged his life to Sesshoumaru lost no time in telling everyone they knew.

There was shock, disbelief, happiness, distress, fear. In the process of telling, the facts got completely out of proportion. Soon, stories were being told of how Jaken-sama had killed the banshee and the strange prince of the Western Lands had then cast a spell on their Lord because he was unable to defeat him honourably. Others claimed that Jaken had fallen at the feet of the Western prince and grovelled to be allowed to serve him after his life was saved by Lord Sesshoumaru. Still other stories said that Jaken had summoned the prince of the West here himself and had planned to give up the throne from the very beginning. Others insisted that Jaken-sama was going to temporarily leave for the Western Lands for the purpose of gaining knowledge.

Fortunately, this worked to Jaken's advantage since till he handed over command to Sesshoumaru, he could not have his subjects know that he had pledged a life of servitude to the Western Prince. They had to believe that he was merely making a diplomatic decision with another Lord, as an equal, because if the truth leaked out, they would not accept his commands regarding his successor but would attempt rebellion and the land would fall into chaos. In order to ensure stability and peace in the land, he had to show that it was he who was appointing the new representative, not the prince of some foreign land.

Since there were so many rumours flying around, people didn't know what to believe and they would naturally turn to the king to confirm or disconfirm the rumours. Then no matter if the guards insisted he was lying and they had seen him bow to Sesshoumaru; the people would assume they were doing it for attention because from what the people knew of king Jaken, it was hardly probable.

So, the next day in court, Jaken made the necessary announcements, declaring that for political reasons, he was going to surrender command to a representative of Lord Inu no Taisho and that he himself would be travelling with Lord Sesshoumaru to the Western Lands for an undetermined amount of time.

There were mild protests and uncertainty. Jaken saw the gaze of the nobles grow calculating and he announced the transfer of military power into the hands of the new representative. The current heads were outraged and Jaken took the opportunity to announce how Sesshoumaru-sama had proved his allegiance to the Land Of Hideyori by killing the banshee. The implicit message was that the demon Lord was powerful enough to defeat a banshee and that he would not hesitate to use that power to bring traitors in line if that was what was necessary.

Word was sent to Lord Inu no Taisho that Lord Jaken had agreed to the transfer of power. Sesshoumaru and his entourage remained as royal guests till the representatives arrived and in the meantime, Jaken sorted out any outstanding matters and set his affairs in order.

It felt weird, Jaken reflected, to be so swiftly preparing to leave behind everything that he had built his life around. But his gut told him he was doing the right thing. The demon Lord had come into his life like a whirlwind and upset all his routine but his arrival was a blast of fresh air, that missing adventure that the lonely lord had been searching for so long. His destiny was not in this desolate, unfeeling kingdom full of treachery and deceit. His destiny lay wherever Lord Sesshoumaru was.

* * *

The day of their departure finally arrived. The representative of the Western Lands – a stern, diligent, bespectacled fellow - had been introduced in court and duly appointed. All loose ends had been tied up and now, there was nothing left for Jaken to do other than bid a quick farewell to the people gathered in the town square and then leave with his new Master.

As he left the castle with a few belongings over his shoulder, Jaken cast one last look back at the place that had been his home for so many years and realized that he didn't feel a twinge of regret. In fact, he had felt more sentimental when he had left his birth home to move into the castle when he'd won power. Every place he'd stayed at during his extensive travels had felt more like home than this cold, imposing castle.

So, with a spring in his step, he turned away from his long-time home and walked towards the border of the city where Sesshoumaru and his entourage were waiting…well, at least he hoped they were waiting. He wouldn't put it past the demon Lord to leave without him if he took too long.

As the white figure that was Sesshoumaru came into view, Jaken reflected that the demon Lord's rage had calmed surprisingly well. He had expected severe repercussions after trying to hurt his precious slave but Sesshoumaru had not laid a hand on him. He had been quite civil throughout the past few days when the transfer of power took place. Not a word had been spoken about Jaken's transgressions or the promise of punishment that he had seen in the Lord's furious eyes.

It might be that Sesshoumaru's face rarely betrayed his thoughts. Even after a lifetime spent as a political head, Jaken had never met anyone who was so hard to read. Still, he was reasonably sure Sesshoumaru harboured no ill-feelings towards him. No one could be quite so poker faced…right?

When he came closer, he saw that the royal carriage, the servants' carriage and the gurads on horseback were all in place, ready to leave. Sesshoumaru seemed just about to get into his carriage; the door was open. The hateful slave was standing quietly next to him. Jaken saw the demon Lord give the hanyou a look and Inuyasha happily climbed into the carriage and sat down on the floor. Behind Sesshoumaru, Jaken scowled. Their ride would be somewhat soured by the fact that the hanyou would be present with he and Lord Sesshoumaru. The child's supposed innocence and submissive behaviour grated on his nerves.

He walked towards the carriage and moved to get in after Inuyasha, unaware of the demon Lord's dangerously amused eyes silently following him.

"Jaken."

He turned with one foot on the carriage floor and hands on the sides, prepared to climb in.

"Do not presume to get above yourself," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "A servant's place is not in his Lord's ride. Go get into the cart."

Jaken paled at the stinging rebuke. He was going to travel with those filthy servants? The very idea made him shudder.

"Bu-but Sesshoumaru-sama-!" he protested. He glanced in hatred at the hanyou watching the interaction. He was being humiliated in front of the slave and all the servants of the household.

The demon Lord stared down at him steadily. He held the gaze for a few seconds, then looked down and away. It was all that hanyou's fault!

"Yes, my Lord," he said dejectedly and traipsed over to the servants' cart. Yes, he had chosen this life but he had not anticipated how much of a blow to his ego it would be to be actually treated like a worthless servant. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he had expected special treatment – he was a Lord, after all, not a commoner like these filth he was now stuck with. But Sesshoumaru-sama was a hard master; it seemed he didn't bother about his new servant's feelings at all when establishing his authority.

And maybe that is why he had chosen him in the first place.

* * *

After returning from a mission, Sesshoumaru's first priority as the prince and heir, was to report to either his father or mother.

So, the demon Lord went to the room where usually tactical meetings with military generals were held, after having been informed that his father had just finished a meeting there.

* * *

Inu no Taisho was pacing.

Ever since he'd got his son's letter with an official request to send the Western Lands representative, he'd been worried. If it wasn't for the fact that it took _days_ for a messenger to go back and forth and that Sesshoumaru would return faster than the letter, he would have demanded to know immediately, what had taken place.

Now that the prince was back, he didn't look forward to any declarations of war that his son had surely brought upon him; or at the very least, made a few new enemies. The boy seemed to have a knack for it; without even trying, he seemed to make enemies wherever he went. He had never expected him to succeed on this mission; it was one where even his most skilled diplomats had failed. Of course, it would have helped if Teru were alive; the man had been very good at his job but the bastard just _had_ to fuck it up by messing with his mate. Of course, Tsukiko had been perfectly justified in doing what she did but that didn't change the fact that it was a nuisance to replace the diplomat and train a new batch of guards. Once this mission had gone south, Tsukiko had been prepared to step in with her unmatched diplomatic skills that even Taisho could never quite compare with. It was part of Sesshoumaru's training to take on tasks more difficult than he could handle, to push his limits.

But when Sesshoumaru had sent him a letter saying the mission was accomplished, needless to say, he'd had his doubts.

So the first question that he asked his son when he walked through the door and bowed was:

"Is he _alive_?_"_

Sesshoumaru looked mildly offended. "Yes."

Taisho narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Sesshoumaru gave him an exasperated look. "Yes."

Taisho was silent for a moment, taking this information in. Then-

"How?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "_You _said you wanted him alive…"

Taisho stared at him for a long moment. It was theoretically possible, he supposed, that his son had taken his advice and was working on his interpersonal skills and that, after putting in considerable hard work since the last time Taisho had lectured him on the importance of being more tactful, he was able to successfully secure a very difficult diplomatic victory.

On the other, hand-

Taisho narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

Sesshoumaru blinked. "I followed my Lord's orders; the alliance between the two kingdoms is strengthened to the mutual satisfaction of the parties involved."

Taisho gritted his teeth. Visions of dead or decapitated, bloody toads danced before his eyes.

"Mutual satisfaction?" he asked. "Really?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Indeed. In fact, I believe he can tell you his feelings on the matter himself."

Taisho's eyebrows went up. "You mean-" Had he invited the other Lord over to the Western Lands as a gesture of their agreement and a token of hospitality? It was a good gesture but very unlike Sesshoumaru.

He frowned when Sesshoumaru glanced to the side and snapped his fingers. "Jaken."

Taisho opened his mouth to reprimand his son for his rude behaviour but then the imp-like toad scuttled in and bowed low before the prince and then bowed to Taisho. "I am grateful to my Lord for accepting me in your service. I hope Sesshoumaru-sama finds me worthy."

It took Inu no Taisho several centuries of practiced restraint to keep his jaw from dropping.

Sesshoumaru made a dismissive gesture and Jaken bowed to him, then to Taisho and left. Inu no Taisho stared at his son.

"I believe," Sesshoumaru offered, "That it is customary to present a new servant of the household to the Lord of the Castle."

* * *

Jaken hurried out of the room from whence he'd been dismissed by his master. The Lord Inu no Taisho seemed impressive, though he had to say he was slightly disappointed. The rumours and legends surrounding him made him out to be some supernatural deity of wrath and justice. He seemed quite regular, by comparison, though he had the same powerful, controlled aura as his son.

Jaken was pulled out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone and fell over. After a lifetime spent with people of the same tribe, he wasn't used to having to crane his neck and look up at people. As Lord of the Land, it had been natural for people to bow to him and to be at a position lower than him; it was disconcerting to be around taller demons.

"Hey, you alright?"

Jaken looked up. It was a young man, with hair tied up in a ponytail. By his air of authority and dominance, he seemed like nobility though that was unlikely since he'd just asked after a servant's wellbeing. If this boy had truly been royalty, he would have been punished for being clumsy.

"Yes," he said, getting to his feet.

The man stared at him with clear blue eyes and frowned. "Are you from Hideyori? Did you return with Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken was startled on hearing Lord Sesshoumaru's name spoken without a title or the customary honorific; who was this person, addressing the prince of the land with such familiarity? When he spoke again, his voice was more respectful and cautious.

"I did. I come as a servant to Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kouga's eyebrows shot up. "Jaken? As in Lord Jaken, leader of the people of Hideyori?"

Jaken nodded.

Kouga scratched the back of his head, looking dubiously down at the toad. "So…you just _gave_ up your kingdom then?"

Kouga's diplomatic skills were even worse than Sesshoumaru's.

Jaken frowned at the young man's rather impudent tone. "It was more than a fair bargain…in exchange for what Sesshoumaru-sama did for us."

"And what did he do?"

Jaken looked away, a dreamy look in his eyes. "He forever liberated our tribe by slaying the abomination that prowled those lands for years…and he saved my life which is now his to claim. It is my happy obligation to serve my master in any way I can."

Kouga felt his skin crawl on seeing the sappy look on the demon's face. "Kiss ass," he muttered, looking away.

Jaken scowled. "And who, might I ask, are you?" he demanded.

The blue-eyed demon gave him a superior look. "I am Prince Kouga of the Northern Wolf tribe and Lord Inu no Taisho's guest. Now watch your tone, imp."

Jaken bristled at the insult but said nothing. If this demon really was who he said he was, it would not be prudent to antagonize him. At least he would wait to find out what kind of relations he shared with Sesshoumaru-sama.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru-_

Taisho sighed exasperatedly. "You made the Lord of Hideyori a servant of this house?" Honestly, couldn't he go on _one _mission without causing some mischief?

He frowned slightly when he saw a brief look of displeasure cross his son's face. "It was…an unexpected consequence of my attempts to secure the alliance."

Meaning Jaken had latched himself on to Sesshoumaru without instigation. Well.

Taisho raised a supercilious eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Sesshoumaru looked away and the look on his face was distinctly that of a slightly annoyed cat. "Yes, it is."

Taisho deduced the little toad had done something that didn't make his son very eager for his company but that was Sesshoumaru's headache. All that he was concerned with was that the boy had done what he'd asked.

Though that didn't mean he couldn't rib him about it a little.

"Well, I hope you realize, son, that as his Lord, you are now responsible for his wellbeing."

Sesshoumaru gave him a look that said, _don't remind me. _"He is under my protection."

Taisho smirked at the careful wording. "Since you were the one who brought him here, you're not allowed to kill him, son."

Sesshoumaru looked slightly startled. He frowned. "But-"

"No buts," Taisho interrupted. "You are not to kill him and he is _not_ to meet with any potentially fatal 'accidents.'"

The prince almost scowled. Why couldn't the little bastard die now that all the diplomatic crap was over and his death wouldn't ignite any wars? He suspected his father was having fun at his expense.

The glimmer of amusement in Taisho's eyes confirmed his suspicions.

"As you wish," he yielded with poor grace.

Taisho turned away to hide his smug smirk and dismissed his son. He could feel the Sesshoumaru's glare boring into the back of his head before he bowed and left.

There was something very satisfying about pushing the brat's buttons. Not to mention the irritating boy usually managed to one up him. Granted, he and Tsukiko were one of the very, very few people who managed to do that but it was still annoying. Under the circumstances, he had to admit that his current victory was rather satisfying; the problem of hideyori was resolved, Sesshoumaru was on his way to becoming an able diplomat though his methods were questionable, and now, the brat had an unwanted toad following him around. Life was pretty damned good.

It was only later that it occurred to Taisho that he had forgotten to make any stipulations about doing anything _else_ to the toad apart from killing him.

He winced slightly. If Jaken had done anything to _really_ piss off his son, the toad had his sympathies.

* * *

Sesshoumaru exited the meeting with his father and summoned Raia, explaining Jaken's situation to her. The older servant barely hid a smile at her Lord's annoyance with the new addition. Sesshoumaru pretended not to notice.

When he finally headed for his chambers, he was looking forward to a relaxing time with his little puppy.

Unfortunately, when he entered, Inuyasha was on the rug by the fireplace but so was Kouga, firmly ensconced in his favourite armchair grinning gleefully up at him.

"So Inuyasha has just been telling me all about_ Jaken_," he began, smirking when Sesshoumaru glared at him and then went over to sit in another armchair. Inuyasha happily crawled over to him to sit at his feet and the demon Lord's hand automatically went to his head, caressing and playing with the puppy's ears.

"He's delightful," Kouga declared, reaching forward on the table to pick up a snack and pop it in his mouth.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped up to glare at him. "Inuyasha told you that-?"

Kouga chuckled. "Oh no. I had the pleasure of meeting him. Interesting fellow, really. And he certainly seems to be…ahem…_fond_ of you."

He laughed at the look of disgust and horror on Sesshoumaru's face. "So how'd it happen? Inuyasha here said something about the asshole trying to get you to leave him behind and then kill him."

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened. "Jaken, for whatever reason, wanted Inuyasha to remain behind in exchange for abdicating the throne, on the argument that his skills were more valuable than the puppy's. I…disagreed."

Kouga knew his friend well enough to know that it was most likely a violent disagreement.

"And at what point exactly did you save his life?" he asked.

Sesshoumaru reached forward to pick up a snack from the bowl on the table.

"There was an unexpected banshee attack in which Jaken was…unfortunately targeted."

Kouga gave him a withering look. "Unfortunately, yeah..."

Sesshoumaru looked up. "He abandoned his people to the mercy of the banshee so I…persuaded her to target the king instead of innocent people."

Kouga nodded. Everyone knew honourable fights were always between warriors, never with unrelated, innocent bystanders. Any ruler who overlooked that deserved whatever he got. "Well that son of a bitch. And then you saved his life and then claimed it in return?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "My intention was only to get him to abdicate and leave the lands. It was he who got it in his head for whatever reason that he wanted to be a servant of this house."

Kouga's amusement returned at the disgust in the demon Lord's voice. He knew first-hand how annoying unwanted lackeys could be. As the strongest young leader in clans full of oldies, Kouga himself was seen as _very_ desirable by _far_ too many ordinary men and women who were attracted to his power, his rugged beauty and wild aura. While most, he turned away, some he could not because of political reasons.

"Well, I think you two make a great pair…" When Sesshoumaru's eyes turned chilling, he hastily added. "…as Master and servant, of course. What _else_ did you think I meant?"

The last question was also directed towards Inuyasha who, not having understood any of the innuendos, looked questioningly from Kouga to his Master.

The piece of snack that Sesshoumaru threw at Kouga's head was, unfortunately, not enough to swerve the wolf demon from that topic of conversation.

* * *

Jaken entered the servants quarters, led by Raia. The servants who were there, working on odd chores or taking a brief respite from their work turned to look at the newcomer. Rumour had it that this was the Lord of another land who'd been subdued by Sesshoumaru-sama. Everyone was curious to see how he was.

Jaken let his gaze roam over the room, shrewd eyes assessing everyone swiftly. Demons or humans, in the Western lands or in Hideyori, years of travel had taught him that people, after all, were people. However powerful or kind or honourable the ruler, there would always be dissatisfaction, discontent and those were the people who would give him all the information he needed to find Lord Sesshoumaru's weaknesses, his sore spots and most importantly, find a way to get rid of that hanyou brat. It would not take long to single out those who were waiting for an opportunity to raise their heads in rebellion.

Raia swiftly explained the rules. He nodded distractedly, waiting impatiently to get to his duties so he could be close to Sesshoumaru-sama. But then Raia began to list his chores – they general chores, around the castle.

"Wait," he interrupted. "I'm not a palace servant," he told her. "I am a servant only to Sesshoumaru-sama. I serve him alone and no one else."

Raia looked down at him impassively. "These are Sesshoumaru-sama's instructions that you be assigned work as any other servant. He has not said to assign you as his personal servant."

The blood drained from Jaken's face. To work as a lowly labourer in this palace? With these sweaty, dirty peasants?

"But-" he began but Raia silenced him with a look.

"It is not upto me. If you have any problems, take it up with Sesshoumaru-sama when you see him."

"And how will I see him?" Jaken asked. None of his duties seemed to include anything even remotely connected to the prince.

Raia raised an eyebrow. "Follow protocol. Request an audience."

"But the hanyou always follows him around unbidden-" he protested.

"Not unbidden," Raia corrected. "Sesshoumaru-sama ordered it so."

Jaken subsided but his mind was racing. If something were to happen to Inuyasha, the post of Sesshoumaru-sama's personal servant would be wide open. There had to be a way…

* * *

It didn't take the experienced toad youkai more than a few days to get acquainted with the servants. The other youkai found him pleasant, humble, attentive – nothing like the arrogant Lord that they had anticipated. Soon, no one felt as though he had joined them only a few days ago; Jaken was now one of them.

Late one night, drinking with Jun, a fairly ordinary, medium level youkai who, Jaken learned, had worked on his land for a few years till he got a job as a palace servant. He was an honest, loyal kind of person, grateful to Sesshoumaru and Inu no Taisho but not too bright, which was perfect for Jaken. So after talking generally about general things to put the rather nervous man at ease, Jaken asked the crucial question.

"The hanyou, Inuyasha…who is he?"

Jun looked frightened and he glance around nervously before answering. "He is Lord Sesshoumaru's pet. The Master picked him up from the streets and brought him to the palace."

"Does he stay with us?" Jaken asked.

Jun shook his head. "He's been staying with Sesshoumaru-sama in his chambers since he came here."

Jaken's cheek reddened. "In his chambers…that means he is-?"

The servant caught his meaning and nodded. "He wears the prince's collar around his neck; Sesshoumaru-sama has marked him as his property."

Jaken's eyebrows shot up. "Sesshoumaru-sama's collar? Isn't that-?"

The man nodded. "Yes, it is a great honor. Sesshoumaru-sama is very hard to please and tolerates no disobedience."

Jaken's fist clenched. "That little bastard is-"

He was shocked when the servant clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't," he whispered fiercely. "Don't _ever_ say anything bad about that hanyou."

Jaken frowned, moving the hand away from his mouth. "But why?" he asked. "Sesshoumaru-sama is nowhere around and even so, he is a mere slave…"

"He is _Sesshoumaru-sama's_ slave," the man corrected him. "Sesshoumaru-sama's wrath is nothing to be trifled with."

He glanced around and lowered his voice.

"Once, one of the servants, Teru, badmouthed Inuyasha even after the Master warned him."

Jaken looked at him curiously. "So? What happened?"

The servant wrung his hands nervously. "Sesshoumaru-sama tore his tongue out."

Despite himself, Jaken's heart missed a beat. "Tore his tongue out? All for insulting that hanyou slave?"

He had not thought Sesshoumaru-sama was capable of such cruelty.

The servant nodded. "So if you know what's good for you, don't even dare to look at something that belongs to Sesshoumaru-sama wrongly."

Jaken nodded slowly. "Is he a cruel Master?" Jaken asked. "I am here only as a servant to Sesshoumaru-sama."

The servant looked uneasy. "Well, he is a just master," he said at last. "The good part is that he is strong and powerful and treats his retainers well but…"

"Yes?" Jaken encouraged as he broke off.

"He…well, he is not very patient and he brooks no disobedience. And he doesn't give second chances."

Jaken nodded, resolve hardening in his eyes. He was going to win Sesshoumaru-sama over, definitely.

* * *

"Are you Jaken?"

Jaken turned around, startled by the low whisper in the darkness of his room.

A few days had passed since his conversation with Jun. From the other servants, Jaken had learned about a lot of happenings in the castle though he knew he had to take it with a pinch of salt. Uneducated, mostly illiterate servants were not the most reliable of sources since stories tended to get highly distorted from being told and retold. Besides, they were too fond of boasting what they knew to tell the whole truth. Even so, it had so far been frustratingly difficult to get anyone to speak any ill of the Lord or the prince, even though most spoke furtively about Sesshoumaru and the Lady of the Western Land's quick temper.

Even more frustrating, no one would utter a word against Inuyasha. His subtle probes made them clamp up stubbornly and Jaken knew any more insistent inquiries would get him reported to the demon Lord. It was proving unnecessarily difficult to find a way to get rid of a hanyou slave.

It was now the middle of the night and Jaken had been roused from sleep by small, almost imperceptible movements in the room an accompanying flare of youki. Jaken turned in bed, squinting his eyes to try and see in the almost entirely dark room.

The newcomer level of youki was very high. It didn't look like it was a servant; it looked like a noble.

"Yes," he said finally, knowing there was no way he would be able to match him if he decided to do something drastic.

The figure turned away. "Follow me."

Jaken didn't move. "Why?" he asked cautiously.

The figure – a man by the looks of it – turned. "Rumour has it that you hold a grudge against the hanyou slave."

Jaken's eyes hardened. This could either be the blessing he was waiting for or it would be the end of him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Even in the dark, Jaken could see a gleam of fangs as the figure smirked. "I am Gaeten."

* * *

Next morning, the servants who had befriended Jaken smiled in amusement. The toad demon, who was usually pretty mellow, seemed ecstatic today. He was almost bouncing around in his joy, grinning at everyone, though he wouldn't tell what it was that had made him so happy.

Jaken bore everyone's amusement uncomplainingly. What did it matter what these idiots thought? Finally he was going to succeed in what he had planned to do ever since he had come here. Inuyasha was going to be taken care of. The angel that he'd been praying for had come in the form of Gaeten. He didn't know what had transpired between the hanyou and him but he seemed to hate the boy more than Jaken himself did.

Their plan was perfect; since as long as Sesshoumaru-sama was around, there was no way of touching him, Inuyasha would be taken care of while Sesshoumaru was away from the castle. And since the dratted pup seemed to follow him _everywhere_ he went, Gaeten had arranged it such that he would be out of the castle with his father on an official visit where he could not possibly take a hanyou slave.

The slave would be at his mercy and disposed off before they returned. It had taken the tiger demon months of painstaking planning to know their schedule well enough to arrange it so that the entire royal family, including Kouga, would be away from the castle. It seemed like an inordinate amount of trouble to go through for a mere hanyou but if it was the only way he could be close to Sesshoumaru-sama, then so be it.

* * *

Jaken had the pleasure of being present when Sesshoumaru informed Inuyasha that he would stay in his chambers and that he would be back soon. He had entered as innocuously as possible, with a tray of snacks, mumbling an apology about his usual servant being sick.

He had watched hatefully at the small signs of affection the demon Lord bestowed on the slave – a caress to his head, those intent golden eyes trained on him that made Inuyasha stammer and blush...he obediently left the room at a look from the demon Lord, knowing Sesshoumaru-sama would never leave him alone with the slave.

But once he was safely out of earshot, Jaken returned on the pretext of having forgotten the snacks tray. He brushed past Inuyasha and whispered, "I hope you have said your goodbyes, hanyou."

Inuyasha turned to him, startled. "Wh-what?"

Jaken grinned nastily. "You won't be seeing him again."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Why-?"

Ever since what had happened in Hideyori, Inuyasha had not been able to figure out what it was that made the toad demon despise him so much.

Jaken's eyes suddenly filled with hatred. "You greedy bastard, taking advantage of Sesshoumaru-sama's generosity like this…you know you're worthless, not worthy of the dirt under his feet, and yet you continue to revel in his attention. It will come to an end today. Sesshoumaru-sama will henceforth have a more deserving servant."

Inuyasha froze and memories crashed into his mind – of his life before the demon Lord, of the slavers, of being a homeless stray until his Master had claimed him as his puppy – this…this was exactly what the slavers had said. And he had forgotten…

It was strange how much a person could change within the span of a few weeks; a few months ago, it would not even have occurred to him to wonder why someone wanted to hurt him; he had always assumed that was how a hanyou's life was.

But these past days with his master had taught him different. Lord Inu no Taisho and Lady Tsukiko treated him no different than any of the other servants. He had come to see Kouga-sama as a sort of protective older brother. After the incident with Teru, no servant of the castle had behaved badly towards him. He had just started to think that maybe, maybe he didn't deserve to be treated like dirt, like the way the slavers had taught him he ought to be.

And he had thought, if Sesshoumaru-sama found him useful, surely he was not _completely _worthless…

But here was this toad demon, telling him he was, reminding him of all the things he had so wanted to forget.

Inuyasha saw the smirking, mocking look on the demon's face and felt, low in his chest, a sensation he could not remember ever having felt before; anger.

They had no right…these demons had no right to make him feel unworthy of his Master. Sesshoumaru-sama had claimed him, his life. How dare they try and keep him away, time and again, when it was Sesshoumaru-sama's wish that he stay with him?

Inuyasha bowed his head, bangs falling low over his face, beginning to breathe fast. His hands clenched into fists.

They had no right…_they had no right!_

Jaken smirked smugly at the slightly shaking hanyou, mistaking his reaction for fear and upset.

Unnoticed by Jaken, for a brief second, Inuyasha's eyes flashed red.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! ^.^

If I DO get kicked off the site because of this nonsense of someone stealing my story and then reporting me, I hope you will join me on other sites! Love you all!


	24. The Other Side of Compliance

**A/N: **I apologize for leaving you all hanging for such a long time. My preliminary practical exam got over yesterday, so here is the update.

But before that,** I want to thank you all wonderful people for all the support you have shown me after the whole plagiarising incident. I was really touched to receive encouraging reviews and PMs from you guys to not let the troll get to me. **

**Special thanks to ajj7sunhawk and Izzanami - ajj7sunhawk for writing a hilarious fic about the drama and Izzanami for forcing the thief to come clean.**

**To those who PMed me, I have already replied.**

A BIG THANK YOU TO REVIEWERS **save the sharks, SlashAddictionxX, Kyuubiluver, 2x2justfau, PLEASE, Of Kings and Queens, ardentes, Spaz666, misswarchan, hani, WildFlamez01, dashllee, Golden Dragon Girl, Watermelondrea, lovelesssapphiregirl, PrettyPieceOfFlesh, wesker286, Penemuel, YashaFan, vixen-of-the-roses, InuyashaXKagome is Awsome, niceladysakura, shadowlurker22, bunnykim89, inuv5, Mukuro x Bel, seekeblue, sathreal, lil joker, Shinigami no Shine, Masterspuppy, Wolf-worrior01, ladytokyo, narubby23, Bunnyakafay, JSinuYasha, Mimi, Atheist1, Kitty Gets Loose, IchiHichi1200, Ryotigergirl, HersheyKissesLove, syron, XxSetsuna-ChanxX, edvy8, Starburst, , lilitheshadowkeeper, Kinna, Silvermane1, pumpkinpi, sangetsuninichi, Inumimi1, Yay, Zept, milkchocolatehot64, secret25, Draie67, iris, jess158, Star-Struck Inu, Tayala-Anamore, Kitora, tokyogirl0093, Pixter14, Divanora, unwanted- angel, Cici000, raptor-akida, ArtistOfLight, Cheers, Vizio, ChelleRae, Konya X3, RandonReader, iris, Shae Lucas, Anime-Gurl-Till-Death-And-On.**

**Seriously, it's because of you that I am now typing this chappie instead of completing my journal which needs to me submitted in 3 days =^.^= Love you all!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 – The Other Side of Compliance

…_I tried running away from me_

_Convince me that I've grown, _

_But I can't change so unnaturally, _

_Demons they follow me_

_I quit running away from me…_

_-'Demons' lyrics by Avenged Sevenfold_

Jaken was trembling with anticipation by the time the royal family was out of the castle. Finally, at long last, his dream of getting rid of the hanyou was about to come true.

Gaeten's plan had worked perfectly so far. Inuyasha was left alone with Raia; the head of the servants was given instructions to keep an eye on him. The strong demoness was the only one Sesshoumaru trusted to diligently care for the hanyou child. Gaeten, who had known the loyal servant for years, knew there was nothing that could corrupt her against her lord. But the castle was huge and emergencies could come up at any time; it was the leader's duty to ensure that everything went smoothly in the absence of the Lord.

It took little ingenuity to stage a disaster at the other end of the castle to have Raia rushing there as fast as possible, leaving the hanyou alone in a now desolate wing of the castle.

The room where they had been waiting was situated in Lord Sesshoumaru's wing of the castle, a little ways from his chambers. It was a semi-casual room meant for both formal and informal guests to be entertained according to station. It was decorated beautifully with exquisite, unparalled works of artistic beauty; the casually placed items were meant to inspire awe and respect for the owner – a testament to the wealth and dignity to the prince of the Western Lands. Any guests lucky enough to have a glimpse of the place invariably left with a sense of wonder and a slight consternation – if these were the items that the prince deemed fit to have simply lying about, his true wealth must indeed be inconceivable.

But the items were as expensive as they were beautiful and as such, precious few servants had the permission to enter the room, Raia being one of them. And that was another reason why Sesshoumaru had chosen that room for Inuyasha to wait in; he knew no one would be foolish enough to loiter near his chambers when he was not around. Servants were clumsy and if anything broke – a vase, a rare piece of china - Sesshoumaru had been known to break something of the unfortunate servant in return. The demon Lord did not appreciate other people laying hands on his things without his permission. Therefore, there was less of a chance that the hanyou would get into any kind of trouble from any malicious staff.

The wise demoness had understood the honour being bestowed upon the hanyou by being allowed to be here without his master, and she knew the boy was no danger to anything there – she had never met a child, demon or human as subdued as this hanyou, and yet, at the same time, so full of life – Inuyasha, for all his submissiveness, did not have the broken, empty eyes of a slave. The sweet boy was the last person to be the cause of any mishap.

However, Jaken and his partner in crime had far too much at stake to worry about some artefacts in a room. If something broke, it could always be replaced and a minor punishment would be a small price to pay to be rid of the irritating hanyou. Besides, if luck was with them, they might even be able to do the kid in without damaging anything. After all, thought Gaeten smugly, the idiot was a puppet – Sesshoumaru-sama had turned him into nothing more than a toy. He would probably even die silently so as not to cause trouble to his killers.

* * *

So, when the time came to put their plan in motion, Gaeten was prepared with a poison-tipped tanto. The poison was the deadliest he could find; Inuyasha would be dead before he even opened his mouth to cry out and they would be gone before Raia returned. The head of the servants would be held responsible for her ineptitude in keeping the boy safe, Sesshoumaru-sama would banish her from the castle, if not end her life then and there, and Gaeten could then slowly worm his way into the demon Lord's good graces after disposing of the idiotic toad.

It stung his pride to think the demon Lord still ruled his mind and his thoughts. Since the day Sesshoumaru had awakened his true nature, he had yearned for the touch that had made him feel more complete than he ever had in his life. For the first time since he could remember, he had given up control and it had felt divine. Now it was like an addiction; he had to experience that feeling one more time, no matter what.

* * *

Inuyasha stood alone in the balcony of the gorgeous room.

When Raia had led him into the room, she had gently warned him not to touch anything lest it broke or got damaged. Inuyasha had complied easily, more than content to simply look at the beautiful, most likely priceless items in the room. But the sun setting behind the trees surrounding the vast, beautiful gardens coloured them enticingly with the last sunlight of the day and Inuyasha found it more beautiful than any of the objects in the room.

The sunlight diluting gently in the early evening made a stark contrast to the violence about to be unleashed on the room. A slight, cold breeze was the only herald to the powerful tiger demon entering the room. Inuyasha, who had been looking out the small balcony with his back turned to the entrance of the room, spun around as a small shiver passed through him.

Gaeten stood, poised and calm in the doorway, his long thick plait of light brown hair reaching up to his knees, giving him a dignified, noble look. There was nothing in the suave demon's expression that would indicate anything out of the ordinary but the killing ki surrounding the man had Inuyasha gasping with its intensity.

The tiger demon had decided that Jaken would better play his part by being the silent partner, keeping an eye out for trouble because the blustering toad was about as subtle as a squawking duck. Jaken, therefore, was positioned seemingly casually at the entrance of the wing, from where people were most likely to enter and he was alone with the brat, the only one to enjoy Inuyasha's final moments of terror. He did not plan to make it easy for him, after the humiliation he had endured by having the brat witness Sesshoumaru-sama touching him.

Gaeten relished the look of shock and fear on the hanyou's face as he smiled quietly, long, graceful almost feminine fingers caressing the hilt of the tanto gently. Inuyasha's wide eyes stared at him, then the blade. Gaeten stared back, holding his gaze like a snake hypnotizing its prey. That innocent, hateful face would soon still forever.

"Inuyasha," Gaeten spoke quietly, voice fluid and dark, "I have an…unpleasant duty I must perform."

The smile on his lips did not match his words.

"But before that," he continued. "I must thank you."

Inuyasha was took a step back, a move that only served to excite the predetor. Gaeten licked his lips unconsciously as he stepped into the room. The soft evening breeze fluttered the silk drapes decorating the room and Gaeten voice seemed to be swallowed up till it was like a quiet drop of water in a still lake at midnight.

"It is thanks to you that I know who I am today."

The smile on his faced widened.

"Sesshoumaru-sama taught me."

He slid the tanto out of sheath with an unmistakable, chilling sound.

"And once you are gone, Sesshoumaru-sama will have someone more…worthy of his touch."

The words were swallowed up by the silence of the room but they echoed in Inuyasha's mind.

_Not worthy, not good enough, good for nothing, worthless, worthless, worthless….._

For the first time, Inuyasha had a funny feeling inside him; a boiling, churning feeling as if there was something trapped inside, clawing to come out. The words seemed to light the fuse on a stack of dynamite and suddenly, there was rage welling inside him like a hot, unstoppable tide. He bowed his head, body shaking with the need to tear, to rend, to destroy something.

His breathing quickened; he didn't like this feeling – this strange, uncomfortable feeling that something…something was wrong, he had to do something but he didn't know what it was that he needed to do. The feeling of wanting to destroy, wanting to harm, was so foreign to the hanyou who'd seen a lifetime of slavery, that he didn't recognize it at once. Inuyasha could feel his heart thundering in his chest and the room looked surreal – the quiet, peaceful evening, the gently silk, the demon in front of him, about to kill him…

"You're not."

Gaeten stopped short, frozen by the unexpected too loud words rasped by the boy in front of him.

"What did you say?" he asked softly.

"You're not more worthy of him," Inuyasha repeated, startled by his own voice. He felt like a spectator, hearing the words coming from his own mouth.

And suddenly, the poised, handsome face was twisted in a terrible scowl. The tiger demon's hand tightened on the tanto.

"How dare you, you fucking brat?" Gaeten hissed. "You dare fucking back-answer me? Didn't your mother ever tell you not to open your mouth in front of your betters?"

The harsh laugh that escaped from Inuyasha's throat almost had Gaeten stepping back in alarm.

"What's so funny?" Gaeten demanded, peering closely at him, trying to see past his lowered bangs. He suddenly began to feel uneasy in the room, as though everything was closing in on him; the air seemed to be getting thicker.

But as Inuyasha stood stock still, Gaeten gathered his nerve and advanced. There was nothing to fear from this broken slave. He was a high level demon, a trained fighter. He could take this small slip of a boy with his hands tied behind his back. He was just letting his nerves get to him.

The killing ki in the air became sharper, more intense, as Gaeten raised the blade above his head and prepared to put it through Inuyasha's lowered neck.

The tiger demon was too shocked to even cry out as five razor sharp claws slashed through his raised arm and the tanto thudded softly onto the carpeted floor.

* * *

Jaken was getting impatient.

It had been over an hour now. The pompous tiger had said he would be out in a flash. What the hell was he doing in there? He'd been a supercilious ass in telling him to stay out of the way and these were the lethal skills he had been boasting so proudly about? How long did it take to kill a hanyou, anyway?

Jaken looked around the corridor he was supposed to be guarding. No one had passed by here throughout the time he had been here. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to go in and check on what was taking the idiot so long…

"JAKEN!"

The toad demon almost jumped out of his skin at the cry that split the silence of the evening. It was a highpitched, terrified cry, coming from the room where Gaeten had gone.

Jaken turned towards the room and frowned. Was that really the self-assured, confident tiger demon who had gone in a while ago? It sounded like a female's voice.

"JAKEN HELP ME!"

Nope, definitely Gaeten. What had the idiot gotten into his time? Had he run into guards unexpectedly? How weak was he to not be able to take care of a few soldiers?

"What's the matter?" he called out irritably, attempting to keep his voice down, unlike the idiot who was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Why are you making such a racket?"

There was a garbled scream from the room and the sounds of something crashing and falling. Jaken's heart missed a beat. The stupid tiger was going to get them both killed along with the hanyou. It was a miracle no servants or guards had come here to check on what was going on.

He began walking as quickly as you could towards the room. He knew he would be no match for anyone who had Gaeten screaming in terror. The tiger demon may have been pompous and daft but he was strong. The only weapon he was carrying was a wooden staff that he had managed to lay his hands on in the servant's quarters. It was a plain, bamboo staff – strong enough to hit someone with but no match for demon strength. He wasn't stupid enough to think he could win a fight with it but maybe it would be enough to get the idiot demon out of there and make a run for it.

The moment he entered the room, his eyes were immediately drawn to the crumpled, horrified countenance of Gaeten sitting slumped against a wooden chest, shaking and backpeddiing fruitlessly, as if attempting to burrow into the wood at his back and disappear.

Gaeten's eyes were wide with terror. "Jaken! That-the hanyou – he- demon –I.."

"Get yourself together," Jaken ordered disgusted, eyes roving over his injured and bloody form. There were gashed on his hand and face and blood was trickling down from his forehead from a nasty wound on his head. "What happened to you?" he wondered.

Gaeten gulped, still breathing hard. "It was…Inuyasha. I was just - and he…" Gaeten trailed off, eyes searching the room nervously.

He had always thought he was a strong fighter, unflappable in the face of calamity but he had never met anyone with such an unrestrained youki. Inuyasha's aura frightened him and fear was the thing that had turned the tides in many a battles; when it came to a match among two strong opponents, ultimately, the one who lost was the one who was afraid. Gaeten had tried to swallow his fear and fight for the sake of his pride but to his shame, he could not land a single blow. Sometime during their struggle, the tanto had been kicked to the far corner of the room and in his arrogance, he had not thought to bring another weapon. He had fought valiantly in the beginning with his claws and teeth but he could land no more than scratches on the hanyou. All he had to do was look into those cruel red eyes and his limbs turned to water.

Jaken's eyebrows shot up in his head, staring bemusedly at the defeated tiger demon.. "Inuyasha did that?" he asked incredulously. He wondered if the tiger had hit his head a little too hard.

Gaeten nodded weakly. "Destroyed…everything…"

For the first time, Jaken looked around the room and froze at the sight. The room was completely ransacked. The curtains were shredded, the sofa was overturned and broken, the carpet was pulled off, the table had crashed against the wall and was lying in pieces.

"Where is he?" Jaken asked, fingers tightening around the staff in his hand. It was a rare break for them if the hanyou had indeed caused the destruction. They could then tell Sesshoumaru-sama that the boy had gone crazy and the two of them had only been trying to stop him…although he doubted Sesshoumaru-sama would buy the idiot's story of the quiet slave being capable of doing all that.

Gaeten pointed a shaking finger at the top of a high wooden cupboard at the other end of the room. Jaken followed his gaze to alight upon a small red form crouching on it quietly. Inuyasha's bangs were covering his eyes so Jaken could not tell what he was up to but something about him made the toad uneasy. He wondered uncomfortably if the tense, suffocating energy in the room was really coming from the tiger demon as he had originally assumed.

"Inuyasha," he said authoritatively, stepping towards the boy. "Just what do you think you're doing? I assume you realize you are going to be punished for this-"

He stopped midsentence when Inuyasha's head snapped up, turning crazed red eyes at him. There were strange purple markings across his face and his claws were coated with blood.

"I-Inuyasha?" Jaken asked rather unsurely.

The hanyou remained stock still. It was a demon's most base instincts to hide from a threat before it knew more about the new demon. Getting out of reach and remaining motionless attracted less attention and kept one alive in the wild. This toad…his gut told him he was an enemy although the hanyou Inuyasha had been too soft-hearted to ever think of him as such, even in his own mind. But the demon, let loose after such a long, long time, could feel all the hurt sadness caused to the hanyou's tender heart and he knew this demon had to be destroyed. A lifetime of slavery had beaten any hint of aggression out of the hanyou; the demon had never thought he would be let free, never thought he would finally have control of this body which was as much his as it was the human and the hanyou's. They were one; all three were a part of him but the enslaved hanyou had been forced to repress this side of him, to forget all about what it felt like to be angry and vengeful and _alive…_today, all those who had done that to the hanyou were going to die…a slow and painful death, feeling ten times the pain they had inflicted on a helpless child.

Jaken's thoughts were whirling. He knew the rumours about hanyou having a dangerous demon side but looking at that quiet little slave, he would never have imagined in a million years that the boy was capable of so much as lifting a finger against anyone else. In fact, it had been one of the things that had annoyed him about Inuyasha so. He was the perfect slave – docile and submissive and innocent. No matter how much he wished to serve, no matter his dedication to Sesshoumaru-sama, he would never be able to match that child-like innocence.

On the positive side, once the demon Lord saw what the hanyou had done, it would be the end of the slave. The imperious prince would not want anything to do with a wild, untamed slave who, at the moment, seemed no more than an animal. Inuyasha would either be dead or out of the castle.

His attention switched back to he crouched figure on top of the cupboard as a low growl came from Inuyasha's throat. The energy in the air tightened.

Jaken swallowed nervously. On the negative side, the hanyou might just kill him before Sesshoumaru-sama got here.

* * *

_On the top of a tower, at the far side of the castle - _

"My Lord, don't you think it's been long enough-"

Raia shut her mouth when Sesshoumaru gave her a cool glance. The demoness was getting more and more fidgety with every passing moment. When the demon Lord had ordered her to pretend to leave Inuyasha alone with those monsters, she had almost protested. The prince was underestimating how dangerous the two of them were. There was no possible way Inuyasha would survive against them.

She had had her doubts about the toad since he had come here, though she was obligated as a servant of the house, to keep baseless opinions to herself. The toad demon's oily, smooth talking ways didn't fool her for a second; she'd had far too much experience with dealing with people of his type. But Jaken had done nothing she could fault him for. He carried out all his duties without once complaining and to the best of his ability. She had discreetly asked the others if he had caused any mischief and had found nothing.

And Gaeten. Raia didn't know what had happened to him but the tiger demon had changed almost overnight one day. There were whispered rumours that he'd gotten on Sesshoumaru's bad side but Raia did not have the nerve to ask him. He'd become taciturn and rude instead of the once poised and aloof person he'd been. The past few days, he'd been quiet and brooding but Raia had not thought anything of it. That he would try to harm Inuyasha had never even crossed her mind; so far as she knew, the tiger demon had never even spoken to the boy.

Therefore, when Sesshoumaru-sama had told her he and Jaken planned to kill the hanyou slave, she had been surprised, to say the least. She had thought the demon Lord was unaware of the toad's resentment against the hanyou. But using the child as bait to catch the two in the act seemed to her like going a bit too far. He had even given orders to all the servants and guards to stay clear of his wing of the castle, regardless of what they heard.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru spoke suddenly and she snapped out of her musings, "Is stronger than he looks."

Raia hoped that the disbelieving look she was giving him was enough to get him to explain. But the demon prince didn't even bother to tell her what he could see happening in the room below. It was too far for Raia to be able to see – which meant Jaken and Gaeten would not be able to see them either – but the taiyoukai was able to see everything clearly. For once, she cursed the demon Lord's ability to keep his face unreadable. She was reasonably sure he wouldn't just stand there and watch Inuyasha be hurt but she did not trust his definition of hurt. She did not want to see the hanyou beaten half to death because of any strange ideas the warrior prince might have of pain making him stronger; the hanyou had seen far too much pain in his young life; any more would break him instead of making him stronger.

So, she watched the Sesshoumaru's face for any indication of what was going on down there, but to no avail. It was as pointless as trying to look into the balcony so far below that was nothing more than a black dot to her.

When Sesshoumaru had learned of the two demons' idiotic plan, his first thought had been to snap both their necks. Did they really think the Lord and Lady of the castle were stupid enough to leave the castle unprotected by going away together, leaving the protection of the castle to a mere servant? And they would never have ruled for so long if they remained unaware of crude assassination attempts being planned in the castle. His mother had found it particularly amusing and had been gracious enough to suggest several interesting ways of punishing the two. He had almost taken her up on a couple of them but then he had felt the change in Inuyasha's aura when Jaken had taunted him after he thought they were alone. It was a pure, demonic aura laced with the kind of fury he had not thought Inuyasha capable of. As fast as it had appeared, it was gone but it got the demon Lord curious as to just what the puppy was capable of.

So he had allowed the attack to go as planned. The boy's demon would appear only if he felt threatened, and if there was no other way for him to save himself. If Inuyasha was unable to handle them, it would take him less than a heartbeat to step in and slaughter the two.

But it didn't look like it would be required. It seemed the demon half of the hanyou was as ferocious as the human half was meek; Gaeten had been reduced to screams and whimpers under the hanyou's sharp little claws…and it seemed Jaken was about to meet the same fate. He wanted to be there when the annoying toad got what was coming to him.

Next to him, Raia took an involuntary step back as a small smile graced Lord Sesshoumaru's face. Half intrigued and half frightened, she had to place a steadying hand on the ledge nearby to prevent falling down the precarious slope. If she slipped, it would be a steep fall down several stories that would doubtlessly be the end of her.

She gave a small gasp and had to bring the other hand to grip the ledge as well, as, in a flurry of white silk, Sesshoumaru gracefully leapt down the tower and disappeared.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!"

Jaken and Gaeten both fell back with a cry, four violent red slashes across Gaeten's chest. Jaken only barely managed to hold up his staff in time to avoid taking the blow which would have sliced him in half, like it had the staff.

When Jaken finally saw what had had Gaeten screaming in terror all this time, he had attempted to turn tail and escape as fast as he could. He had almost made it to the door but then the hanyou had landed right in front of him, claws raised, and Jaken had scurried back inside. He had quickly realized that Gaeten and he needed to work together if they had any hope of surviving. The prideful tiger demon had not been any more thrilled at the idea than he had been but they both preferred it to being sliced into ribbons by the hanyou. They thanked their stars that Inuyasha was still young and had not yet developed all his powers or they might not have survived the attacks.

Gaeten began to curse softly although he had long since lost the spirit and pride needed to cuss out an opponent during a fight. They had decided one of them needed to distract the hanyou while the other took him down, and since Jaken was the only one with a weapon, though now a weapon half the length it used to be, Gaeten was stuck with the role of the bait.

With Inuyasha's attention focused on the demon in front of him, Jaken slowly moved back, behind Inuyasha and raised the bamboo above the hanyou's head and brought it back down, ready to knock him out in one strike.

But the staff never met its mark. Inuyasha had launched himself forward onto Gaeten and Jaken's swing crashed into the floor, instead of Inuyasha's head. Jaken looked up, frustrated at the blood dripping from Gaeten's face.

"Why you little piece of crap-" he muttered under his breath, advancing on Inuyasha.

Then the hanyou's head snapped back and ruby red eyes glared straight at him. Even as the terrified servant stared, Inuyasha bared his fangs and snarled.

Jaken clutched the staff in his hand and whimpered, reading his death in Inuyasha's blood-hungry eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Gaeten's desperate cry made him turn his eyes to the fallen tiger demon who now had a look of desperate joy on his face, like a drowning man that had spied a life raft. Jaken followed his gaze and turned terrified eyes on the demon Lord standing motionless in the doorway.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" he gasped, "Sesshoumaru-sama, help me please, please…"

But the demon Lord may as well have been made out of stone. Cold golden eyes watched with detached amusement as the little hanyou, who had so far been afraid to even raise his eyes to Jaken lashed out violently, fangs bared in a dreadful snarl.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken gasped, "H-he's – he's gone crazy, my Lord. He was- we were…he began to destroy…the room – and Raia fled and we tried to stop him but he…he –"

"Jaken."

The toad shut his momentarily forgetting his injuries and the hanyou he was barely managing to keep at arms' length. It didn't help that Inuyasha's arms were longer than Jaken's.

Hearing the single word spoken in the deep, quiet voice, Inuyasha also stopped, taking stock of the newcomer. He tried to judge how powerful he was by his youki but it was pointless. His youki told him he was even weaker than the tiger demon but at the same time, there was not a hint of fear on anxiety in him. A demon's youki would react immediately to any threat; the only way this demon would be unafraid of him was if he was sure of being superior in strength.

And he had memories of this one, memories of safety and comfort and awe – this demon had not done anything bad to hanyou Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been taken care of; he had no hurt associated with him, only acceptance and surrender. He could feel it, feel how completely the hanyou had submitted to this demon, from the depths of his soul. Such submission could not be forced; it had to be given, and it rankled the demon that the hanyou had given up his pride, his life, his everything for this man. So, even as he knew his vengeance would not have to involve the destruction of this youkai, he felt the resentment building within him towards the person Inuyasha had given his body and soul to. But he would wait; wait and see just what this strange, fearless, self-assured demon was all about.

As Inuyasha stilled, so did Jaken, turning hope-filled eyes at his master. The blood flowing from his fresh wounds almost did not register as Jaken waited for Sesshoumaru-sama to pass judgement.

"I believe," Sesshoumaru said at last, staring Jaken down with piercing, lowlidded eyes. "It is not the hanyou that needs to learn his lesson."

Jaken felt his heart stutter in his chest. "Wh-what…but we…that is-"

Sesshoumaru glanced once to the far end of the room where the poisoned knife had been knocked during the scuffle. "If that tanto had met its mark, did you imagine you would be allowed to hold on to your worthless lives?"

With a sinking feeling, Jaken and Gaeten both realized that they had made a terrible, terrible mistake. The demon Lord knew…about their attempt to kill Inuyasha, about everything.

"M-my L-lord," Gaeten stammered, "W-we didn't – didn't realize you…"

Sesshoumaru raised one elegant eyebrow. "You did not realize that you were not as discreet as you thought you were?"

Gaeten shut his mouth and looked away. The contempt in Sesshoumaru's eyes struck him like a physical blow.

"The House of the Moon would have fallen years ago if vermin like you could get away with murder."

"Please, please d-don't do this, my Lord," Jaken rasped, staring at his last hope in despair. The cold look in Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes told him that the demon Lord didn't have any intention at all of saving either of them and that he and Gaeten were very, very screwed. "My Lord, I am loyal…please, I beg of you. One chance…I beg of you to give me one chance…please…"

"A loyal servant would respect his master's wishes," Sesshoumaru reminded him lightly. "In your envy, you sought to harm an innocent child who has done you no harm."

Jaken felt sweat break out on his brow. The slashes on his body hurt less than the realization that his Master, his Sesshoumaru-sama was here, and he did nothing. So far, he had been fighting tooth and nail to stay alive till the demon prince got here because he had been sure Sesshoumaru-sama would stop the hanyou from hurting the two of them further, even if later, they were punished.

"W-we made a mistake…we shouldn't have – I deeply regret what we –"

"It is not the act you regret," Sesshoumaru cut in, "You merely regret that you were caught."

Golden eyes that seemed lighter, crueller than usual, shifted from the toad demon to the tiger.

"You."

Gaeten froze, flinching at Sesshoumaru-sama's severe tone. He tried to look away but the molten golden gaze made it impossible. Gaeten stared helplessly into the demon Lord's pitiless eyes.

"Did you forget what happened the last time you tried to lay a hand on what was mine?" A cold smile touched Sesshoumaru's lips. "Or was the humiliation not enough for a whore like you?"

Gaeten's face burned at the reminder, and at the stinging truth in his words. A whore…was that what he was? Maybe he was right; a true warrior would have been appalled and would have craved nothing more than revenge but all he had wished for since that day was Sesshoumaru-sama's hands on him again. A whore…Yes, yes he must be…

"You were given a second chance," Sesshoumaru told him quietly. "You were given a chance to change your ways."

Gaeten was not aware that he was whinging. Somewhere in his mind, he knew he should have been begging for forgiveness, begging for his life but the words just would not form. All that he could think of was that he had blown his chance. It did not look like he would ever be touched by the prince again.

"Gaeten."

The tiger demon opened his eyes to look up at him, unaware that he had closed them. Humiliated, piteous tears gathered in his eyes even as he looked up into Sesshoumaru's disinterested ones.

"A pet that has disobeyed its master is punished-"

Was he...did the demon Lord just address him as a pet? Gaeten's heart sped up as he searched the demon Lord's eyes for any hint of compassion.

Then Sesshoumaru's gaze swept over him derisively, the look one would give to a pile of dirt.

"-but a rabid dog needs to be put down."

* * *

By the time Raia managed to get to the room, running the length of the castle, the room in which she had left Inuyasha was unrecognizable. The furniture was smashed and upturned, drapes, pillows, cushions were slashed to bits and the carpet and walls were stained with blood.

The two dishevelled figures, that could only be Jaken and Gaeten, were huddled in one corner of the room, cowering from, it seemed, Inuyasha. The hanyou stood stock still, his back turned to her and Sesshoumaru, making no move- only the low, warning growl coming from his throat was a sign that this was not the sweet hanyou they knew.

Even Riai felt a shiver of fear in her heart at the fierce youki crackling from the hanyou. She was secretly thankful that its ire was not directed towards her; she was not certain she would survive it. It was the kind of raw, unrestrained energy one rarely came in contact with. In all her years, there were only perhaps a couple of occasions when Raia had witnessed a demon gone wild and even then, none as strong as this one – the deeper a demon was buried, the stronger it would come out. That was why demons preferred slaves that were broken; if a slave's true nature was only suppressed instead of broken, it would come out sooner or later and destroy everything in its wake.

Gaeten and Jaken seemed to have received a very painful taste of it, if the fear in their youki was anything to go by. The blood on Inuyasha's claws was testament to the fact that it was he that had wreaked havoc on the room, and on the two demons trembling in fear.

Raia looked anxiously from the child to the demon Lord.

"My Lord," she began urgently, still panting from her wild dash from the top of the tower to this room. "He needs to be reined in…should I bring in guards with a sedative…" It would be the sensible thing to do to have it shot while it was still wary of the presence of the new demon.

It was common practice to control unruly demons with a sedative dart. It usually required a trained team of demons to do the job because controlling a demon gone wild required effort, skill and perfect co-ordination between the team members. If the demon in question could not or did not wish to be killed, it took a strong sedative, usually made from some sort of poison, to bring it out of its trance. It was in a wild demon's nature to fight and keep on fighting till it died, so it was not possible to do what a demon would normally do to subdue another– fight and defeat. _Defeat_ implied having the sense to surrender when one knew the battle was lost; but a demon like this one would disregard pain, bloodloss and injuries and would not stop till it got itself killed.

"No," Sesshoumaru said softly, not turning his eyes away from the small demon and its prey. "Let him be. The demon has been subdued for far too long…this time, let him be."

It took a great deal of his willpower to mask his own aura and watch the scene play out. If he didn't demon Inuyasha would promptly turn his attention to the most powerful source of youki in the room and attack, viewing him as a threat to its dominance. He wanted to watch the end of this little drama before he and demon Inuyasha faced off. But his own youki was very tempted to assert its dominance, to teach this puppy he had claimed that demon or not, he was still owned. It was not often that any of his pets provided any sort of challenge to his authority; he was curious to see how his little hanyou would react to knowing what he had done.

Raia was startled. The first thought she had had when she entered the room was that whoever had done all this was going to be in very, very deep trouble. When she had seen it was Inuyasha, she had prayed the demon Lord would not be too hard on him. Now, however, it seemed as though the demon Lord was, if anything, pleased by the state of things.

"But the room – aren't you…?"

When Sesshoumaru glanced at her, his eyes held nothing other than amusement. "I believe it is a fitting price for the entertainment."

Raia turned towards him in despair. "B-but…Gaeten and Jaken…they will-"

The demon prince smiled coldly and it suddenly occurred to Raia that Sesshoumaru-sama was _really_ enjoying this. He would coolly stand there and watch the two get killed.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama," Gaeten whimpered, attempting to straighten up but he could no longer feel his limbs and he slumped down awkwardly. "P-please, please take- take…" he swallowed nervously and tried again. "Save me, p-please, please?"

For a moment, Raia forgot about the gravity of the situation and stared at him. If she hadn't seen it herself, she would not have believed in a million years that Gaeten could beg, sounding like a small child. It wasn't that he was a wimp; everyone knew he had gone into and faced down formidable foes on the battle field, never giving up his pride in the face of death. But here he was, looking at the prince with tears beginning to gather in his eyes, and Raia wondered what exactly had transpired between the two.

"M-my Lord," Raia stammered, very aware that it was not her place to speak, but unable to help herself. "A-are you really going to- to…let them die this way?"

It was one thing to execute traitors or wrongdoers as punishment but this was different. Inuyasha's attacks were not strong enough to kill them; the demons would die by inches, most likely from bloodloss. It seemed barbaric to watch it happen.

Sesshoumaru turned slowly towards her,

"What have they done to deserve better?"

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffy! ^.^ I know a lot of you were waiting for Jaken to get his ass kicked…well here it is. But what say, people? Should they die by Inu-chan's hands? Or should Sesshy step in and save the worthless bastards?


	25. On Taming A Youkai

**A/N: **I would like to take a minute to pray for everyone who was affected by the tragedy in Japan. I hope none of you guys were but I really, really wish there was some way for me to know that you all are okay and whether any of you have suffered because of it.

Thank you all for sharing your thoughts on what should happen to Gaeten and Jaken. It was great reading the different points of views and all your different reasons for suggesting what you did.

**Anisney-Robin – **You really made my day!

Once again, thank you to my awesome reviewers** –anonymouse, Rayli ZackM, Rin's Adoptive Mommy, Syron, LOVEGIRL, save the sharks, sayomi-chan, Berkie88, sessygrrl, Shadowhawk, xmercilessxheartx, , sayomi-chan, Harumi Kurenai, kougasl0ver, l2s2, sarai-sama, Clawdeen Wolf, leelee2928, The Fallen Angel Chaos, jess158, ASA, Jokerlove, Creasias, MartialArts Writer, Princess Sin, Ashlan, StarGateAngelBuffDraHerm2011 , mimifoxlove, Robin the Hedgehog1999, AngelDanny, tokyogirl0093, lovelEsssapphiregirl, Hey, redwolfqueen, tiger159, Wolfpup1, Gamer551, Sakura, xXSadisticFantasyXx, Saya.Y-Lover, Of Kings and Queens, ardentes, hani, dashllee, Golden Dragon Girl, Watermelondrea, Penemuel, InuyashaXKagome is Awsome, niceladysakura, inuv5, Mukuro x Bel, lil joker, Masterspuppy, Wolf-worrior01, ladytokyo, narubby23, Kitty Gets Loose, HersheyKissesLove, XxSetsuna-ChanxX, Silvermane1, pumpkinpi, sangetsuninichi, Inumimi1, Zept, secret25, iris, Star-Struck Inu, Tayala-Anamore, unwanted- angel, raptor-akida, ArtistOfLight, Vizio, Anime-Gurl-Till-Death-And-On.**

**Welcome back, Skilvh and Shilvh and KAYBOP1. Great to hear from you again ^.^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – On Taming A Youkai**

_Miageta saki e to arukidaseru hazu_

_Doko made mo yukeru jibun nakusanai nara_

_._

…_I should be able to step toward the path I've looked up to_

_I can go anywhere, as long as I don't lose myself…_

_**-Aozora no Namida lyrics – "Tears of Heaven"**_

Raia waited with bated breath as Sesshoumaru stared at the two whimpering demons, contemplating. When he remained motionless for an eternity, Raia thought he was actually going to watch Inuyasha end them. She had known the young prince for years; difficult as it was for her to believe he would actually do that, one could never tell, with Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha had his claws raised and his eyes fixed on the two demons' throat. The Inuyoukai relished the look of fear and despair in their eyes as he raised his blood-stained claws and allowed them to glint dully in the fading light. The scent of terror and helplessness and suffering was intoxicating; for once, he would be the one with the power, he would be the predator and the bastards would know exactly what it felt like to be at the mercy of someone else.

Then he froze. There was someone who had come to close.

He looked behind him out of the corner of his eye and growled, warning the intruder, the silver haired youkai, to back off.

This demon…he had no quarrel with this one but it looked like he was planning to interfere with his kill. Inuyasha bared his fangs and growled, telling him to stay back. After what they had done, these two did not deserve pity. They deserved to die, just as they had planned to kill him. And who better to strike the final blow than the one who had been wronged?

Gaeten's heart sped up. The demon Lord seemed to be considering saving them from the beast. It would be an ignominious end, dying by a hanyou's hands. The gashes all over his body were already a testament to how far he had fallen. A stupid hanyou, inflicting injury in a full demon warrior- it was unheard of. Granted, this was a wild demon, and not the hanyou in his normal form but he was till the dirty little slave who had witnessed his humiliation at Sesshoumaru-sama's hands. Surely, surely the demon Lord would not be so cruel as to allow him to die by the boy's hands…

As if he had heard his thoughts, Sesshoumaru stepped closer to them. Inuyasha turned fully to face him and snarled, glaring at him with empty, furious eyes, blood-stained claws poised to strike.

The demon Lord gazed calmly at him.

"I believe Inuyasha has been avenged, at your hands, for all the wrongs done to him by these two. If anything can quench the thirst for revenge over, it is blood."

Indifferent golden eyes roamed over the wounded bodies of the two.

"Defeated in battle by a hanyou," Sesshoumaru commented, "Do you consider yourselves warriors?"

Gaeten flinched, though Jaken's face remained neutral.

"You are strong with a poison tipped dagger in your hand against an unarmed boy but while fighting an enemy without fear, all you are capable of is begging for mercy."

"Much as I would like to see these worthless insects die," Sesshoumaru continued, looking at Inuyasha, "you do not have the heart of a killer. It will break the hanyou to have blood on his hands and I cannot allow that."

Inuyasha flexed his claws and smirked. What the hell was he talking about? He wouldn't break from killing them. It would give him the greatest pleasure to do so. There was currently something inside of him that was thirsty for blood. It would give him the highest joy to tear these two apart with his claws. This youkai was lying. He just wanted to take his kill away from him.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer still, till he was almost within reach of the demon's claws.

Inuyasha's claws twitched, itching to tear into this demon who was so arrogantly stepping into his territory but his fearless, utterly tranquil aura gave him pause. His instincts told him to be wary of this particular demon.

But then caution was thrown to the winds as Sesshoumaru moved to step in between him and the two youkai cowering against the wall. The demon launched himself at Sesshoumaru, claws raised, lips drawn back in a snarl, unmindful of any damage that it might bring upon itself in the process. The important thing was to win, after all. If the silver haired demon believed he was stronger than Inuyasha, then he was simply over confident.

Sesshoumaru stood stock still as demon Inuyasha leapt towards him, but when he was within reach, he raised an arm and backhanded Inuyasha hard enough to send him crashing into the wardrobe.

Jaken and Gaeten gasped as Inuyasha's back hit the wood with a sickening crunch, then crumpled down to the floor and lay still.

Gaeten turned his eyes back on the demon Lord in fear and relief as piercing golden eyes turned their attention back onto them. Sesshoumaru-sama stopped the demon from killing them…that had to mean he was sparing their lives, didn't it?

Jaken, however, understood that he had not stopped the hanyou for their sake but for his. He glanced at the unconscious form of the hanyou. Sesshoumaru-sama cared enough about the slave to not soil his soul with the burden of death. Inuyasha was more than a mere replaceable slave; he had misjudged his worth to the demon Lord. A servant could be replaced quite easily, unlike a favoured pet. His miscalculation would cost him his life.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, and the toad demon looked up at him calmly. He had risked his status, his life of luxury, everything to get close to this demon Lord. He did not, for one second, regret what he had done. All his life, he had gone after what he believed in without holding back, doing whatever it took, and trying to get rid of competition was part of it. It was this that had helped him survive in the harsh land of Hideyori and it was that same trait that was going to be the end of him today.

He glanced out the open balcony door and thought that he would have liked to spend his life in these lands. True, discipline and decorum were stricter here but the atmosphere was not stifling, unlike the land he had been born in. It was unfortunate that he was to lose to a hanyou child but had he not done everything in his power to be where he wanted to be, he would have lived with the regret for the rest of his life.

He took a deep breath and met Lord Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze.

It was better this way.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said, "You thought to get away with this crime because the life you wanted to take is that of a hanyou and a slave. You come from a different land and do not know our ways. In the Western Lands, the murder of a slave deserves the same punishment as the murder of a noble."

He glanced contemptuously at the tiger demon.

"You, on the other hand, know very well what happens to traitors and connivers in the Western Lands. For a slight you perceived to be mine, you attempted to harm my slave because you were too cowardly to stand up to me."

Clawed fingers wrapped around Gaeten's throat and the demon gasped as he was lifted off the ground.

"You were given a warning, a second chance to mend your ways and repent. Instead, you harboured hatred against a defenceless hanyou in your mind, for the punishment meted out by me. You allowed your own shortcomings to poison your mind until they took on a hideous form – a spineless coward who would murder a child."

Gaeten panicked, bringing both his hands against the demon Lord's wrist to attempt to pry them off but his grip was like steel.

"A person who makes a mistake may be shown mercy if he begs for a chance but someone like you, who has lost his sanity…you are incapable of change for fear of life was insufficient to detract you from attempting a thing as foolish as this.."

Golden eyes turned to Jaken's and the toad demon looked up at Sesshoumaru's impassive face in awe. There was no anger there, no passion no emotion. Nothing, except pitiless judgement.

"Death is a punishment not to be handed lightly. You who have lived your life surrounded by justice and arbitrary punishment find it difficult to comprehend the laws of this land but you will learn. A criminal deserves a chance at redemption; you have yours. But watch him and see what happens to those who abandon the path of justice and become slaves to their base passions."

Jaken watched, eyes riveted to the morbid scene before him, as Gaeten's neck snapped clean in half in Sesshoumaru's grip. The demon Lord allowed the lifeless body to drop to the floor and turned to him.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked at his Master.

It was not the demon Lord's strength alone that had enchanted him, because he had grown up watching displays of strength and dominance all his life. What was different was a quiet humility mixed with his arrogance that he had never seen before. The demon Lord had the calmest, most clear aura of anyone he had ever come across – the kind of aura only a person who was sure of himself and his actions could have. He, who had lived his life chasing after what he had thought he wanted, never ended up finding it in the end. Even with Sesshoumaru-sama, he had taken it for granted that a Lord like himself would obviously take precedence over a hanyou brat. It had stung his pride and bruised his ego to be treated no better than a common servant. Justice that didn't serve his end was inconvenient and unfair.

But it was that same sense of justice that had saved his life today and he bowed his head low before the demon Lord, humbled by the mercy he had been shown.

Mercy…no warrior in Hideyori who wished to stay alive knew the meaning of the word and Jaken had always thought it equal to weakness – women were merciful and weak, not real men, not warriors. But looking at the lifeless body of Gaeten next to him, the toad demon realized it was not weakness that had led the demon Lord to save his life. If he tried something like this again, it would be his body at the prince's feet.

"Forgive me," he muttered, overwhelmed by the kindness shown to him. "I know I have done nothing to earn your trust but I give you my word I will be worthy of you, My Lord."

* * *

When demon Inuyasha opened his eyes, he was lying on a soft, very comfortable bed. He shot up straight in bed as he felt the aura of the silver haired youkai close by, the demon who had knocked him out.

He turned towards where the demon Lord was standing calmly. The youkai bared it fangsand snarled.

Sesshoumaru was amused. "I mean you no harm, little one," he said.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. If that was so, then he wouldn't have come in between him and his prey. On top of that, he had knocked him unconscious and he had the gall to say that he meant no harm?

Sesshoumaru read his intent in his furious red eyes. "It is not in your best interest to fight me," he told the smaller youkai.

Inuyasha snarled and launched himself off the bed, aiming for the smug youkai's throat. This male had challenged his dominance, tried to be his alpha and he could not let it go without a battle. The hanyou may have been a whimpering idiot but demon Inuyasha knew better. Dominance among youkai meant slavery, meant defeat and dishonour, meant giving up; he had seen it far too many times with his own eyes. All those claims about finding safety with your alpha, about being protected were fairy tales designed to cheat children. To allow someone to dominate was to give up your pride and Inuyasha would die before he did that.

Sesshoumaru stopped the oncoming youkai by gripping him neatly by the throat and dangling him casually off the ground.

"A full demon," he murmured, looking curiously into flat red eyes that did not show any emotion but yet seemed to react to what he was saying. The youkai was a curious little thing, a mix of child and fierceness.

A youkai, till maturity, lived under the safety and protection of its parents, till it was strong enough to look out for itself. A youkai who was forced to grow up on its own, without elders to look after and guide it, inevitable turned out more unstable by nature.

He did not know about hanyou but he could guess that the human and youkai blood flowing in his veins would make the demon that much more volatile, making him more akin to a youkai that had lost its sanity, rather than a normal full-blooded youkai. He could feel the demon's bloodlust. He had no doubt that, if left to its own devices, it would fight and kill whatever it came across till someone ended his life.

Inuyasha struggled in his grasp, swiping at him and his arm, with razor-sharp claws, unmindful of the fact that he was strangling himself, that if Sesshoumaru's claws, whose latent poison he could feel running beneath his skin, pierced the tender skin of his neck, he would die a slow agonizing death.

Sesshoumaru stood there, unmoving.

Wild demons were supposed to be beyond reason. One of the reasons they were usually either heavily sedated or killed was because there was nothing that could reach them anymore – not any reasonable arguments, not fear of pain or life nor the pleas of loved ones. A wild demon knew nothing of love or affection. They had been known to remorseless rip the heart of their own mates – something that any demon in his right mind would sooner die before even contemplating.

Yet, staring into Inuyasha's eyes, Sesshoumaru thought he could see feeling beyond anger and bloodlust. There was hurt there, and anguish and a certain childlike vulnerability. Inuyasha had so far not responded to anything he had said, except by trying to kill him but he had a feeling that the demon could understand what he was saying even though he refused to obey.

"Inuyasha," he whispered, fingers loosening their grip on the boy and the demon froze momentarily before renewing his struggles with even more force.

This was what the slavery had done to him. Denying this part of him had wedged the anger deep inside his heart where it now remained, poisoning him from within, not allowing him to understand the consequences of his actions. Hanyou Inuyasha had been mocked and jeered every time he stood up for himself with the result that that part of him was pushed deep, deep inside him where no one could see, where no one could hurt him for it any longer.

And the demon in his blood, that was supposed to fight for him and help him survive, became this mindless beast that revolted against any hint of submission, even if it was to save its own life. The hanyou had given up his dignity and pride every day of his life and now, demon Inuyasha would fight for that pride even if it meant his own death.

The breath left demon Inuyasha's lungs as he was slammed onto the bed and pinned down with an implacable hand between his shoulder-blades. He snarled and kicked out until the silver haired youkai pinned his legs as well.

The smaller demon felt the clothing being ripped off his body and he howled, deep and long, arching his back to throw off the demon above him. Inuyasha had undergone a lot of atrocities during his life as a slave but rape was not one of them. The main reason was that no one found a scrawny, dirty little hanyou desirable. Even those who wanted only a hole to fill usually preferred either a human or a demon, never a half-breed. An unresponsive, submissive little hanyou was of little interest to anyone; he had long ago lost the spirit that sadists loved to break.

But this silver haired demon was stronger than him. Demon Inuyasha was fully prepared to die fighting as long as he hurt his opponent in the process. But being pinned down like this, forced to take whatever was being done to him was something he could not bear. He could feel his heart speed up, mind wavering from consciousness; he was not strong enough to handle his pride being broken one more time.

"Relax," a husky voice whispered in his ear and the demon snapped out of his dangerous haze at the calm tone and the warm breath on his ear.

Glancing over his shoulder as much as his position would allow, he tried to gauge the other youkai's intention. He did not seem excited or angry or even aroused. His scent and aura held no lust; it didn't seem like rape was something he got off on. Then why was he being taken like this, if not for this demon's pleasure?

"I will not hurt you."

Demon Inuyasha gasped at the words and whipped his head around, glaring at the youkai. The demon had pinned him down, had ripped his clothes off, had knocked him unconscious earlier and he was supposed to believe him?

"It is not my intention to harm you," Sesshoumaru continued, "But you will submit to me, one way or another."

The demon snarled and thrashed. He tried to twist his body to claw at the youkai but Sesshoumaru grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back. Inuyasha froze as the demon Lord's aura flared, pulsing with power. It took every ounce of Inuyasha's will to keep a submissive growl from forming in his throat in response to the almost overwhelming dominant aura around him.

"It seems you are unused to accepting dominance, though you are not alpha," murmured the demon Lord. "Your resistance to me is hurting Inuyasha. Let it go, little youkai. Allow me to protect you."

The pinned demon paused reluctantly, the deep, sure voice calming him despite himself. He did not want to hurt the hanyou. The hanyou was a part of him; they were different but also each other. But the hanyou did not always know what was best for him, was not strong enough to fight and he had learned to ignore the pain and fear in order to fight hard enough to survive. Years of looking out for himself had made him almost forget to want someone when in danger. It did not help to pine after a saviour when one's ass was in danger. Kindness was not something that a slave came across very often, especially from powerful demons. There had been a few stray humans and demons who had been nice to the hanyou, but no one had ever offered to protect him before.

One large hand landed on his hip and demon Inuyasha felt the Lord's cock nudge against his entrance. The grip that held his wrists pinned against his back was strong but not painful, unless he struggled. The youkai held him so he was unable to move but so far, he had not hurt him. Inuyasha tensed at the large, blunt appendage at its ass and shut his eyes, fighting against every instinct that told him to try and buck the intruder off.

He tried his best not to cry out as the giant member entered his ass in a slow, even thrust. Every muscle in his body was taut with tension, a low growl came from his throat at the pain and the pressure. The markings on his face elongated and became more jagged in response to the pain. Finally, instincts won and Inuyasha thrashed, trying to get the painful thing out of its ass.

But the demon Lord's grip was unyielding; had it been weaker, the small demon would have thrown him off and hurt himself severely in the process. The steel hand that had felt like shackles did not feel so much like a hindrance anymore. The hold, coupled with the demon Lord's strong, powerful aura felt…comforting.

A small smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's lips as the demon beneath him relaxed minutely. He did not want to hurt the boy but the demon was too young, too fragile to be on its own without an alpha. An unclaimed demon had no one to lean on when things went wrong and it was not in a slave's nature to fight everyone off alone and be content. Already, years of slavery had left its mark – the demon was suspicious of any and every one that offered help. A few years more and the demon would become unresponsive to words, incapable of distinguishing between those who bore it ill will and those who wished to help. The demon had to know it had an alpha that it would obey and who would, in turn, protect it from harm.

A mix of a growl and a whine emerged from Inuyasha's throat and the dominant youkai released his pinned wrists. Instead of trying to claw him, Inuyasha's hands merely went to the bed. Sharp little claws fisted the sheets. The intruder in his ass did not feel so weird anymore. The pain was almost gone, replaced by a feeling of being full. The demon could have ripped him to pieces while he was helpless and impaled but he had merely stayed still. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

A large warm hand landed on his head comfortingly.

"You are doing well, little one," the youkai above him whispered and Inuyasha tensed momentarily. Was the demon mocking him?

A curtain of silver hair fell around him and sharp fangs nipped his ears. Demon Inuyasha flushed as the act of leaning forward pushed the demon's cock deeper inside him. This – this did not seem like rape at all. True, the youkai had taken him without consent but it had not been for his own pleasure; he could have simply thrust into him without regard for his body if all the youkai wanted was release. But he had merely stayed still, holding him in place, not allowing him to pull away. And he had kept his promise of not hurting him too.

Inuyasha glanced back hesitantly at the demon Lord above him. If this was not about sex, or torture or humiliation, then….is this what dominance was like?

Maybe…maybe this one was not like the others.

He clenched his fist at the thought. By now, he should know better. Better than to believe in false words and a show of kindness. The hanyou was a gullible brat but he should know better. And yet, here he was, having faith in this demon Lord. Maybe it was his plan to humiliate him by making him submit. Maybe all he wanted was the satisfaction of seeing him break.

Sesshoumaru frowned as the demon tensed once again. His scent was suddenly of agitation and confusion.

"Youkai," the demon Lord murmured, voice suddenly dark. "Someone so weak as you cannot hope to protect him from those who wish him harm."

Demon Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to turn around to snarl at the arrogant youkai above him but a hard weight on his back kept him pinned in place.

"The hanyou has suffered enough to have no anger left and you, in turn, have little else. I will not have my pet destroyed because of your foolishness."

Inuyasha growled as the cock speared him again and Sesshoumaru's aura flared even more until it was above him, all around him, inside him until all demon Inuyasha could feel was the urge to give in, to accept the protection of this strong alpha who had truly done him no harm. The pulsing, electric aura surrounding him identified the demon above him as a taiyoukai. How stupid would he have to be to continue this fight and how much stupider still to refuse the protection and safety that was generously offered?

But even as his body wished to give in, the untamed part of him, the wild part that had broken away from normal consciousness because of too much pain and too much loneliness refused to allow him to submit. Because to continue fighting was easier, safer. It was all he knew – to fight and to die. It would be so much simpler to go down fighting than to take a chance on this strange youkai who offered him something he had long since forgotten. To be betrayed after giving his trust to this youkai…it would be much more painful than death.

But the implacable hand pinning him to the mattress and the cock in his ass would not allow him to struggle.

"Inuyasha," the demon Lord whispered, voice low and deep, and the demon was startled to be addressed by the name. "You will submit to me…because you are already mine."

Then there were teeth on his neck, sharp and unyielding. The cock in his ass thrust even deeper till the youkai above him was fully sheathed inside him and Inuyasha's head rolled to the side helplessly, offering his throat to the youkai above him. The pleased growl that rumbled through Sesshoumaru's chest caused him to relax his muscles, almost involuntarily.

The tension in his body relaxed and a soft, low whine escaped from his throat. The teeth on the back of his neck held him like a naughty puppy and the youkai, for the first time, revelled under the claim of another. Yes, it felt right. The aura around him no longer felt oppressive but only warm and comforting, the kind of comfort that the youkai had not felt since its birth, the kind that turned its bones to jelly.

The cock inside his ass began to thrust in faster but this time, the youkai was so relaxed, there was no pain. Sesshoumaru thrust in at a slightly different angle and the demon arched and growled as the cock in his ass struck something that sent electric pleasure coursing through his body. Sesshoumaru growled, pleased at the display of pleasure from his beta.

Establishing dominance traditionally took on a myriad of forms, ranging from extremely painful rituals where the alpha took the submissive within inches of his life and pulled him back, thus laying claim to his existence, to humiliating rituals where the submissive was forced to give up all forms of dignity and pride and unconditionally obey the alpha's every command, no matter how unreasonable or unjustified.

With someone whom the alpha did not wish to cause undue humiliation or pain, usually someone from the family or from the pack, sexual domination was the preferred method. It was an act of intimacy, allowing the dominant to breach their every defence and have them entirely vulnerable. The submissive learned trust and obedience and embraced the safety and protection that only the alpha could provide. There was no foreplay, no preparation of any kind for the uke. The submissive's position was under the alpha, every movement under the seme's control. There would be no gentle touch on any part of his body, no hands, fingers lips caressing the skin. It was like a strictly choreographed dance, an established ritual at the end of which, the alpha showed the submissive that he belonged.

The whines and moans and low growls coming from the demon conveyed his acceptance of the alpha, of the pleasure that could be gained by giving in to the dominant male. That demon Inuyasha did not try to resist the cock in his ass any longer, nor the pleasure of the act showed that he was accepting his position in the pack, under the stronger male's protection. The care the elder displayed in focusing only on the submissive demon's pleasure and not on his own, by thrusting in slowly and evenly conveyed to the uke that in return for obedience and submission, the alpha would look out for the beta's interest before his own.

Soon, the demon attained its release with a shout, without a single touch to its own member, with only the alpha's cock in its ass. The demon Lord withdrew from the youkai's body and pumped himself swiftly a few times and released on Inuyasha's ass, staking his claim on the pup.

The demon's eyes were hazy and half-lidded with pleasure. The aggression humming under his skin had found an outlet and the demon lay on the bed peacefully. Sesshoumaru looked down at him and thought that in this moment, he could see his hanyou, his puppy in this red eyed demon. The hanyou and the demon, different as night and day, had both lived lives completely out of balance, each rejecting the other half of himself.

But that would change. They both belonged to him now, as did the puppy's human form and he would bring all three together till they were no longer separate. A small smile appeared on his lips as he lay down on the bed next to the exhausted demon and drew the sheets over the both of them. His hanyou would most likely not react well on knowing the havoc he had caused but he would worry about that tomorrow.

With the heavy weight of exhaustion forcing his eyes shut, the smaller youkai closed its eyes and whined quietly, content in being pulled flush against the demon Lord's chest and having the silver haired youkai's arm draped over his midsection. For the first time, the youkai allowed sleep to come unimpeded, secure in the knowledge that the demon Lord would not let any harm to befall him.

Beneath closed eyelids, red eyes slowly faded back to gold.

…_Tears of Heaven, overflowing_

_Someday, it will change into a smile…_


	26. Something Old and Something New

**A/N: **Thank you all you wonderful people who encouraged me to continue with this story. Apologies for the delay, but I had two papers one after the other and I am super stressed. I didn't want the quality of the chapter to suffer. To make up for it, here is a _very _long update.

Special thanks to **YamiBakura1988** for taking the time to review each chapter and to **Syron** for poking me at regular intervals.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Something Old and Something New**

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, the first things that registered were the many aches and pains in his body…and the harsh sunlight coming in from the open curtains.

Blinking open sleepy, tired eyes, the hanyou looked around hazily, tiny fists bunching weakly in silk sheets. He was in Sesshoumaru-sama's chambers, in his bed…but he could not remember getting into it. What had happened the night before?

"Inuyasha?"

He turned his head towards the familiar voice.

"R-Raia…"

"Sesshoumaru-sama's orders are for me to take care of you today until he returns."

With considerable effort, Inuyasha raised himself in bed. His bottom was sore as hell. But he could not remember Sesshoumaru-sama taking him the night before. And there was a scent on him…a horrible, stifling scent.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply, looking around for the source of the scent. His eyes were drawn to the traces of red on the creamy silk sheets. Blood…there was blood on the sheets. His fingers clenched involuntarily in mild panic and his eyes were drawn to the reddish brown thing coating his fingers and nails.

Bringing his hands up, his eyes widened at the dried, now almost brown blood coating his nails. He could even taste the bitter, sharp taste in his mouth. Alarmed and now a little frightened, Inuyasha turned towards the head servant.

"Wh-what happened?"

Raia saw the confusion and fear on the hanyou's face and she bit her lip hesitantly.

"I…don't think – that is, I think it would be better if you asked Sesshoumaru-sama that."

Inuyasha's eyes clouded over with worry but he lowered his eyes.

"M-may I have a bath?" he asked hesitantly, wondering if he had the privilege, before being punished for hurting whoever it was that he had hurt.

Raia nodded, gesturing towards the direction of the bath house. Inuyasha climbed off the bed and almost stumbled to the ground, wincing as the movement shot a sharp pain up his ass. The scent of blood was getting suffocating; Inuyasha felt his stomach clench in protest.

The bath house was located a little way outside Sesshoumaru's wing of the castle. Although the demon Lord had his own private, far more luxurious bathing chamber, Raia had not received explicit instructions to allow the slave to use it. This bathing house was a natural hotspring turned into an indoor bath, that was usually used by guests or soldiers or someone from the lower ranks who had earned a reward. Small and simple but clean, it was a perk everyone looked forward to and as Sesshoumaru's personal slave, Raia could not imagine the demon Lord minding Inuyasha using it, especially considering what he had gone through the day before.

"W-where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The hanyou's small voice brought Raia out of her thoughts and she turned her attention back to the hanyou who had undressed partly and gotten into the warm water.

"He had business to take care of," Raia answered.

Inuyasha nodded, scrubbing furiously at his hands and the blood stains on his haori. The red fire rat kimono was easy enough to clean but blood had seeped into the inner white haori and dried. No matter how the hanyou scrubbed, the slight light brown stain would not some off.

Tears formed in his eyes as his hands were soon rubbed raw from the scrubbing and the material came close to tearing. He turned desperately towards the silent servant.

"D-did I – who did I- that is, whose blood…"

Raia stared helplessly at the heartbroken look in Inuyasha's eyes. Sesshoumaru-sama would probably not be pleased for saying something but she could not bear to let the hanyou go on thinking he had done something wrong.

"It's…mostly Gaeten and Jaken's. They attacked you… do you remember?"

Inuyasha stared at his hands, now free of any signs of blood. He vaguely remembered talking to Jaken before his Master had to leave for somewhere. Then…then he had watched the sunset…in that room, the one with the important items.

Inuyasha gasped. "Th-the room! Take me there, please?"

Raia mentally winced, seeing the almost desperate, worried look on the boy's face.

"Inuyasha," she began, "I don't think that's-"

The tears that had formed in his eyes overflowed and trailed silently down his cheeks. Raia sighed and nodded.

* * *

Seeing the look on Inuyasha's face, Raia almost regretted her decision. A small fist clenched in her robes. Inuyasha looked horrified. Wide golden eyes took in the damage to the room and everything in it.

"I-I did this…?" Inuyasha asked in a hushed voice, standing in the centre of the room, eyes glued to the ugly bloodstain on the carpet. "All this- it's my fault…Sesshoumaru-sama trusted me… he trusted me and- and I destroyed-"

Voice breaking, Inuyasha could not help the tears now falling freely from his eyes. In his life with the slavers, he had made many mistakes - of course he had, no one could be perfect all the time – and he had been punished for those mistakes. Some were more serious than others and had earned him whip lashes and days without food and nights spent outside alone in the cold.

But they were mistakes, things that he had done wrong by accident. In all his life, he had never wilfully destroyed anything. The blood on his claws and the destruction of the room was not something that happened by mistake. He had…he had actually destroyed everything. The most precious, valuable items that Sesshoumaru-sama did not even allow anyone else to touch…he had destroyed them. Sesshoumaru-sama would never forgive him for this. Even if he slaved all his life, he would not be able to repay the demon Lord for the damage that he had caused.

And throughout the room, on the rubble and on the walls, there were bloodstains where Jaken or Gaeten had been thrown at the walls or on the broken furniture strewn about.

"I…I did this. I did it…I did it…"

Raia looked helplessly from the room to the hanyou. Well, what could she say? It was true, after all. He had done it.

Inuyasha turned despairing eyes up at Raia. "And Jaken and Gaeten…what- are they alright?"

Raia looked away. "Jaken is…injured but he will be fine. Gaeten…"

Raia trailed off and Inuyasha took a sharp intake of breath, correctly interpreting her silence.

"He's dead," he whispered, eyes slowly glazing over until they became entirely emotionless. "Because of me..."

The hands that he held out in front of him shook and though his skin was an angry red colour from scrubbing so hard in the bath, and there was not even a drop of blood on them, the scent of blood was suddenly once again suffocating.

"I killed – killed him…"

"No," Raia protested, beginning to panic slightly at the suddenly dazed look on his face. She had no idea what to do with this hanyou boy who seemed so struck at the idea of having taken a life. Demons never reacted like this, not even demon children. Was it his human blood that was inciting such a reaction?

In any case, it didn't look like Inuyasha had even heard her. He stared blankly at the large stain of blood on the carpet and then his claws.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," he said softly, seemingly talking to himself. "Sesshoumaru-sama will-"

"Will what?" came a deep voice from behind him.

Inuyasha spun around, eyes landing on the demon Lord standing quietly in the doorway.

Raia bowed her head in apology as Sesshoumaru walked in. She should really have known better than to bring the hanyou here. It would have been wiser to let the demon Lord do the explaining.

"Master," Inuyasha said in the same blank tone, hastily dropping to his knees and lowering his forehead to the ground.

Sesshoumaru walked over leisurely and came to a stop in front of the kneeling Inuyasha.

"Gaeten did not die by your hands," he stated calmly. Inuyasha raised his head hesitantly, looking at the demon prince in disbelief. The blank look in his eyes wavered.

"Gaeten received his just punishment by my hands for being a traitor…and for attempting to harm what belongs to me."

The calm, feelingless look on Inuyasha's face shattered and serene golden eyes were once again wide and vulnerable. "B-but – but the blood-"

Sesshoumaru gestured for him to rise and Inuyasha got shakily to his feet. "Gaeten attempted to kill you and your youkai fought back."

Inuyasha's eyes grew impossibly wider. "Y-youkai? M-my youkai..?'

Though the slavers didn't care about his monthly transformations into a human, they had made sure his youkai would never come close to the surface. They had told him that they had beaten the evil out of him. And sure enough, his youkai had never once surfaced, even after all their humiliations and torture and beatings.

A large hand landed gently on his face and Inuyasha snapped out of his musings. Long, clawed fingers wrapped around his chin and gently but firmly lifted his face up.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru whispered. "You are shivering."

The hanyou clenched his hands into fists and realized they were indeed shaking. His fingers and toes felt cold and numb. The demon Lord's grip did not allow him to turn his face away but he lowered his eyes. Sesshoumaru-sama had to witness his unrestrained, untamed side…the worst side of him. He did not know what the youkai had done but it was safe to say he had disrespected his master along with destroying some of his most prized possessions. He would be lucky to get away with his life.

"F-forgive me," Inuyasha mumbled and heard his own voice sound raspy and odd. "I have done nothing to deserve your mercy but-"

"No," Sesshoumaru interrupted sharply and Inuyasha flinched as if the demon Lord had struck him.

Inuyasha's knees trembled and only the demon Lord's grip on him kept him upright.

"Never apologize when you have done nothing wrong," Inuyasha heard his Master say, and he slowly turned incredulous eyes to meet the demon prince's.

"Jaken and Gaeten were the ones at fault for attacking you. You merely defended yourself."

Inuyasha gasped. "I- but this room. I did this…"

A ghost of a smile reached the demon Lord's lips. "Jaken is going to have a hard time paying for it."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open slightly. "Jaken-sama?"

"He and Gaeten were the ones who forced you to defend yourself. Since Gaeten is dead, it falls upon Jaken to fulfil both their dues."

Still holding the hanyou's chin in his grip, Sesshoumaru's thumb came to gently run over his slave's cheek in a barely there caress. Cold golden eyes softened imperceptibly.

"Did you think you would be punished for merely defending yourself?"

A small whimper escaped Inuyasha's throat. Defending himself…yes, he might have died if his youkai hadn't come to the fore. And he really had no control over his youkai but-

"I…everything here was very valuable. It's my fault…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned hard again.

"And you," he said, and his voice, that was suddenly commanding, made Inuyasha raise his eyes up to reluctantly meet his master's. "Your life has no value?"

Inuyasha lowered his eyes. "N-not more than the- the priceless stuff in this room…?"

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou flinched at his quiet tone. Had he said the wrong thing?

Inuyasha lowered his head. "Forgive me. My life…" he took a deep breath. "My youkai – I…I destroyed something that was precious to Master. My life is worth nothing in comparison. I wish I could promise that my youkai will never come out again but – but I ca-can't...ow!"

Inuyasha raised his hand to his hand slowly, reaching for his stinging ear, unsure what had just happened.

"M-master flicked my ear."

Sesshoumaru looked smug as he withdrew the clawed fingers that had, indeed, flicked one quivering ear.

"That," he said, "Was for saying my puppy is worthless."

Inuyasha whimpered, rubbing his ear gingerly. That had really hurt! "But I-"

"Your youkai only surfaces when your life is in danger," the demon Lord said. "You fought them to save your life. What happened after was not your fault.

Inuyasha remained silent but he knew that wasn't it. His life had been in danger plenty of times before – from demons, from the elements, from starvation – and his youkai had never once risen to the surface.

But something inside his chest loosened at the demon Lord's words. Not his fault…when was the last time anyone had told him that? It wasn't his fault. He – he had done something wrong, something which wasn't supposed to be done and he wasn't being punished because- because it wasn't his fault all of this had started in the first place. The concept of someone considering his intentions, not his actions, was so foreign to him that it took time for the demon Lord's logic to sink in.

Large golden eyes hesitantly searched the demon Lord's lighter, colder ones. "M-master is not going to send me away?"

For a moment, Inuyasha could have sworn he saw a smile in the Lord's eyes, though his lips had not moved, and then Sesshoumaru turned away from them and moved towards an upturned table next to which, there were the remains of an intricately carved sculpture.

"Well," he replied, turning his back to Inuyasha and Raia to look down regretfully at the remains of the beautiful sculpture, "I always did like that sculpture..."

Tears welled up in Inuyasha's eyes once again and Raia glared at the demon Lord behind his back. Was it necessary for him to tease the poor boy who was already so upset?

"I-I'm sorry," Inuyasha whimpered. "I will…"

"Why is this room not cleaned up yet?" a sharp female voice demanded from the doorway.

Inuyasha bowed hastily to the floor as the Lady of the West entered, looking distastefully around the room. Her scornful gaze turned to one of curiosity as she took in the wreckage.

"Did you do this?" she asked the kneeling hanyou who whimpered at being addressed by the scary lady.

"Y-yes, Tsukiko-sama," Inuyasha replied, keeping his forehead pressed tightly against the floor. He wanted to tell her that he would do anything to try and make up for the damage that he had caused but he could feel the imperious lady's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head and the words stuck in his throat. All that came out was a piteous whimper.

His ears flickered slightly as he heard a distinct sniff above him. "Hmm," she said. "Impressive."

Inuyasha looked up slowly, now fairly certain he wasn't going to get his head lopped off. Lady Tsukiko was staring amusedly at her son.

"Sesshoumaru, stop sulking over that inane sculpture. It was high time you got rid of all this rubbish."

Sesshoumaru turned to face his mother and glared. "It was not rubbish."

Inuyasha stared in surprise from the Lady to his Master. Raia had her head bowed but she had raised a hand discreetly over her mouth and Inuyasha had a sneaking suspicion that she was trying not to smile.

Sesshoumaru stuck his nose in the air regally and turned away from his mother towards the window, silver hair falling gracefully in place. "I happened to like it."

The Lady of the West rolled her eyes. "Get someone to clean this up immediately," she ordered Raia, "And have the carpets replaced as well. No matter what they claim, blood stains never completely come off of those things."

Raia bowed and hurried away and Tsukiko turned to her son.

"You must leave immediately to finalize the boundaries of those villages and towns."

Sesshoumaru turned around sharply, all traces of amusement gone, and nodded. His father had summoned him early that morning to inform him that the village headmen and the heads of the towns, who had been haggling about their boundaries had finally come to some sort of agreement and Inu no Taisho had asked his son to go immediately and finalize it before they changed their minds again.

"Come, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru ordered, heading towards the door after bowing shortly to his mother.

Tsukiko stared after her retreating son and the hanyou pup, who leapt up and stumbled after him immediately.

Amused golden eyes once again took in the wreckage that was the room, lingering over the light bloodstains on the walls where Gaeten and Jaken had been slammed.

Perhaps hanyou weren't such wastes of space after all.

"Mother."

Tsukiko turned around, to see Sesshoumaru smirking from the doorway. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What?"

Her son had the cat-ate-the-canary expression on his face.

"If any other servant had dared destroy the simplest item in this House, you would have them punished severely."

For a millisecond, Tsukiko froze and then looked away haughtily.

"Well, the boy isn't a-a person. He's a puppy. So it does not count."

Sesshoumaru had his trademark evil grin on his face.

"Tsukiko-sama may be developing a soft spot for a hanyou."

Tsukiko turned around angrily but her son, who had his self-preservation instinct highly developed, was already gone.

* * *

It was late in the evening by the time Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made their way back to the castle.

Nothing more had been said about the disaster Inuyasha had caused and the hanyou did not dare bring it up. He still could not believe he had not been punished for what he had done. That still did not mean he didn't feel bad about it, but at least it did not look like Sesshoumaru-sama was going to send him away. Maybe later, if his Master was in a good mood, Inuyasha would ask him about it.

The royal carriage made its way through a rough road between fields and Inuyasha's ears swivelled, flickering towards the source of a disturbance. Faint sounds of shouting and cries could be heard from the distance.

Inuyasha around in alarm as the demon Lord's aura darkened with anger.

* * *

"You worthless piece of shit, we can't extend your deadline anymore. I want

my money NOW!"

The man who was on the ground clung to the heavier man's leg, whimpering, with tears streaming down his face, "Please I'll give It to you as soon as I can. Take whatever you want but leave Satoko alone. My wife…please don't."

The man smirked and kicked out a few times, till the other man was thrown off and he lay sobbing on the ground.

Another man came forward and placed a foot on his neck, grinding down. "How many times have we done this, asshole? What the hell do you take us for? I told you the last time that I want my money TODAY!"

"But I don't have it!" the man cried out. "Please, Satoko has nothing to do with this…please don't…"

The men laughed. One of them stepped inside the house and came out holding a screaming woman by the wrist.

The man on the ground jumped to his feet and launched himself at the man. But while he was thin and emaciated, the man holding his wife was muscled and burly. The thug struck out on his chest with one hand and sent the slighter man flying. He crumpled in a heap on the ground, panting.

"Well," sneered the thug, "It seems Satoko and I are gonna have some fun after all." He glanced at the terrified girl in his arms. "Look at your husband over there, honey. Do you really want that little bitch who can't even protect you? Now me on the other hand…"

Satoko glared at him with hate filled eyes. "Let me go!" she ordered, then her eyes softened as she looked at her husband's prone form. He was far too honourable; he would keep on fighting even if it killed him "And my husband…please, please don't do this…"

The man raised an eyebrow at her. "That bastard doesn't have our money, doesn't have anything valuable in the house except you…what, do you expect us to just let him go for free?"

Satoko's eyes brimmed with tears, glancing despairingly at her husband. "I- we'll repay you as soon as we can, just please…"

The other thug sighed. "I'm getting a little tired of this, so lets' end this here..."

He pulled a weapon out of his waistband – a small, but sturdy looking scythe – and raised it high over his head to strike the man, smirking down at him, making sure his victim had plenty of time to see the sharp blade descending over his head. He was in no hurry, after all. Even if some straggling farmer saw them, which wasn't likely, the poor bastard would be too scared to do anything to a king's soldier. Even if he did, out of some foolish sense of bravery, it would be the easiest thing to take care of him. No one noticed a couple of weak-ass peasants disappearing here and there.

He had all the time in the world.

The slight man closed his eyes, steeling himself for the blow. If this was how his life was to come to an end, then so be it.

The man brought the weapon down with a cry, then cursed as his hand was arrested in mid air.

"What the-" he began, turning to look at whatever fool had dared to touch him. His face paled when he realized who it was."

"S-S-Sesshoumaru-sama…" the grip on his wrist tightened and he was spun around as easily as if he were a doll.

"Did you intend to kill him?" the demon Lord asked quietly.

The man looked away, heart beating a mile a minute. "I- n-no…"

He screamed as his arm was twisted and broken at the elbow. "You would lie to your prince?" Sesshoumaru asked lightly.

His attention turned on the man holding Satoko as the woman whimpered.

"Let go of her," he said, meeting his eyes. The man's grip on her tightened for a moment. Sweat began to form on his brow to have powerful golden eyes fixed on his. He released her and Satoko ran to her husband, kneeling at his side.

The other men began to back away, preparing to flee.

"Stop," Sesshoumaru ordered softly without turning around. The men hesitated. One of them took one look at the fallen thug and took off as fast as he could.

Sesshoumaru's poison whip sliced him into three pieces.

The others whimpered and promptly fell to their knees. "Forgive us," they cried as one. Sesshoumaru spared them a disdainful glance and turned towards the man on the ground. He silently offered him a hand.

The weakened, bruised man gasped, gaping up at him. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama," he said softly. "Is it- it is really you…"

When he failed to take the hand the prince had offered him, Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the arm and hauled him to his feet.

"It has been a long time…Hiro."

* * *

A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru and Hiro sat on a rough bench in front of Hiro's hut while Inuyasha sat at his Lord's feet.

The rest of the thugs who had not resisted were tied up by Jaken on Sesshoumaru's orders and were now sitting on the ground, bemoaning their fate and that of all days, they chose today to extort money from the dweeb.

Satoko returned from the hut with a tray with glasses of water on it.

"I- forgive me, I have nothing more to offer you, my Lord," Hiro said softly, embarrassed. Sesshoumaru took the offered glass silently and turned his eyes back on his childhood friend.

While the boy had always been rather pale and sickly, now he had become literally gaunt. His cheeks were stretched and his eyes had sunk into his head. There were dark circles around them and they had lost their sparkle. Sesshoumaru noticed he moved slowly and with difficulty, distinctly favouring his left leg.

"What happened to you?" Sesshoumaru asked, "You look ill."

Hiro smiled, a small, sad smile. "I don't believe I have that many days left in me…"

"Hiro!" his wife admonished. "Please don't talk like that."

She turned to Sesshoumaru. "He does not allow his body to recover, working day and night on the field. His health was not that good to begin with and since those thugs started harassing us for the land, demanding "protection", he works day in and day out, trying to make enough money to satisfy those monsters. I keep telling him that it's no use, that the more money he gives them, the more they'll demand."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she raised the sleeve of her kimono against her mouth. "They'll just keep harassing him, beating him till he - till he…"

She broke down into soft sobs and Hiro reached out and took her hand in both of his. "I could not live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to protect my wife and daughter. If it means kami-sama takes me a few years earlier, so be it but I worry about them." He glanced up at Satoko with eyes filled with love and fear. "After I am gone…"

"Hiro…" Satoko interrupted, gently squeezing his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened with anger. Those thugs were going to pay.

"Why are you here?" he asked, glancing around at the small, almost untillable land. "I remember you planned to apply for the post of a clerk in the treasury."

"I did," Hiro told him. "I worked for 2 years…and then…"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "And then what?"

Hiro hesitated, hands twitching in his lap. "I-"

"What happened?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"T-there were…some of people who worked just above me offered me a bribe…they wanted me to participate in an embezzlement scheme. I refused and…" he made a half- hearted gesture. "Well, here I am."

"There are corrupt officers in the treasury?" he asked quietly, his soft voice not betraying his anger at the way the boy had been treated.

Hiro looked down and said nothing.

"Why did you not come to me?" he asked.

Hiro looked up at the prince in surprise. "I- I couldn't trouble you with my petty problems," he said. "I came back to my family farm and took over after my father passed away. I and Satoko were doing fine till…till about 6 years ago, these soldiers began to ask for money for protection."

"Soldiers?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Those vermin are soldiers in the royal army?"

Hiro nodded. "Foot soldiers…or- or guards, I think."

"I told him we should leave the land," Satoko put in, "but our daughter is still young and we had nowhere else to go. We…we asked her to go over to my sister's house for a few days till things calmed down here."

Hiro stared at the ground, seemingly debating something. Finally, he glanced up at the demon Lord. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" he said hesitantly.

The demon Lord turned his eyes back on him.

"I- I have a favour to ask of you." He took a deep breath. "After I am gone, could you see to it that Satoko and my daughter are taken care of?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened and Hiro flushed. "I- I know it may be too much to ask of you, prince but please I- I have nowhere else-"

"Hiro," Sesshoumaru interrupted and the other man stopped at the quiet command. "You and your family will accompany me to the castle now. I will make sure you get a deserving post and your family will be housed in the castle along with the other palace employees."

Satoko gasped and Hiro looked up with a start. "N-no my prince that is too much I-"

"Hiro," Sesshoumaru said, eyes softening. "You did not deem fit to come to me for your troubles. I see you do not abide by the bonds of our friendship so this is an order from your prince."

He glanced up at Satoko and then back at Hiro. "You are coming with me."

Satoko let out a little exclamation and bowed low to the demon Lord. Hiro stared at him for a long moment. Then he bowed his head and slowly slid off the bench. He got on his knees and knelt on the ground, bowing his head but before he could touch his head to the ground, strong hands caught him by the arms and raised him up.

He straightened, trembling, because Sesshoumaru's grip would not allow him to bow. Tears fell from his eyes and he kept his head bowed. "Thank you," he said, voice shaking with emotion. "I don't know how I'll-"

"Hiro," Sesshoumaru interrupted. The man looked up hesitantly.

There was a slight smile on Sesshoumaru's lips. "Shut up."

* * *

Once they were back at the castle, Sesshoumaru took him to Miroku. The prince had left a couple of trusted servants behind, informing them to bring the daughter to the castle once she returned. Hiro and his wife had protested but it did not seem wise to let Hiro go untreated for much longer.

Miroku cleaned and bandaged his injuries that he had received from being smacked around by the thugs. He asked the demon Lord and Inuyasha to wait outside while he spoke with Hiro and his wife.

A few minutes later, Miroku emerged from his office.

"There is nothing seriously wrong with him," he told Sesshoumaru. "His body has suffered because of overworking, not having enough nutrition and constant stress. He needs to relax for a period of time, mentally and physically. He's alright now, but any further stress could be very dangerous. Is that alright, Hiro-san?"

Hiro didn't meet the monk's eyes. "I- I'm afraid I can't do that, Miroku-sama. I don't have any money to fall back on and Sesshoumaru-sama was generous enough to give me a job at the palace. I'll work hard and-"

"You will do nothing of the kind," Sesshoumaru cut in smoothly. "I will make sure the work is not strenuous. And you will start the job only once these injuries have healed. How long will that take, Miroku?"

Miroku caught his eye and understood what he was implying. "It will take at least a 3-4 weeks," he said with a straight face. "Even if the wounds heal superficially within a few days, it will take at least 4 weeks before I can say they have completely healed."

Hiro looked from Miroku to Sesshoumaru, frowning. "That's really not necessary. I can't-"

"It's not an option," Sesshoumaru said sternly. "I cannot have castle employees' health in jeopardy. If Miroku thinks you need 4 weeks to recover, then you will take up work after 4 weeks."

"Miroku-sama, please, I know you are saying this to get me to rest but-" he began, turning pleadingly towards him.

Miroku shook his head solemnly. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

Hiro quieted down sullenly, glancing up discreetly at the expressionless countenance of the prince who had, once before, forced him out of his solitude and lonely life.

It seemed some things never changed.

* * *

The thugs who had been harassing Hiro were held captive in the dungeon, awaiting punishment. The one with the broken arm sat propped up against the dungeon wall, groaning quietly. The others were shackled hands and feet. Some tried to sleep or were too depressed to speak but two of them were awake. News of Gaeten's execution had travelled quickly through the lands and right now, the money they had gotten out of the farmers did not seem worth it.

"We should never have agreed," whispered one of them to the other shackled next to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama has no mercy for traitors and that scrawny wimp seemed to be a friend of him." He sighed. "We're screwed."

"How were we to know that the prince would appear there?" the other whispered back fiercely, arms already beginning to ache from the weight of the shackles. "He hasn't travelled that way in years."

His friend groaned in despair. "We're going to die here. This would never have happened if _he _hadn't put us up to it. If it wasn't for him, we would never even have thought of-"

"That's not the worst of it," the other prisoner replied. "If they decide to torture us for the name of the person who put us up to this-"

The other man cursed sharply. "T-they can't. They don't know anything about anyone else being involved. The-they think we were just greedy…right?'

His friend shrugged, shackles and chains clanging loudly in the dark, quiet dungeon. "I am more afraid of _him_ than of anything Sesshoumaru-sama would do to us."

The first man made a sharp disagreeing noise. "Sesshoumaru-sama would be no less cruel. Even if-"

"Shut up," the other ordered hoarsely, "If we betray his name to anyone at the royal palace, Naraku-sama's wrath will be worse than execution."

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! ^.^


	27. The Return Of Naraku

**A/N:** This story is now more than half-way through and is heading for its ending. I want to thank you all for staying with me this whole time even though I disappeared for a month. I've been going through with some real shit and seeing a review from you each day really helped me get through it so here's the next chapter dedicated to each reader who wanted me to keep writing.

Special thanks to WhiteFang001, awesomness, Dragon, Wolfpup1, Yunnieboo, ChelleRae, Ashlan - who are either anonymous reviewers or had their PM function disabled and whose reviews made me feel warm and gooey inside.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – The Return of Naraku**

It was raining.

Not just drizzling, but raining cats and dogs. Fortunately, there was no lightning or thunder and Inuyasha stood fascinated at one of the giant windows of the castle watching the huge droplets of rain spatter across the glass. There weren't many occasions he could remember when the weather was this wet and cold and he himself was comfortable and warm.

Actually, the warm was getting on hot now; Inuyasha squirmed rather uncomfortably in the huge blanket in which he was wrapped. He glanced furtively at the demon Lord standing halfway across the room, chatting absently with Kouga. Sesshoumaru-sama _seemed _to not even be looking at him but Inuyasha knew that he would be one the receiving end of his notorious deathglare if he even so much as moved the blanket from around his body. As if to confirm his suspicions, Sesshoumaru glanced at him briefly, the look Inuyasha recognized as a Big-Brother-is-watching kind of warning.

What had happened was the rain had begun a few hours ago and he, Sesshoumaru-sama and Kouga had wandered into the big drawing room where Lady Tsukiko and Inu no Taisho were idly watching the rain come down. He had stood for a while with his master and Kouga and listened to their talks but it was something boring regarding taxes and the financial situation so he had wandered off, ending up at this window he now stood at. He had been slightly cold in his fire rat kimono. And Sesshoumaru-sama had seen him shiver and the next thing Inuyasha knew, a big heavy blanket had dropped on his head. The weight and length of the blanket made it very obvious that it was not meant for a child but Sesshoumaru-sama was glaring at him so he attempted to wrap it around himself. He began to suspect that the demon Lord's intentions in giving the blanket to him were not entirely innocent as the prince silently watched him struggling with the heavy cloth without making any move to help, until finally, in attempting to cover himself in it, Inuyasha fell on his bum. Then Sesshoumaru-sama had stepped forward and, eyes twinkling suspiciously, wrapped the little hanyou in it.

Only, the demon Lord did not seem to be very good at the whole taking-care-of-another-living-being thing and for the past 8 minutes, Inuyasha had been forced to endure the oven-like heat of the blanket. Subtle, pleading looks, of course got him nowhere since Sesshoumaru tended to be a little daft such matters, leaving him to return to staring out the window and all in all, Inuyasha wondered if it was possible for hanyou to melt.

"Inuyasha-san," a soft voice said and Inuyasha jumped, not at all used to having any sort of honorific attached to his name. He turned, seeing Hiro's smiling figure behind him. The man knelt down next to him and gently loosened the blanket wrapped tightly around the boy.

"The weather is not cool enough for this blanket," he said softly by way of explanation, discreetly noting the flushed skin of the hanyou and the beads of sweat forming on his skin. Inuyasha glanced instinctively at his master who had silently watched their exchanged, then turned back to his conversation with Kouga.

Inuyasha gave Hiro a grateful smile. It seemed Hiro-san was the only person his master did not mind being physically close to him or touching him. The gentle, soft-spoken man had quickly made a place for himself in the hearts of everyone at the castle.

After being glomped and almost knocked unconscious by Kouga, Hiro had quickly been introduced to the members of the royal household. Inu no Taisho had been welcoming and Tsukiko as inscrutable as ever, though her mate saw a tiny spark of approval in her eyes, indicating that she hadn't entirely forgotten the gentle little boy who had been a rare companion to their unruly son.

Sesshoumaru still refused to allow him to do any sort of actual work, with the result that Hiro was forced to spend most of his time just wandering about the palace enjoying himself – a concept so foreign to the hardworking young man, that it was driving him crazy.

Inuyasha and Hiro, predictably, had become quite close in the meantime, finding the easy life at the palace equally difficult to get used to. When Inuyasha had first been introduced to his Master's long lost friend, he had viewed him with his usual wariness. But then, the courteous young man had called him Inuyasha-san, startling the hanyou into hiding behind his Master. Of course, Kouga and Sesshoumaru had had their amusement at the expense of the other two and pink-cheeked Hiro and Inuyasha had quickly bonded over their embarrassment.

As part of his recovery, Miroku had advised him lots of nutritious food, fresh fruits and sunlight. However, used to scrapping by and living hand to mouth for years, Hiro was not quite comfortable with the palace delicacies and had fully intended to stick to his simple diet of rice and fish and maybe soup. Unfortunately for him, this did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru and he immediately ordered the palace cooks to prepare a special diet for their newest guest. Hiro's protests of course, meant nothing, and the man was forced to eat a big, healthy meal along with the royal family.

Satoko, Hiro's wife, had offered to work in the kitchens till her husband was up to taking up a job again but Sesshoumaru had told her it would be an insult to let a guest work. Instead of a spare room that the couple had been expecting at the most, Sesshoumaru had them installed in a huge suite-like room and promised a separate one for their daughter when she got there.

Then there was the problem of sunlight. Every day, Hiro was dragged by the two princes to the palace gardens and balconies to enjoy the early morning and late afternoon sunlight. He soon learned not to try to fight their will and just give in gracefully. Once, out of embarrassment at being treated like someone to be spoilt, the young man had pleaded ill health and attempted to just spend the day in his room. The two princes had, to his surprise, had left him alone and he had looked forward to a peaceful day with relief. It uncomfortable, after all, to be paid so much attention to. True, as a kid, he's loved spending time with Sesshoumaru-sama and he distinctly remembered following the young prince wherever he went but they weren't children anymore. It wasn't appropriate for a mere farmer's boy to be in the company of two princes, walking around as their equal. Sesshoumaru-sama was probably busy, forced to spend his rare free time with the likes of him. Perhaps he had just been too polite to let him alone before, in which case, Hiro felt like he could kick himself for not having come up with an excuse to stay out of their way.

Then there had been a knock at his door and Hiro had found four palquin-bearers carrying an elaborate palquin between them. He'd just been about to tell them there had been a mistake when they had assured him that there had been no mistake and that Sesshoumaru-sama had ordered it himself. A red-faced Hiro had been forced to parade around the castle-grounds in the palquin and he knew Sesshoumaru-sama well enough to recognize the smug look on his apparently expressionless face to realize that more than a solicitous gesture, the ride was meant to be a don't-mess-with-me-or-you'll-regret-it lesson.

Now, Hiro had become a regular, though unobtrusive part of their lives and though still frightened out of his wits of the Lady of the West, Hiro was beginning to regain his health under the watchful eye of Sesshoumaru. That wasn't to say he wasn't anxious and jumpy and overly apologetic and bad at joking most of the time – old habits die hard – but progress was being made and two people in particular – Miroku and Inu no Taisho – were very happy with the results. Miroku, because his patient was coming along so well; Taisho, because the two rascals living in his house had found a new project to concentrate all their devious energy on.

The night progressed and the rains slowed to a drizzle. Close to midnight, the room began to empty. Inu no Taisho and Tsukiko were the first to leave. Soon after, Hiro took his leave of the two princes and Sesshoumaru Kouga and Inuyasha were the last to leave.

By the time Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha reached the demon Lord's chambers, the rain had almost stopped. The only sound was the pitter patter of water falling from tree leaves and the corners of roofs. A damp chill had settled over the stone castle and Inuyasha shivered, now glad of the blanket wrapped tightly about him. Although not that fond of the rains, what Inuyasha disliked even more was the quiet after the rains.

Before being claimed by the Lord of the West, Inuyasha had disliked the rains because rains meant cold. Clothed in rags and fed on leftovers, the slaves were anyway rarely comfortably warm, a situation only made worse by the damp chilliness of the rains that went straight to his bones. But the soothing sound of the rain falling distracted him from the dull, soulless lives of the slaves and just for the moment, he could pretend that time was moving, that like the rains washing away the grime and dust coating the world, someday a storm would clean his own life and things would be better. Things would not always be so damp and dull and cold.

But then the rain stopped, and everything was somehow quieter than before and when the sun set, things went back to being dull and lifeless and depressing. Life went on as usual and as the last drops of rain clinging to the trees and grass and dwellings fell quietly, slowly to the ground, the world looked just the same as before, except a little more colourless as if the rainy evening had leeched the washed away the colours of the world and he was left standing shivering at the window, waiting for the world start again.

Now, in the lush, luxurious chambers of the prince of the West, Inuyasha watched the dark, silhouettes visible in the inky, orangish-black sky. The windows in Lord Sesshoumaru's chambers were huge but they the window sills were high, so that Inuyasha had to stand on his toes to be able to see over it. But he was glad they were. Having spent his life in crude huts, the room situated on the fourth floor of the huge castle still made him dizzy if he happened to look down. Even in the balconies, he looked out through the bars of the ornate handrail. Inuyasha was not fond of heights.

Then there was a strong grip on the back of his haori and he was airborne. The half-open window was thrown open and Inuyasha's feet touched the narrow window-sill, barely wide enough to accommodate half of his foot. Even standing straight up there, the window was twice the size of the little hanyou. Balanced precariously on the edge like that, Inuyasha threw his hands out in a panic, attempting to catch hold of the window frame, anything to help him keep his balance but the window was too wide. For one dizzying moment, Inuyasha tipped forward, staring down the smooth outer wall of the castle into the yawning darkness, and screamed.

Then an iron arm clamped around his waist and he was pulled back against a warm, hard chest. As Inuyasha caught his breath and leaned back against his Master, the rain began again.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama," the hanyou stammered, trying not to look down, gripping the demon Lord's arm around his waist tightly, in his cold, clammy hand. "P-please, m-may I get down?"

There was warm breath on his ears. "Why?"

Inuyasha flushed bright red, beginning to shiver from the rain hitting his chest and his frightening experience. The blanket had fallen down in the last few minutes and Inuyasha felt naked forced to endure the elements head on.

"I-I'm frightened…"

The arm around his waist tightened. "Do you think I would let you fall?"

Inuyasha gasped at the question, turning around slightly trying to look at his Master but Sesshoumaru's grip kept him immobile.

"No Master!" Inuyasha said swiftly, but the tension in his body did not relax.

"What are you afraid of, then?"

The half-demon hesitated, staring unseeing into the darkness. How was he supposed to answer that? It wasn't like he had control over the reaction. He had been afraid of heights and cold and thunder and lightning as far as he could remember. It was like asking a small child why he hated bitter things or why he liked sweet things; there was just no answer to that.

When Inuyasha failed to answer, the grip around him loosened fractionally and Inuyasha's heart leapt in his throat.

"I-I don't know!" he panicked, clutching the iron arm with his life.

"Open your eyes."

Startled, Inuyasha did as he was bid, unaware that he had closed them.

The rains were not very heavy but there was a breeze and it blew the tiny droplets of rain into Inuyasha's face and eyes. With a small gasp, Inuyasha realized the sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant. It was almost…refreshing. The hanyou relaxed minutely in Lord Sesshoumaru's arms.

A few minutes later, once his body had ascertained that he wasn't in any danger, Inuyasha blinked, getting used to his position and the rain on his face. The air smelled crisp and pleasant and hesitantly, Inuyasha stuck his tongue out.

The rain water taster sweet, like the breeze and the joy of the trees had gotten mixed with it. Delighted, a grin appeared on his face and he began to lap up the rainwater falling on him.

A deep chuckle from behind, made him turn bright red. The demon Lord had been so still and silent the past few minutes, Inuyasha had almost forgotten his presence. Unaware of when it had happened, Inuyasha had relaxed completely in the demon Lord's arms.

A large cupped hand appeared in front of Inuyasha's face. With his free hand, the demon prince caught some rainwater in his hand and held it out to the hanyou. Face burning, Inuyasha gently caught the hand in both of his and bent his head to drink out of Lord Sesshoumaru's hand. The water tasted even better.

When he was done, the hand was withdrawn and the grip around his waist, picked him up and carried him back into the room, away from the window. Inuyasha let out a whimper as Lord Sesshoumaru put him on a table and brought out a huge towel, ordering him to strip out of his wet clothes and dry himself. He'd been having too much fun in the rain to leave. Besides, the rain had started up again, heavier than ever.

Sesshoumaru heard the pleading sound and raised an eyebrow at the half-sulking boy valiantly working the towel that was too big and heavy for him to handle comfortably by himself.

"Did you not wish to get away from there?"

Inuyasha blushed and nodded. "I did at first but, b-but then it was fun…"

Sesshoumaru laughed lightly as he too began to change into his night clothes. "It seems you have taken a liking to the rain after all…"

Inuyasha blushed harder. "O-only when I have master t-to make sure I-I don't f-fall…"

Sesshoumaru glanced at him, noting the chattering teeth and before long, Inuyasha was under the covers in his Master's warm bed with the demon prince's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"With your fragile body, it is not good for you to be cold for too long. You will make yourself ill."

The shivering in his body soon subsided as warmth seeped into him from the demon Lord's body. Snuggling contently against his chest, Inuyasha sighed, trying to watch the rain through the window but sleep dragged his eyes down.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" he asked sleepily.

"Hmm?"

"Th-then why did you allow me to stand almost bare in the rain and wind so long?"

The demon Lord did not answer for a moment, and Inuyasha almost fell asleep before he heard his Master's reply.

"The only ones who love the rain are the ones who have gotten drenched in it and remained warm afterwards."

* * *

The shadows cast by the looming walls of Naraku's castle concealed the spider demon to his satisfaction.

The soldiers of the palace, frightened yet in awe of the handsome young man, hurried to do his bidding. They would have done the same for any master, of course, but there was something about the crimson eyed demon that made them wonder uncomfortably just what would happen to them if they displeased the mighty demon. Naraku himself was nothing less than courteous and graceful at all times but there were whispers about the spider demon having strange and terrible powers – powers that no mortal or demon had. It was rumoured that he had sold his soul to evil and gained the devil's powers in return.

No one, who first laid eyes upon the slim, delicate-looking young man would even dream of considering him anything more a rich noble with perfect manners and a delicate constitution. Naraku-sama rarely stepped out of this castle because his health was delicate. Guileless eyes looked out of a fair, handsome countenance, one that was guaranteed to win one's trust instantly.

However, right now, those handsome features were twisted into a peculiarly revolting visage. It wasn't because of demonic features or rows of big shiny teeth or anything so crass. By every standard, Naraku-sama looked a human. Yet, there was a cruel, oily twist to his smile, a glimmer in his eyes that made his face inhuman.

Naraku stared into the magic mirror held up by the child, Kanna and stared, transfixed at the young Lord of the West.

"Sesshoumaru…"

The name was a whisper, sounding like soft caress, like autumn leaves blowing in the cold evening breeze.

Sesshoumaru-sama had really come into his own, these past few years. The imperious, haughty child had grown into a noble Lord, training to take over the reins of administration from his father.

For years, Naraku had watched him, had watched the boy grow into a strong, beautiful young man. Praises of Lord Sesshoumaru's power and skill had spread far and wild. His demonic powers were strong, stronger perhaps than anyone, except Inu no Taisho and that cold bitch Tsukiko.

Naraku's sneer widened as the image of the imperious Lady of the West ran through his mind. The biggest mistake Inu no Taisho had ever made was mating that icy, poisonous little slut Tsukiko. The ambitious vixen would grab his kingdom the first chance she got, even if it meant eliminating her esteemed Lord and husband in the process. The only good thing to be said about her was that she was pure of blood and had given Taisho a flawless heir. The demon Lord, however, should have got rid of her once she'd given him a son. Powerful as Sesshoumaru was now, he would have been better had he not had his bitch of a mother around to make him weak.

Though years had passed since the time Naraku had first encountered Lady Tsukiko personally, the meeting had left an indelible mark on the spider demon's mind. Years ago, when Inu no Taisho ascended the throne, Tsukiko had been sent to the apparently leaderless, heathen border lands in the Western kingdom to establish the Taiyoukai's power. The many generals that Taisho had sent had enough sense to leave him be once they realized just what he was, and what price they would have to pay for crossing him. But the bitch Tuskiko had been too thick headed to know when to cut her losses.

Naraku knew better than to fight her head on, because bitch or not, Tsukiko was a Taiyoukai and Naraku's powers were best utilized in secrecy, through smoke and mirrors. So, when the Lady of the West indelicately refused to overlook his presence in those lands, Naraku had used made use of his arcane powers to strike a blow from which she would never recover. Dog demons, after all, were honourable by nature and Taiyoukai or not, Tsukiko would not be guarded against an attack she knew nothing about.

But the frail, haughty looking Lady was not all she seemed because his attack had been deflected. Not only that, Tsukiko had used magic of her own – magic which no mortal woman should have unless she had lain with devil. Gathering the tattered remnants of his power, Naraku was forced to flee far away, across oceans and foreign lands, where the witch's powers could not reach. With him gone, the spineless humans of the land had fallen easily under the bitch's control and Naraku had been forced to wait, biding his time to make the Lady of the West pay for what she had done.

So, even though Sesshoumaru was not yet as strong as his parents, the time was just right to make his move. It wouldn't be long before the young demon Lord reached the power level of his parents and then, he would stand no chance at all of overcoming him. Tsukiko and Taisho were both powerful enough that even with all his tricks and powers, they could blast him into tomorrow before her had a chance to do what he needed to do.

The figure of Lord Sesshoumaru, walking serenely through the forests sailed through Naraku's mind and his hands twitched. Soon now…it wouldn't be long before Sesshoumaru-sama was in his grasp and he would have the demon Lord's electric power flowing through his own veins. A pity, really to reduce such beauty to skin and bones but Naraku wanted power and there was no one better to take it from than the the heir of Inu no Taisho.

It was no easy task to learn the weaknesses of the royal family of the West. After his body had healed from the tremendous damage the witch Tsukiko had done, he had watched the three of them for years, searching for some weakness, some hint of a crack that would let him worm his way in. For years, there had been nothing; Sesshoumaru was growing up to be as strong and ruthless as his parents. But then, not long ago, he had seen his chance.

The small boy slave who followed the prince around like a dog…

Taisho gave his woman way too much leash. A true demon would never have allowed their son and heir to get close to a filthy stray hanyou. Had it not been for weakening influence of the woman, Sesshoumaru would never have had the weak spot that the spider now planned to take advantage of.

Rain lashed outside and the weather turned abruptly chilly, the spider demon's aura seeping from his body like mist, dispelling into the surrounding darkness, making the more sensitive humans and demons shiver.

Soon, Sesshoumaru would be his, consumed whole in his unyielding embrace and the little runt of a hanyou – _Inuyasha,_ his name was – Inuyasha was going to help him do it.

* * *

Far away from Naraku's hideout, in the most elaborate room of the Western Castle, Lady Tsukiko sat up in bed with a start, eyes narrowed and cold.

Next to her bed, outside the window, the glowing silhouette of the moon was visible from behind grey clouds. She stared out at it, gaze unfocused and far-seeing. There was something wrong…something in the air she had not felt for a long time.

The wind picked up and violently smashed the window against the castle wall, shattering the glass.

Evil had returned to the Land of the Moon.

* * *

**A/N:** Review please!


	28. Flower

**Chapter 28 – Flower**

The next day, for Inu no Taisho, dawned way too early.

"Mmmph," the reigning Lord of the West mumbled as his shoulder was shaken insistently by a delicate but persistent hand.

"Get up, Taisho," Tsukiko hissed, glaring holes in the pillow pulled firmly over Inu no Taisho's face.

Inu no Taisho, the Great Dog General, burrowed deeper in his covers, rolled over and fell asleep again.

"Taisho," Lady Tsukiko said warningly one last time. When her mate only snored gently in response, Lady Tsukiko quietly turned away and exited the room.

22 seconds later, the guards posted outside the Western Lord's chambers were startled by a very unmanly shriek from their master. Long accustomed to ignore whatever shouts and screams emerged from the chamber when their Lady was around, the two sighed and exchanged knowing looks.

"What the fucking hell was that for, woman?" Taisho demanded, now very much awake, looking around to see what his esteemed mate had dumped on him. If he was lucky, it would only be ice cold water. It really was vexing being mated to a sorceress sometimes. One never knew what form her ire would take. There had, once before, been an incident with him, his mate and his hair turning an ugly orange for a week that the Lord of the West fervently wished to forget.

"You would not awaken any other way," Tsukiko informed him primly.

"I doubt you know any other way to wake people up," Taisho muttered, grabbing a handful of his hair to make sure it was still the same colour as before. He sighed subtly with relief; dripping wet but still silver.

"Oh I do," Tsukiko informed him, filing her claws with a razor sharp blade that had appeared in her hand at Taisho's comment, "But I had a feeling you did not wish to regenerate any of your limbs right now."

Taisho eyed the deceptively small blade in her hand warily then turned his eyes to his mate to see her for the first time. She was fully dressed in her formal garb, something unusual even for his morning lark of a mate. Even after centuries together, it never failed to astonish him how beautiful she was. Even in the silver, almost colourless garb of the Lady of the West, Tsukiko was glowing.

"What is it?" he asked, anger having subsided slightly. Tsukiko did not approve of his habits of waking up late but usually let him sleep in unless there was something urgent.

"Naraku," the Lady of the West answer succinctly.

Taisho looked up from wrenching the water out of his hair. "Naraku?" He searched his memory for the name but it did not ring a bell.

Tsukiko sat down on the bed in front of him. "There are some…details…about that border campaign that you should know."

Taisho narrowed his eyes "The one you insisted I was better off not knowing too much about?"

Tsukiko inclined her head. "The time has come…you need to know."

By the time the water dried from Taisho's clothes, the sun was high in the sky and the story was told.

"So this Naraku," he said at length. "He is a youkai?"

Tsukiko shook her head. "He is hanyou. Half demon, half-human. Though he was not born that way."

Taisho frowned. "Meaning?"

Tsukiko turned her head and looked out the window at the fully risen sun. "Meaning both his parents were human."

"That's not possible," Taisho said decisively. "Hanyou are born; they cannot be made."

Tsukiko looked back at her mate and her face was inscrutable. "They can," she said softly. "There is a certain magic…magic of the darkest kind. When the soul of a mortal becomes corrupted with evil, sometimes, at the time of his death, parasitic youkai come to him to make a pact."

"Life in exchange for his soul," Taisho guessed. That was not magic; that was just the nature of certain dark parasitic youkai. They were attracted by the stench of suffering and resentment and death and near the end of a person's life, came to him to make the fatal deal that would give the human a few more moments to live but damned his soul for eternity.

Tsukiko nodded slightly.

"But it has been many centuries since the time you went to settle that," Taisho protested. "The beings kept alive through such a union do not last more than a few years. The host's body would be consumed by the youkai before long as soon as whatever the person wanted to complete was finished."

Tsukiko's face turned grave. "That is the difference. Usually, these beings are kept alive by a yearning to fulfil some wish, some unfinished business they have in the world or greed or fear. But Naraku….that man's soul was so dark that it consumed the souls of the youkai that came to prey upon it. Now, in some twisted way, his body has merged with those of the youkai with the result that he is neither human nor demon."

"I don't believe that is possible," Taisho stated. "Unless a dark miko helped him, I suppose…"

With the existence of youkai, came the existence of miko and monks–human women and men born with holy powers usually passed down through generations that could be used to fight against youkai. And with the existence of holy men and women, came the existence of magic. These priestesses and monks were born with holy magic, supposed to selflessly protect human kind with their blessing. But like everything else, they sometimes their purity turned upon them and dark priestesses threw their lot in with youkai and turned their power upon their own kind.

"No," Tsukiko told him, "A spell cast by someone else, no matter how powerful the sorcerer or sorceress, always has limitations. Naraku's transformation was complete; he was not a human given demonic power by s sorcerer. Naraku gave his human soul to evil and gained immense power in return."

"Gave his soul to evil?" Taisho asked sceptically. "What do you mean _gave_ it? Gave it to whom?"

Tsukiko's eyes softened. Her mate was a powerful youkai but she had seen more of some things than him. Taisho was a brilliant strategist and an able ruler but of the darker side the world, his knowledge was purely academic.

"When a human soul has known too much suffering, too much evil and no kindness, the damage caused to his soul is irreversible," Tsukiko said softly, eyes fixed on the rapidly lightening sky. "Naraku…when that creature was human, he has done things and had things done to him that no living being was ever meant to endure."

[FLASHBACK: NARAKU'S CHILDHOOD NONCON LEMON]

"How do you know…?" Inu no Taisho asked hoarsely, staring at his wife's expressionless countenance. She had told the story as if she'd been there when it happened.

"That is how Naraku was defeated," Tsukiko answered softly. "The weight of memories gets too heavy when they are summoned without permission."

_In the heavy miasma that would have vaporized lesser demons where they stood, Lady Tsukiko fruitlessly cut away what seemed to be the body of the enemy she sought but what was actually only a puppet. She looked around swiftly, knowing the puppet-master would not be far if his toy was here. _

_There! Beyond that hill…she could feel the dark, corrupted aura of a dark hanyou, filled with rage at being defeated._

_She flew straight for it, cutting through the heart of the miasma. Soldiers and companions were left behind and as Lady Tsukiko reached the place where the aura originated, all she found was the already disintegrating form of the hanyou._

_The body made up of several small demons was breaking apart on the orders of their master and Tsukiko reached just in time to watch Naraku laugh mockingly._

"_Clever, my lady," Naraku acknowledged in his husky, soft voice. "You found me; not many can be said to have that honor. But it will do you no good."_

_Purple-red eyes dropped briefly to the sword in her hand, shining as new despite the many battles it had seen. _

"_That is a fine weapon you have there but it will do you no good. Swords can only kill what is alive."_

_And Tsukiko understood the source of his powers, the evil that allowed him to command a whole army of lesser youkai. And yet…_

_Golden eyes pierced narrowed red ones and Tsukiko smiled – a small, quiet smile._

_Naraku's smirk died away and he searched her face. This woman…she could be dangerous…_

_Tsukiko stepped forward then, within touching distance of the creature that was neither alive nor dead. Seen from afar, Naraku was handsome - a beautiful young man with wavy black hair and the bearing of a prince. But this close, Lady Tsukiko could smell his rotting breath, could see the cruel line of his mouth, the evil in his eyes. _

"_Naraku," she replied just as calmly, as though this was no more than a conversation they were having over tea. "You claim you cannot be killed by swords because you are no longer alive…"_

_She allowed the weapon to drop from her fingers and Naraku recoiled slightly, wishing there was some way he could hasten the process of disappearing._

"…_but there is still that thing within you which can hurt men, the thing that __**can **__still be damaged, that thing that gives you life…"_

_Long, rigid fingers stabbed through his chest, at the place where he still had his human heart._

_Naraku gasped, eyes widening in rage and hatred…not far, if only he could get rid of that part of his body before the bitch laid hands on his weak spot…_

_Tsukiko's hand touched the pulsing warm organ just as the disintegration spell reached his chest. Her fingers closed around it and she concentrated, shooting a pulsing light green wave of magic onto her hand till she could feel the phantom shape of the thing that had once been onigumo's heart. It was like putting her hand through a translucent jelly; her hand passed right through it but she could feel the ghost of the essence of that thing. Magic opened up pathways that the hanyou had long since tried to forget, and Tsukiko brutally attacked the now exposed most vulnerable part of the hanyou – repressed memories._

_Naraku gasped, memories he had not perused in a long time flashing before his eyes. And looking into Tsukiko's hard eyes, he knew she was seeing everything he was._

_The memories felt like something warm and alive and she watched them in her head as though she had somehow materialized at the place where they were taking place. The contact lasted only for a few seconds but time did not move the same way in those few moments and it took a will of steel on Tsukiko's part to not be overwhelmed by all the horrors that made him the evil creature he was. Even so, the attack was successful and Tsukiko saw far more than Naraku had ever wanted to reveal…_

…_and then he was gone, disappearing in the thick cloud of miasma along with a horde of his other demons. Tsukiko stared after him, hair blowing wildly in the corrosive wind. The brief contact at the crucial moment had shown Tsukiko his real soul; the act of having his most intimate defences breached would leave him weak and powerless for quite a while. _

_But Tsukiko wondered how long peace would prevail till that vile creature still existed._

Taisho was silent for a long moment after the story, processing the facts and the level of danger the undead creature could cause.

"Why did you not tell me this?" he asked at length, glancing sideways at his wife.

Tsukiko shrugged. "There was no point." Even this was only a small part of what she had seen; that moment when time had slowed down, Tsukiko had seen all those fragments that the hanyou Naraku himself had tried to forget, all the things that made him who he was – from the boy Ishi, to the bandit Onigumo to the dark hanyou Naraku.

Taisho did not pursue it any further. That was the way it was for the both of them; if they sat down to recount each and every battle they'd ever fought, no productive work would ever get done. Tsukiko's enemies were her own; she would be the best person to recognize the threat when it reappeared. Only now, it was a concern for all of them because Naraku was close enough for her to feel his aura. The entire kingdom was in danger till they figured out just what the dark hanyou planned to do.

"You felt him just now…" Taisho mused aloud, wondering why the hanyou had chosen this time to show himself. He would have to alert his family and the generals of his army as soon as possible.

"No," Tsukiko answered and Taisho looked up at her with a frown.

"I felt him at night, sometime before dawn," she clarified.

"Then what," asked her mate, "was the urgency that could not wait another hour or so till I woke up?"

Tsukiko cocked her head to the side innocently. "Urgency?"

Taisho glared at his mate, speaking through clenched teeth. "You…threw…a bucket…of icy water on…me."

One dainty sleeve came up to her mouth as Tsukiko hid her smile. "It has been a while since I saw this priceless look on your face, my love."

She had been tempted to use a different liquid on him - an orange-haired Inu no Taisho looked very amusing, in her opinion - but the potion took time to brew and besides, the Lord needed to be in court in the next few minutes. If he decided to remain holed up in their chambers for a week like last time, it just would nto do,

Taisho was concentrating on breathing normally. _Must…not…strangle…mate…_

"You. You did this…because you _felt _like it?"

Tsukiko gracefully leaned down and kissed her furious mate's lips. "Get dressed quickly, koi. I have called the full court and it will convene soon."

The guards outside winced as there was another, frustrated scream from their Master.

Later on in the day, it was time for one of those garden visits that Kouga and Sesshoumaru forced Hiro into. It was mid morning and the sun was shining brightly in the cloudless sky upon the two demon princes and Hiro and Satoko.

It had been Inuyasha's idea. Sesshoumaru and Kouga had been putting their heads together over the latest scheme to force Hiro out of his shell, when Inuyasha had shyly suggested that Hiro-san's wife might also benefit from the warm sunlight and fresh air. The two demons had exchanged identical evil looks and Raia had been ordered to drag the poor blushing woman out of the palace rooms and into the gardens with them.

Now, they sat together under a huge tree's shade, enjoying the chirping of birds and the light, cool breeze. Kouga had made himself at home on one of the branches of the tree and was lying back with his eyes closed, one leg dangling off the branch. Hiro and Satoko sat stiffly on the grass, facing Sesshoumaru and his pet, still uncomfortable in the presence of the two princes. Sesshoumaru sat leaning against the trunk of the tree, Inuyasha kneeling next to him.

Everyone turned towards the entrance of the gardens as 4 guards approached the little gathering. Sesshoumaru frowned and Kouga raised his head from his leafy recliner. The guards were not encouraged to roam these gardens because they were not the most civilized, careful bunch and tended to trample upon the gardener's hard work. The last time it had happened, the short-tempered woman had threatened to spike their drinks with something that would, in her word, make them "shrivel up like the poor gardenias." The soldiers had made sure to steer clear of the place after that, preferring to take the lengthier routes for their rounds. If they came in here knowing the prince and his guests were present, it must be something urgent.

They bowed to their prince and Sesshoumaru inclined his head in acceptance of the greeting, looking at them enquiringly. What was so important that could not wait till they were all back at the palace?

"Forgive me, my Lord," one of them bowed. "But she insisted on seeing them immediately."

"She?" Kouga asked from the tree, leaning down from his branch to see properly.

Two of the guards stepped aside and a small face peeked out from behind them, hair tied up in an untidy ponytail on one side of her head. She was barefoot, wearing only a dirty thin yukata that came up to her knees and tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Then the child's gaze landed on Hiro and Satoko and teary eyes widened.

"Oto-san! Oka-san!" she cried out and flung herself at the couple. Satoko gasped, one sleeved hand coming up to her mouth in surprise and Hiro's usually melancholy face brightened. Both of them could hardly contain their own happiness on seeing their daughter after such a long time and embraced her tightly.

"Dear," Satoko admonished lightly after releasing her, glancing pointedly at the lazily watching prince. "Where are your manners?"

But the girl merely peeked out curiously from behind her parents' shoulders.

When she returned home with her auntie's retainer, she had found the soldiers standing guard outside her house. Her mother and father did not seem to be anywhere around. When she demanded to know where they were, the scary-faced guard had told her that they were at the castle of the Lord of the West and that prince Sesshoumaru had ordered that she be brought to him as soon as she arrived.

Rin had been frightened, thinking the soldiers were bad men, like the other guards, dressed exactly like them, who had been mean to her parents. She had turned on her heels and run, swiftly dodging in and out of trees and bushes she knew as well as the back of her hand. The youkai soldiers were faster than an eight year old human girl but Rin knew the land better and the huffing, panting soldiers soon lost sight of her.

She had only come out of hiding hesitantly when one of them had called out to her, threatening that she would never see her parents again unless she went with them quietly.

So she had gone, wondering anxiously what they had done with her parents and what they planned to do with her; without doubt, she would at least be beaten for having fled from them.

But the soldiers had not laid a hand on her even though they certainly felt like giving the little runt a good hiding. Sesshoumaru-sama had explicitly ordered that she was to be taken straight to the castle and no harm was to come to her. There was no need for an "or else…" The guards were all too familiar with their prince's whip to even consider going against his orders.

Once they reached the castle, the guards told her to wait there till Lord Sesshoumaru returned. But the child has been too scared for her parents' well-being to wait quietly. She had heard Sesshoumaru-sama was a hard, cruel, ruthless man who did not tolerate the slightest disobedience. Maybe he was punishing her parents because she'd been a bad girl!

To the guards' horror, huge brown eyes had filled with tears and she began to cry. The soldiers looked at each other in shock; what the hell was the matter with her? If she told Sesshoumaru-sama she'd been treated badly, the prince would have their heads. From the way she was bawling, it was obvious that the girl was upset about something. They didn't think having to wait a few hours to see her parents should upset her this much but who knew with human brats? Maybe she was ill…or dying. Best Sesshoumaru-sama see her alive and know that they'd done their duty. If the demon Lord thought their misbehaviour with her was the cause of her death, they might as well say their goodbyes now.

A few quick enquiries revealed that Sesshoumaru-sama was in the gardens with the girl's parents, and the bawling child had hastily been ferried to the gardens where Sesshoumaru-sama rested with his guest.

Now, she stared cautiously at her parents' kidnapper. Inscrutable golden eyes, silver hair and white silk robes; this was the prince of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru! She mumbled a greeting in a soft voice, discreetly looking her parents up and down. Oka-san and Ototo-san didn't _look _hurt or upset in any way. Why had the demon imprisoned them in his castle, then, if not to hurt them?

"Forgive her rudeness," Satoko said, bowing to Sesshoumaru and Kouga. "She is shy of strangers. This is my daughter, Rin."

Rin unconsciously hid more of herself behind her mother as inscrutable golden eyes landed pierced her own. She gasped slightly, losing herself in the swirling depths of Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes. If not for the razor-sharp claws on his hands and his pointed ears, he could be mistaken for a human – the most beautiful human male ever to live, to be sure – but he looked nothing like the drooling, blood-thirsty youkai she had seen so far, like those jerks who had threatened to hurt her parents.

"He is just as pretty as the stories say," she murmured under her breath, unaware that the demon Lord and Kouga had both heard her. Amusement flickered in Sesshoumaru's eyes and Kouga smirked, deciding to wait until after Hiro and his family had gone to pull his friend's leg.

She had never seen a prince before; all her friends had told her that princes were heartless and cruel and mean but she couldn't help but think that Sesshoumaru-sama didn't look like that at all. He looked…kind. Then he spoke and Rin smiled happily, her appraisal of the man confirmed. Any man with a calm, mellifluous voice like that could not possibly be evil.

"Prepare a room for the girl, next to Hiro's," Sesshoumaru ordered, turning his eyes on the guards.

Satoko gasped. "Th-that is really not necessary, my Lord. Rin can stay with us. You were already generous enough to-"

She cut herself of as Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. Satoko looked appealingly at her husband. Hiro nodded slightly and turned to his childhood friend.

"You have been too kind already, Sesshoumaru-sama," he began. "We cannot accept anything more-"

"I do not believe it is up to you, Hiro," Sesshoumaru interrupted serenely.

Molten golden eyes landed once again upon the eight year old girl and Rin blinked.

"Rin," Lord Sesshoumaru said, addressing her for the first time, "Would you like to live with your parents or would you like a room of your own?"

"M-my room?" Rin asked in a small voice. "That means we can't go home?"

If Sesshoumaru-sama really wasn't a bad man, then why was he keeping her parents here against their will?

"Sesshoumaru-sama has been generous enough to allow us to live at the castle because those bad men harass us at our house," Hiro spoke up, willing his daughter to be sensible and to let prince Sesshoumaru know that there really wasn't any need for him to do any more than he had already done. "We have a huge room in the castle now, and Sesshoumaru-sama is even going to give daddy a job so we won't be so poor anymore."

Rin's face split into a huge grin again, unashamedly displaying a missing front tooth. She knew this kind looking man wasn't evil!

"Thank you very much, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she chirped, stepping out of hiding and bowing to the demon Lord

A slight rustle of leaves of the tree under which they all sat caught Rin's attention and she took and unconscious step back as Kouga's grinning face appeared out of the branches of the tree.

"Come on, girl," Kouga drawled. "Wouldn't you like to have a big, beautiful room all to yourself?"

Rin's eyes shone with happiness. All her life had been spent in the small hut at the farm; the only space she could call her own was the small futon at the corner of the room where her parents slept and even that had to be shared if they had guests. A room all for herself in the prince's castle? It was too much for an eight year old to refuse and she nodded shyly to Kouga.

"O-only if Oto-san and Oka-san want Rin to…" she added dutifully.

Hiro and Satoko beamed with pride. They knew their little girl would never let them down.

"We must not impose upon Sesshoumaru-sama's hospitality, Rin-chan," Satoko explained apologetically. Rin's smile dimmed slightly but she nodded. As long as she got to live with her parents, she didn't need a big fancy room.

Sesshoumaru watched the exchange placidly and turned back to the waiting guards.

"You will make sure it is ready by the time we return," he continued, as though the whole conversation had not happened, "And for your sake, it better be to my satisfaction."

The guards swallowed nervously, bowed and left hurriedly. Who knew when the prince would feel like heading back? It was best to get started as soon as possible.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Hiro protested, looking exasperatedly at his stubborn friend. "Rin already said-"

"-that she would not mind living separately from the both of you," Sesshoumaru finished. "This conversation is over."

Hiro sighed and he and Satoko bowed quietly in gratitude. Rin's face brightened again as she caught the spark in Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes.

Having remained quiet and still through this entire exchange, Inuyasha squirmed now, gazing interestedly at the new arrival.

"Show Rin around the gardens, Inuyasha," the demon Lord ordered, noticing his pet's restlessness and curiosity. Inuyasha blushed, bowed to his master and stood up, walking hesitantly towards her.

"I'm Inuyasha," he began cautiously.

After appraising him for a moment, she stepped forward.

"Rin is pleased to meet you, Inuyasha-san," she said, smiling at him shyly, impossibly large brown eyes flickering curiously to the watching Lord behind Inuyasha. It was obvious this boy belonged to the prince; the collar and leash around his throat identified him as a slave or a pet. But Inuyasha did not look unhappy or frightened at all. That must mean Sesshoumaru-sama was a good master…

"W-would you like t-to see the rest of the garden?" Inuyasha asked shyly, and Rin brightened. Rin loved flowers and this was the biggest, most beautiful garden she had ever seen. She glanced once at her parents for permission and when her mother smiled her permission, she beamed at Inuyasha and nodded hard, her one-sided pony-tail bobbing adorably.

"I would like that very much, Inuyasha-san," Rin said and after bowing deeply to Lord Sesshoumaru and Kouga in a way that was cute more than respectful, Rin hurried off after Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru, watching them, could not help but think that little Rin seemed more like a flower than a human being. He would keep an eye on them, of course, but he could not help but think the little girl was not as sly and petty like other humans. Perhaps the warmth of companionship from a child his own age would do his little puppy good and help him come out of his shell.

The sun was low in the sky when Rin and Inuyasha had been recalled and it was time to head back.

At the gates of the garden, the guards Sesshoumaru had ordered to prepare a room for Rin waited respectfully to escort the guests upstairs if that was the prince's wish.

One of them happened to glance down at Rin and his face turned pale upon seeing what was clutched in her hand. He nudged his companion who alerted the fellow next to him and eventually, all 4 guards were staring at her hand as though she clutched a live scorpion.

"What are you mutts looking at?" Kouga demanded, amused at the look on their face.

The guards glanced fearfully at their master and quickly averted their eyes, bowing their heads. They mumbled something unintelligible that brought an amused glint to Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"What?" Kouga demanded, not having heard the low murmur.

The guards looked at Sesshoumaru-sama, then the wolf prince and trembled. "I-It's nothing, my lord."

Kouga made an impatient sound. "Well, of course it's something. You boys look like you've just seen a ghost."

One of the guards finally had the courage to speak up. "S-she picked flowers from the garden," he said shakily, keeping his eyes lowered, praying Sesshoumaru-sama did not skewer him for insulting his guest. Granted, said guest was an 8 year old human girl but you never could tell with Sesshoumaru-sama.

"So?" Kouga asked, glancing from the bunch of flowers in Rin's hands to the terrified guards.

The guards looked at each other and swallowed nervously. "I-I…the lady gardener…"

How to tell the young prince that they feared near-castration if the irate lady gardener found out they had allowed her to pick flowers from the royal gardens? Of course, it wasn't really their fault because they couldn't very well yell at her in front of Lord Sesshoumaru, seeing how the girl's parents seemed to be his guests, but they had found that the short tempered, rather unpleasant old woman was not inclined to be logical when it came to her precious gardens.

"Oh let her be, you buffoons," came a raspy, high voice and everyone turned towards the hunched old woman with startling blue eyes glaring at them.

"Izumi," grinned Kouga, now understanding what had these tough, military trained soldiers terrified. "What, no complaints that little Rin here ravaged your garden?"

Satoko gasped, ready to admonish her daughter for being so brazen in someone else's home but Rin was looking at the hard, bent old lady and smiling merrily.

The gardener, who no one at the castle had ever seen with anything other than a scowl on her face, looked straight at Rin and smiled, eyes softening briefly. "I gave her those," she clarified.

Then she turned her gaze on the silently watching prince and looked him straight in the eyes. "I have tended to these gardens since I was a little girl. Flowers are things to be cherished and protected, not trampled and plucked mercilessly. But it has been a while since I saw eyes as bright and pure as hers. If my flowers can help her keep that smile for a few moments longer, that is all that is important."

"Leave," Sesshoumaru ordered the fuming guards coldly and they jumped at the command, tearing their eyes away from the old woman and hurrying away.

Sesshoumaru lingered behind discreetly as Kouga, Inuyasha, Hiro and the two females walked towards the castle, Kouga whispering to Hiro something about finally getting' some after 8 years that made the young man blush bright red.

Izumi gasped as her hand was gently but firmly grasped by the demon prince and Sesshoumaru closed her long bony fingers over a handful of gold coins. She opened her mouth to protest but Sesshoumaru's eyes locked commandingly with her own and Izumi bowed gratefully as the stoic demon Lord followed the others into the castle.

After dinner, Inuyasha and his Master once again prepared for bed. He'd had fun today, showing the cheerful little girl about the gardens. In actual years, Rin was probably much younger than him but she seemed to him like the older sister he'd never had. She had such bizzare ideas about flowers that in listening to her, time passed quickly.

Folding his hakama neatly after having changed into his night yukata, Inuyasha glanced out of the window at the clear, ink blue sky and felt the day's joy and enthusiasm drain away.

The sky was dotted with many stars but the moon was only a thin slit in the sky. Soon, it would be gone and he would be human. Inuyasha felt a stab of regret as her remembered what had happened the previous New Moon night…he had caused so much trouble for his Master and still Sesshoumaru-sama had been so kind.

He turned his eyes from the sliver of moon in the sky and glanced at his Master at the other end of the room, undressing for bed.

This time would be different. For once, he would disobey his master; it did not matter what punishment he got as a result. He could not endanger Sesshoumaru-sama's authority in the castle again. This time, before the sun set on the moonless night, Inuyasha would sneak out of the castle to ride out his human night alone.

Somewhere away from the castle, the now fully regenerated Naraku watched the same sliver of moon with a pleased smile on his face.

**A/N:** **/N**: This chapter has been_ heavily_ edited in accordance with the site guidelines. Conversation, thoughts, descriptions have also been edited out. If you would like to read the **NC-17/X/lemon **version of the chapter, click on my penname - LordYouko. That will take you to my profile. Just follow one of the alternate links provided.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand we have _Rin! _A Sesshoumaru-centric fanfic just wouldn't be the same without our little Rin-chan.

Review please! ^.^


	29. Nightmare

**A/N**: I'm _back!_ ^.^

Hugs and cookies to all my wonderful, wonderful reviewers:

FMAOHSHCSC i.e. Lexi, BadButt94, A Single Fragile Rose, AnimeGurlTillDeathAndOn, Kenn-chan, Kyuubiluver, Golden Dragon Girl, Sae Ayameko, secret25, pumpkinpi, syron, Snowfall1, lil joker, TigerDemonOwnz, Mulanzu, Terror'23, TripleJXX01, niceladysakura, ohmy, Lovely-Master, Angelic95, Kitty-Twin89, KAYBOP1, cherry fantasy, Reaping-Vampire, lee, musme, Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur, Ice Queen and Hero, Fireotaku18, Stonerose55, Dragonzombie333, gypsydancer529, usaki, Twilight Emo Wind Goddess, rawr, lisademonicangel.

Special thanks to:

**Usaki **– Your review came just at a time when I was down and helped me pick up the story again

**Dragonzombie333 **– for listening to my rantings and for writing the most awesome fanfic

**Rawr** – For not giving up on me and for forbidding me from giving up ^.^

**Syron –** For poking me at regular intervals

**lisademonic..angel** – For reviewing when you read the story the second time around

I had a writer's block these past few weeks though I hope that's gone now so I probably won't take forever to update. Also, I was a little sad that I seem to have lost some of my readers because of my bigass hiaitus. But hearing from those of you who still enjoy this story was a great pick me up :D **A Single Fragile Rose,** great to hear from you again! **^_^ **

But enough ranting. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Nightmare**

_I, once upon a time_

_Carried a burden inside_

_I sung a last goodbye_

_A broken rhyme I'd underlined_

_There's an ocean of sorrow in you._

_-Opeth lyrics_

_Inuyasha ran, as fast as his feet would go, past the dark cold rooms of his old slave quarters. The rotting wooden floorboards creaked under his feet as he fled and his heart thumped loudly in his chest at the dank, stale smell all around him, at the feeling of returning to a place he had thought he had left behind for good._

_But fast as he was going, there was still warm air on his neck and the slavers' stinking, alcohol-laden breath. Inuyasha shuddered, panic clenching in his chest. His feet were too heavy...his pursuers were closing in. _

_The red billowing red sleeve of his fire-rat haori caught in the corner of a splintered door-frame and Inuyasha stumbled, staring despairingly behind him. Oily laughter sounded behind him and he could make out leering eyes, lit sadistically because of alcohol and lust. High, throaty female laughter could be heard from somewhere, the cheap whores hired by the slavers also getting themselves as drunk as possible._

_There was a sweaty, beefy hand on his arm and he was spun around roughly. The stinking drunk man picked him up by the front of his haori and then, it wasn't the fiery red fire-rat kimono but tattered grey rags. _

_A sake bottle shattered somewhere and Inuyasha jumped, instinctively glancing over the man's shoulder. _

_He whimpered softly as the vice-like grip on his arm tightened and the man dragged him off towards the end of the hall…_

…_he was watching from a distance as he was dragged in the midst of the man and his buddies. There was an iron hold on his arm and his captor threw him down in the centre of the room. The slavers and their whores glanced at him amusedly as mild entertainment. _

_A drunk slaver waddled over to him, sake cup in hand and before the hanyou's frightened eyes, dropped it to the floor. The crude cup broken into pieces and the man slowly picked up one of the pieces, holding it up for the others to see, saying something that Inuyasha watching from above could not understand but which nevertheless frightened the slumped grey figure on the floor._

_The sound of clothes shredding was loud in the night and Inuyasha cried put, staring in fear at the sharp object in his tormentor's hand. Two more men came forward to hold his arms in place while the other placed the sharp fragment against his open back and made a thin cut, carefully drawing a lewd shape on the hanyou's unprotected back._

_The whores laughed and then marvelled as the wound began to heal because of his demon blood. _

_There were shrill voices once more and again the man descended. However, the alcohol made him unsteady and he slumped forward, pushing the piece in deeper than he had intended. Blood spurted from his back and Inuyasha screamed –_

Strong arms came up to envelope the screaming hanyou and Inuyasha opened terrified eyes, straining against the grip that held him fast.

"Inuyasha," a familiar deep voice whispered, pulling him flush against a hard chest, warm breath tickling his ears.

"You are fine, puppy. It was only a dream," the demon Lord murmured.

Inuyasha breathed hard, still smelling the suffocating scent of alcohol and sweat. He could almost feel splinters digging into his feet as he ran on the old rotten wooden floors.

But Inuyasha blinked his eyes rapidly and all he could see was beautiful palace walls. The surface under him was soft , not hard and cold. He was still in his Master's chambers. He was not back with the slavers.

Relief surged through his body and Inuyasha sagged, clinging to his Master, allowing the reassuring arms around him to keep him upright. With sharp, short breaths, the hanyou took in the familiar, calming scent of his youkai master. The skin Inuyasha's nose was touching, was warm and deceptively soft and clutching at him with weak hands, Inuyasha allowed the sensations to slowly replace the horror of the nightmare.

Sesshoumaru frowned as the snowy head burrowed in his chest. His pet's cries of distress had awakened him from slumber. Though his first instinct had been to skewer whatever had been audacious enough to disturb his sleep, the scent of his frightened puppy sounded warning alarms in his head and within seconds, he was alert, poised to destroy whatever it was that had threatened his property.

But a quick examination revealed that there was no one else in the room besides the two of them and Inuyasha seemed to be screaming in his sleep. The puppy was drenched in sweat, his entire body tensed as if in battle. The boy had curled in on himself as if trying to shield himself from attack, arms wrapped around his own torso, holding himself. The hanyou had looked so heartbreakingly pathetic and vulnerable that it had taken no thought on Sesshoumaru's part to hold the sobbing puppy tightly to himself and offer the comfort and protection he so obviously required.

And now, slumped limply in his embrace, Inuyasha began to cry, clinging to him with trembling arms as though Inuyasha was afraid he would disappear if he let go. Sesshoumaru frowned thunderously, tightening his grip on the small boy. This just would not do.

Inuyasha did not object as he was effortlessly lifted and deposited in the demon Lord's lap. Sesshoumaru propped one knee up to help support his slave's back against it and held him as, with a huge shuddering breath, anguish wracked through his body all over again.

It had been a long time since Inuyasha had even thought about his time with the slavers. This particular incident had occurred long, long ago. Long enough that even the deep scar on his back had also healed completely. It had also been a long time since he had had a nightmare so frightening. In fact, he could remember no more than one or two occasions on which he had woken up screaming from a nightmare when he was with the slavers; then, being comforted for his fears had not been an potion. His captors would have punished him for disrupting their sleep. Even those rare times when he had woken up screaming, he had been quick to muffle his sobs in a pillow as soon as he awakened.

Maybe the nightmare had been his mind's way of letting him know what awaited him when he carried out his plan of sneaking out of the castle before the sun set on the night of the new moon. He had thought that he was strong enough to face the consequences to spare his master the humiliation of having to hide a human slave in his chambers but now, shaking with the onslaught of sensations he had almost forgotten, he was not so sure. Was he really strong enough to go out into that world alone, without his master? The dream had brought back memories of the fear and the dread that he had lived with since childhood. Now that he was away from it, Inuyasha wondered how he had survived the experiences without going insane.

He took a huge, shaky breath and the scent of alcohol and the cheap perfume of whores assaulted his nose. Inuyasha felt like he could throw up; the memory of the slavers' touch was repulsive. The dream had been based in reality but there was one major difference. The old Inuyasha had not run; he remembered he had never ever tried to run from his captors after the first few times that they had broken his legs. Besides, he had had nowhere to run to.

But Sesshoumaru-sama's scent and powerful aura were all around him now and there were no harsh whispered comments. Inuyasha felt the demon Lord's powerful , steady heartbeat next to his ear, felt the weight of his Master's collar around his throat, felt long clawed fingers gently smoothing back his flickering ears and his fear subsided.

Sesshoumaru held him quietly as Inuyasha's sobs calmed down to occasional hiccups. The terror from the nightmare had been very real to the hanyou; his scent was still spiked with the fear and adrenaline and the puppy was still trembling. But he was slowly calming, breathing more evenly. The tiny hands on his arms, that had been deathly cold and clammy a minute ago were slowing getting warmer.

The fear from the dream was passing but the hanyou's emotions were off kilter, so close to the new moon. Inuyasha's human blood warred with his demon blood. A youkai had strict control of his emotions; a few seconds were all that youkai required to get a handle on their feelings. Even hanyou recovered their poise quickly and got their emotions under check; it was necessary for their survival that they be ruled by their brains and not feeble fleeting passions.

But the new moon night was close, and it seemed like Inuyasha's human blood was winning. Even as he tried to breathe deeply to control himself, the remnants of the fear and despair and loneliness surged up like an unstoppable tide and, to Inuyasha's horror, he felt tears pricking his eyes again.

The demon Lord watched as the snowy head unglued itself from his chest and teary golden eyes looked up at him. Those eyes had been wide and haunted a little while ago but that look was gone now; in its place was his usual adorable-puppy look. But he watched curiously as tears once again brimmed in his eyes even as the puppy's cheeks dusted pink and he looked away. It seemed the hanyou was unable to control them and was therefore embarrassed.

Unhooking an arm from around the pet, Sesshoumaru extended one finger and caught a glistening teardrop on his finger. Inuyasha blushed and looked away when it was held in front of his eyes.

"Had I known you look so delectable when you cry," Sesshoumaru murmured, watching the shy pup intently, "I would have made you cry myself."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, detecting the spark of mischief in cold golden eyes. "D-delectable?" he asked hesitantly, not sure he had understood him right. Was Sesshoumaru-sama saying he looked good crying? Who had ever heard of a person looking good crying? Was Sesshoumaru-sama making fun of him?

Fresh tears sprung to his eyes at the thought It was probably the demon Lord's way of saying he looked unkempt. With a wince, Inuyasha remembered that he was covered in sweat and his face was sticky from the tears. . Clenching his fingers in his yukata, Inuyasha brought two fists up to his face and began to scrub away the remnants of his tears. He did not want to look dirty and sticky in front of Sesshoumaru-sama.

Striped wrists pinned his arms away from his face.

"You should not be so rough on yourself," Sesshoumaru said. The hanyou really was adorable, face flushed and hair tousled from crying and burrowing into him. The rubbing had done no good except to make his face even redder than it was before and one of his puppy ears was flopping down, looking as dejected as the hanyou himself.

"I-I'm sorry," Inuyasha whimpered, trying to get himself together but his human blood was fighting for control today and it refused to listen to pride or reason. All he knew was that he was frightened and lonely and now depressed because his master thought he looked horrible.

"Baka koinu," Sesshoumaru replied. One huge palm cupped his face gently and a clawed thumb brushed his tears away. The hanyou gasped as soft lips descended on his.

[LEMON]

* * *

The entire Western Castle saw change following the arrival of Naraku in the kingdom.

Security was strengthened at the borders and the military trained harder than ever before. Inu no Taisho and Lady Tsukiko were both present at court each day and the progress in the troops' training was reported directly to them. Anyone found to be slacking off or cutting corners with their job was punished severely and publicly. Announcements were made as to the nature of the emergency and the necessity of being cautious.

That was how Sesshoumaru found himself leaving his ravaged, adorable pet in bed and heading for a training session with a section of foot soldiers. He would have liked nothing better than to spend the morning with his hanyou slave but the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands had ordered that he be present to oversee the training of his particular batch and in times like these, the sovereigns' orders had to be obeyed.

Apparently, this particular batch consisted of the 'veterans', soldiers who had earned their place long ago and were now too arrogant to listen to the trainers. The trainers were sometimes newcomers, younger demons who had been promoted through the ranks due to merit. But their disadvantage was that they were inexperienced in dealing with such matters and were therefore forced to complain of the insubordination to the Lord and Lady of the land.

It was vital that all guards and soldiers were up to date on new weapons, techniques and battle formations and since the trainers had proved incapable of reigning in the miscreants, Sesshoumaru had been appointed to…put the point across.

The demon Lord walked leisurely onto the grounds where the batches of soldiers and guards had gathered together. Talking and laughter ceased as the demon Lord entered. Even the most arrogant amongst them were wary of the prince of the Western Lands. Most of them had seen the demon Lord in battle and were not anxious to incur his wrath.

With a quiet command, Sesshoumaru called them to order. The soldiers took their positions and stood alert, waiting for further commands.

Sesshoumaru allowed his gaze to slowly sweep over each and every person present. He could smell aggression and tension in the air, but there was also defiance and nervousness. These soldiers were divided; the unity and discipline to work as a unit was missing, a flaw which could prove fatal during battle. People who fought together against a powerful enemy needed to trust each other absolutely. If that trust was missing, the soldiers could put their own as well as everyone else's lives in danger.

Without comment, Sesshoumaru ordered them to begin some basic training exercises. It soon became apparent that these men were out of practice, even when it came to the most basic routines. The demon Lord's eyes hardened.

"Pathetic," he said.

Though his voice had been barely above a whisper, every person on the field heard him. The hum of aggression in the air heightened and the soldiers tensed.

"Is this all you vermin are capable of?"

Fists tightened on weapons and the tension in the air increased. Sesshoumaru once again swept his gaze over the soldiers, meeting and holding each person's eyes. The men glared, shaking with anger. They had not been spoken to like this they first made their bones in the army. The humiliation stung, but they were not quite brave enough to back-answer their prince.

Sesshoumaru ordered them to perform some more exercises. These were more rigorous, pushing even the hardened soldiers to their limits and beyond. The midday sun, which they had paid no mind to so far, began to take its toll. Soon, every man had sweat dripping from his brow. Their breaths came in harsh pants but after the way the demon Lord had insulted them, they felt it was a point of pride to not show any weakness, to not give in and admit that he had been right.

Sesshoumaru watched them silently, walking amongst them, impassive as ever in the face of their growing agony.

Not long after, a man fell, collapsing on the ground with a curse. He raised his head, panting, to see Sesshoumaru's silk-clad legs in front of him.

"Weak," the demon Lord told him.

The man, a high ranking soldier with a well-built body and numerous scars, clenched his fist and looked up at the demon Lord. Sesshoumaru held his gaze easily.

"Continue," Sesshoumaru ordered.

Jaw clenched, the man looked away at the ground.

"Can't," he gritted out, then sat up with difficulty, blood boiling.

Soldiers around him fell back with cries as the prince's whip unfolded and struck out at the fallen man. The soldier screamed.

The other men who had broken ranks and scrambled away at the sight of the whip were also subjected to a similar punishment. Flesh burning with poison, the men looked up at the demon Lord in terror.

"Get back to your places and continue your training," Sesshoumaru ordered them quietly.

The soldier who had been hit the hardest, stayed where he was. The whip had landed on his back and arm. The man glanced down, horrified at the sizzling wound. The men around were also shocked. They murmured among themselves, throwing furtive glances at their new commander.

Though he could easily hear what the men said, Sesshoumaru turned towards them.

"Do you worms have something to say to me?"

The soldiers fidgeted under his intense gaze. One of them hesitantly began.

"Your majesty, h-he's injured…"

Sesshoumaru settled his gaze on him and raised an eyebrow. "And?"

The man trembled, swallowing nervously. His mouth opened but no words came out. He closed his mouth and lowered his head, looking away.

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes back on the men he had whipped.

"You dare call yourselves warriors when you give up after a mere wound?"

The words, though softly spoken, made the men flinch. Eyes as powerful as the sun above, burned into theirs.

"You may as well decide to beg for mercy when the castle is threatened. Perhaps Naraku will look at your pitiful faces and spare your worthless lives."

Lord Sesshoumaru raised a hand indolently; the whip glowing with poison unfurled swiftly and snapped on the hard ground.

"I, however, cannot promise to be as merciful."

* * *

In another part of the castle, Kouga was finding it difficult to keep his promise of not laying a hand on the Inuyasha.

It was surprisingly difficult to not pick him up and put him in chains in Sesshoumaru's chambers till the asshole came back and took care of the puppy.

One of the consequences of the fortification of the castle, was that more ammunition was stocked up. The ammunition was delivered from smiths across the kingdom, since most of it was made of metal, usually iron. It was taken to the castle in carts drawn by lower level demons. The job of unloading the carts was usually done by physically strong demons and therefore, the goods were packed in huge sacks, to make the process of carrying them faster.

Kouga was given the job of supervising the move; it was important to make sure that things did not fall into the wrong hands. And here was where he had found Inuyasha. When he had returned from running some other errands, he had found the hanyou in the chain of demons carrying the goods off the truck and to the warehouses.

Kouga fumed. The sacks were heavy even for full-blooded demons and Inuyasha was a scrawny, half-starved hanyou brat. His first thought had been to demand how the foreman dared to make the prince's slave do such back-breaking work. But the foreman – a moderately powerful bull youkai – had hastily assured him, that it was the hanyou who had come to him and begged to be allowed to do the work. The foreman had been about to refuse but then he thought of how that might be perceived as discriminating against a hanyou and he admitted he had not had the nerve to face Sesshoumaru-sama for that crime.

The wolf-demon ran a frustrated hand through his deceptively coarse-looking long hair. When he'd tried to make the hanyou leave the thing off, Inuyasha had looked up at him with such a dark, desolate look in his eyes, that Kouga had reluctantly allowed him to do the work. There was obviously something wrong; he had never seen that look in Inuyasha's eyes. Heavy as the sack of ammunitions was, Kouga knew it was the lesser of two burdens.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, barely felt the pain as his entire body shuddered under the weight of the immense load he was carrying. The task of concentrating on not dropping it was soothing…it allowed him to plan what was necessary for him to do that night. Sesshoumaru-sama had asked Kouga-sama to keep an eye on him. As difficult as it was going to be to escape under the eyes of the sharp wolf prince, it would have been even more difficult if it had been Sesshoumaru-sama in the place of the wolf demon.

The day was passing too quickly and yet, at the same time, all too slowly.

When Inuyasha had woken up, Sesshoumaru was already long gone. The hanyou had sat up unsteadily, body pleasantly sore from the gut wrenching orgasms. He was still naked and embarrassingly sticky and his face was dirty from tears and sweat. His still sleepy mind registered that he needed a bath and he'd gotten out of bed with that in mind.

It had become apparent as soon as his legs touched the floor that he had about as much strength as wet noodles. It had taken some time to wobble to the bath but as soon as he was under that spray of water, the reality of the situation had hit him; he had to leave the palace tonight on this most vulnerable of nights.

The thought made his legs waver and he had to sit down on the floor of the bath. It made his chest ache to think that Sesshoumaru-sama would not be there to protect him this time. Even after he came back from the bath, the thought swirled in his head, making it impossible to sit still as he usually did while waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama.

That was why he had headed out of Sesshoumaru-sama's chambers, intending to head for the gardens where Sesshoumaru-sama had given him permission to go during the day. It was only by chance that he had come upon the men working at the carts. The sight only made him feel worse. These men were working so hard for their master during the crisis and here he was, whiling his time away.

He was about to disobey his Master, disobey Sesshoumaru-sama who had done so much for him. He had been a slave all his life and he could not even do that well. Truly well-behaved slaves never went against their Master's orders. It was not their job to think; only do as they had been commanded.

Inuyasha flinched at the memory and the sack he was carrying in his arms slipped ominously from his hands. Inuyasha quickly shoved those dangerous thoughts away and concentrated on getting delivering the goods that he was supposed to.

That was what the slavers had always taught him; do only what you're told and don't hurt your brain thinking. They had also told him how he had never been a very good slave. No matter what they did, they could not mould him into a good slave. He had never been good at learning anything, so here he was; weak, dirty-blooded and completely useless to everyone.

But he would not give in to his weakness this time. In this time of crisis, he would not be the added burden that undermined his Master's authority. If the soldiers and the people of the kingdom came to know he had harboured a human pet in his chambers, he would surely be a laughing stock. This way, the others would deduce that the demon Lord had kicked him out for his weakness, though Sesshoumaru-sama was too kind to really do that. Kindness was often perceived as weakness and Inuyasha would not make his master's weakness.

"Inuyasha," Kouga said hesitantly, breaking into his thoughts, "there are men here paid to do that," Kouga said, barely restraining himself from taking the giant load from the boy's arms.

"P-please, Kouga-sama," Inuyasha panted, voice hoarse from the strain on his body. "I-I have nothing else to do. I may as well be of s-some use…"

The tension, the anticipation of the coming night was excruciating; it almost made him wish the day would just hurry up and end so the dreaded night would finally come.

Yet, at the same time, even a passing thought of how he was going to spend his human night alone in the wild made Inuyasha break out in cold sweat.

The wolf prince glanced silently at the south entrance for the hundredth time that day. It didn't help that Sesshoumaru was busy bullying some weak-ass guards. If there was anyone who could jar the kid out of his misery, and make him see sense, it was the boy's master. Kouga was sure Sesshoumaru would have his head for allowing the puppy to hurt himself like this but there was nothing for it. There was something bothering the brat and only Sesshoumaru would be able to get the kid to blurt out whatever was going on in his mind.

Worriedly, he turned his attention back to Inuyasha.

In the meantime, it was up to him to keep the kid from dying of exhaustion.

* * *

_Years ago, in a small deserted village at the fringes of what would soon be claimed by Inu no Taisho as the Western Lands, a pyre was lit for a priestess. She carried a sparkling jewel in a chain between her fingers held in the traditional triangular position. _

_The entire village turned up to mourn for the young, heartbreakingly beautiful powerful young priestess whose heart had been filled with kindness and compassion for all mortals, except youkai who sought to harm others. The young woman, barely out of girlhood, had shouldered a great burden - a weight too heavy for anyone's shoulders - and it had led to her early demise._

_A small girl, hardly 7 or 8 years old with an eyepatch over one eye watched the pyre burn with tears flowing freely over her cheeks and fists clenched at her side. Even at the young age, it was apparent that her beauty was nowhere near her elder sister's whose body was now burning to ashes on her funeral pyre._

"_Kaede," someone whispered from the crowd, placing a hand on her shoulder, gently trying to stir her away from the scene. But the girl watched unblinking, letting the fire burn away all compassion, all weakness for the despicable youkai that took her onee-chan's life. 8 year old Kaede watched her dreams of family and children and companionship burn away with the flames rising to the sky._

_Somewhere in the darkness of the adjoining forest, ruby-red eyes watched the scene, the body of the young woman who had tended to him with such compassion…and the young girl who would be so like her sister when she grew up, except for her sister's compassion…without her sister's weakness._

_The face, still wrapped in bandages watched young Kaede's anguish, the fire reflected in her eyes, the bitterness that would remain with her till the end of her days…and smiled._

Now, an old, hunched over woman in the garb of a priestess with an eyepatch over one eye hobbled resolutely towards the castle of the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter has been_ heavily_ edited in accordance with the site guidelines. Conversation, thoughts, descriptions have also been edited out. If you would like to read the **NC-17/X/lemon **version of the chapter, click on my penname - LordYouko. That will take you to my profile. Just follow one of the alternate links provided.

Review, please! ^.^


	30. The Face of Evil

**Review Responses:**

**VeRoNiCaReD, AnimeGurlTillDeathAndOn, Shadow's Obsidian Rose, Angelic95, star-struck Inu, LittleFoxChild, secret25, syron**– Thank you!

**Rawr **– XD Thank you! :D

**Sae Ayameko – **Thank you so much! If you wish it was the Inuyasha anime, then you must have really enjoyed it ^.^ And Kikyou does have some influence on the story but I don't intend to bring her back to life, if that's what you mean. Dead people mostly stay dead in my stories. I know I took a long time to update but feel free to bug me, I don't mind. : )

**The Fallen Angel Chaos – **Mwaaaaahahahahhaaaaa thank you ^.^ I am glad you like the evil-ness

**Pumpkinpi – **XD thank you, I try ^.^

**lil joker – **You will have to wait and see : )

**ChelleRae - **The author of this story is sadistic so you crying may tempt said author to trouble Inu-chan further

**Terror'23 –**Hear hear! This why puppies should not run away from their Masters.

**Amaya-vamp –**Thank you! A consider that quite a compliment ^.^ My other Sess/Inu stories are not abandoned but it may take a while for me to update them because my Sess/Inu muse has run away again

**Inumimi1 –** Yes, he does!

**Niceladysakura **– Yes, my muse for this story is back and I am also hoping it will decide to stay for a while.

**Usaki – **Thank you so much! You should know that your review made my day too. I loved the chinese characters you put into your review. At first, I thought they were Japanese in kanji script but when I put them in google translate, the Japanese translation didn't make any sense so I tried Chinese. Thanks a lot! You check the story almost every day? I am sorry to keep you waiting, then. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Brz –** Yes, I know I'm taking way too long to update but unfortunately, this is the best I can do. I hope you are still with me. Thank you for your comments!

**YaoiFreak1- **Thank you!

**Special thanks to Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur,** **Pixter14, xoxoJinxxehxoxo, unwanted- angel, 8GreenMoon, Snowfall1, Stonerose55, ladytokyo, jediinu because your reviews made me grin.**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – The Face of Evil**

Early in the morning, while Inuyasha was being molested by Sesshoumaru, the Lord and Lady of the West had an unusual visitor.

"My Lady...my Lord..."

Inu no Taisho did not move; Lady Tsukiko turned around, eyebrows rising at the sight before her.

It was a hunched old woman, with an eye-patch over one eye garbed as a miko. She carried a long bow in her hand- a bow that was taller than she was. She did not seem too pleased to be here either; her gaze cautiously roved over the youkai gathered in the room and her mouth was set in a thin grimace.

Inu no Taisho's administration was civilized enough to allow mikos and humans and youkai and hanyou to all coexist peacefully without the ruling kind – youkai – attempting to overwhelm the others. But even so, miko and youkai were natural enemies and they attempted to interact minimally. Therefore, for a human priestess to voluntarily set foot in a youkai castle was either for a very grave cause, or because she wanted to give grievous insult.

Looking at the woman, Tsukiko somehow did not think she went to all the trouble of insulting them. She did not seem suicidal.

"My lady," said the old woman in her rasping voice and peculiar village accent and bowed her head.

Tsukiko inclined her head in acceptance of the greeting.

"What brings you here, miko?"

"I am called Kaede," she said, then glanced at the guards who had escorted her in. "I have information of the dark hanyou Naraku that my lord and lady may find useful."

Tsukiko's eyes narrowed and Taisho's brows drew down in a thunderous frown.

"How do you know of Naraku?" Tsukiko asked, voice hard. While officers at the palace had been told about the dark hanyou for security purposes, the news should not have spread beyond the palace walls. Their subjects panicking at a time like this would only make matters worse.

The miko raised her one good eye to meet Lady Tsukiko's. The lines of her face, the bitter hardness of her mouth, the pain in her eyes all spoke of a life lived in disappointment – a life lived for duty, and no pleasure.

"He killed my sister."

Her voice remained steady as she said this and the tightening of her hands on her bow was the only sign of the intense emotion that she felt.

For a long moment, no one moved. Tsukiko stood still as ice and stared down at the miko. Kaede stood gazing into the distance, seemingly far away from where they stood.

"Come," Tsukiko said finally, turning away. "This is not a talk that should be conducted here."

Kaede followed silently.

* * *

The morning breeze turned subtly cold as it blew over one particular house in the Western Kingdom. Kagura, the wind sorceress, flicked her fan minutely, effortlessly adjusting the speed and temperature of the wind to her Master's satisfaction.

In his luxurious room, Naraku turned his face upto the cool, gently blowing breeze and watched the sun climb high in the sky with a slight smile that made his features all the more handsome. It was finally time.

He would come. Young Inuyasha would come to him, just as all those weak mortals eventually fell into his clutches. That is, after all, what came of having a fatal flaw – a heart so riddled with kindness, it cared about others before itself. I demon would not make such a mistake; a demon would look out for its own interests.

His expensive kimono parted at his throat as the hanyou leaned forward and Naraku ran light fingers over the skin of his chest; this flesh…this oh so mortal flesh encased the soul of a true demon. He had the misfortune of having a beating heart within him but his soul was demon.

Purple eyes darkened in remembrance and the elegant fingers on his own chest tightened briefly.

His soul had slowly become less and less human with every blow against his humanity, against every blow that he endured that no living creature deserved to endure. Kindness burns away when it is thwarted again and again. Goodness and compassion in his nature were poisoned slowly by the indifferent cruelty of the people who called themselves human. Now, all that remained was suffering and darkness and the red red glow of tears that turned to anger.

The beautiful smile twisted into a wild grin. A high, wild chuckle resounded oddly in the refined room. Loss of humanity was no loss at all. Who needed the weakness of a vulnerable heart, the uncertainty of a mind ruled by emotions, and the endless, endless pain? This was better…this darkness, this evil swirling in his body instead of a soul.

Outside, Kagura stiffened as she felt a sharp pain through her chest, a very literal tug on her heart.

Naraku felt her discomfort and laughed.

Yes, Inuyasha would walk willingly into his clutches as all humans eventually walked willingly to their ends.

* * *

It was afternoon by the time Inuyasha exhausted himself enough to leave the strenuous work he had taken upon himself and rest.

Even covered in sweat and tired to the point of passing out, Inuyasha was tensed, every muscle in his body rigid. It was with difficulty that the wolf prince convinced the hanyou to get out of the hot sun and take a break.

Inuyasha agreed reluctantly, turning away from the workyard under the gaze of a worried Kouga.

Things like shields and spears and rough-hewn swords were not items of great enough value to be packaged carefully. As such, there were points poking out of the packages at times - splinters from coarse wooden boxes, bent nails, sharp iron filings. While thick-skinned workmen were used to the minor injuries and knew how to guard against them, Inuyasha did not. His arms and legs were covered in small scratches, where the wood or coarse cloth had dug into his skin from awkwardly carrying huge packages.

Inuyasha knew his rate of healing would be slowed down today since his human night was so close and having bloody scratches all over his body was a sure way to get himself killed. Fresh blood was like a beacon to predators; he would not be able to run from all of them if they could follow his scent with ease.

The day was short and getting shorter and the thought that kept floating into his mind uninvited, was that he might not get to come back here again. Even if he survived the night, Sesshoumaru-sama may not forgive the insubordination and decide to cast him out. If that happened, all he would have were his memories.

The gardens – one of the few places his master had given him permission to visit unescorted – was where Inuyasha had originally intended to go when he had left his Master's chambers that morning. Sesshoumaru-sama had spent many days there with him and the beauty of the carpets of flowers, the warm sunlight, swaying trees and his master's reassuring presence nearby had made for some of the best times in his life.

Despite his aching limbs and the injuries on his body and the pain in his heart, Inuyasha felt his spirits lift at the sight of the flowers that were thriving on the strong sun and the gardener's loving care.

Near the warehouses, where he had spent his day, the sun seemed to beat down on him relentlessly but here, even sunlight seemed to be mellowed before it landed on the lush green grass and the gently swaying flowers. The air was heavy with the mingling scent of the flowers, of fresh, damp earth and the scent of sunlight itself.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath, turning his face to the sun, willing the shadows in his mind to evaporate under the pure sunlight.

_I may never come here again._

The thought made him cold, even under the warm afternoon sun. It almost made him afraid enough to give up this whole venture and hide in the palace. But he remembered everything that had happened the last time he had remained in the castle; he remembered Sesshoumaru-sama having to clean his wounds and nurse him back to health. He had no intention of putting the demon Lord though that again. He would go.

"Inuyasha-san!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and turned in the direction of the shrill cry.

The dim, pony-tailed silhouette of Rin was visible at the far end of the garden. She was waving at him with a huge smile on her face. Inuyasha turned and headed towards her.

Rin did not seem to notice the wounds littering his body. She smiled at him happily, holding out a bunch of small, purple flowers.

Inuyasha hesitated, throwing a quick glance at her face, then slowly reached out and accepted the flowers.

"They're beautiful," he mumbled, staring down at it. "What are they called?"

Rin smiled brightly, cocking her way in a way that made her lopsided ponytail wobble.

"Rin does not know," she declared happily. Inuyasha blinked at her in surprise.

Rin clasped her hands behind her back. "They bring Rin happiness. Rin thought Inuyasha-san needed them too."

The hands that held the flower tightened minutely and Inuyasha lowered his gaze. Hidden as he was behind his bangs, Inuyasha did not see the smile slip off her face. She stared at him quietly.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"I- it's nothing," Inuyasha told her, voice trembling.

His head snapped up in surprise when warm soft hands landed on his own. He looked up and met those big brown eyes that were somehow childlike and wise at the same time. With a sinking feeling, he realized that Rin had understood more than he had wanted her to.

"Don't hide all the time, Inuyasha-san," she told him simply and Inuyasha's resolve slipped. Impulsively, he grabbed Rin's hands, as small as his own, in his and met her gaze.

"Rin-chan," he said quietly. "I am very glad to have met you."

Then he ran off, leaving a troubled Rin staring after his retreating back. Her feet twitched, itching to run after the hanyou but the property mark on his neck and Lord Sesshoumaru's possessive behaviour towards him stopped her from being too familiar with the boy. Personal slaves were different from other servants or retainers. Masters many a times did not wish for their slaves to become acquainted with or attached to anyone but themselves and remembering Sesshoumaru-sama's extraordinary kindness to herself and her parents, Rin did could not bring herself to do anything that could be seen as impertinent.

Had she obeyed her instincts and followed Inuyasha, a strange sight would have greeted her eyes; the dirty and exhausted hanyou and the old lady gardener, engaged in quiet consultation. The gardener, skilled as she was in her art, was not of a nature to engage in idle chatter. Her harsh tongue usually did away with all annoying passers-by who stopped to talk.

Had Rin followed her heart and chased after the fleeing hanyou, she would have seen a small dried plant pass from the hands of the gardener to Inuyasha.

But she didn't.

* * *

Inuyasha only made it a little way outside the castle grounds. Tsukiko's protection only extended as far as the castle. He had barely taken a few steps outside the grounds before Naraku made his move; with the powerful magic no longer able to protect the young hanyou, the wind saw her chance, swooped down over the hanyou and carried him back to her master.

It was late in the afternoon by the time Sesshoumaru finished his work with the guards-in-training and headed back to the palace to report to his parents.

The day had been a long one; it had been some time since he'd been forced to deal with the military imbeciles. He'd almost forgotten how annoying they were capable of being. The only thing that made the day more tolerable was the fact that he had his pet to ravish at the end of it.

While he walked back towards the palace, he was accosted by a most determined messenger; Rin ran up to him and stood in his path, staring up at him fearlessly.

The demon Lord halted, amused at the little girl's nerve.

"What is it, Rin?"

Rin looked up at him solemnly. "It's about Inuyasha-san."

* * *

The guards at the front gate of the palace were some of the toughest individuals in the force, unlike the soldiers Sesshoumaru had been training. They had to be, in order to be able to meet and handle any emergency that came up, like attacks or someone trying to sneak in. Such deceptions and attacks were not infrequent and it was a credit to them that no one yet had succeeded in getting in or out without permission from the master of the castle. More than one demon had had their skulls split open by these guards while attempting to force their way in; more than one youkai had had his heart ripped out while trying to escape from within.

These guards flinched and exchanged frightened glances as their prince's enraged youki burned through the corridors, singeing the hair off their limbs.

Sesshoumaru was furious; how dare the brat of a hanyou even think about leaving the castle without his permission. What had he been denied in the palace? Had he not offered his protection to him on the night of the new moon? Hadn't he sheltered the boy in his chambers and kept him safe? It was his fault for spoiling the pup with too much latitude, too much leniency. When he caught him, the little puppy was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

The scent of the flower that the hanyou had used to put them to sleep while he escaped still lingered in the corridor. It was not powerful enough to affect a taiyoukai but the guards had fallen unconscious almost instantly. They had just begun to stir when Sesshoumaru sped through the corridors into their midst and had had a rather rude awakening under the demon Lord's whip.

It was a rare plant; too rare for the hanyou to have just stumbled across it or even know it's usage even if he had managed to find it. There was no doubt that the hanyou could not have procured the drug himself. Someone had to have helped him. Whoever did was going to pay and pay dearly. Everyone who had the slightest hand in letting Inuyasha escape was going to pay.

At the back of his mind, there was the nagging voice that said that this was his fault, that he had not taken the time to tell Inuyasha about Naraku, about the danger that lay lurking outside the castle walls. It was unlikely that the dark hanyou Naraku would want anything to do with a hanyou slave but Inuyasha was still in a lot of danger. Naraku may not pose as much of a threat as random youkai might. The thin stick of a hanyou would not be able to defend himself in the face of real danger.

The youkai covering against the corridor walls trembled and whimpered as another blast of pure, concentrated youki burst through their midst. They had not seen their Lord so close to losing control in a long time. For many of them, their knees gave out and they hit the floor, staring up at their prince's darkened eyes in horror. Many fell to their knees voluntarily and bowed low, not daring to so much as raise their heads. For many moments, there was not a sound except the guards' ragged, frightened breathing.

When Sesshoumaru finally spoke, the soft, low voice all the more mellifluous in anger, sent fresh shivers down the spines of the terrified youkai;

"Find him."

* * *

When Inuyasha's eyes slowly fluttered open, the first thing that occurred to him was that he was human. Besides the obsidian strands of hair he could see falling over his shoulders, further proof was that even sitting up in bed required a small effort; he could feel the muscles in his body working as he moved. As a hanyou, the movement was more or less automatic.

The next thing that occurred to him was that he was in a bed; a soft, warm extremely comfortable bed. The past few days, he had gotten used to waking up in a soft bed but this one did not contain his Master's scent.

The last thought made him sit bolt upright in bed and he looked around wildly, heart hammering in his chest. This wasn't Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. He had succeeded in escaping. The last thing he remembered was walking out of the castle. But what had happened after that? Had he been captured?

But he did not seem to be a prisoner. There were no shackles on his hands and feet and this was certainly not a dungeon. On the contrary, it was a beautiful room overlooking the residual colours in the sky that remained after the sun had set. His human eyes could not see very well in the darkness but there was no need. There were lanterns strategically placed around the room and the place was suffused in a warm, comforting light. The room was spacious and sparsely but beautifully furnished and Inuyasha was surprised to find a cup of water on a small table next to his bed. It was a luxury that youkai would not need or desire. He reached out and sniffed the glass cautiously, then finding himself parched, drank gratefully.

"Inuyasha."

The sound of his name made him start violently enough for the cup to jerk in his hand and the water in the cup to spill over the front of his robes.

It was a man's voice, a young man by the sound of it. Inuyasha squinted and just made out the shape of a chair and half the outline of a man sitting in it. He had not noticed him before because the man was half hidden in shadow and Inuyasha's attention had been occupied by the rest of the beautiful room.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but his voice would not come out. He closed it.

There was a low, warm chuckle from the young man.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has trained you well, I see."

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice, thinner and more boyish now that he was human.

The man stood up and walked towards him. Long curly black hair fell elegantly over his shoulders and he walked with a grace that was uncommon among the rough, war-accustomed human males of the age. Yet, this young man, no more than 16 or 17 at best, did not seem anything but human.

"Mmm your Master, Lord Sesshoumaru, yes," came the answer. "Do you know who I am, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou shook his head watching him carefully as he came closer. From his clothes and bearing, the man seemed like a Lord himself. So far, he had done nothing to harm him except bring him here. He had no aches and pains so he had not been hurt while being brought here. He was almost sure that this man was the one who had brought him here; there was something in his demeanour that spoke of authority. But he did not know the man's intentions yet.

"I see," the young man mused. "It seems Sesshoumaru-sama did not see fit to share that with a slave."

He watched the boy's reaction carefully, observing how he barely even blinked at the comment. Obviously, the hanyou did not expect his Master to confide in him. That meant the boy was probably little more than a toy.

"But it is what we hanyou have learnt to expect," he added seemingly casually, watching surprise flicker on the hanyou's face.

Inuyasha recoiled back a little into the blankets as the young man walked to the edge of the bed and looked down at him with a slight smile. Was he telling the truth? Could this elegant young man really be hanyou...like him?

"I am Naraku," bowed the young man and Inuyasha almost jumped in surprise. No one had _ever _bowed to him before.

Inuyasha let out the breath he'd been holding. This man seemed nice.

Inuyasha looked searchingly into the man's violet eyes. "You- brought me here by force," he said quietly, thought it was more of a question than a statement.

His host bowed elegantly again. "Forgive me," he said. "It was necessary. There are those out there who would do you harm and introductions would have taken more time than we have."

"You- you know Sesshoumaru-sama?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly.

"I know the Lady the of the West," Naraku replied.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, still looking into those beautiful, clear eyes. He was almost unaware of what it was that he was agreeing to but it didn't matter. His gut told him that this man, this Naraku would not harm him. It was still too early to be sure but he could not help but feel that Naraku was trustworthy.

* * *

**A/N:** By the way, folks, it's my birthday today ^.^


	31. The Important Things

**A/N: **Ugh I really took forever to update this. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long and to answer **midnightsweet1**, I have absolutely not forgotten you all. I will update as soon as I possibly can.

**My computer has died but I wanted to update this on Valentine's Day so I'm updating from my phone. I will repy to reviewers as soon as I get my laptop back. This is my present to all my readers.**

**Happy Valentine's Day, folks!**

* * *

**Chapter 31 –**** The Important Things **

_**"If it rusts, it can never be trusted**_

_**If its owner fails to control it, it will cut him**_

_**Yes, pride is...**_

_**Like a blade."**_

_**-Bleach manga**_

Inu no Taisho looked up with a frown as the huge, heavy antique doors of the courtroom slammed open and crashed deafeningly onto the stone walls behind them, crumbling into bits like paper. His son and heir appeared through the rubble, eyes cold as steel.

"What is the meaning of this, Sesshoumaru?" he demanded, glaring at him as the advisors who were in the meeting with him, went silent.

"May I speak with you, chichiue?" the young prince asked, voice tight. Sesshoumaru's youki crackled unsteadily; he seemed to be maintaining his control with difficulty.

Inu no Taisho quietly took in his son's agitated demeanour and dismissed his advisors from the room.

The latter filed out slowly, casting curious glances at the obviously distressed prince. It was bad form for a person of such high birth as Sesshoumaru to indulge in such vulgar displays of emotions. While it was unusual for young youkai Sesshoumaru's age to exhibit the level of control that tradition demanded, Lord Inu no Taisho's first born had always been admired as someone with supreme command over himself. To see him slip up like this, it was obvious that something must have been terribly wrong.

"What is it?" Inu no Taisho asked brusquely, preparing himself for the worst.

"I need a weapon," Sesshoumaru told him without preamble.

Taisho's eyebrows went up.

"You have the impertinence to demand a weapon from your sire?"

A youkai did not receive a weapon of power till he proved himself to the alpha, till the alpha deemed him worthy of it. It was unforgivable breach of protocol for a son to demand it of his father.

"There are extenuating circumstances," Sesshoumaru replied shortly.

"What circumstances?"

Taisho's eyes narrowed as Sesshoumaru averted his gaze for a split second. "Inuyasha has run away on his human night."

Inu no Taisho waited for him to continue. The prince remained silent and Taisho frowned, wondering what this had to do with his strange request.

"Men will be sent after him," Taisho said at last, trying to understand where his son was going with this.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he had to say.

"I wish to go after him myself."

The words dropped in the empty room like lead.

For a few moments, neither said anything. Both stood still as statues – Sesshoumaru, waiting for his father's response, Taisho, astounded that his child was capable of a thought as foolish as that one.

"Have you taken leave of your senses?" Taisho inquired, his voice low and dangerous. "What absurdity is this?"

Sesshoumaru met his father's gaze dead on. "The hanyou will be dead before the night is over. Your men cannot hope to find him by then. I wish to go retrieve him myself."

Taisho slowly turned fully to face the boy. "Were you not present when your mother and I briefed you about our situation? About Naraku and what he is capable of? For you – for anyone of the royal family to venture out of the castle alone and without protection would be suicide. It is what the dark hanyou wants; to draw one of us out of Lady Tsukiko's protection."

"That is why I require the weapon," Sesshoumaru argued. "Surely you cannot think me so weak as to be defeated by a hanyou even with a weapon like tessaiga or so'unga-"

"Tessaiga and so'unga are not yours to wield, Sesshoumaru," Taisho ground out through gritted teeth. "I had hoped we were past this squabble after the last time you threw a tantrum about not being allowed to begin your training with tessaiga."

"I am strong enough!" Sesshoumaru insisted, barely managing to keep from raising his voice. "I have trained hard since that full moon night. I am strong enough to wield tessaiga, father."

"A weapon is only as strong as the person who wields it," Taisho reminded him, repeating the lesson that had been hammered in his and Sesshoumaru's skull a thousand times."

"Father, I am! I-"

"Your mother and I will be the judge of that," Taisho responded coldly. "Do not take us for fools. Invincible and all-knowing that you think you are, you are not ready to fight a foe like Naraku."

"He is hanyou," Sesshoumaru pointed out contemptuously.

Taisho smiled without humour. "You have yet to learn, boy, that there are many kinds of strengths, not the least of which is evil and cunning and the desire to win at any cost. Were I to give you tessaiga and so'unga both, they would not be enough to allow you to return safely should Naraku decide to use you otherwise."

The remark stung like it had meant to and Sesshoumaru felt his face burning with the humiliation.

_Father, you think me so weak that I would lose, even with the most powerful weapons in the world?_

"This discussion is over," Taisho announced, turning away from him. "I have more important matters to deal with than your ludicrous schemes."

For a moment, Sesshoumaru stood staring at his father's turned back, anger and humiliation holding him immobile.

Then the humiliation hardened into resolve. If his father did not consider him worthy of tessaiga, he would just have to prove the Lord of the West wrong.

o0o

* * *

Inuyasha's every comfort was looked after in Naraku's mansion.

Water appeared on his nightstand as soon as he had finished what he'd been given, even though he had not seen any servants around, except for the guards posted around the castle and outside his door, and a young girl all in white carrying a mirror in her hand who appeared from time to time and said something to Naraku in a low voice that he could not understand.

Naraku had offered him platters full of the most succulent food Inuyasha had ever come across – food that smelled tangy and sharp and amazing. Even the food provided by Sesshoumaru paled in comparison.

At first, the hanyou had been too wary to eat anything offered to him but his human body wasn't as equipped as his hanyou one to ignore hunger.

Eventually, Naraku's kindness the gentle comforts he was surrounded with did their job and Inuyasha hesitantly accepted the meal.

He'd intended to eat only enough to get by but the first morsel of the delicious meats and mouth-watering desserts made him ravenous. Inuyasha quickly devoured everything offered to him, blushing all the while as Naraku watched him eat.

From time to time, Inuyasha also furtively raised his eyes to study his captor. The older man was dressed in a simple, but graceful loose haori and hakama. Dark curly hair fell over his shoulders, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. His purple eyes were knowing and too old for his face. True, the man had brought him here against his will but there was nothing at all threatening in his demeanour.

Once his hunger was satisfied, Naraku offered him a warm bath in his hotsprings. His body rejoiced at the thought but despite everything, Inuyasha didn't trust the stranger nearly enough to undress in his home, so he refused.

He was gratified when Naraku didn't press him and instead asked what he would like to do for the rest of the night. Besides being the first time anyone had asked him what he would like to do, it was also the first time someone_ hadn't_ asked him to go to sleep on his human night and it made Inuyasha look at Naraku in a different light; for the first time, someone understood him, understood all those unnameable fears that he couldn't articulate even to his master, that couldn't be explained to a demon Lord who had never known what it meant to be him.

All the while, Naraku kept him company, engaging him in pleasant conversation, telling him stories about the places he'd travelled, the things he'd seen and Inuyasha listened, spellbound. He had never before met a man who had travelled across the seas, further than the borders of the Western Lands. Inuyasha had never about the fact that there was a world outside this one, a world that was different from the one he knew. Naraku told him all about it; about what those lands were like and about the strange people who lived there. The food that he had just eaten, Inuyasha learned, was cooked from recipes he had found there and the bed sheets that he was sleeping on were made from fabric he had brought from there.

Inuyasha listened to all of it with rapt attention, all the while marvelling at the fact that all these stories, everything Naraku was saying, was for him. There was no one else listening; all these wonderful tales were all for him. Never before had anybody ever talked to him – _really _talked to him- like he was a person, not just property.

Naraku did not seem to mind his endless questions; in fact, he seemed pleased by them and asked him about himself in return. Inuyasha was surprised but told him readily enough about his life, about Sesshoumaru-sama and how he'd been rescued, and whatever little he knew about Lady Tsukiko. He was afraid he may have rambled on for too long about his Master but Naraku seemed absorbed in what he said and it gave Inuyasha the courage to continue.

o0o

* * *

In the darkness of the moonless night, Sesshoumaru stole into his father's chambers like a shadow.

There, in plain view, were tessaiga and so'unga along with tenseiga. The two most powerful swords in the world, tessaiga and So'unga, lying in disuse while an enemy like Naraku threatened what was his.

He reached out reverentially, heart beating at the impudence he was about to commit, and closed his fingers around tessaiga.

Electricity as strong as lightning, crackled through the handle of the sword, burning Sesshoumaru's hand, forcing him to let go.

Sesshoumaru examined his hand in disbelief, the burn still smoking. Tessaiga, his father's sword had rejected him. The sword that he had always thought would be passed down to him some day, the most powerful weapon in the world had rejected him.

He glanced at So'unga, but he didn't even need to touch it to feel the strong dark barrier surrounding it. His father had really made sure his own son could not so much as unsheathe his swords.

Eyes flashing red with betrayal and fury, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Inu no Taisho did not want his only son even touching his swords. And that was just fine. There were other ways of procuring a weapon.

o0o

* * *

Kaijinbo's cave was surrounded by an aura of evil that repelled and decent living beings. The ostracised disciple of the master swordsman Totosai liked that just fine; the peace of darkness and shadows was better than having to live under the thumb of someone like the old fool Totosai, who did not appreciate his genius, who was too afraid of the darker side of life to reap and enjoy the rewards it could give.

The visit of the illustrious Lord Sesshoumaru in the middle of the night made Kaijinbo grin. The nature of demons was one and the same everywhere after all; treachery and deceit and bitterness had permeated even the great House of the Western Lord.

No one ever came to him unless they had something malevolent in mind, especially since Inu no Taisho had the services of that wily old bastard Totosai who had somehow managed to conceal some of the secrets of his trade so that no matter how powerful Kaijinbo became, he could never equal some of his feats in being a swordsmith.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kaijinbo greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a sword," Sesshoumaru told him.

Kaijinbo inclined his head. "What kind of a sword does my Lord desire?"

"A powerful sword," Sesshoumaru answered. "Give me the most powerful sword you have ever created."

"Ah," Kaijinbo answered. "I have just the thing. But…"

He trailed of and turned away from him and Sesshoumaru frowned impatiently. "But what?"

Kaijinbo raised his wide, red eyes again. "It is something that will control the wielder, make him do it's bidding, drive him insane and ultimately destroy him, if he is not strong enough."

Reverentially, Kaijinbo reached into the dark shadows thrown by the fire of his furnace and brought out a long, straight blade, glowing crimson.

Sesshoumaru smiled contemptuously and grabbed the sword by its handle, lifting it to his eyelevel to examine it. The crimson aura surrounding the blade increased, then swirled around the blade and eventually died down.

"Just what do you take me for?" the demon prince asked.

Kaijinbo bowed his head low to hide the grin that had broken out on his face.

"That sword has taken the lives of many who sought to possess it," Kaijinbo told him. "My Lord is the first one to be able to tame."

Sesshoumaru disregarded this and threw a bag full of coins at the swordsmith. Kaijinbo didn't so much as look at look at the money but kep his eyes fixed on Sesshoumaru.

"Does it not have a sheath?" he asked.

"No," Kaijinbo answered, eyes fixed on the demon Lord. "That sword cannot be sheathed."

o0o

* * *

After Sesshoumaru left, Kaijinbo allowed the cackle that had been building up inside him to burst out.

The man had spoken the truth. Sesshoumaru had indeed come for the sword. Even he had been hesitant when the man had commissioned a sword of such power and evil, even if only because there would be nobody powerful enough to wield it.

When he had been told that Prince Sesshoumaru would come to collect it, he had laughed in his commissioner's face. The hanyou was clearly insane. But insane or not, he paid well; Kaijinbo cared nothing for money. It was power that he was after. One thousand heads of demon children who had died in agony, with their life force still trapped inside them…from them, he would forge swords of unequalled power. Many of his clients had attempted to cheat him of his just rewards by lying to him about the material which he received in payment for the job. But when Naraku told him he had overseen the torture and death of these children himself, Kaijinbo believed him. The evil emanating from the dark hanyou sent the most delicious shivers down his spine.

Tokijin was his most vile creation yet; it contained untamed evil. Kaijinbo hoped that if Sesshoumaru did not survive the confrontation with the man who had commissioned the sword, Naraku would find it in his heart to let him have Tokijin.

Then he laughed out loud at the thought; Naraku, the dark hanyou who had commissioned this great sword, was even more heartless than he was,and Tokijin, made from the bone of Naraku himself, would eventually overtake Sesshoumaru and anyone else who was arrogant enough to think they could use evil to their own ends.

Tokijin would become the most powerful sword in the world someday and he, Kaijinbo would become immortal as the creator Tokijin. The fame and respect denied to him because of old Totosai would finally be his.

The grisly mass of heads stacked in a corner of his lair made him ecstatic and the sound of Kaijinbo's crazed laughter echoed in the quiet night. Right away, he would begin working on the most evil sword ever, forged from the evil born of innocence destroyed in the most horrific way possible…after Tokijin, of course.

o0o

* * *

"Why are you here now?" Tsukiko asked Kaede.

They were seated in one of the rooms kept for informal meetings. The chair Kaede was seated on was cushioned and luxurious but the old priestess sat at the very edge of it, back ram-rod straight. She had yet to relinquish her grip on her bow.

"To tell you things about that bastard that no one else can," Kaede rasped.

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow on hearing the holy woman cursing.

"How did you know about Naraku?" the Lady asked.

Kaede laughed, though she didn't sound at all amused. "If he hid at the other end of the kingdom, I'd still recognize that slimy spider's ki anywhere. Naraku is back in the Western Lands and he is close by."

"Why should I believe you, miko?" Tsukiko asked dispassionately. "Everything you have told me so far could very well be lies spun for some ulterior motive.

Kaede didn't seem to be surprised by the accusation. "Because I can tell you things about him that no one other than you, who fought him to the last, can know."

She stared of into the distance and began: "Naraku has the ability to disintegrate into innumerable fragments and still remain alive. You can strike him with power enough to annihilate a kingdom, yet is not destroyed."

Kaede took a deep breath and met the eyes of the Lady of the West.

"Within Naraku, beats the heart of a human."

Tsukiko took a sharp intake of breath.

"Alright," she relented. "Tell me what it that you have come so far to say."

o0o

* * *

Hours had passed; Inuyasha wasn't sure how many but he was sure it was way past midnight.

Then there was a flash of bright light outside that lit up the night sky like the sun, and the sound of an explosion somewhere close by.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear but Naraku didn't seem at all perturbed. He glanced in the direction of the disturbance as if things exploding in his castle, was a fairly regular occurrence for him.

Sesshoumaru walked through the door, through the debri and the dust, Tokijin dripping with blood and Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

"Sesshoumaru-dono," Naraku greeted as if the demon Lord hadn't just destroyed half his castle. "So we finally meet."

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru growled, voice tight with anger. "You should have known better than to lay a hand on what is mine."

Naraku laughed. "You will forgive me for my methods, Sesshoumaru-dono. But had I requested a meeting with young Inuyasha here, I hardly think you would have acquiesced. But as you see, Inuyasha has not been harmed."

A quick glance over the terrified hanyou sitting amongst silk and furs on the bed told Sesshoumaru that Naraku was telling the truth. Inuyasha had not been hurt. But Naraku still had to pay for thinking he could just take what belonged to him.

"Prepare to die, Naraku," Sesshoumaru said icily, raising a clawed hand that glowed with poison.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama," came a small voice from the bed and the demon Lord glanced at Inuyasha who seemed even more terrified. "P-Please don't hurt Naraku-sama."

It took a lot of effort for Sesshoumaru to not let his surprise show on his face.

"N-Naraku-sama has been nothing but kind to me," Inuyasha pleaded. "Please, don't hurt him."

"That is not up to you," Sesshoumaru answered coldly, eyes fixed on the gently smiling dark hanyou.

The clawed hand drew back, preparing to snatch Naraku's neck in a fatal grasp and Inuyasha cried out, falling forward on the bed in his agaitation.

Sesshoumaru paused despite himself, glancing in wonder at his puppy. "This vermin kidnapped you," Sesshoumaru spat angrily.

"If I hadn't, Inuyasha would have been dead by now," Naraku answered smoothly, unperturbed by the poison dripping hand aimed at his throat. "Inuyasha is the one who ran away from you; I did not enter your castle and steal him away. If my Lord doesn't know what happens to hanyou on their human night, I can assure you that they weaken even more than humans and fall prey and die."

The hand that had been so far poised in the air hesitated minutely.

"I would not dream of challenging the claim of the prince of the Western Lands but if I would not forgive myself if I watched this hanyou's life end simply because I was too cowardly to rectify my Lord's…oversight."

Inwardly, Sesshoumaru flinched. Isn't that what he himself had been afraid of? That Inuyasha would die before he could get to him? Wasn't it his responsibility that the hanyou had managed to escape him?

"Tell me, how is Lady Tsukiko?" Naraku asked conversationally, looking benignly up at Sesshoumaru.

"You dare ask that after you tried to kill her?" Sesshoumaru seethed, fury rekindling.

"Is that what you have heard?" Naraku asked, raising and eyebrow. "As I remember it, it was she who tried to kill _me_."

Inuyasha gasped, glancing from Sesshoumaru to Naraku.

"Certain transgressions warrant nothing less than death," Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku inclined his head smiling and Inuyasha couldn't help but think he looked old, worn out under heavy burdens.

"Yes, the Lord and Lady of the West are unforgiving of transgressions," Naraku reminisced. "Land and power and honor…those are the things worth fighting and killing for but life...a worthless hanyou life like mine…that is worth nothing at all."

Blood drained from Inuyasha's face and his small hand reached out unconsciously towards the other hanyou.

"You took many lives," Sesshoumaru reminded him. "You killed and pillaged and perpetrated unspeakable crimes."

"None worse than those of the Lady herself," Naraku thundered, blazing eyes snapping up to meet Sesshoumaru's. "Yes, I killed; for a hanyou of the lower orders alone in the world, it is either take lives or forfeit yours. Yes, I pillaged; I did not know another way. And as for unspeakable crimes, I never understood that term. You and I are grown ups, Sesshoumaru. After all we have seen of the world – " his hand gestured towards Inuyasha "-after all that even this child has seen of the world, what really is unspeakable?"

Naraku's outstretched hand trembled and he clenched it in a fist and withdrew it into his lap.

"The only unspeakable crimes, Sesshoumaru-dono, are the ones we are too ashamed to speak of. Do not ask Lady Tsukiko; instead, ask her men who worked with her all those years ago, what unspeakable really means. They will tell you…that it means those crimes which they dare not speak of if they do not wish to be slaughtered like sheep."

Inuyasha could see the effort it took to Naraku to keep his voice steady. That kind, calm face was raw with emotions now and Naraku looked old.

Sesshoumaru remained silent and at length, Naraku raised his eyes. They were no longer furious and blazing but resigned and tired.

"You know, when I heard the rumors about Lord Sesshoumaru, about Lady Tsukiko's heir, I expected someone as cold as her." He glanced smilingly at Inuyasha and his eyes gained some warmth. "But Inuyasha has told me different. That the heir of the Western Lands showed such kindness to a hanyou…it has made me happier than I have been in years. That the son of such a cold-hearted woman would be so-"

"You shall not speak ill of the Lady of the West," Sesshoumaru bit out, cutting him off.

"Speak ill?" Naraku sounded incredulous. "I said she is cold. Is that an insult for the ruler of a land? Would you rather she were weak and easily moved?"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer, he continued.

"Cold…isn't that what you aim to become yourself, Lord Sesshoumaru? Cold and powerful and perfect, like the ruthless, matchless Lady of the West. Though I cannot help but wish that you do not succeed, that you remain as you are now, a strong ruler with a compassionate heart. Because if you ever succeed in your quest for perfection…than it will mean the end for Inuyasha…and all the hanyou that belong to neither worlds."

A resounding silence reigned. There was only the sound of Inuyasha's harsh breathing and the sound of the wind rustling the leaves of trees in the distance.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku said, using the honorific for the first time. He sounded subdued, no longer like a nobleman but like a common peasant. "I beg your forgiveness for what I had to do today. Know that I despise such methods, that I am no longer the man I used to be. I own that it is unfortunate that Inuyasha is already claimed, that I have no hopes of ever contesting the claim of one such as you but it is what it is and I have made my peace with that."

A tender glance in Inuyasha's direction.

"When I brought him here, I had no other thoughts than to save a hanyou child from the fate that I have seen visited on many like him, a fate that I myself barely managed to escape. But these past few hours I have spent in his company have shown me his untainted heart, a heart that no hanyou has any right to have after having undergone what he has. They have made me attached to someone I have no hope of being close to. I only beg that you allow him to spend the rest of this human night here, where I assure you he will want for nothing. Sesshoumaru-sama is of course welcome in my home anytime though I fear that is an honor I should not presume to hope for."

He turned to face Inuyasha, smiling tiredly as though he had no real hope of getting what he was asking for.

"Inuyasha, I hope you will forgive me for saying so but it was an incredibly stupid thing you did today, running away from your Lord, from Sesshoumaru-sama who has been to you what no hanyou has the privilege of having – a kind Master who protects and cares and does not break. A life such as yours - shining and bright and unblemished even by the horrors it has endured – it does not deserve to be thrown away as you have thrown it away. Inuyasha, don't forget to forever be grateful to your Master."

Tears ran down Inuyasha's cheeks and he nodded, grabbing Naraku's hand and kissing it impulsively. Naraku was startled and stared in disbelief from his hand to the hanyou child. Then he turned his face away, hiding his eyes under his bangs but his trembling hand betrayed the emotion he felt.

Inuyasha looked pleadingly up at Sesshoumaru, though he no longer dared to voice his requests after the reprimand he had received from the demon Lord. Sesshoumaru glanced at him once than turned his eyes away to the steadily darkening sky outside.

Without turning to look at either of the occupants of the room, he declared: "We will stay the night."

o0o

* * *

**A/N:** Review, please! ^.^


	32. A Prison and Prisoners

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading and reviewing the story. I know you all have been waiting for some Sess/Inu action but there really cannot be a lemon between them in the middle of a hostage situation.

Even so, by my calculations, this is the fourth-last chapter of this story. Thank you for sticking with me so far. I really enjoyed writing this chapter in particular. I hope you all do to.

* * *

**Chapter 32 – A Prison and Prisoners**

"_**I have seen sights and travelled in countries you cannot imagine. I have been afraid and I have been in danger, and I have never for one moment thought that I would throw myself at a man for his help." **_

― _**Philippa Gregory, The Queen's Fool**_

Kanna circled the grounds slowly, her silvery mirror glowing as she chanted an ancient incantation.

Youki of undead demons leaked from the silver prison and out onto the grounds, forming an impenetrable barrier. Youki; that force which could neither be destroyed nor created. Warped by the evil and the magic in the puppet girl's mirror, the corrupted demonic energy scorched the earth it came into contact with and hovered in the air menacingly.

One night; that is all Naraku and Kanna needed to complete the barrier.

Sesshoumaru assenting to staying the night made it possible for the Dark Hanyou to secure his plan. Not that Tsukiko's young boy was strong enough yet to withstand Naraku by himself if it came to that but now, the plan had been foolproofed. Not even the mother would be able to break the barrier that held her precious son and his slave boy imprisoned.

The invisible youki rose from the ground and slowly formed a dome high in the sky, sealing the castle off from the outside world.

Tsukiko had power and skill and Naraku had magic and everyone knew which was more powerful.

No matter how strong the armour, it would not withstand a stab to the back.

* * *

Inside the castle, Naraku was amused.

As soon as Sesshoumaru took a seat opposite him near the bed, the now human hanyou lost no time in bounding off the bed and kneeling at the demon Lord's feet. That the unfortunate child would prefer the cold wooden floor to the luxurious bed didn't surprise the dark hanyou; it was a testament to how well the demon Lord had him trained. Tsukiko's son would obviously know how to keep hanyou in their place.

He didn't fail to notice how Sesshoumaru's hands automatically found the furry flickering ears to play with, nor how the preoccupied touch made the hanyou blush with happiness. Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru really had the little boy trained like a dog.

Naraku was the perfect host, polite and engaging and unfailingly attentive but even as he engaged in pleasant conversation with the man, Sesshoumaru's senses were tingling. There was something off about this place.

The inhabitants of the castle were…odd. The servants scurrying about, the guards he had killed…there was something not quite right with the picture but he couldn't tell what it was. The castle was blanketed in Naraku's scent. It was as if the man took a hundred rounds of the place every day which was weird.

And then there was the woman; the woman with the ruby red eyes watching them from the shadows. Her face was concealed behind a fan but there was no mistaking the cunning look in her eyes. Naraku, however, ignored her presence so good manners dictated that he did too.

And having Inuyasha at his feet again made him realize just how much he could have lost tonight. He made a solemn vow to give the hanyou a punishment he would never forget once they got home. He would keep the idiot chained to his bed if that was what it took to keep him safe.

The night passed.

It was close to damn when the ruby-eyed girl finally stepped out of the shadows and came to stand before Naraku. Sesshoumaru watched as she waited respectfully for Naraku to finish talking and acknowledge her presence. He deduced she could be nothing more than a servant or a concubine at best but something in her eyes wasn't quite congruent with those roles. Her eyes were too defiant.

When Naraku finally turned towards her, she bowed slightly. "It is done."

Naraku blinked, then smiled, eyes growing cold. "Good."

* * *

Tsukiko listened to what Kaede had to say with intent attention. The last chapter of Naraku's human life…the last bit of misfortune that was too much, that pushed him over the edge and into the abyss.

The human woman whose love had made Onigumo lose his soul.

"She was beautiful," Kaede reflected, gazing into the dark star-studdend night sky visible from a window and in her mind's eye, reconstructing Kikyou, with her long flowing hair and porcelain skin and deep, sad eyes.

"_She is sad because she is a priestess,"_ a travelling monk once told little Kaede. _"Beauty like that is meant for palaces and princes, not the burden of duty and the solitary life of a holy woman. She would have been happy if she'd been born in a palace, where her beauty is a blessing, not a curse."_

Little Kaede had not understood then what he'd meant. She understood years later, when she saw covetousness and lust in Onigumo's eyes, when she saw tall flames lick her sister's funeral pyre.

"Every day, while she tended to him, oblivious of the evil in his mind, he watched her and desired her with that depraved mind of his that had long since forgotten to love, that only wanted to destroy all that was good and pure and unsoiled."

Kaede looked down at her own gnarly fingers wound tight around the long bow that had been her sister's, that the other priestess had wielded with such ease and grace and power which Kaede herself had barely mastered even after years of rigorous practice and even now, aged more than 50 with almost half a century of practice behind her, she was nowhere near as skilled as Kikyou had been at 15.

"I wish I could say that he wasn't human, him with his foul rotting breath and his evil, evil eyes. But he was. He has a human heart that beats inside his chest, the same twisted heart that made him sell his soul to the demons who gave him everything he ever wanted – life and power."

Tsukiko assimilated this information, adding it to what she already knew of the dark hanyou.

"It makes one wonder," Tsukiko said at length, "If Kikyou hadn't been kind to the vile human that was onigumo, would the monster Naraku never have been born?"

Kaede and closed her eyes and the scene swam before her eyes. The dark, dank cave where Onigumo had lain paralysed on the floor; the hard rocks on which Kikyou had knelt and fed him with her own hands. Onigumo's eyes had lingered hungrily on Kikyou's delicate wrists, free from her haori when she reached forward to feed him spoonfuls of soup.

"Kikyou should have let the devil burn up inside his own skin and starve to death. It's what he deserved; I could see it in his eyes. But Kikyou could never do that. She could never let well enough alone. On top of the crushing responsibility already on her young shoulders, she tried to save everyone. She couldn't bear to see anyone suffer and then it didn't matter what the cost was to her."

Tsukiko inclined her head. "It was a tragic loss for you, Kaede but it does not help us to reminisce about it. While Naraku roams free, the crime perpetrated on your sister –"

"Do ye think I don't know that?" Kaede demanded, eyes flashing. "Do ye think I came here to garner sympathy from demons? Kikyou died and with her, died great power…power that could have defeated Naraku."

Tsukiko decided to overlook Kaede's rude outburst.

"Mikos are usually not powerful enough to kill demons of a higher order and certainly not strong hanyou who have human blood mixed with their youki," she said carefully.

"Kikyou was," Kaede snapped. "There was no one who could rival her in power save perhaps midoriko-sama herself."

Tsukiko frowned. "You said she was only 15 when she died."

"Yes." Kaede said simply.

Tsukiko remained silent for a moment.

"Be that as it may," she said at length. "The priestess is dead and-"

"Have ye heard of the Shikon no Tama?" Kaede asked softly.

Tsukiko's sharp intake of breath was answer enough for her.

"Does ye know-"

"Shikon no Tama will grant its possessor, their heart's desire," Tsukiko intoned in a voice without inflection.

"Yes," Kaede agreed. "That is why, hanyou and demons alike have sought it for centuries. But there is a curse upon he who wishes on the jewel with selfishness in his heart. He will get what he wished for but tragedy will dog his steps. Shikon no Tama brings nothing but misfortune to those who wish on it and every time a wish is made, the Shikon no Tama will be lost and will have to be sought once again."

Reaching inside her haori, she brought out a small, dusty box.

"The Shikon no Tama was rumoured to have suddenly disappeared from this earth soon after Midoriko's battle," Tsukiko said, eye riveted on the small box. "No one has so much as felt the presence of the sacred jewel for centuries."

Kaede smiled. "'Tis the secret of mikos. The jewel never disappeared. It was hidden."

Tsukiko's eyes widened. "You mean-"

Kaede held the box steady in front of Tsukiko and watched her eyes. "Kikyou was not simply the miko of a village. She was charged with the protection of the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls. And with her power, she sealed it inside this box that shields the world from the energy of the Shikon no Tama. As long as this box remains closed, the presence of Shikon no tama will be hidden from the world."

Tsukiko stared at the small, inconspicuous box in the old woman's hands. "This – this is truly the shikon no tama?"

Kaede watched the demon queen's eyes for signs of covetousness and greed but there was no sign on either though there was some emotion in them which Kaede couldn't identify.

"Yes," she replied finally. "This is the Shikon no Tama."

* * *

It was too late by the time Sesshoumaru became aware of the faint youki permeating the air.

In a moment, he was out in the grounds, furious eyes tracing the burned line circling the castle. This energy, it did not seem…alive.

His eyes swept the open grounds for the source of the foul energy and landed on the white clad little girl, standing inhumanly still. She didn't move or flinch even as the demon Lord appeared inches away from her.

Kanna's placid, emotionless eyes gazed up into Sesshoumaru's furious ones. The demon Lord's poisonous hand twitched but did not strike; enraged as he was, he wasn't foolish enough to strike at a mirror. A mirror, however realistic, only reflected. The true source of the reflections was elsewhere.

Turning away from her, Sesshoumaru raised Tokijin straight above his head and struck the thin, dark line on the ground with power enough to fell a hundred demons in one blow.

The barrier glowed for a moment and then the sword's power was absorbed.

Naraku appeared in the doorway of his beautiful castle, smiling dementedly, followed by a frightened looking Inuyasha.

"I hope you do not mind being my guest…my Lord."

From the shadows of the castle, Kagura watched her master fight the white-clad Lord.

She could not seem to take her eyes off of him. In her hollow chest, there was a feeling she hadn't known she could have. This man…this man was what she'd been waiting for though she hadn't known it herself. Ruby red eyes followed his every movement.

"What have you done?" Sesshoumaru hissed, turning angrily on the smirking hanyou. Inuyasha stumbled out from behind Naraku and ran to his Master.

"The power of youki from the other world," Naraku smiled gesturing at Kanna, watching the frightened Inuyasha amusedly. "What goes into the void is lost forever. If you look into the mirror, you will lose your soul. The youki of demons who were lost now encircles my castle. You may try to break it if you wish but Sesshoumaru-sama must know that what does not belong in this world cannot be hurt by weapons of this world."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked neutrally.

Naraku's smile widened. "You can ask your mother that when she gets here."

"Haha-ue and Chichi-ue do not know where I am," Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku laughed. "They will know when I tell them."

* * *

The frightened guard at the palace gates clutched the feather he'd been given tightly in his hands and ran to the chambers where Lady Tsukiko has ordered she was not to be disturbed under any circumstances.

On trembling legs, he stood outside the doors of the chamber, debating which would be worse for him – disobeying his lady's commands or failing to deliver the message of the strange woman who had showed up at their door.

He imagined Lady Tsukiko's fury if anything happened to their prince, and decided it would be the latter.

* * *

Lady Tsukiko frowned as the doors of her chambers were hesitantly opened and a boy who looked ready to wet his pants appeared in the doorway.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded imperiously.

The guard flinched. "F-forgive me, my lady, but it is about Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

"The fool!" Tsukiko cursed, slamming her fist into the arm of her cushioned chair and making a hole clean through the wood.

"It is a trap, milady," Kaede said, watching her carefully.

"Of course it is," Tsukiko snapped. "But I don't have a choice, do I?"

Kaede stood up. "Take me with you."

Tsukiko turned to her sharply. "What?"

Kaede held up the box. "I can be of use."

Tsukiko turned away. "Don't be foolish," she snapped. "The wishes made on Shikon no Tama never did anyone any good. You said it yourself."

"I do not intend to wish on it," Kaede whispered.

Tsukiko looked up from where she had been adjusting her sword at her waist. Kaede met her eyes.

"Wishing is not the only thing the jewel can be used for."

"No?" Tsukiko asked disbelievingly.

"The battle that rages in the heart of the shikon no tama has generated power that can destroy whole kingdoms, if awakened," Kaede told her. "I doubt the beating heart of Naraku will fare much better."

"And how do you intend to get it into Naraku's heart?" Tsukiko asked amusedly, discreetly looking the hunched old woman over, a look that was not missed by the miko.

Kaede reached back and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. "If Kikyou were alive, she could have destroyed Naraku with only her own holy powers. But alas, these old hands aren't cursed with such power. My power is only that of a simple village miko, but if my arrow has the power of the Shikon no Tama behind it, my miko powers will ensure that it lodges in the vile beast's heart."

For a moment, Tsukiko watched her. She was a priestess but she was human and old and old humans generally never amounted to much. But she could see the other woman's resolve, the rage of unfulfilled revenge in her eyes and the lady of the West knew.

Tsukiko inclined her head. "Come then, and we will go find my hot-headed son."

* * *

Inuyasha felt his heart stop for a moment when the Lady and Lord of the Western Lands arrived at the barrier, decked in battle armour, eyes flashing. They looked like enraged gods come to reign justice on reprobates.

Naraku laughed.

"Welcome Lady Tsukiko," he mocked, "I am flattered that you remember me. And Lord Inu no Taisho, I presume. The legends do not do you justice."

Tsukiko and Taisho ignored him, instead surveying the land with an experienced eye.

"Sesshoumaru," Tsukiko said sharply, and the young prince looked up at her, face expressionless.

"The mirror," he replied simply and Tsukiko let her eyes rest on the pale girl standing motionless behind her master.

Inu no Taisho unsheathed tessaiga and touched the tip of it to the barrier. It crackled and sparked angrily.

"Undead souls," he whispered. "You blocked the path of so many innocent souls simply to furnish this barrier."

"Pardon me for not having my Lord's sense of compassion," Naraku smiled, eyes sparkling dangerously. "I only take what I need. After all, it is the nature of demons, is it not?"

He glanced slyly at Tsukiko.

"I am sure my lady would agree."

The blast of energy Tsukiko directed towards the barrier made no impact on it at all except to make Naraku laugh.

"Try all that you wish," Naraku invited. "This barrier cannot be broken. Sesshoumaru-dono's fate is…unenviable."

"Everything that is made can be broken," Inu no Taisho stated, sheathing tessaiga slowly. "Regardless of my son's foolishness and ineptitude –"

For once, Sesshoumaru's face betrayed his surprise, fingers tightening over Tokijin's hilt, an action that Inu no Taisho's watchful eye did not miss.

"- despite my son's ineptitude, this ends here."

The young prince watched as, for the first time in his memory, his father unsheathed the other blade at his waist, the thin, ordinary looking blade called tenseiga.

Naraku smiled. "A weapon of the other world to fight other worldly opponents; it is an admirable strategy, but I am afraid it won't work."

Before anyone could blink, Taisho had slammed forward with tenseiga into the barrier. It was a powerful blow, one that would have cut through several layers of steel but the barrier seemed to liquefy and then absorb the impact of the sword, leaving no indent. The place where Taisho's hand came in contact with a miniscule portion of the barrier, his skin sizzled, leaving a dark burn.

"And why is that," Inu no Taisho asked almost conversationally, his calm tone belied by the slight breathlessness in his voice.

"Because," Naraku answered, smiling condescendingly. "Your opponent isn't other worldly. The souls form the barrier but I am the one who owns them. I separated the souls from their bodies. I forged a barrier out of the strongest force on earth – pain and discontent."

Tsukiko's searching eyes found Kanna, standing motionless and impassive. "A mirror child," she said disgustedly, looking back at Naraku. "Have you truly fallen so low, Naraku?"

Naraku smiled deprecatingly. "Not everyone can be as perfect as you, my lady. Some of us have to make use of…less savoury means to get what we want."

"You always were drawn to the unsavoury, Naraku," Tsukiko smiled coldly. "But it is all that can be expected of a half-breed, I suppose."

Next to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha clutched reflexively at his Master's hakama and flinched.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry…this is all my fault," Inuyasha bowed his head, forehead touching the demon Lord's boots. "Forgive me I-"

"Be quiet," Sesshoumaru ordered harshly, looking intently at the battle taking place above their heads. "This does not concern you."

Inuyasha gasped, recoiling as though he'd been struck. "Yes, master," he whispered blankly, bowing his head.

"So here we are," Naraku continued, looking serenely up at his opponents. "Each on different sides of the battle, just like old times, ne Tsukiko-sama?"

When the king and the queen remained silent, Naraku looked from them to Sesshoumaru.

"Won't you ask me to let him go?" he asked. "You cannot get in and they cannot come out. Won't you beg for the lives of your only son and heir…your highness?"

Tsukiko smiled coldly. "It would seem you do not know me as well as you claim to."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "You would abandon your son for the sake of your pride and victory?"

Tsukiko blinked. "It would serve him right for being a disobedient brat."

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. "I did not ask you for help. I am perfectly capable of defeating vermin like this one."

"This does not concern you either, Sesshoumaru," Tsukiko answered, "This is my fight, something I left unfinished a long time ago. And you were irresponsible enough to allow this man to use you as a pawn."

"It became my fight when Naraku took what belonged to me," Sesshoumaru told his mother. "I am nobody's pawn. For laying a hand on what is mine, this man has to be punished."

Tsukiko tsked impatiently. "Your little slave is not all that this dark hanyou had in mind when he trapped you here, you stupid boy." Tsukiko's long, razor sharp sword flashed warningly a she unsheathed it in one flawless movement. "Now step aside and let me finish what began so many years ago."

Sesshoumaru slowly raised Tokijin, pointing it in Naraku's face, all the while looking into his mother's eyes. "No."

Above them, Taisho's eyes narrowed.

"That sword…where did you get it?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up at his father. "If my Lord did not have so little faith in his son's abilities as to seal tessaiga off, I would not have had to procure this myself."

"You are spoiled, used getting whatever you desire" Taisho answered coldly. "It is high time you learned you cannot always have what you want. Tessaiga is not yours. You are not strong enough to wield a weapon of such power."

In the pre-dawn darkness, the blade in Sesshoumaru's hands glinted a dull red. "Tokijin is stronger by far than tessaiga."

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow. "Tokijin? You do would go against the commands of your father and I and do something as moronic as coming out here tonight; you would wield a blade called Tokijin. You have disappointed us, Sesshoumaru."

The slight widening of his eyes was the only indication of Sesshoumaru's shock.

"Every moment since birth, you have trained me to fight," Sesshoumaru bit out. "As the future Lord of the West, I need to be strong, that is what you said."

Purple stripes elongated as Sesshoumaru lost control. Tokijin glowed a brighter crimson with every word.

"Being defeated is not an option. Losing is not acceptable. This is what is ingrained in every fibre of my being and now, when I fight, you tell me I cannot. I have fought in wars on _your_ orders, and now, when I chose to fight this man, you tell me I will lose."

"You are not strong enough, Sesshoumaru," Tsukiko said sharply. "You have taken on a fight you are not powerful enough to win. Do not expect somebody to come to your rescue each time you blunder."

"What makes you certain it was a blunder?" Sesshoumaru demanded. "Was it all for nothing, everything I have prepared for all my life? Was it all a farce so that when the time came, I would shirk from a fight like a coward?"

"You can win, Sesshoumaru," Taisho said, "You can and you have won battles. But not this one, not one you are not prepared for."

"You cannot pick my battles for me," Sesshoumaru whispered, his anger swirling around him darkly.

Kagura felt the powerful energy on her skin and shivered. Yes, she had been waiting for this man. She had known and fought a million youkai, all who fell to her dance of blades within seconds and never had she felt youki as strong as this. She could feel his power thrumming through the air, she could taste it on her tongue.

He tasted like freedom.

Tsukiko raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru's display. "So arrogant," she mused. "Do you think you can do this on your own, whelp, with that insolent attitude and a second rate sword?"

Inuyasha felt the hurt and anger in his Master's aura intensify and reached out hesitantly to touch him.

The kick in his chest sent him skidding to the other end of the ground. Human Inuyasha clutched at his chest, gasping for breath as the force of his Master's kick pressed crushingly on his lungs. A black bruise was already forming and Inuyasha found himself unable to sit up from where he had fallen.

"I didn't ask you to come for me," Sesshoumaru said, voice deepening as his youkai surfaced. In his hands, tokijin glowed brightly. "I want no favours from you, _mother."_

Naraku watched the gasping child, then turned amused eyes back on Sesshoumaru. "Well, not such a kind master after all, then."

Tokijin was pointed between his eyes and the demon Lord's eyes were called. "I have never claimed to be kind."

The blast from Tokijin pierced Naraku's chest where is heart should have been. The body and robes covering it blew to smithereens but the smiling face never changed.

Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive, even as debris of flesh and bone and blood rained around him. "So it is true then. You have no heart."

Naraku laughed; his body was already beginning to regenerate. "A heart is only a weakness. I rid myself of mine a long time ago."

Tsukiko glanced discreetly behind her at the dragon hovering a distance away carrying the priestess on its back, out of Naraku's range of sight and smell. It was a good thing they had an ace in the hole or this battle was as good as lost.

Below them, Sesshoumaru continued to blast the rapidly regenerating body of Naraku. An entire layer of bit of flesh was being formed on the ground. Sesshoumaru himself was covered in the gore from head to foot, his silk robes ruined.

Naraku's eyes were fixed on Sesshoumaru's enraged ones. The young man's fury and outside, Tsukiko and her mate's helplessness were like water to his parched soul. Yes, it was only right that they feel a little bit of the anger and the injustice of what he had suffered all those years. After losing everything, it was only right that he won the one battle that was most important to the cold hearted bitch.

"When you lose," Naraku whispered, eyes boring into Sesshoumaru's. "When you lose, everything that was yours will be mine."

"I will not lose to the likes of you!" Sesshoumaru snarled, eyes beginning to bleed red.

The pieces of flesh on the ground trembled, and Sesshoumaru glanced down to see his feet ensnared in the pulsing flesh that was inching systematically up his legs. He sliced through it with Tokijin but it reformed, undeterred.

Sly eyes slid to the hanyou child. "Inuyasha will have a better master. I look forward to breaking that undefiled body and spirit. Inuyasha's screams as I take him…will be beautiful."

"No," Inuyasha whispered, "Lady Tsukiko and Inu no Taisho are the most powerful beings in the world. Sesshoumaru –sama can't lose with them on his side."

"They will lose."

Inuyasha turned around at the bell-like voice to see Kanna standing next to him, watching the fighting impassively. The girl had no scent and no aura. Inuyasha was frightened.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "What did you say?"

Kanna looked at him impassively. "Tsukiko and Inu no Taisho's time has come. This is a fight they cannot win. They will lose and Sesshoumaru…will be no more."

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, stumbling to his feet. "He can't…he won't lose. Sesshoumaru-sama has never lost to anyone."

But even as he said it, he remembered the night at the sea when Tsukiko and Inu no Taisho had taught him how to fight. He had barely been able to make a scratch on the two demons.

"Tsukiko-sama and Taisho-sama won't let anything happen to him," Inuyasha repeated desperately.

"They will lose," Kanna repeated. "They will try and try and they will risk everything and fight with all their strength and they will lose. This battle belongs to Naraku."

* * *

**A/N:** Review appreciated.


	33. The Battles You Lose

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait. I was vacationing in a place that has no internet access. But the good news is, I had plenty of time to. The next chapter is the grand finale and will be updated very soon.**

**I am very grateful to all those who reviewed and PMed me telling me you wanted to read more. For you, I have worked the hardest on these last few chapters of this story. I hope it turned out to be good.**

**THERE HAS BEEN SOME TALK ABOUT THE ADMIN DELETING STORIES WITH LEMONS. IF THAT HAPPENS TO ANY OF MY STORIES, PLEASE GO TO MY ACCOUNT ON AFF AND FICTIONESQUE. THE STORIES WILL BE UPDATED AND CONTINUED THERE. LINKS ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE. IF YOU CAN'T FIND ME, PLEASE PM OR EMAIL ME.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 33 – The Battles You Lose**

_**I can't hold on  
To what I want when I'm stretched so thin  
It's all too much to take in  
I can't hold on  
To anything watching everything spin  
With thoughts of failure sinking in**_

_**-Linkin' Park lyrics "By Myself"**_

"_What can you give us in return?" _

_The voice, too dark and evil to be mortal, reverberated around the cave where Onigumo lay dying. From somewhere, came the sound of dripping water, along with little Kaede's laughter and Kikyou's calm, melodious voice._

"_Whatever you want," Onigumo offered eagerly. "You can have whatever you want, as long as I have my life…and that girl with hands as soft as snow."_

_The demonic presence in the cave grew stronger, more tangible._

"_Power," the voice almost hissed. "Power is the only thing worth desiring. If your fragile human heart can bear evil and hatred, drive away the kindness that makes you weak-"_

_Onigumo laughed harshly. "My heart has not known kindness for many years. All I want…is to survive. …And that girl."_

"_Make a pact," the voice demanded. "You will have your life and your lover and in return, your body will be ours, to work endlessly to grant us power."_

"_Agreed,"Onigumo whispered, and everything went black._

* * *

Having an opponent whose limbs regenerated was more troublesome than it would first seem, Sesshoumaru realized half way through slicing Naraku's body – which had conveniently erupted in tentacles after the first few slashes.

Tokijin was as powerful as the sword smith had predicted. He could feel the sword's powerful energy fuelling his own. The cuts were clean and precise but of course, no sword, not even the tessaiga could help it if one's opponent's body had the power to regenerate at will.

Sesshoumaru wondered what Naraku had endured to replace his own body with a teeming mass of minor demons. It would be like being cut open and put together again differently a thousand times over. And though the demons that formed part of the dark hanyou now had barely a will of their own, it had to be taking considerable will to control their individual and combined consciousnesses. Naraku was perhaps a bit more powerful and skilled than he'd first anticipated.

Then the flesh around his feet began to act like errant demon vines and Sesshoumaru decided Inuyasha would be unable to walk or crawl for at least a month in punishment. Of all the times to run away, what had made the little idiot choose this one?

Sesshoumaru spared a glance at said hanyou, who was now safely out of the way of the fray, thanks to his kick- and if he had any sense, the idiot would remain there. The mirror girl stood uncomfortably close to his slave but right now, with Naraku's body twining around him irritatingly, there wasn't anything he could do about that.

"Is something the matter, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Naraku asked amused. "Perhaps your sword arm grows tired."

"Never," Sesshoumaru growled, slashing anew at the wriggling mass of tentacles trying to envelope him. Was it just his imagination, or were the wriggling things getting thicker and faster?

Naraku laughed at his attempts.

"I am afraid this is one foe you may not beat, even with our prodigious strength, Sesshoumaru-sama. Their will is stronger than yours."

Sesshoumaru's anger surged at the insult, eyes wavering red. Dare the foul hanyou call him weak willed?

The demon Lord's aura flared, pulsed and in the few moments that his sword was idle, the tentacles surrounding him wrapped snugly around his body till the waist. Without looking down, Sesshoumaru could feel them pulsing with his own heartbeat.

He raised furious eyes up to meet Naraku's who was watching him with a cold, implacable smile. Naraku's wavy black curls blew delicately in the wind.

"What is it that you hope to accomplish, hanyou?" his impassive voice betraying not the slightest hint of the anger coursing through him. "What do you want?"

Naraku's smile wavered, red irises dilating. "I want…"

_Thousands of tiny consciousnesses teeming like insects at the back of his mind. _

_Power…you are doing this for power._

_Hissss youki…ssso strong…_

_Pure…blood…_

Naraku shut his eyes tightly to drown out the voices in his head. "I want…yes, power. Youki of one of pure blood."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. _Something is not right,_ he thought.

Naraku continued, this time with greater assurance in his voice. "I only want what every other being on this god forsaken planet wants, but have not the means to obtain - power."

The answer made Sesshoumaru pause in his struggles, for the moment, forgetting the appendages that wound ever higher up his body. The flesh wound around his arms, around the hand wielding Tokijin and immobilized it. Struggle as he might, Sesshoumaru couldn't free his hand to slash at the offending things.

Suddenly, Naraku was closer, close enough to touch. One pale hand landed on his cheek, caressing it with a butterfly touch that sent a shudder of disgust up Sesshoumaru's spine. Elongated fangs snapped at the hanyou's hand and Naraku withdrew it, laughing.

"Yes, this. This is what I want. This power that flows through your veins like molten gold." His voice held strange echoes, as if many different people were speaking at once. "The power of pure blood, of Inu no Taisho and Lady Tsukiko." The names were pronounced mockingly, as Naraku's beautiful face twisted in a sneer his eyes didn't reflect. His eyes were blank.

"You, a spoiled little princeling who have wanted for nothing, endured nothing all your life, you deserve none of the good fortune fate his heaped upon you. The youki that sparks with almost inexhaustible energy, this blood that makes you near immortal…_**I hate it!"**_

So close, Sesshoumaru could see the veins swollen on the hanyou's face, the empty red irises of his eyes. His voice had changed, from smooth and suave to high pitched and unstable. For the first time, it occurred to Sesshoumaru that Naraku was not entirely sane. The realization made him size up his opponent differently. Madness gave one unnatural strength.

"Do you hope to drain the blood from my veins, then?" Sesshoumaru asked with no inflection in his voice, discretely testing his bonds, trying to find a weak spot in the flesh engulfing him. The flesh yielded and moulded itself to him again, like a second skim.

Naraku laughed and this time, there was definitely an edge of something unstable in his voice. "Nothing so crass," he assured the demon Lord, voice different again, deeper. "Although it would give me great pleasure to see Tsukiko's son suffer before her impotent eyes –" he glanced up at the barrier beyond which he knew the King and Queen stood. "- it would be of no use to me. No, I want something much better. I want your life force, your youki."

The flesh around him pulsed at the words, enveloping him tighter. The appendages had now wiggled upto his chest and around his throat, making him unable to even turn his neck. The restraint infuriated the demon Lord who had never been bound in his entire life. He tugged at the bonds uselessly, brain struggling to comprehend the fact that his physical strength that had never failed him so far, was insufficient today.

"This flesh of mine that now surrounds you, like a cocoon it will enclose your entire being and drain your youki, your life and pour it into me. When I am done, you will be as dust and I – I shall be invincible."

Naraku's red irises flickered. The appendages around Sesshoumaru grew stronger.

"No!" came a despairing shout and at the edge of his vision, Sesshoumaru could see Inuyasha struggling to get to his feet.

The demon Lord gritted his teeth. _Fool,_ he thought silently, willing him to stay away. The last thing he wanted was to turn Naraku's attention on him.

Naraku seemed amused. "Your little toy cries for you, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said, voice once again suave and smooth. The dark hanyou turned and floated to the boy struggling to remain standing, clutching the purpling bruise on his chest.

"Tell me, Inuyasha, didn't anyone ever teach you that slaves should hate their masters?"

"I don't hate Sesshoumaru-sama!" Inuyasha shouted, though the effort made him collapse on the floor. "You leave him alone."

Naraku's impassive face twisted into sheer hatred, looking more like the bandit Onigumo than the nobleman Naraku. The voices in his head quieted.

In front of him, the little hanyou's face melded into his own at that age, abused by innumerable masters. Before Inuyasha could blink, Naraku landed in front of him and backhanded the hanyou across the face. Stunned, Inuyasha clutched his cheek and looked up at his aggressor.

"Don't you dare," Naraku spat, "Don't you dare fall in love with him, you little shit. Your master deserves nothing but your rage and hatred. It is fools like you, who willingly enslave your hearts to wretched monsters like this spoiled prince that have kept us under the heel of those tyrants."

"Let him go," Inuyasha replied stubbornly, unafraid of the violence and evil that he could feel emanating from the other man. What had he to fear from the dark haired man? He was trying to kill his master. There wasn't anything worse he could threaten Inuyasha with. "Sesshoumaru-sama is the only good thing I have known. A hanyou like me…can ask for nothing more-"

"You can ask for everything," Naraku snarled down at him. "You – we can have their power, their strength, their kingdoms. We can enslave them, like they have enslaved us and rule the world."

"I don't want power," Inuyasha shouted, tears brimming in his eyes. "I don't want any of that. That would not make me happy. Happiness is Sesshoumaru-sama-"

Naraku's roar of rage filled the clearing. The dark hanyou's fist shook as he tried to bring himself to strike the wretched boy at his feet but the tear-stained eyes and the scrawny body and the bent back – they were the same as his, and his hand would not rise to strike against the boy who was not him.

_To be free of this human heart at last,_ Naraku thought bitterly, glaring at the fist that refused to obey him.

"Picking on children now, Naraku?" came Sesshoumaru's taunting voice, haughty and regal despite the bonds that restrained him. "I thought it was power you wanted. Or is it enough to intimidate the boy instead?"

For a moment, Naraku did not move, standing frozen as stone. Even the wind had died down, leaving the place frozen in time. Nothing moved, not a sound could be heard and then Naraku turned slowly on his heel.

With a measured, leisurely pace, he stalked towards his captured prey. Sesshoumaru watched him approach, his expressionless face hiding his satisfaction as the dark hanyou moved away from Inuyasha.

"Tell me Sesshoumaru," Naraku whispered. "Is Tokijin to your satisfaction?"

A slight frown marred Sesshoumaru's features.

"It should be. It is the most powerful sword in existence. Even tessaiga cannot match it, for evil is always more powerful than good. Evil is unafraid."

Naraku's lips twisted in a smile at the perplexity on Sesshoumaru's face, though his eyes remained blank. "You can feel the evil with which it was forged, and yet, you would use it to serve your end. You and I may not be all that different then. We both make use of any means to achieve our ends."

Naraku's eyes glowed the same colour as Tokijin. "It is a part of my body that you have wielded so skilfully, Sesshoumaru-sama."

In his shock and disgust, Sesshoumaru dropped the sword which he had so far been clenching stubbornly in his grip. The tentacles that had stopped at his wrist reached up and swallowed up his hand.

Naraku laughed and the tentacles rose speedily to engulf Sesshoumaru's head leaving only his face bare. Tokijin rose slowly in the air and rushed into Naraku's hand.

"Don't be so proud, little prince," sneered Naraku. "Nothing that you are, none of it is yours. Your blood and your power are Inu no Taisho and Tsukiko's. The weapon - and with it, its power - is mine."

In Naraku's hand, Tokijin's red glow subsided and it crumbled to dust in the dark hanyou's grasp.

"Your strength and skill may far surpass the little weaklings you have had the good fortune of fighting but in a real battle, they are next to nothing. Beneath the silk and the royal trappings, you are but a spoiled child. This arrogance, your contemptuous eyes…they annoy me. Don't be so proud, Sesshoumaru, for you have nothing to be proud of."

The grip of the flesh engulfing him suddenly turned crushing expelling the breath from his lungs. Sesshoumaru didn't flinch, but he couldn't stop the frantic beating of his heart, the unfamiliar fear and powerless anger. Again and again, he tried to throw his youki outwards, against the fleshy barrier that imprisoned him but it didn't make a dent.

Golden eyes unwaveringly met Naraku's even as the flesh rose up to engulf his mouth and eyes, melding with the tentacles rising up from behind the demon Lord's head.

"The power vested in you by your blood and birth," Naraku whispered, eyes burning with demonic fires. "It will be mine."

The darkness grew. It was becoming difficult to breathe. Thoughts would no longer form clearly in Sesshoumaru's head, try as he might. His mother and fathers' words came back to him, louder than his own thoughts.

_Were they right? _Sesshoumaru thought blearily. _Should I not have come here? This battle that I am losing, should I not have begun it? This feels like death. _

_Inuyasha._

_Was it worth it?_

* * *

Naraku raised his head up, looking at Tsukiko's figure looming over them.

The image of another woman, with a heart as cold as a demon's, rose before his eyes. A woman with porcelain features, piercing brown eyes and flowing black hair.

_I would break him, _thought Naraku, clenched fist shaking._ I would have you watch him die by inches just to wrench a tear from your cold, cold heart._

The voices in his head grew louder, more insistent.

_No! Revenge will serve no end if you destroy the boy who is the receptacle of such power, the child of she who almost defeated us. His youki, flowing in our veins…immortality…_

Naraku stepped back from the pulsing cocoon.

* * *

"Kaede now!" Tsukiko ordered, as she watched her son's head disappear under the tentacles.

The priestess pulled the arrow she held ready taut, aiming with her one good eye. This was it; the final battle, the one mark she must not miss.

In her mind's eye, she saw Kikyou, who had been a perfect marksman and had tried to pass the knowledge on to her sister.

"_Calmly," Kikyou had said as little Kaede scrunched up her eyebrows and concentrated with all her might on the target pinned to the tree trunk. _

Next to Tsukiko, Kaede took a deep, slow breath, willing her frantically hammering heart to calm down.

"_Shoulders straight and concentrate," Kikyou instructed. _

_Little Kaede had nodded, every muscle in her arms taut. The arrow trembled slightly, despite the eight year old's best efforts to hold it steady._

At the head of the arrow, the Shikon no tama glittered brilliantly.

"_Breathe while pulling the arrow back, release it as you exhale."_

_Kaede took a deep breath, praying to kami to let her get at least this one right; kikyou had been trying so hard to teach her for so long. Failing now, once again, would really disappoint her._

"_Good, now watch the target, aim and let go," Kikyou instructed._

_Kaede had tried her hardest for her sister and still missed by miles._

But this wasn't the time to miss. If there was ever a time when she needed to get it right, it was right now.

So Kaede put all her years of rage and sadness and will and shot the arrow bearing the Shikon no tama at Naraku.

Tsukiko and Taisho held their breath as the arrow sped towards the barrier flaring bright pink along the way.

This was their only hope, their final ace in the hole. Even if it failed to kill Naraku, if it could break the barrier, she and Taisho would take care of the rest. Tsukiko didn't credit the jewel with all the powers legend credited it with but it had to at least be strong enough to break the dark hanyou's barrier. It had to.

The arrow reached the shining orb that kept Tsukiko from her son.

Tsukiko held her breath as it lost momentum as it hit the barrier and came into contact with the undead youki energy. The youki resisted the intruder, holding it vibrating in place. For a moment, it seemed it would fall before the barrier.

Then the Shikon flared brighter than ever and the arrow was through, speeding towards the stunned Naraku.

Hope and rage and bloodlust blossomed in Tsukiko's heart as the sacred arrow cut a straight path through the corrupted air. It was done. Naraku would die for daring to lay a hand on her child. She didn't know what would become of the Shikon no tama after or what trials they would have to endure for putting the cursed jewel to use but Sesshoumaru's life was unquestionably worth it. Once her son was free, she knew she could take care of the rest.

Then, before the arrow reached Naraku, it dimmed, the scared energy surrounding it wavering. Naraku stood stock still, staring in disbelief as the arrow lost momentum and flickered out, falling harmlessly to the ground a few feet from him.

The Shikon no Tama rolled to the dirty ground and twinkled there dully.

* * *

Kaede felt herself go numb.

It hadn't worked. The arrow had fallen short of it's target. Her one chance, her one chance at getting this right and she had failed. A lifetime of training and preparation, all destroyed in a moment.

"What have you done," Tsukiko breathed next to her, face pale.

She had effectively handed their worst enemy the most powerful weapon in the world.

"I thought- I thought it would – it was supposed to hit. Just this one time, it was supposed to work…"

"You are useless," Tsukiko snapped.

Kaede bowed her head, staring at her own trembling, age lined hands, calloused with the hours and years of archery practice. "I know," she whispered.

"_Forgive me, sister,"_ she thought. _"Forgive me for I have failed you. Even with the Shikon no Tama, even with the most powerful force on my side, I could not win…I could not win even this one time for you…"_

Her only consolation was that these demons would not let her leave here alive. Tsukiko and Taisho would kill her for failing to save their son and she would get to see Kikyou again. How would she face her, after what she had done?

She had wanted to carry on her sister's legacy, had sought to fill the yawning chasm between their abilities but she had failed. The difference was still as much as it had been when she had been eight and Kikyou fifteen.

* * *

Naraku stared in disbelief at the jewel at his feet. It seemed fate really was on his side today.

Bending down, he hesitantly closed his fingers around the shining orb. It didn't repel his touch but the voices in his head grew faint, waiting at the edge of his mind. He could hear himself think again. Naraku was exuberant.

But he already had Sesshoumaru, already had ultimate power in his grasp. Sesshoumaru's youki, melded with his own evil and strength would be enough to defeat Tsukiko and Taisho. The last time they had met, Tsukiko had barely been a match for him. With her own blood running through his veins, Naraku would be invincible, would have his revenge on the world that had wronged him so.

What was left to wish for?

He closed his eyes. What was it that he wanted at this moment that he did not have?

And the answer came, incandescent as the hatred in his heart.

_Suffering._

That was what he wanted. Tsukiko's suffering. Tsukiko, who had mocked him and defeated him and taken away everything he had gained so many years ago, had taken away his revenge when it was within his reach.

_A pale, delicate wrist exposed carelessly as the woman leaned forward to feed him a spoonful of soup. The scent of sakura blossoms and snow._

…_Blood, staining the white haori of a miko's robes crimson. _

Naraku closed his eyes.

Sesshoumaru's death, absorbing his power…that was the pact he had made with the demons. Power, for life, for Kikyou. But power wouldn't quench the hatred burning in his human heart. He would have strength and power and the death of his enemies which is what demons without a heart want. The human Onigumo, whose heart had been broken too many times, wanted more.

_Thump, thump of his still beating human heart._

Kikyou smiling.

Kikyou with strands of hair blowing about her face.

Kikyou with an arrow pointed at his heart.

Kikyou, incandescent with purity and kindness.

Kikyou, who had rejected him, Kikyou with her warm brown eyes.

The pain in his heart was now more than the pain of Sesshoumaru's sword slicing through his tentacles. Rage welled up, against the hurt, against the weakness of feeling human emotions.

_I cannot wait till this ends, till I no longer feel anything._

Mocking eyes, contemptuous eyes, laughing eyes, lustful eyes, uncaring eyes- the eyes of all the people he had ever known, human and demon, swam in his vision until they were replaced by inscrutable golden ones. The voices in his head were pushed further back in his mind as rage and hurt swelled to fill all his thoughts.

_More than happiness, I want her to suffer,_ he thought. _I want her to break as I did. _

He looked at the jewel blinking innocently in his hands and then slowly raised his eyes up at the pulsing cocoon that would soon be ready to absorb the energy he required.

* * *

The Shikon no Tama reflected the stunned eyes of the young prince of the West, whose face and hands were now uncovered. Naraku smiled, intoxicated with victory.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes up to search the dark hanyou's, hardly daring to believe what his eyes told him he held in his hand – the sacred jewel of the four souls.

* * *

"_Naraku," Kagura had asked him once as he prepared the plans to strengthen his magic. "Tell me, was it worth it?"_

_Naraku paused, long enough to glance at her once. _

"_Kikyou," Kagura's lips formed the words she had heard her master moan during his human night. "Was she worth your soul?"_

_A lopsided smile twisted Naraku's features. "Worth my soul?" he repeated. "That woman was worth so much more."_

"_Why?" Kagura wondered. "What can ever be worth giving up your life and your freedom – your soul."_

_Naraku laughed_

"_That is the way it is when one makes a pact with devils and demons; they find a way to trick you. They take everything and give nothing in return. But in this case, it was the demons who got the hard end of the bargain there. My soul was never worth anything at all."_

* * *

_Living…living is worse than death_, Naraku thought, the glowing jewel driving back the oppressive presence in his mind that would never have let him make this choice. _Suffer as I have suffered, Sesshoumaru. A cursed existence._

Sesshoumaru's wish might allow him to escape the situation and the demons he had made the pact with would be furious but what more could they do to him now? He had already endured pain past the limits of sanity; he no longer had a soul to lose. The demons could not kill him or they would have nowhere to go, no body to inhabit.

No good had ever come of wishing on the Shikon no Tama. The sacred jewel was cursed; it would bring its curse on anyone who made a wish on it.

The thought of Sesshoumaru, this near immortal being spending an eternity in misery…it was more intoxicating than the thought of infinite power from Sesshoumaru's body.

To watch that would kill Tsukiko slowly from the inside. His death, she might be able to get over but the helplessness of watching him suffer for the rest of his life, unable to do anything to alleviate it…it would slowly wear down Tsukiko's strength till she would be no more than a shell of herself, unable to live with herself and her weakness, and unable to die.

Prolonged suffering did that to people. Onigumo knew that better than anybody.

In front of him, Shikon no Tama sparkled reassuringly.

Of course, there were rumours that a selfless wish could destroy the jewel but many people had tried it over the years – priestesses and men far more pious than the spoiled prince of the Western Lands. No, Sesshoumaru would not wish for anything selfless.

_Sesshoumaru does not know the meaning of the word 'selfless', _Naraku thought disdainfully, watching the still regal stance of the demon prince.

And even if he did, a selfless wish would not help him out of his predicament. Even if the scared jewel of the four souls could be destroyed, Sesshoumaru would not be able to free himself. Either way, it was he who would win this time.

Given that, what was the harm in toying with one's prey?

"What is it that you will wish for, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked, "What is it that you want most in this world?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think of this chapter? Any guesses as to what Sesshoumaru will wish for? Reviews are loved.**


	34. A Mirror's Flaw

**A/N: This story is now complete.**

**Thank you to all those who read this story and a special shout out goes to everyone who gave be feedback because when I wrote the first chapter of this story almost 3 years ago, I had no intention of writing more than a couple of chapters. **

**It is thanks to the interest you have shown in reading more of this, - and the shouts, demands, puppy-dog eyes, cookies, smiles, cheering with pompoms – all through reviews, of course – that has spurred me on to continue this story for so long. There are some stories written just for the author's satisfaction and some for the readers. This story is absolutely for my readers. So THANK YOU to you all!**

**I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 34 – A Mirror's Flaw**

"_**If I win, I'm a prodigy. If I lose, then I'm crazy. That's the way history is written."**_

― _**Eoin Colfer, Artemis Fowl**_

* * *

It had gotten darker. Inuyasha could barely make out vague silhouettes that were Sesshoumaru and Naraku. The earth on which he'd been kneeling for so long had grown cold. He could feel it seep through his clothes and into his bones.

Beside him, Kanna, in her white yukata and white hair stood luminous. Her bare feet didn't seem affected by the cold.

"It's in Naraku's hands; both life, and death." Kanna said in her bell-like voice. "Now, the battle is decided…"

Inuyasha felt cold pour in his chest.

"No…" he whispered, glancing desperately up at her.

Kanna glanced down at him then returned her gaze to the battle.

"He has tried his hardest to hold fast to his youki against Master Naraku's attacks. Now, his strength is exhausted and Naraku is stronger than ever."

A little distance away, Kagura watched from the shadows with pity in her eyes. Ruby red eyes followed the battle clearly. Kagura knew first-hand how ruthless and indestructible those tentacles were. Weaponless and bound, the demon prince had never stood a chance. And now that Kanna had foreseen his end, there was nothing left to hope for.

She pitied the little hanyou who clearly wished so desperately for his master to survive.

A bitter smile stretched her lips.

_I wonder what it would be like to have a master one didn't despise…_

But no, she could not think like that. The boy was born a slave and she was born to be free.

_I am the wind; I will have my freedom._

Whether she wished it to be so or not, that was the way it was. It was a hard learned lesson but the wind could have no master.

_Even so, I wish…I could have belonged to him._

But Kanna was never wrong.

"_Poison in your heart, poison in your veins," _Kanna had said, many years ago, before Naraku came to these cursed Western Lands, when Naraku had asked the mirror girl to read her fortune._ "You will have your heart and the pain that comes with it. The day you have your dearest wish, is the day you will die."_

_Kagura clutched at the empty space in her chest, eyes wide. In front of her, Naraku seemed amused._

"_Well, Kagura," he drawled. "Do you still want your heart?"_

_Kagura glared at him through venomous eyes. "You bastard," she whispered. "__**You **__told her to say those words. That is a threat, not a prophesy."_

"_It seems you do not yet understand the nature of the Void," Naraku mused. "Kanna, like yourself, is an independent being, free to contradict me – " Naraku smiled mockingly. "- and betray me. I do not ask her to lie, nor would she even if I should I ask."_

"_Fate is like a mirror," Kanna said, staring impassively at Kagura. "It is what it is. It will do you no good to deny it."_

_Kagura stared, entranced, at the swirling white shadows in the mirror._

"_A cruel fate," she breathed. "So cruel…"_

"_You are not meant for happiness," Kanna told her, and the shadows in the mirror solidified into shapes. _

_Kagura saw herself, kneeling in a valley of flowers, with a smoking, bloody wound on her chest._

_The wind demoness's breath hitched._

"_No," she gasped, voice choking. "No, that is not me."_

"_It will be," Kanna predicted. "Not now, not today, but it will be. Prepare yourself for your fate, Kagura."_

"_Freedom," Kagura whispered, "Is there no way-?"_

"_It does no good to fight against mirrors and fate," Kanna replied._

* * *

The man she had pinned her hopes on…he had lost. A fitting end to a foolish hope. Things were never that simple, after all. She, of all people should have learned that by now. How many times had Naraku dangled that same false hope before her eyes?

The hole in her chest where her heart should have been…that was the reminder that fate was not in her own hands.

"Life and death in Naraku's hands… and who are you to say that?" Inuyasha demanded, voice choking with tears that wouldn't reach his eyes.

"I am a mirror," Kanna told him. "I reflect what is."

Fists shaking at his side, Inuyasha's head snapped up to glare at her. "Stop saying that! It's not true. Sesshoumaru-sama won't lose. He won't."

"For him who has fought so valiantly, victory is not to be."

"Why not!" Inuyasha shouted. "Sesshoumaru-sama will win. He always wins."

"Strength equals strength. Power equals power. The eagle that soars the heavens caught in a spider's carefully woven web. Strength equals strength; the spider was better prepared."

"The sacred jewel will set him free!" Inuyasha announced.

Kanna looked down at him then and Inuyasha thought he saw sadness in her impassive eyes. "Wishing never set anybody free. Wishing is the trap."

Inuyasha didn't notice the tears that flowed down his own cheeks as he watched the cocoon that imprisoned his master. Blunt human nails dug into the earth as Inuyasha clenched fists full of dirt.

It felt like the cold had spread through his body. Every part of him ached for his Master's touch. Inuyasha felt his heart beat faster, louder, painfully.

When he closed his eyes, he remembered being enclosed in his master's embrace, remembered the warm, reassuring weight on top of him, remembered soft kisses and pitiless fingers around his neck.

Inuyasha resolutely kept his eyes open to keep the memories at bay.

_My destiny is to watch,_ he thought dazedly. _The world will end now and I can only watch._

"The eagle thrashes, entangling itself in the web even further," Kanna murmured. "There is no escape. Wishing…makes everything worse."

* * *

"_What do you want?"_

Through the haze of pain and dizziness, of loss of vital youki, Sesshoumaru heard the voice echo all around him. The barriers he had tried to erect around himself, to keep his youki from seeping out of his body, were crumbling. Erecting barriers by his own power was not something he had been trained for so far and the crude barriers he did manage to put up had at best, slowed the youki trickling away. Now, even those were almost gone and death was coming on its slow sure feet.

Once indefatigable limbs tugged weakly at the bonds.

A few seconds ago, all he'd wanted was to get out, to get away from the decaying, rotting flesh that imprisoned him, threatened to consume him. Like a swimmer drowning in the sea, he wanted…_needed_ to get out, to be able to breathe. But like a swimmer gone too deep in the ocean, he could no longer tell which way was up.

And then came the Shikon no Tama. This was the chance to get anything, anything at all. Sesshoumaru tried to think, of what he should do, of what he could do but the lack of air and loss of youki clouded his mind and his judgement.

Before him, Naraku watched, already glowing with the energy he had gained. The ruby red irises watched him intently.

Sesshoumaru wanted to tear those eyes out of that hateful face.

The anger came, and the hatred but the thoughts wouldn't form, the words wouldn't form. If he could think, he would have wondered why someone like Naraku would give him the jewel, would give him the chance to win. Naraku was insane but he wasn't stupid.

But his brain seemed lethargic, drugged and the only thing that passed through his head was that Naraku needed to die, needed to not exist anymore. But something at the back of his mind niggled, told him it wasn't enough, it wasn't the most important thing, wasn't the only important thing. What else did he want?

He wanted tessaiga - he wanted the sword made out of his father's fang, the most powerful sword in the world.

_-memories-_

Of blows struck, the strikes he wasn't fast enough, strong enough to evade. The people he wasn't strong enough to defeat. Future stretched out, long and arduous and interminable. How many years would it be when he was strong enough to defeat the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands? With the jewel, he could have the strength, the power to defeat them right now, in this instance.

_- a bowed head with snow white hair and flickering puppy ears; trusting golden eyes looking up at him shyly- _

In the back of his mind, doubt raised its head. Something…something was not right here...why-why would Naraku give him-

The pink jewel sparkled brilliantly, reflected in Sesshoumaru's dazed golden eyes.

That wasn't important, his brain told him. Thinking wasn't important, only the knowledge that this here was the most powerful object in the world. It could give him whatever he wanted.

And for the first time, he realized, that power could be his just by wishing for it. There would be no endless training, exhausting lessons repeated hundreds of times, over and over again, no boring lectures on the right method, the correct way to strike, evade, block, cut, parry, deflect-

Sesshoumaru had never been one for wishing; it just wasn't something that came naturally to him. But this was the Shikon no tama – the sacred jewel of the four souls that could grant him the world, if he wished for it. He just had to know what he wanted most.

He could be more powerful than Tsukiko and Inu no Taisho combined; he could extend the boundaries of his kingdom to all the world. He could ask for immortality, invincibility…

Sesshoumaru felt the cold, bright jewel, saw it sparkling brilliantly through the wall of flesh that wanted to swallow him whole, looked at the man he had come to fight, the hanyou he had come to fight, the little hanyou he had come to fight _for,_ the fight he was losing. From the corner of his eyes he could see his parents above, waiting for a chance to rescue him.

In his hand, the sacred jewel continued to sparkle innocently.

* * *

High in the sky, Tsukiko watched her son's fist close slowly over the sacred jewel of the four souls.

It was an impossible choice to ask a boy to make. Priests and priestesses had lost their lives and worse in trying to do this nigh impossible task that was almost a paradox in itself – to wish for something selfless. How could any wish be selfless? The mere fact that you wished for it made it something you wanted, something you desired, be it for whatever reason – the good of the world, the good of humanity – and therefore something selfish. It was not fair to ask a mere youth, a spoiled prince at that, one fighting for his life and sanity, to make a choice like that.

For the first time in her life, Tsukiko looked away from the battle.

Once this was over, she would tear Naraku limb from limb and feed his entrails to the dogs but that would not bring her son's life back, her son who would either die or be cursed for the rest of his life. And he would carry the weight of the choice he made, forever wondering if he could have chosen different, if he could have done it better. Naraku…that despicable monster was making her son choose the way he would ruin his own life.

There was no right answer here. Whatever he wished for, it would be wrong because even if in some corner of the world there was a demon capable of being selfless and weak, Sesshoumaru was not it. Tsukiko had made sure of that.

The Lady of the West had no illusions about herself. As sure as the thin blade she carried at her hip and the matchless poison running through her veins, Tsukiko knew she wasn't a kind or nice person. She hadn't done kind and nice things in her life; for failing in her task, the priestess would die. Strength and nerves like steel got you through life. Kindness and niceness got you _dead._

_I thought I had seen everything, _Tsukiko thought. _But this is too cruel. Even for one such as me._

* * *

"Well, what will it be?" Naraku asked gleefully, "What is it that you wish for, Sesshoumaru?"

The demon Lord closed his eyes and his fist tightened over the glowing jewel. The power of the priestess warrior Midoriko, waging the eternal battle against evil in the heart of the jewel, melded with Sesshoumaru's own remaining youki, permeating his being, feeling for the desire deepest in his heart. The jewel pulsed in conjunction with the demon's heartbeat.

_Make a wish to win the battle I am losing, _Sesshoumaru thought bitterly._ A wish to win, a wish to have the strength to win, a wish for my opponent to lose, a wish for my opponent to die –_

-the sacred jewel, coveted through the centuries for its power to grant wishes.

"_What do you want?"_

The wind picked up. Naraku's robes fluttered in the slight breeze.

"_**What do you want?"**_

-_Tessaiga, glinting majestically in the sunlight, held triumphantly aloft by his father-_

_-the ocean at the borders of the Western Lands and the faint outline of lands beyond the horizon_

_-the most potent poison in the world unfurling as a glowing whip around him and his mother's flashing eyes_

_-Ryukotsusei pinned with a large fang through his heart _

_- __"A weapon is only as strong as the person who wields it,"_

_-Full moon on the sea; Taisho's blade poised above Inuyasha's head._

_-"I will be yours even if you release me, Master."_

_- Run away when you are losing…do you know who does that?_ _Thieves and whores!"_

_- knee crashing to the ground, absorbing the impact of Inu no Taisho's blow_

_- dark hair and clawless fingers; blood and sweat and tears_

_-"If you allow tiredness and pain to rule you, you are nothing better than the foot-soldiers who fight other people's battles for a few coins!"_

_- weakness, in his limbs and mind; swirling thoughts, muddied and sluggish_

_- blood, flowing through gashes on his body_

_- Naraku; glowing red eyes and ironic smile_

The wind seemed to come from the ground, whirling swiftly, cutting circles around the prince. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red in tempo with his heartbeat.

_-"If you are a conqueror… act like one!"_

The sacred jewel glowed brighter. Sesshoumaru bowed his head.

"Nothing," he whispered, every fibre of his being rebelling against what was being asked of him, making the arm clutching the jewel tremble. "I. don't. want. _anything_!"

There was a pulse of brilliant pink light that shook the earth. Naraku, Kanna and Inuyasha all stumbled from the force emitting from Sesshoumaru's hand.

After that one pulse, the clearing was as calm as before but the pink light had been blinding. To the demons, hanyou and humans watching, it took some moments to be able to see again in the almost nonexistant light. When their eyes were adjusted to the darkness once more, they saw Naraku stood frozen in his spot. Kanna and Inuyasha were near the edges of the clearing. Sesshoumaru was still bound head to toe by the fleshy tentacles and the ground was littered with the pieces of flesh that Sesshoumaru had hacked with Tokijin.

Nothing had changed except for one thing; Sesshoumaru's palm was empty.

"Y-you – it's destroyed," Naraku whispered. "The sacred jewel is gone."

He looked, stunned, into Sesshoumaru's eyes. A moment ago, those furious golden eyes had been flashing red, but now they were tranquil.

Naraku smiled.

"Very valiant, Lord Sesshoumaru," the hanyou applauded. "You knew the jewel was cursed and choose death over a cursed life. You are more knowledgeable in these matters than I would have anticipated. But that only means you will succumb to the fate I had chosen for you before your mother decided to pull out this magnificent ace in the hole."

The flesh surrounding Sesshoumaru wiggled to life and enclosed all of him, except the face.

"Youki of a pureblood," Naraku said breathed, red eyes beginning to become glazed again. "It is truly intoxicating. And this is hardly half your power, Sesshoumaru. I wonder how it will feel…to have all of it inside of me…"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, feeling his heart beat slowly, evenly. The wind had almost died down again till it was little more than a slight waft. The ground was hard, cool under his feet. The darkness of the night weighed heavily in the clearing trapped inside the barrier. Some distance away, he could feel Inuyasha and the Void and another presence – the servant girl from before. And beneath it all, an almost imperceptible scent, a strange, almost familiar fragrance.

When he opened his eyes again, they were placid, no longer tumultuous.

Naraku's smile widened. With the jewel gone, the voices in his head were returning. But Power was close now, and the demons were happy.

"Accepting your death stoically, like a true nobleman," the hanyou bowed his head slightly. "Your parents must be very proud. But I am afraid your time is up. That body, that strength, that power…in a second, it will all belong to me."

Sesshoumaru watched him calmly.

"Yes, it will," Sesshoumaru replied, slowly allowing his eyes to fall shut.

"What is gone can never be gained back," Kanna whispered. "And what you have wished for, you must accept."

The wind died down completely. Sesshoumaru's breathing grew even slower, fainter.

"Goodbye, Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku said solemnly, "It was an honour knowing you."

The layer of flesh surrounding him got thicker and tighter. Sesshoumaru's closed eyes were the last to be devoured.

Everything stood motionless and silent for a moment as Sesshoumaru finally stopped struggling. The cocoon of flesh became still and Naraku threw his head back and basked in the glorious power that he had longed for ever since his meeting with Tsukiko.

This…this was his victory. This was his revenge.

The fleshy cocoon pulsed rhythmically and power pumped into him in thicker torrents now, faster than before. Soon, the demon prince's body would be exhausted, reduced to skin and bones. It wouldn't be long before his strength was sapped now but Naraku intended to wring every drop of youki out of him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Inuyasha whispered, as though the name itself would be enough to keep the man back in this world.

* * *

No more air, light, movement.

He was losing youki swiftly, systematically. It wouldn't be long now, before it was all gone.

Pouring all his strength and will into it, Sesshoumaru made one last ditch attempt to re-erect his barriers.

The last remnants of his power flickered and went out. Exhaustion hit him like a blow; if it hadn't been for the flesh imprisoning him, the demon Lord would have fallen over.

A final thought floated through his mind as his eyelids grew heavy: _Is this all there is?_

Sesshoumaru felt cold.

* * *

"The battle lost," Kanna said, the mirror in her hand shaking. "He is not strong enough."

"The battle lost," Kagura repeated, turning away. Delicate fingers clenched lightly around the fan in her hand. Kagura thought that she would have shed tears that day, if she had had a heart.

* * *

Life, ebbing away.

Mortal weakness and defeat – losing - what he had been so afraid of for so long. Were they truly so frightening? All the battles and victories and defeats, fought so hard, for so long, extinguished just like that. All the lessons and memories and oaths and promises, dissolved. Ambition, fire, anger, longing desire, right, wrong, good, bad, evil, gone, gone, gone.

_Yes,_ thought Sesshoumaru, _this is all there is._

* * *

Inuyasha's gently blowing black hair turned slowly silver.

The fingers digging in the dirt grew claws. Slowly, without thought, his right hand came to rest on his chest where he could feel his heart beat. Claws scratched the skin, drew blood, went deeper, tore flesh-

* * *

With his last conscious will, Sesshoumaru withdrew the constraints he had placed around his youki, allowing it to flood out of him.

_A slow rhythmic beat._

Inuyasha; blood and tears and grief…for him. His pet was grieving for him.

_At the centre, a warm burning core._

Naraku with his youki. Defeat.

_Darkness, cool and inviting. A place without chaos and stain. Perfection…so close…_

…outside, his mother and father; watching, waiting for him to lose.

* * *

The cocoon ignited.

A silvery green light beamed impossibly bright, blinding the ones who watched.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and brought his arms up to shield his eyes. Where it touched him, the energy left a lingering warmth. Inuyasha gasped, suddenly able to breathe freely.

The incandescent energy from the explosion expanded outwards, gaining brilliance as it reached out to the borders of the barrier, till all Tsukiko and Taisho could see was the entire dome lit up like a ball of fire.

The dragon bearing Kaede, along with the King and Queen, were all thrown back as the barrier exploded with a deafening sound. The dragon tumbled through the air, thrown many feet back.

Tsukiko was the first to regain her vision. Sword drawn she peered at the grounds that had been a battlefield. The dust was still settling and the rays of the sun highlighted the swirling dust particles. The light of the breaking dawn bathed the clearing in a warm, soft light.

There was Inuyasha, looking around wildly.

There was Kanna, her white robes covered in dust, with the mirror in her hand shattered.

Tsukiko's eyes widened, the sword slipping in her grasp.

There was Sesshoumaru, standing unharmed in the spot where the cocoon of flesh had been.

There was no sign of the fleshy bindings anywhere now, not even a bit of it remaining on the ground that had been covered in it moments ago.

And there was Naraku, with a sword through his forehead.

Tsukiko and Taisho were beside him in the blink of an eye. Sesshoumaru was staring intently at the unconscious body of Naraku on the ground.

"You wanted my power," he said. "You can have it."

Tsukiko knelt gracefully on one knee, sword at ready, and examined the body swiftly, along with the sword sticking out of the hanyou's forehead. Her heart beat wildly, with joy and relief and pride but there would be time enough for celebration and sentimentality later, when their enemy was destroyed.

"He is alive," she said sharply. "He may return to consciousness at any moment-"

"He won't," Sesshoumaru interrupted quietly. "His mind is destroyed."

"How do you know," Taisho asked hoarsely, wide eyes staring from the katana in Naraku's forehead, to his son.

Sesshoumaru met his eyes steadily. "Because I felt it shatter."

* * *

"You said he would lose!" Kagura glared accusingly at Kanna. The mirror girl remained impassive.

"When I said that, he had lost," Kanna said.

Kagura balled her hands into fist, barely keeping herself from striking the other girl. "Don't talk in riddles! You said he would die. You said he didn't have the strength."

"At the time," said Kanna, "He did not have the strength. He would have died and then, so would they all."

"At the time? What the hell does that mean? It's barely been a few minutes since-"

Then her gaze landed on the mirror in Kanna's hand and her eyes widened.

"Your mirror," Kagura breathed incredulously. "The mirror that could never be broken."

Kanna didn't reply. Kagura thought she saw pity in the emotionless girl's eyes.

"My fate-" Kagura said, shakily. "You said my fate was like the mirror. That it couldn't be altered. And now-"

Kanna's clear, impassive eyes watched Kagura.

"Now, do what you must."

For a moment, Kagura stood stock still, staring sightlessly in the distance. Then she turned and walked back into the castle.

* * *

Taisho's fingers twitched, "You felt it shatter-"

"His human heart needs to be destroyed," Tsukiko interrupted, placing a warning hand on her husband's arm. "We have to find it and quickly."

"It is here."

They spun around. Kagura stood, holding two glass jars in her hand. "This is it. This is Naraku's heart," she glanced at the other one. "And that one is mine."

The Lady of the West scrutinized her from head to toe.

"Wind sorceress, you would betray your master?" Tsukiko asked her impassively.

Kagura smiled humourlessly. "He betrayed me first."

For a moment, she stared blankly at the heart she held in her hand and then violently flung the jar against the ground. It shattered immediately. A dully beating heart remained, surrounded by a pale black glow.

"A barrier," Taisho surmised. Unsheathing tessaiga without taking his eyes off the small glowing dome, he struck the barrier with all his might. The blow resounded with a ringing sound but it didn't make a dent.

Tsukiko stepped forward, prepared to add her power to her husband's.

"Let me," Kaede announced, clumsily guiding the dragon to land beside them. She dismounted awkwardly and stumbled forward, coming to kneel beside the heart fallen on the ground.

Gnarly, trembling hands closed over the shining barrier.

Kaede closed her eyes and prayed.

_I have already lost everything I had to lose,_ she thought.

The old priestess knew she had no more than a few moments to live before the demons killed her for failing in her task. She had failed the one thing she had trained for her whole life – revenge for her sister's death. Kikyou would not have been proud of her. None of it mattered now.

In her chest, she felt a warm tingling, something she'd never felt before.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands over the barrier and concentrated all her power on that tingling. Slowly, pure pink energy emanated from her hands.

She poured all her prayer onto the power flowing through her hands. A few moments later, when she took her hands away, there was no trace of the heart except for a few drops of blood.

Behind them, the unconscious body of Naraku disintegrated, turning to dust. A gust of breeze scattered the particles of dust.

For the first time in many decades, Kaede smiled.

Taisho's eyes were glued to the sword lying in the dust. "What is- where did that come from-"

"Naraku wasn't strong enough to hold on to what he had stolen, his son replied, staring at the place where Naraku's body had lain moments ago.

Sesshoumaru walked over and picked up the sword that now lay in its place.

"This," he said, holding it up to the sun. "Is bakusaiga."

* * *

"Will you- "

Kaede looked up. The woman with the ruby red eyes, a wind demoness, stood looking down at her hesitantly.

Before attempting this insane undertaking in the company of Taiyoukai, the priestess knew she would have seen no more than an evil creature in a woman's form. But now, she could see bewilderment and pain and a host of other emotions swirling in those ruby red eyes. If she didn't know any better, Kaede would have sworn she seemed no different from a human.

Her fingers were clutching the remaining glass jar nervously. Kaede understood.

"If you are willing to bear the pain," she said quietly. "I would be honoured to."

Kagura held out her heart in her hands, Kanna's prophesy and her fate weighing heavily on her, made her hands to tremble.

"Please," she breathed, almost inaudibly. "I am not meant for happiness but still, even for a few moments-"

Kaede nodded sharply, gently taking Kagura's heart in her hands. For a moment, the wind sorceress seemed apprehensive. Then Kaede closed her eyes and muttered the incantations, and the heart glowed pink in her hands. Kagura gasped, stumbled backwards, feeling a warm glow in her chest.

The pink light grew more intense till it surrounded Kagura as well, and then slowly died down.

Kagura opened her eyes hesitantly and pressed a hand to her chest. A steady beat, blood pumping through her veins.

Tears formed in the demoness's eyes and overflowed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had not moved from his place beside Kanna.

While his parents and the miko were preoccupied with the wind sorceress, Sesshoumaru spotted his pet and walked towards him.

Inuyasha had his head bowed, sliver bangs shielding his eyes from view. When Sesshoumaru came to stand in front of him, Inuyasha remained still as a statue for a moment. Neither said a word.

Then the hanyou bowed down slowly, forehead touching the ground. When his master did not kick him away, the hanyou shuffled closer on his knees and brought his lips to his master's boots.

Tears that had been restrained for long broke their bounds and flowed freely. Sobs wracked the small body as Inuyasha smothered his Master's boots with kisses, thin arms winding tightly around the demon Lord's ankles.

Sesshoumaru allowed him a few moments to cry and then Inuyasha was picked up by his haori like the puppy he was and brought to his Master's eyelevel.

"Your punishment for this debacle…is not something you will ever be able to forget," Sesshoumaru promised, looking amused.

Inuyasha couldn't help the watery smile that tugged on his lips as he was dropped to the floor.

Winding his puppy's leash around his palm, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes on Kanna who had stood motionless so far.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Kanna met his eyes impassively. "I am the mirror."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Do you have a name?"

Kanna blinked. "I am called Kanna."

"Do you grieve for your Master, Kanna?" Sesshoumaru asked, piercing golden eyes searching impassive lavender ones.

"No," Kanna replied without hesitation. "Naraku is dead and the world is not the worse for it."

"But you said he held life and death in his hands," Inuyasha gasped. "You had no doubt he was the strongest, that he would win."

Kanna turned her impassive gaze on the hanyou. "A mirror can only see what will be, not what should be or could be."

"What will you do now?" Inuyasha asked curiously, puppy ears flickering as the collar around his throat tightened as he was tugged closer to his master by a tug on the leash.

"Nothing," Kanna answered softly.

"Why is that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because the mirror that could never be broken has shattered," answered Kaede, walking towards them. Lady Tsukiko and Kagura joined her, while Taisho gave orders to assemble servants of Naraku's household.

Kagura glanced at the miko sharply. "How do you know about-"

Kaede was looking at Kanna. "I little girl like you should not have to carry a mirror. You have learned cruel truths sooner than you ought but let go of what is broken now, and move forward."

Kanna averted her eyes, clutching the frame of the broken mirror tightly. "I- I do not know how."

Snowy white puppy ears lay morosely flat on Inuyasha's head. Sesshoumaru glanced at them and then back at Kanna.

"You will accompany us back to the palace," he ordered. "If you truly hold no allegiances to the dark hanyou, you will have a home."

Kanna glanced up at him, startled. "A…a home-?"

Golden eyes found ruby red ones and locked on them. "Wind sorceress."

"Kagura," she replied, head held high. "I am Kagura."

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru repeated. "You have shown great courage, turning against your master."

"It was not valour," Kagura assured him bitterly. "You do not know how long I have waited for this moment, to be free from that monster."

Tsukiko had seen that hard, bitter look in too many eyes to not recognize it. "You have suffered much," Tsukiko said softly. "The Western Lands could use one as strong as you."

"I have been used enough," Kagura answered laconically. "My gratitude for your kind offer, my lady, but I must find my own way. What could not have been has come to pass and now I must learn to world once again."

She stole a glance at Sesshoumaru, marvelling at the blood rising to her cheeks, then turned to gaze in the distance at the rising sun.

"My fate, likened to the mirror...the wind, bound forever. Now my jailer is no more and I am…happy."

Kagura held out her palms in front of her, looking at them wonderingly. "I who is not meant for happiness, the mirror that was never mean to be broken, the dark hanyou that could never die…I wonder…"

Kanna looked up at the woman who was her sister in flesh and blood. "Kagura…"

When she looked back at them, Kagura's eyes were no longer full of shadows. She smiled her ironic smile at the victors.

"I cannot be a slave once more. Kill me if you must, or else let me go. I am the wind and I will be free."

Tsukiko inclined her head. Sesshoumaru took a few steps towards her, noting that she did not hold Naraku's foul, decaying scent anymore. Kagura now held the scent of wild forests and summer.

Kagura's proud eyes betrayed no hint of the exhilaration in her heart that made her want to flee at his closeness.

"Wind sorceress Kagura," Sesshoumaru said. "I hope…that our paths cross again someday."

Blinking away the tears that sought to form in her eyes, Kagura imprinted his words, his voice on her heart. That was all she would have of him, after all.

"Goodbye, Lord Sesshoumaru."

* * *

"It is a sword made out of pure youki," the sword smith Totosai declared, running one finger over the blade covered in runes. "And the most powerful youki I have ever felt."

He didn't seem to notice Taisho frowning irritably behind him.

"Where did you find such a weapon?" Totosai demanded, rounding on the both of them.

"It's Sesshoumaru's," Taisho said grudgingly. "It was forged during battle."

Totosai turned to look at the younger man with newfound respect in his eyes.

"This sword can destroy thousands of demons in one strike. The perfect killer."

Knowing eyes searched the young man's. "A cruel weapon, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru held his gaze. "Can you make a sheath for it?"

Totosai smiled approvingly. "Of course."

The old swordsmith turned his eyes back to the blade in his hand. "It is imbued with the power of your dokkosu, Sesshoumaru. Flesh cut with this blade will never regenerate."

Totosai stole a sly glance at Inu no Taisho. "You know, this blade has at least 20 times the power of tessaiga already. At its best, Tessaiga can slay a hundred demons with a single strike. This sword can easily vanquish two thousand."

Taisho glared at him darkly, to the intense amusement of his son, and Totosai wisely stepped out of reach of the peeved demon King to put bakusaiga reverentially on a work bench. "You may collect it in 3 days."

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to go. Taisho followed.

A few steps and Inu no Taisho halted, turning back to look at the thin sword lying innocently on the rock. The Lord of the Westen Lands reached out and closed his fingers around the hilt.

It zapped him.

He whipped around to glare at his son, cradling his sizzling hand.

Sesshoumaru smirked over his shoulder. "It does not belong to you."

Totosai's booming laughter echoed through the small cave.

* * *

"How did you know about the shikon no tama's curse?" Tsukiko asked him, watching Kanna and Rin playing in the palace gardens.

"I didn't," Sesshoumaru told her. Below, Rin stealthily snuck a bright crimson flower in Kanna's hair.

Tsukiko glanced at him sideways. "Then there is truly nothing you want?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Nothing I need to ask a jewel for."

Tsukiko laughed. "Arrogant whelp."

Sesshoumaru turned to face her. "If father and you had not been there with the miko, the battle might have turned out very differently."

Tsukiko accepted the apology with a bow of her head. "And you are far more capable than what we gave you credit for. All's well that ends well."

"Leaving alone without allies was folly," Sesshoumaru conceded.

"True," Tsukiko agreed. "But you would not be such a pain in the ass if you were that sensible and you would not have fought and won that battle."

For a moment, they remained silent, listening to the two happily chattering little girls below.

Rin had been delighted to have a new playmate, though the other girl was quiet and solemn.

"Who are you?" Rin had asked curiously.

"I am a mirror," Kanna had replied.

Rin had laughed. "Don't be silly. You aren't a mirror. You're a person."

Kanna had blinked in surprise and was soon dragged off to play.

After just a few minutes with the well-behaved, reserved little girl, Rin had announced that white did not suit her at all and proceeded to drag her off to her wardrobe.

Kanna had followed, bewildered and helpless and submitted to her persuasive new friend's whims. The result was, Kanna now had her hair done up in two adorable little pony tails and was dressed in a bright ochre yellow yukata and garlands of flowers. The girl who was once a mirror, did not seem very displeased by the change.

Tsukiko turned back to her son. "You will continue your training as before."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

The Lady of the West cast an amused glance in his direction. "And where is your little toy?"

Sesshoumaru carefully kept his face absolutely expressionless. "He is…indisposed."

Tsukiko stuck her nose in the air regally. "I would have broken every bone in his body for the brat's idiocy but if you insist on being more lenient, make sure he remains…indisposed…for a long time."

Sesshoumaru smiled slowly, fangs glinting in the morning light.

* * *

**A/N:** And that is officially the end of this story!

There will be an epilogue dedicated to Inuyasha's punishment – the long lemon you all have been waiting for. But I am debating whether to post that on FF or not because the admins have been deleting stories with lemons. What do you guys think? Should I risk posting it here? If not here, it will be posted on AFF, fictionesque and mediaminer.

Any questions, inconsistencies, mistakes, you may notice, opinions, comments regarding this chapter or any part of the story, are all welcome.


	35. Epilogue

**Warnings:** This chapter will contain explicit lemon, yaoi, shota, violence, humiliation, D/s. If you don't like it, leave.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to **Kira the cat **who said she has "followed this story for half a year, laughed, cried and stayed up for two nights in a freezing kitchen reading this on her cell."

Thank you to every one of you who has reviewed this story and special thanks to all those who have been with this story since it's conception including **pumpkin, masterspuppy, niceladysakura and syron**, and to those of you, including who said that this story should be turned into a book.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The journey home was quiet and swift; Kaede was ordered by Lady Tsukiko to return to the palace. Inu no Taisho, Tsukiko and Sesshoumaru, along with Inuyasha, made the journey swiftly in the form of energy spheres. Kanna and Kaede followed on Ah Un.

Sesshoumaru landed in his chambers and transformed back into his usual self. The battle seemed to have left no mark on him; he did not seem tired, drained. Instead, his eyes glowed with more power than before.

Inuyasha had tumbled onto the carpeted floor when the demon Lord landed. Sesshoumaru didn't spare him a glance as he walked leisurely to his favourite arm chair by the fire and sat down in it.

Inuyasha followed him with his eyes, feeling strangely panicked and bereft. He tried not to get up, tried not to move until ordered to do so but in a few seconds, he had stood up and hastened after his master.

Sesshoumaru was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. The fire gave a warm, serene glow to his features; he looked contented.

As if his mind wasn't entirely in control of his body, Inuyasha felt himself walk towards him and kneel slowly- first the left knee, then the right- and instead of bowing low and touching his lips to the ground in front of Sesshoumaru in repentance like he should have, he felt himself shuffle forward slightly on his knees and circle his arms around the prince's ankles. His head bowed until his forehead touched Sesshoumaru's boots, his dirty matted white hair covering the demon Lord's feet.

Inuyasha waited breathlessly for his master's anger, for the prince to kick him away.

Everything was still for a few moments, except the flickering shadows cast by the burning fire.

And Inuyasha was suddenly lying flat on his back on the floor, a booted foot pressing down mercilessly on his throat.

Inuyasha lay there waiting, looking up at his Master, revelling in this punishment, in the feeling of being close to his master and of being crushed.

Sesshoumaru also seemed to be waiting for something. His eyes were trained on the hanyou under his foot but there was no anger, no emotion in those eyes. They simply watched. Inuyasha didn't struggle, didn't so much as bring his hands to his throat to try and free himself.

The pressure on his throat increased and Inuyasha gasped. The hanyou body twitched and writhed. Small whimpering, pleading sounds escaped Inuyasha but he didn't struggle. Teary eyes looked up worshipfully, gratefully at the demon prince crushing him under his foot; Sesshoumaru-sama had not kicked him away.

The demon Lord's eyes changed. He seemed to have found whatever it was that he'd been watching for.

Sesshoumaru pushed down casually on the hanyou's throat. Inuyasha's eyes closed slowly as he passed out.

* * *

Inuyasha thought his heart might beat right out of his chest from fear. The wind played with his hair and the sun shone warmly on his face but there was nothing his mind registered except the gaping chasm before his feet. One step and he would fall…

A pleading cry escaped him and Inuyasha shut his eyes. But that was worse; the deep wide chasm undulated behind his closed eyes and he swayed dizzily. He heard a few rocks give way under his feet. He hastily opened his eyes.

He was going to fall.

"Master," he whimpered.

"What do you see, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, sitting on a rock some distance away from Inuyasha from the brink of the chasm where he'd ordered Inuyasha to stand.

Inuyasha tried to look, tried to see what was around him but all he could see was empty space.

"E-emptiness," answered Inuyasha shakily, the word reverberating like a death sentence. "I see emptiness."

Sesshoumaru stepped down gracefully from his perch, satisfied with the terror he saw in the hanyou's eyes.

There were clawed fingers around his neck and Inuyasha felt the wind on his sensitive skin as his collar was removed. He shivered; it had been so long since he'd been without a collar. The emptiness around him came closer, touched his skin, threatened to invade his insides.

Terrified, he tried to hold on to the demon lord's hand but Sesshoumaru stepped back, out of reach. Inuyasha took a step forward, away from the cliff towards his master-

"Don't move," Sesshoumaru ordered harshly and Inuyasha froze. "You will remain here until I give you permission to leave. You will not move from this spot till I say you can."

Panic blossomed in Inuyasha's chest as he thought of spending hours in this place without his Master. There was no living thing in sight.

He wished his Master would chain him in place or put a leash on him and tie it on the spot. At least then, he would have some anchor that would not let him fall.

"I – I can't. Master please I can't-"

"You will do it," Sesshoumaru stated simply, golden eyes flashing with power boring into the hanyou's frightened ones. "You will do it or you will leave. You bear no mark of mine." Inuyasha's eyes were drawn irresistibly, longingly to the black collar in Sesshoumaru's hands. "I have no use for a disobedient slave."

Inuyasha shuddered, waves of fear rolling off of him. He would do it. He would do it if it killed him.

He would rather fall into the gorge than disappoint his master.

The wind rushing against his body made it hard to breathe. He was falling, falling straight down and the immense space closed in on him, swallowing him up-

Then Inuyasha blinked and he was standing on the precipice again. Inuyasha tried to take deep slow breaths but the came out shuddering and uneven. Silence beat on his ear drums with insistent pressure.

It was strange, to not hear the sounds of any birds, animals, demons. The silence was unnatural. Below, in the valley, there was a lake of some sort, a body of still water that looked like molten gold in the sunlight. The water winked in the sunlight, blinding anyone who happened to be looking at it for the moment.

All around, there were immense, tall green mountains. Inuyasha imagined the pitch darkness under the trees of the mountains; they grew so densely together, no ray of sunlight would penetrate under them.

And in between the mountains, between the sky and the lake below was this vast, terrifying emptiness, a feeling that there was nothing that tethered Inuyasha to this world, to his place in the world and that at any moment, the cosmos would win and blow him away, tear him apart into nothingness…

Inuyasha whimpered and the sound was muted in the heavy silence of the place.

The guilt and the horror that had been eating away at his insides since their journey home finally found a home in the vast emptiness that intensified every feeling, spread his pain till it filled up every corner of the vast space.

He could feel his heart in his chest, beating painfully, laborious, every beat strenuous.

_Run, run, ran, ran away…I ran away…I ran…_

Thoughts slipped through his mind, too fast, too vague to catch. Soft, elusive fears that were all the more dangerous because they couldn't be confronted, couldn't be fought.

He'd run because he didn't want to be a burden on his master. He'd been presumptuous enough to think that he could save his master's life. But was that it? Was that the truly the only reason he'd run?

The sun was close to its zenith; it was almost noon. The severe expanse drawn with rocky lines and illuminated with the unforgiving sun, allowed for no self-deception. Secrets couldn't remain here; there was no darkness for secrets to hide. The sun warmed everything, even the cold, damp thoughts in Inuyasha's heart that he never wanted to see, never wanted to touch.

_I am afraid it will all end_, Inuyasha realised with startling clarity. _I have never wished for anything to not end before. Nothing had been worth preserving until Sesshoumaru-sama. And I am afraid it will end because I don't deserve this._

_I don't know how to deserve this._

Heat rose off the hard rocks on the dry hard ground. Inuyasha felt it burning the soles of his bare feet but he didn't move. The heat, the burning pain felt good. Inuyasha revelled in the punishment. If only everything were as simple as that. If only all there was a punishment for every crime.

But there wasn't. In his deepest of hearts, he had committed crimes for which no punishment would suffice except maybe to lose the thing that meant the most to him. That might be enough. It was a start.

Sunlight winked off of the pool of light below, the flash blinding Inuyasha for a moment. And he was back so many years ago on the street Sesshoumaru-sama had found him. Everything was so much easier then. It was easier to live, easier to breathe. There wasn't this ever oppressive weight of happiness, of having to endure being happy, of having to strive to deserve being happy.

With the slavers, living on the streets on nothing but scraps – sometimes nothing at all - degradation and beatings and fear…he didn't have to work for those. The slavers were more than happy to give him the punishment he deserved – needed.

Even in the heat of early afternoon, Inuyasha shivered, wanting badly to be away from this place, inside, underneath. But he didn't move, couldn't move because Sesshoumaru-sama had ordered that he stay here, like this.

It was too difficult, the most difficult thing he had ever done being alone with thoughts like this in a place without walls, without boundaries.

The sun slowly lowered in the sky, the melancholy light of late afternoon bathing the clearing in orange, nostalgic colours. Dangerous thoughts came; of Naraku, of the moment when Sesshoumaru-sama had almost lost, when he'd almost been the cause of Sesshoumaru-sama's death-

It wasn't safe, those thoughts weren't safe. He didn't want to think them. But the sun was beginning to set and the thoughts came anyway.

Death. His Master's death.

Hanyou aren't strangers to death. They have seen too much of it to be affected by it anymore.

And still-

Blood pounded in Inuyasha's head, in his temples, from all the thoughts he wouldn't let his heart feel.

Without his Master...he wanted to say he would die, but what if he didn't? What if he lived? He might become food to some youkai, if he was lucky. Or another master might take him.

Inuyasha had never had a master before Sesshoumaru. In all the years travelling with the slavers, no one had ever expressed a desire to own the hanyou, even though he was the cheapest slave they had. The more beautiful ones, the humans, the obedient ones were all bought one by one. Inuyasha had watched them all find a home.

He had moved on with the slavers. If Sesshoumaru-sama hadn't bought him, he knew the slavers would have soon left him in a forest to be devoured by youkai soon. It didn't make sense to own merchandise that they wouldn't profit from.

Sesshoumaru-sama, who had rescued him from that life, kind, wonderful Sesshoumaru-sama could have died because…of his stupidity. He should have listened. The slavers always said he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut, didn't know what was good for him. If he wasn't such a coward, he would beg Sesshoumaru-sama's forgiveness.

If he wasn't such a coward, he would have killed himself and saved everyone the trouble.

The cold night came and brought with it came the cold thoughts.

_I want to go home. _

Dawn came again, with its pure, beautiful light and fell on the ugliness that was Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt his skin crawl with ugliness, with the weight of his weakness, with the dark dirty secrets laid bare by the pure sun rise and the deceptive wind.

His eyes burned with all the tears he'd cried, the skin on his arms and legs was dry; it stretched uncomfortably. His lips felt thick and alien.

And through it all, his painfully beating heart. Maybe it would be more merciful on his poor body to just cut it out and let it rest.

At midnight, Inuyasha thought, _I am a slave. I want to be nothing else. Then why do I always make the same mistake?_

The night was quiet and nothing out of the ordinary. It would have been easier it there had been something going on outside – a storm, rain, fire - to reflect the turmoil he felt inside. But there was nothing.

Standing on a cliff at night held a different kind of terror. There were mountain-shaped gaping holes in the ink black sky. The millions of stars, strewn everywhere except below him.

If he fell, would he even notice?

_Good slaves don't disobey their master. _

Another whimper, swallowed up by the night breeze.

The night went on forever.

Dawn came.

The day passed. Night came again.

With the dawn's light creeping under his feet, Inuyasha wondered when he'd started to crave degradation. He never had with the slavers. He'd never wanted to be beaten, humiliated, mistreated.

But he wanted it now. He wished for it, as fiercely as the burning sun beating down on him. In the day, he itched to go back, away, anywhere but here. In the night, he dreamed of Sesshoumaru.

With his eyes open, he dreamed of a booted foot on his throat, of being stuffed with his master's cock, of being fucked while he bled and screamed, till his master was satisfied.

For three days and three nights, Inuyasha stood at the place Sesshoumaru had left him. Innumerable times, he had waking nightmares, about falling, about his body crashing into those rocks, about fading into oblivion in the darkness of the abyss.

Not once did the thought of moving away from the ledge come to mind.

Not once did he notice the golden eyes watching him steadily from far above.

At the dawn of the fourth day, when Inuyasha was beginning to feel lightheaded and dizzy because of the lack of water and food and the unnatural stillness of the place, Sesshoumaru appeared before him.

"You see freedom," Sesshoumaru told him quietly. "If you run away from me, you run towards freedom."

He walked up beside Inuyasha and turned to stare at the open valley. "This is freedom."

Inuyasha followed his gaze. It was a terrifying place. He wondered what the purpose of such a place was, why the Lord of the West allowed it to exist.

"Do you want to be free?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The word sounded like a death knell and Inuyasha trembled.

Pushed to the limits with hunger and thirst and fear, Inuyasha's eyes slowly turned opaque. Thin, weak arms came up to wrap around his own body and Inuyasha stood staring at the deep, deep valley; Sesshoumaru-sama had not permitted him to look away from it.

When he answered, his voice sounded alien to his ears; raspy and broken. He wished everything about him wasn't so ugly. But his master had asked him a question and the words had to be said.

"I want…to be of use to Sesshoumaru-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama must have what he wants. Would it please Sesshoumaru-sama to set me free? I will be free if Sesshoumaru-sama wishes it."

"Bare yourself," Sesshoumaru ordered and Inuyasha's hands obediently went to his clothes, stripping them away methodically.

The wind beat harshly against his bare body and Inuyasha stood shivering, eyes haunted.

A large hand pushed him down on the hard, rocky ground and Inuyasha stumbled to his knees. Brambles and pebbles scrapped his knees and hands. Inuyasha didn't even notice.

Sesshoumaru's weight landed on his back and Inuyasha gasped. This feeling – warmth and security and safety - it felt like he could breathe again. Recognition slowly returned to dull eyes.

His trembling arms couldn't bear the demon Lord's weight for long. Inuyasha collapsed on the cold ground. A large, warm hand landed heavily on his back and Sesshoumaru hiked up the little ass under him; the hanyou's thin hips were small enough to fit in the palms of his hands.

The cool silk of the demon Lord's hakama was soft and inviting against the hot, sensitive skin of his ass and thighs. Inuyasha felt the warmth of the demon Lord's body radiating into him, warming him.

"Remember this," Sesshoumaru said as he looked down at his massive cock against the small insignificant ass and thrust deep inside the twitching little opening before him.

Inuyasha had not been prepared; he hadn't been taken by his master in days and his master had not used any kind of lubricant.

Inuyasha screamed, his agony echoing in the vast valley.

"Remember freedom."

Sesshoumaru's voice sounded harsh, less human. Inuyasha revelled in the sound of it, in his Master's cruelty and his punishment. Sesshoumaru pulled in only half-way, half his length buried in that tight little ass and thrust in forcefully.

"Remember enslavement."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing, on imprinting the moment on his heart, of being stretched wide around his master's girth, impaled and torn open for his master's pleasure.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the weak, sweaty body in front of him. The skin under his palm was thin and dry; Inuyasha's spine would break if he applied just a little more pressure with his hand. His eyes glowed red with pleasure and fury.

Inuyasha's pupils dilated; he could feel the insides of his anal muscles tearing. The intruder inside his ass was growing bigger – thicker and larger. Inuyasha felt his most intimate muscles twitching helplessly, forced to give way under the irresistible pressure by the exponentially stronger opponent.

The claws on his back were sharper and harder. Was it just his imagination or did it feel more like a paw than a hand?

"Remember who and what you belong to," Sesshoumaru commanded and tore into the hanyou anew.

Inuyasha whimpered. That voice - it sounded gravelly, so deep, it did not seem to belong to this world. The cock inside his ass pulled back and it felt like his insides were being pulled with it. Inuyasha moaned, tried to wriggle to get more comfortable. The hand – paw – on his back pressed down in warning, held him immobile.

It didn't feel like a fucking anymore. It felt like his master was stabbing him, stabbing deep inside his body, reaching into places nobody had a right to except the person to whom the body belonged.

The tight ring of his anal muscles quivered around the giant appendage. Inuyasha could swear he felt the head of that monster cock in his stomach, tearing him up, forcing him to make place for it where no place should have existed.

The hanyou felt his consciousness narrow, centre on his ass and the muscles inside it, on the large cock that was ripping him open from the inside. His cock hardened from pleasure that was not of sensuous caresses on his skin but of the moments when his Master's blunt cockhead breached the inner-most walls that protected him.

His legs gave out under him, splayed wide helplessly. Terrified, Inuyasha turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder.

The achingly beautiful face of Sesshoumaru-sama was transformed into something wild and predatory, mouth widened in a snarl that showed a row of ruthless teeth that could tear anything to shreds.

They could tear _him_ to shreds, devour him, Inuyasha realised; his cock was painfully hard. This…this being fucking him right now, this monster punishing him, was this the true form of Sesshoumaru-sama?

The demon Lord saw his victim turn to glance at him. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand up from the hanyou's back and slammed it down on his neck, grinding him into the ground. Inuyasha gasped, his breath knocked out of his lungs.

The cock inside him found Inuyasha's prostate and stilled against it. Inuyasha's back arched in a silent cry.

What was this feeling…this feeling of something pressed so intimately against the bundle of nerves that gave him pleasure? It was against nature, for something to penetrate so deep that it could rest against that spot inside of him without having to move, without having to exert any kind of effort at all. Sesshoumaru's cock pressed casually against his prostate, as if he had every right to open Inuyasha up this way and rest inside of him.

Weak hands scrabbled helplessly on the dry rocky ground. Inuyasha's body shuddered under the force of pleasure that threatened to make him fall apart.

Suddenly there was hot breath on his ears, on his exposed cheek. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the glint of razor sharp, ravening teeth.

"I want you like this for the rest of your life…Inuyasha."

It was definitely not human, this voice that sounded like the earth and thunder, settling itself in Inuyasha's bones. The hanyou trembled; his eyes flickered red. His own demon was making an appearance now. On the brink of transformation, Inuyasha distantly thought that he could not remember a time he hadn't felt rage fill his entire being when his demon took over.

But he couldn't feel it now. The beast within him was awakened but it was docile, content to be dominated like this by the stronger male.

The demon Lord moved - a slight, lazy, grinding movement inside the too full ass. Amused, Sesshoumaru felt the body under him grow taut; he saw the hanyou cum hard on the dirty ground.

It was a strange sensation, to feel both himself and his demon half; to feel the presence of his beast and still be able to think.

Inuyasha's last thought as darkness overtook his consciousness was, _I can never run away again._

He'd come so hard, he passed out, Sesshoumaru noted detachedly and pulled out of the tight, hot heat under him. He allowed the limp body to fall into the puddle of its own cum and sat back against a rock. Lazily, he spread his legs and gripped his raging erection in his own hand; the small, thin form of his hanyou was lying between his legs. Eyes trained on the tortured face in front of him, Sesshoumaru revelled in his victory, in the breaking of his victim in a way that the hapless boy would never be whole again.

He stroked the cock in his hand in firm, languid strokes, savouring the pleasure, the blood pounding behind his eyes, the scent of the hanyou's distress, Inuyasha's soul at his feet.

He came hard, allowing his cum to spurt all over his broken little slave.

* * *

When Inuyasha came to, the first thing his sleepy mind registered was the soft…something…on which he was sleeping, the flickering light of the fire and the delicious heat it provided.

The hanyou stirred slowly without opening his eyes, conscious of every muscle screaming in protest. He felt cosy and drugged with comfort and pleasure. Sesshoumaru-sama's scent was heavy in every breath he took. It was dark outside and he was entirely too comfortable to move but his mind felt refreshed, like he had slept soundly for a long time and he couldn't help opening his eyes.

The arch of his puppy basket was the first thing he saw.

Wincing, Inuyasha sat up. He was grateful for the closeness to the fire; he was naked under the sheets except for cold, heavy metal that he could feel around his neck and throat.

Gingerly, he stepped out of the little basket that was his bed and looked down at himself.

Black, green, blue, brown bruises littered his body. His knees and elbows were scratched and bloody. Dirt from the hard, dry ground on which he'd been taken, clung to his body. He was badly in need of a shower but he didn't want to take one.

Inuyasha blushed bright red; his body was still covered in his Master's dried cum. It had dried on him, all over his body and face and hair. Inuyasha limped closer to the fire and revelled in the feeling – the degradation of being covered in another's spunk, the honor of being marked by his master, the safe, secure feeling of being away from the hellish place.

His clothes were draped over the side of his basket and slowly, careful of the still raw injuries, Inuyasha dressed himself. The stretch of his skin under the clothes where the dried cum remained was his secret thrill.

The massive doors to Sesshoumaru's chambers opened and the demon Lord walked in calmly.

Inuyasha hastened to kneel and bow as Sesshoumaru seated himself in his favourite huge arm chair and opened up the pile of papers he had to look through for the day.

After a few moments, Inuyasha sat up; the rug under him was soft but there was still a sharp, throbbing pain in his ass when he tried to sit on it. Unconsciously, Inuyasha's fingers went to the metal band around his throat.

"It is your new collar."

Inuyasha looked up at the sound of his Master's voice. Sesshoumaru's eyes were on the papers he was slowly leafing through.

Inuyasha moved his head experimentally. It was heavy; it made itself known with every movement he tried to make. It took an effort to raise his head up. The collar threatened to bring his neck low if he did not expend the effort to keep it up.

"Thank you, Master," Inuyasha whispered head lowered. He felt content and ecstatic and light and frightened all at once.

The demon Lord continued his work without bothering to acknowledge the thanks.

Everything was silent for a while except the soft sound of the embers in the fire. Inuyasha tried to remain silent, tried not to bother his Master. There was something he wanted to ask, needed to ask but he didn't want to interrupt the demon Lord. Restlessly, he fidgeted with the hem of his red fire-rat haori.

"Master," he blurted out finally, when the question wouldn't remain in anymore. "M-master is not angry with me? Master is not going to throw me away…?"

His answer was a boot on his back. Inuyasha gasped in surprise as he fell forward on his stomach, the demon Lord's boot pressing him casually into the floor in punishment.

"Don't be stupid, puppy," Sesshoumaru murmured, not looking up from the sheet of paper in his hand.

Under his boot, Inuyasha turned to look at him and laughed.

He was still after that, content to remain on his stomach and idly trace the shadows thrown by the fire while his master finished his work. The weight on his back was soothing, comforting. The knowledge that he was being of some slight use to his Master as his footrest, while he worked, without being a hindrance was a source of joy and contentment. Inuyasha smiled widely, chin propped up on his one hand while the other played with strands of the rug.

As for Sesshoumaru, he found the paperwork was significantly less tedious today with the warm, squirming puppy under his boot.

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the last chapter of this story that I began two and a half years ago.

Thank you so much for your support and encouragement throughout. Without you, the story would not have reached completion.

I have received some requests for a sequel to this story and A Man's Worth. I'm considering writing them.

If I write a **sequel** to Want To Be Your Slave, it will be set when Inuyasha is a little older, though not fully grown. He will still be a slave and a puppy. I know some of you have expressed a wish to see Sesshoumaru adore him and treat him as an equal but I'd like to say here that this story is not about love, about wanting to be with someone as an equal. This story is about people's need to be a certain kind of person, to be treated in a certain way and loving another person in just the way that they are capable of loving. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, as I have characterised them in this story, wouldn't remain true to themselves if Inuyasha suddenly decided he wanted adoration and Sesshoumaru decided he wanted to treat his puppy as his equal.

This story is about being ok with who you are and what you want and need. So, do you want to read a sequel? And what do you think of Inu-chan's punishment?

Tomorrow is my birthday, by the way ^.^


	36. Announcement: The sequel to this story

The sequel to this story is up! It's called Kintsukuroi. My Christmas present to the wonderful readers of this story who made my day with their reviews. Thank you all so much!

Merry Christmas!

-LordYouko


End file.
